Hommes & Soldats!
by nobody-change-pixou
Summary: Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de changer mes habitudes, mes façons de faire. Je n'ai jamais eu le besoin de cacher mes émotions, et changer mes expressions. Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me changer en garçon!
1. Présentation!

J'ai enfin décidé de mettre ma fiction sur FanFictions après multiples demandes.

Ma fiction est loin d'être parfaite, mais qui l'est? ^^

Les personnages appartiennent bien évidemment à Stéphenie Meyer, ma fiction est un remix du Walt Disney de Mulan avec plus d'éléments.

Mais, j'ai eu l'imagination de la faire =p

En tout cas, j'adore écrire =)

Vous pouvez aussi me trouvez sur mon blog: .com/

Si vous avez des questions j'y répondrez avec plaisir ^^

Place au prologue:

**Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de changer mes habitudes, mes façons de faire.**

**Je n'ai jamais eu le besoin de cacher mes émotions, et changer mes expressions.**

**Je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me changer en garçon!**

**Mon père lui qui a tant vécu, mérite le repos.**

**Moi, sa fille qui a tant cherché l'aventure et l'action, je veux vivre.**

**Je peux aujourd'hui dire que j'ai connu la vie d'homme et la vie de soldat!**

**Je peux aujourd'hui dire que j'ai connu des hommes et des soldats.**

**Je suis Bella ou Ben, et je vais vous conter la plus belle des histoires.**

Pixou!


	2. 1Mise en contexte

_Je remercie Galswinthe pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre ainsi que ceux qui vont suivre ;)_

'zik: Brand X Music - Fearless

Nous sommes le 16 mai. La guerre a éclaté il y a 2 semaines. En ce moment, le président Carlisle Hale est menacé à chaque instant. En effet, le clan des Volturi menace de tuer le président afin de prendre le pouvoir. C'est pourquoi, Eleazar, le vice-président est chargé de recruter les hommes de nos villes. J'avais peur qu'ils appellent mon père, lui qui a déjà vécu la guerre et depuis ce temps là, sa jambe n'est plus dans le même état, il ne l'a pas perdue par chance, il avait eu un très bon docteur ! Mais il n'est plus aussi valide qu'avant !

Pour en revenir au fait : alors que je m'occupais à ranger ma chambre, j'entendis le clairon retentir devant nos pâtés de maison. Nous rejoignîmes tous le point de rassemblement, sachant sur quoi aller porter ce discours.

Devant nous se tenait Eleazar Denali, le vice-président, il nous regardait de son air hautain, supérieur. Il n'était pas aussi bon que Carlisle et j'espérais qu'ils n'atteignent jamais le poste de président.

Eleazar nous regardait tous, il regardait les femmes en général d'un air méprisable, comme si on avait rien à faire là, en gros ça ne regarde pas les femmes. Sauf qu'une fois nos hommes morts ce ne sont plus leur problème, c'est le notre et là on change nos rôles.

Il regardait les hommes, comme s'ils étaient des incapables, pour qui se prenait-il ? Qui est-ce qui doit faire la guerre dès sa majorité ? Qui est-ce qui se bat au péril de sa vie ? Qui est-ce qui meurt pour protéger leur patrie ?

Lui n'a jamais eu besoin de bouger le petit doigt, il est né avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche.

Après nous avoir tous refroidi du regard, il nous prévint que chaque homme, de chaque famille devra rejoindre le camp d'entraînement de Lindaman. Il commença à appeler des noms de famille :

**- La famille Forge,** un homme s'avança vers Eleazar alors que celui-ci lui tendit une convocation puis il continua avec toutes les familles : **la famille Molina, la famille Newton... la famille Swan.**

Et là, je crus que mon cœur allait arrêter de battre. Mon père donna sa canne à ma mère et commença à se diriger vers Eleazar, je me mis devant lui :

**- Papa, tu ne peux pas y aller, tu n'est pas en état !** le suppliai-je.

**- Bella ! Je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que je fais ! Et je dois servir mon pays afin de te protéger,** me répondit-il sèchement.

Il continua à avancer malgré mes réticences.

**- Mais papa,** insistai-je au bord des larmes.

**- Vous devrez apprendre à tenir votre fille Mr Swan !** répliqua Eleazar hautain.

**- Bella, écarte****-****toi de mon chemin,** me dit-il en détournant son visage du mien, déshonoré.

Ma mère me tira alors par le bras afin de ne pas fâcher mon père et des créer des problèmes.

Eleazar tendit la convocation à mon père, celui-ci la prit sans hésitation et fier.

Je me détachais des bras de ma mère et rentrais chez moi en courant. Je m'enfermais dans ma chambre et pleurais toute la rage envers Eleazar, cet être répugnant et toute ma déception envers mon père. Je descendais pour prendre mon repas et montais illico ne voulant pas me faire réprimander par mes parents et éviter de crier ma haine.

Le soir, je réfléchissais à ce qui pourrait l'empêcher d'aller au camp Lindaman. Lui casser le pied ! Bon peut-être est-ce un peu brutal, rigolai-je en moi-même. Je ne voyais pas vraiment de solutions.

Je voulus sortir de chez moi et en passant par le bureau de mon père, je le voyais en train de s'échauffer. Il prenait son ancien fusil et visait sur la cible d'en face. Il avait perdu la technique, on le voyait à l'œil nu. Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce, je me cachais alors et sortis par derrière.

Je me baladais, jusqu'à arriver aux champs, qui menaient à la petite forêt. Arrivée dans la forêt, je prenais soin de ne pas trop m'éloigner, en pleine nuit avouons que ce n'est pas prudent.

Bon point pour moi, je connaissais la forêt par cœur et de deux j'y allais souvent en pleine nuit.

Je réfléchissais encore et encore à des solutions, rien, nada. Mon père a trop vécu, pour revivre cette souffrance. Il a beaucoup trop vécu, il ne mérite pas d'y aller. Si seulement il avait un cousin, un frère, un oncle, un fils à ma place.

Et là, j'eus un déclic, je savais ce qui empêcherait mon père d'aller au camp : Un fils !


	3. 2Transformation

_Merci à Galswinthe pour ce chapitre corrigé ^^_

'zik: Mulan – Transformation

Je rentrais chez moi en courant, le plus vite possible, évitant les branches au mieux , j'étais nulle, en ce qui concernait le sport ou tout ce qui était physique : ne me demandez pas de soulever des poids, je tomberais avec. Je ne suis même pas capable de monter sur une corde. N'espérez pas de moi de me faire faire des pompes ou bien des tractions, je n'y arriverais pas.

En arrivant chez moi, je fis le moins de bruit possible, afin de me transformer littéralement. Les soldats avaient une semaine de délai pour arriver au camp.

Je devrais trouver un endroit où loger pendant les permissions, je verrais ça là-bas, sous peine de dormir dans la rue, où peut-être y avait-il un internat ou un truc dans le genre ?

Je cessais de me poser des questions afin de me concentrer sur ma « transformation ». Je m'occupais d'abord de mon apparence. Il était hors de question que je coupe mes cheveux ! J'avais une technique pour attacher mes cheveux lorsque je n'avais pas d'élastique. Je me faisais un chignon intérieur, ou je ne sais quelle nom ça avait. Je laissais une mèche à part et prenais le reste en queue de cheval, j'enroulais la mèche avec le reste et les tournais en natte, puis en chignon et les enfouissais sous les cheveux de mon crâne.

Je décidais d'écrire tout de même un petit mot :

_Papa,_

_je regrette de t'avoir déçu,_

_il est inconcevable pour moi de te perdre,_

_je veux que tu sois fier de moi,_

_ne t'inquiète pas,_

_je reviendrais, promis !_

_Je vous aime_

_Bella._

Je n'étais pas sûre que je reviendrais, pas sûre du tout, c'est la guerre et pas un voyage.

Je ne pouvais pas voir mon père partir, il est trop important pour notre quartier pour le laisser. Moi, je n'ai rien à perdre, je m'ennuie, toutes les filles ici sont superficielles et les garçons ici, recherchent des bimbos taille 38 et jupe à ras le string.

Moi je n'étais pas comme ça, je ne m'habillais pas non plus comme un garçon manqué mais pas non plus comme ces filles. Je mettais des jeans, shorts, jupes pas trop courtes. Je mettais aussi de temps en temps des décolletés mais sans m'afficher non plus. Je n'étais pas du genre à abuser. Depuis toute petite, les filles cherchent le prince charmant et moi l'exception à la règle, je cherchais l'aventure, une petite part voulait aussi trouver le garçon idéal, mais ils étaient tous des mauviettes à pleurer. Moi je ne veux pas un homme qui pleure, je veux un homme qui se bat et qui lève la tête en se disant « Je ne suis pas une fillette ! ». Je finis par arrêter mes réflexions et me replonger dans ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

Ensuite, je devais voler la convocation et me débrouiller pour trouver la tenue d'entraînement de mon père, en espérant qu'elle soit à peu près à ma taille. Je finis par la trouver enfin mais ne pris pas le temps de l'essayer et la fourrais dans mon sac, avec tout les objets nécessaires à une fille, je prenais quelques vêtements à moi et les fourrais dans mon sac, puis je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon père.

J'avais de la chance, il ronflait à en faire trembler la baraque, signe qu'il ne se réveillerait pas. J'en profitais alors pour prendre quelques habits de mon père, les plus petits possible, puis cherchais la convocation. Elle n'était pas difficile à trouver, elle était tout simplement disposée sur la commode de mon père. Je prenais la convocation et déposais le mot à la place. Je passais par la cuisine afin de me prendre quelques trucs à manger et en pensant à ça, je me dirigeais dans ma chambre pour prendre mes économies, j'avais assez d'argent, pour le voyage et les repas seraient fourni là-bas, j'espérais qu'il y avait un minimum de goût, puis j'essayerais de trouver un petit job simple, on verra, pour les weekends, afin de pouvoir avoir toujours de l'argent sur moi.

Une fois ça fini, j'appelais un taxi. En l'attendant, je sortis discrètement mes 2 sacs, dans lesquels, j'avais pris le strict minimum. Je fermais la porte discrètement et regardais ma maison peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Puis une voiture approcha, le taxi. Il sortit de sa voiture et m'aida à mettre les affaires dans le coffre, je le remerciais. Nous prîmes place dans la voiture et je lui demandais de me conduire à l'aéroport. Puis je vis mon père courir vers le taxi, suivi de ma mère et je demandais au chauffeur de décamper.

Une petite larme perla sur ma joue.

**- Dispute ?**

**- Pardon ?** lui demandai-je.

**- Vous vous êtes embrouillés,** répéta-t-il.

**- Oh... non, enfin si,** secouai-je la tête.

**- J'espère que tout rentrera dans l'ordre,** me confia-t-il.

**- Moi aussi,** dis-je ne pensant qu'à la guerre.

Ce chauffeur était en tout cas très sympathique, il devait avoir dans la vingtaine. Nous ne parlâmes pas plus cependant, il ne voulait sûrement pas s'incruster. Mais j'avais besoin de confier à quelqu'un mon projet, je voulus commencer, quand je remarquais que nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport.

Il m'aida à nouveau à sortir mes sacs, puis je lui tendis un billet, mais il le refusa, j'insistais alors, et il me bloquait le poignet en me disant que j'en aurais besoin. Et là sans réfléchir, je le pris dans mes bras, le remerciant. Il sourit ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi je le remerciais, je lui répondais que le fait qu'il soit là m'avait aidé.

Je commençai à partir, avant de me retourner et lui adresser un dernier signe de main et me dirigeais vers la navette de l'aéroport. Je ne prenais pas l'avion, le camp n'était pas très loin. J'entrais dans le bus, payais ma place et m'installais le plus à l'arrière possible, mes affaires sur l'autre siège, montrant que je voulais rester seule.

Après 10 bonnes minutes d'attente, le bus démarra, j'enclenchais ma musique, regardais par la fenêtre, peut-être la dernière fois que je reverrais mon horizon. C'est à ce moment précis, que je pensais à avoir fais une bêtise, mais non, c'est ce que je voulais. Je partais pour de l'action, de l'aventure. J'allais enfin devenir MOI !


	4. 3Nouvelle vie

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe ^^_

'zik: Madonna – Papa don't preach

Je partais de ma ville, Jacksonville et regardais encore les parages, espérant ne pas voir mon père arriver. On sortait de la ville et je me détendis. Je m'endormis quelques minutes plus tard.

Je me réveillais et regardais de suite les personnes qui m'entouraient, puis le paysage, je remarquais alors que nous étions déjà en Géorgie, j'allais bientôt arriver à Atlanta, là où se situait, le camp de Lindaman. Pendant, le temps qui restait, je continuais à écouter ma musique bien entraînante de The Veronicas : Take me on the Floor. Chanson osée, je l'accorde, mais superbement entraînante.

Après avoir fais dérouler ma playlist, je vis qu'on arrivait au terminal de la ville d'Atlanta. J'attendis que les gens sortent avant de faire de même. En descendant du bus, j'attendis qu'il parte afin de m'orienter. Je me dirigeais vers le panneau de la ville, afin de trouver dès à présent le camp Lindaman.

Je pris quelques informations afin de ne pas oublier, s'il n'y avait pas autant de gens autour, j'aurais pris une photo ! Je rigolais de ma supposition, après tout je suis une « touriste ». Et puis les gens de toute façon... Je sortis mon portable et pris une photo des environs du camp. Avant de tenter quoi que ce soit, je me dirigeais vers un petit café, afin de me détendre avant de galérer à trouver ce qu'il me fallait.

Je vis un petit café sympa. J'y allais, l'ambiance était calme, trop calme, on dirait que les gens étaient coincés. La plupart des personnes présentes me regardaient, comme si je venais d'une autre planète. Ils commençaient à me faire dramatiser ces vieux débiles ! Ils continuaient à me regarder en plus ! Ils veulent pas me lâcher ? Je m'installais à une table à part, avant de poser ma tête sur mes bras. J'avais peur de ce qui allait suivre, ce qui provoqua en moi quelques larmes.

Puis quelqu'un arriva près de moi avant de s'exprimer :

**- Bonjour, qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?**

J'avais remarqué dans son ton qu'elle était très joyeuse, je relevais doucement la tête, puis vis un grand sourire venant d'une petite brunette aux cheveux longs. Elle avait de beaux yeux verts et une tenue... qui lui allait à ravir. Elle était habillée que de jeans : un mini-short, une veste et des bottes qui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Il ne manquait plus que le chapeau et elle ressemblerait à un cow-boy.

Quand je relevais la tête vers son visage, je remarquais qu'elle avait perdu son sourire, elle exprimait de la tristesse, je ne comprenais pas.

Je prendrais bien un chocolat chaud, dis-je. On était pratiquement en été, mais je n'avais pas la tête à autre chose et puis de toute façon, il n'était que 9h du matin.

2 minutes plus tard, elle revint avec mon chocolat. Et en me le déposant, elle s'assit à mes côtés.

**- Bonjour, je suis Alice, et toi ?** me demanda-t-elle souriante.

**-Bella,** dis-je sans expression.

**- Je suis désolée de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas, mais je suis toujours comme ça et je ne supporte pas de voir des personnes tristes, alors que se passe-t-il ?** me demanda-t-elle convaincue qu'elle arriverait à me tirer les vers du nez.

**- Ohh, rien de grave,** essayai-je de la rassurer.

**- Alors dis-moi,** insista-t-elle.

**- Je ne peux pas en parler ici,** dis-je en regardant autour de moi.

**- Alors on va aller chez moi,** contra-t-elle souriante.

**- Tu ne me connais même pas,** tentai-je.

**- Ben, le trajet sera une bonne opportunité.**

**- Bon ****OK****,** finis-je de dire avec un petit espoir d'avoir un endroit à coucher. Je décidais de lui en parler, mais plus tard.

Elle termina son service et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle me posa une multitude de questions sur ma vie. Je lui demandais en retour qu'elle me parle de sa vie au fur et à mesure. Une fois un peu calmée, je vis plusieurs bâtiments, je décidais de lui parler de mon problème :

**- Est-ce que par hasard tu sais si des personnes font des collocations ou s'il y a des logements pas cher ?**

**- Tu n'avais pas d'endroits de prévu, avant de venir ?**

**- Non, ****en fait**** je n'avais pas prévu de venir,** dis-je en me mordant les lèvres.

**- Et ben tu peux dire que je t'ai sauver la vie,** sourit-elle.

**- Oh oui, mais je ne veux pas te déranger.**

**- Oh non, aucun problème, j'ai toujours voulu d'une coloc, j'espère que t'aimes le shopping.**

**- Ça dépend des moments,** dis-je en souriant.

**- Super, dis****-****moi tu n'as que ça comme vêtements ?** demanda-t-elle en sortant les 2 sacs du coffre.

**- Je t'expliquerais en haut,** lui dis-je.

Nous entrâmes dans sa maison, pas trop grande, pas trop petite. Elle déposa mes sacs dans son salon et me fit visiter la maison.

Après, m'avoir fait faire le tour du propriétaire, elle me montra ma chambre où je déposais mes affaires, elle me dit qu'on les rangerait plus tard, en effet elle avait déjà l'intention de m'aider à les ranger.

Elle me donna un verre de soda et vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, elle me fit signe de la rejoindre.

**- Alors ? Explique-moi tout !**


	5. 4Un ange tombé du ciel

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'zik: Brit & Alex – Let it go

Je ne savais pas vraiment par quoi commencer : la peur, le stress. Je ne devrais pas m'en faire comme ça, mais si Alice me rejette parce qu'elle trouve que je suis totalement débile, comment ne pas s'en faire quand on sait qu'une fille va se préparer à aller à la guerre ?

Je décidais de commencer par le commencement, c'est-à-dire mon père.

**- Et bien cela a commencé quand mon père est allé à la guerre, c'était quelqu'un de vraiment fort et compétent, il était vraiment bon en à peu près tout. À la guerre, la moitié de ses « collègues » partaient au fur et à mesure. Lui il a continuer à survivre. Mais un jour, il a reçu un obus près de la jambe, aujourd'hui il marche avec une canne.**

**- Mais dans quel état était sa jambe ?**

**- À vrai dire, je n'ai jamais voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé pendant la guerre, déjà de savoir que mon père y participait et que je risquais de le perdre, je ne pouvais pas le supporter et qu'en plus ce sont des gens innocents qui se massacrent pour généralement des hommes d'états qui ne sont pas capable de parler entre eux. Bref je sais que mon père avait un morceau de jambe arraché,** dis-je avec dégoût.

**- Beurk,** dit-elle avec une grimace.

**- Comme tu dis,** rigolai-je.** Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de regarder sa jambe.**

**- Tu m'étonnes ! Alors la suite ?**

**- Le vice-président, Eleazar, il est venu dans chaque village pour recruter des hommes entre 18 ans jusqu'à je ne sais pas quel âge, du moment qu'ils peuvent marcher... Et malgré le handicap de mon père, il doit aller au camp Lindaman, ici, à Atlanta.**

**- Et tu n'es pas d'accord**, conclut-elle.

**- Bien sûr, je m'y suis opposée, devant tous les habitants.**

**- Il n'a pas dû aimer.**

**- Pour sûr, plus tard dans la soirée, on s'est disputés, je suis partis en courant afin de trouver des solutions, mais aucune ne faisaient l'affaire et puis, j'ai eu... un déclic.**

**- Dis-moi que tu ne penses pas faire ce que je pense que tu vas faire,** s'exclama-t-elle.

**- Si ce que tu penses et ce à quoi je pense alors oui, je vais le faire,** répondis-je sur un ton relâché.

**- Mais comment tu veux cacher ça,** s'exprima-t-elle en pointant ma poitrine.

**- Et ben... je ****ne**** sais pas encore,** dis-je timide.

**- Mais tu n'as vraiment rien prévu ?** dit-elle plus sérieuse.

**- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps, il fallait que je fasse vite, pour que mon père ne m'en empêche pas. J'ai une semaine pour rejoindre le camp, ça devrait faire l'affaire.**

**- Bien je vais t'aider,** dit-elle plus que sérieuse.

**- Hein ?**

**- Et ben oui, on va trouver des vêtements adéquats, du maquillage pour cacher ce qui pourrait te trahir et on va aussi trouver un truc pour ta poitrine,** dit-elle d'un mouvement de tête vers ma poitrine.

**- J****e n****'ai pas les moyens de payer tou****t**** ça Alice,** me renfrognai-je.

**- Et ben... tu travailleras avec moi au café, pendant les permissions. Bien sûr ça ne sera qu'un seul jour, pour que tu puisses te reposer.**

**- Ouais,** dis-je en baissant la tête.

**- Tu ne veux pas travailler avec moi ?** demanda-t-elle triste.

**- Oh si bien sûr, je me demande comment j'ai pu me mettre dans cette situation.**

**- Je ne te le fais pas dire. Bon demain, on s'occupe de ta transformation et ce qu'on va faire c'est que demain matin, tu viens travailler avec moi et l'après midi on va chercher les accessoires et tout ce bazar, ça marche ?** me demanda-t-elle en me tendant sa main.

**- O****K****,** dis-je en souriant et lui serrant la main.

À la fin de cette conversation, il était 14h. Donc pendant le reste de la journée, elle me donna pleins de conseils sur la façon dont comment je devais me comporter. Nous rangeâmes mes affaires, mes affaires personnelles d'un côté et les affaires de mon père de l'autre. Elle me demanda ce que je voulais faire de mes cheveux, je lui répondais qu'il était HORS DE QUESTION que je les coupe. Elle répondit rapidement qu'elle ne voulait pas m'énerver et que je ne devais pas monter sur mes grands chevaux. Quand je vis son expression, j'explosais, dans le sens du terme, de rire. Elle ne rigola pas tout de suite ne comprenant pas ma réaction, pensant que je pouvais passer de la colère au fou rire. Puis finalement, elle se joignit à moi, ne pouvant résister à mon rire. Elle rigolait alors qu'elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Rhalala Alice. Remarque, ça m'arrive aussi de rire sans aucune raison.

En tout cas, je pouvais être sûre de certaines choses, Alice ne m'abandonnera pas et en plus elle fait déjà partie de mes amies. D'ailleurs je n'hésitais pas à le lui dire.

**- Je n'ai jamais eu d'amie, véritable,** rajoutai-je.

**- C'est vrai?**

**- Oui les gens de mon quartier, sont plutôt du genre superficiels.**

**- Je connais. Tu me considères comme une amie ?** me demanda-t-elle prête à me sauter dessus.

**- Oui, tu m'offres l'hospitalité alors que tu ne me conn...**

Je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase, qu'elle me sauta dessus.

**- Merci, je t'ai à peine vue, je me suis dit que tu seras une grande amie.**

J'eus à nouveau un nouveau fou rire. Elle me rejoignit immédiatement sachant la raison cette fois-ci. Le fait qu'elle me fasse confiance sans même me connaître était tout simplement incroyable, voire même improbable.

Nous finîmes notre soirée, avec un simple gratin, puis nous regardâmes : Speed. Nous nous ressemblions en fait. Je crois que Alice et moi, étions de un, à la recherche d'action et de deux nous étions complètement d'accord sur le fait que Keanu Reeves était absolument magnifique dans ce film contrairement à certain autres rôles.

Je finis par me coucher, sans une ombre au tableau, du moins ce que j'espérais, vu que maintenant, je sais qu'une amie sera là pour m'aider et me soutenir.


	6. 5C'est Monsieur!

_Merci à toutes celles qui suivent cette fiction ^^ Et à toutes celles qui me donnent le sourire quand je lis leurs reviews =p_

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe_

'zik: Evanescence – Bring me to life

PDV Alice :

Ce matin, mon réveil sonna à 6h, nous étions lundi, je laissais Bella dormir encore un peu, tandis que je me douchais et préparais mes habits et j'en préparais aussi pour Bella, pour qu'elle soit plus ou moins présentable. Vers 6h45, j'allais lentement vers sa chambre, faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller de suite. Puis, je m'avançais doucement vers son lit, je m'assis à côté d'elle, je vis qu'elle dormait vraiment bien, elle n'avait pas dû dormir bien ces derniers jours. Je laissais tomber à l'eau mon plan : celui de la réveiller en fanfare. À la place, j'enlevais ces cheveux de devant son visage et lui glissais à l'oreille :

**- Debout Belle au bois dormant,** lui susurrai-je.

**- Maman... laisse****-****moi dormir,** maugréa-t-elle en enfonçant sa tête sous l'oreiller.

**- On a une belle journée en perspective,** contrai-je plus en pensant à moi, qu'à elle.

**- Ça dépend pour qui,** me réprimanda-t-elle.

**- Allez viens, on a du boulot,** souriais-je en me levant.

**- Bon d'accord, mais je le fais pour toi,** dit-elle vaincue.

Je souriais en pensant que c'est pour elle qu'elle doit le faire et déposais ensuite une robe sur le bureau puis sortis en la pressant de se dépêcher.

PDV Bella :

Après qu'Alice fut sortie de ma chambre, je m'étirais jusqu'à faire craquer mes membres, puis sortis lentement du lit. J'ouvris le volet à moitié pour ne pas m'éblouir et vis que m'attendait sur mon bureau une robe, qui n'était pas la mienne. Alice.

Je m'habillais alors, de cette robe bleue en partie avec des motifs de couleurs grise, vert, blanc. Ce n'était pas tout à fait mon style, mais elle était jolie et elle me plaisait.

Je sortis de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers la cuisine, nous prenions un petit déjeuner basique : céréales, tartine, lait, jus d'orange. Puis je me dirigeais vers l'entrée afin de prendre mes ballerines quand elle stoppa mon geste en me pointant des chaussures à talons, j'espérais ne pas avoir la même pointure, mais c'était mal espérer. Elle avait la même pointure que moi, fort heureusement, elle ne me fit pas porter des talons trop haut. Je les enfilais et remarquais avec joie qu'elles étaient plus ou moins confortable. J'espérais surtout que mes chevilles ne me lâcheraient pas. Nous sortions de la maison afin de nous diriger vers le café.

Arrivées à celui-ci, le patron accepta de suite, sans demander de raison, il y avait beaucoup de monde. Pas besoin de vous en dire plus, les hommes de toutes les villes se rassemblaient afin d'aller au camp Lindaman. Et puis Alice est très persuasive quand elle veut.

Alors que le patron décida de lui laisser son après midi pour « raison personnelle », elle fit son travail et moi je faisais ce qu'elle me disait de faire.

À 12h02 nous sortions du café et nous dirigions vite fait vers un snack.

Puis direction le centre commercial. Nous cherchâmes dans un premier temps des habits d'hommes, je les essayais discrètement, très discrètement. Même si certains hommes nous regardaient bizarrement. Et pour paraître moins ridicule, selon Alice, elle essaya elle aussi, des habits d'hommes.

Nous finîmes par nous faire un délire comme au cinéma, à sortir des cabines avec des tenues, toutes plus extravagantes les unes que les autres. Puis nous nous dirigeâmes vers un nouveau magasin : féminin. Je n'eus même pas le temps de choisir des vêtements, qu'elle m'en avait choisi, elle ne savait même pas si je les aimais, qu'elle m'envoyait dans la cabine, en me fourrant les habits en pleine figure. Je n'essayais même pas de la contredire, je savais que c'était peine perdue. À la fin, je pris presque tout les vêtements, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de tous les acheter. Alice comprit mais les acheta avec son argent, je râlais, je ne voulais pas les avoir. Finalement, elle me sortit qu'elle les prendrait pour elle. Mensonge. Elle me les mettrait en cachette dans mon armoire !

Bref, je ne m'en souciais plus et nous nous dirigions déjà vers un autre magasin. Il fallait trouver le maquillage et la charlotte pour mes cheveux.

Nous trouvions tout ce dont j'avais besoin et nous retournâmes à la maison vers 18h.

Arrivées à celle-ci, nous rangeâmes mes affaires et les « siennes », puis nous préparâmes une côte de bœuf avec de la purée. Vers 19h, nous mangions, puis nous fîmes la vaisselle et Alice regarda un film, tandis que je lisais un livre... sur la guerre. Je m'endormis rapidement.

Le lendemain, on travailla toute la journée. Ça ne me dérangeait pas, au moins mes journées passaient rapidement et je m'endormais tout aussi rapidement le soir venu.

Le mercredi, nous avions prévu de faire des essayages de maquillage, d'habits, de tout quoi. C'est alors qu'on pensa à un brouilleur pour la voix ou un truc dans le genre. Bref nous trouvions une solution le jeudi. Vendredi, j'étais déjà paniquée, apeurée. Et puis voilà, je panique. J'avais aussi peur que mon père me retrouve. Mais je sais qu'il ne le fera pas. Il n'est pas aussi futé que moi.

Vous devez vous demandez pourquoi mon père n'est pas aller au camp ?

Il y a plusieurs raisons :

_ Soit il croit que j'y suis déjà.

_ Soit il ne veut pas déshonorer sa famille.

_ Soit il veut simplement éviter de m'envoyer en prison.

J'essayais de faire de mon mieux, mais une femme, à la guerre, qui doit survivre. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fais ça, et en cachette. J'avais envie d'être tuée tout de suite !

J'étais sûre de ne pas réussir à dormir ce soir. Et encore une fois, j'avais raison.

Le lendemain je me levais, pour l'instant j'étais en pleine forme et parfaitement réveillée. L'excitation était à son comble. La peur à son summum. L'angoisse à son paroxysme.

Aujourd'hui était un jour... comme qui dirait... décisif. Je me devais de l'assumer. Je ne trouvais plus les mots pour me convaincre de partir. Je ne trouvais plus les mots pour me convaincre de rester.

Je savais que c'était trop tard pour rentrer pourtant, mon père aurait de grand ennuis et je ne vais pas lui en infliger plus.

Alice m'aida à me préparer, au bout d'une heure, je ressemblais à un homme, plus ou moins...

Alice m'amena vers le camp. À proximité du camp, elle me déposa pour que personne ne nous voit ensemble.

J'arrivais au camp. Un destin choisi, une opportunité... ratée, un avenir foutu ?


	7. 6Que la chance soit avec moi

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe =)_

'Zik: Orbital – Halcyon.

Alice me prit dans ses bras, me disant de me prendre soin de moi et d'être forte. Je la remerciais pour tout, espérant la revoir. Et comme si c'était une évidence, elle me répondit que ce serait sûr qu'on se reverrait même si j'aurais très certainement des courbatures affreuses. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de sa phrase, je voulus lui demander qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire par là, mais elle me jeta de sa voiture en me disant :

**- Tu t'appelles à présent Ben Crowe.**

**- Qui ?**

**- Ben Crowe,** répéta-t-elle agacée.

**- C'est qui ?** lui demandai-je par pure curiosité.

**- Mon ex !** termina-t-elle.

**- Ah, OK.**

**- Bon à la semaine prochaine.**

**- Oui.**

Elle partit à toute vitesse, alors que je me dirigeais vers le camp. Certains hommes rentraient encore dans le camp. Il était 11h53 et nous devions tous être réunis à 12h30, mais où ?

Je regardais vite fait ma convocation, mais ce n'était pas marqué. Tant pis, je suivrais les autres hommes. Je remarquais avec effroi, non quand même pas, que nous dormirons dans des tentes. Moi qui voulais au moins un bon lit, je redoutais à présent la cuisine. Je remarquais, que les hommes choisissaient les tentes les plus proches. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée ! Moi, je prenais la plus éloignée. Je déposais mes affaires dans ma tente et vis 3 hommes se moquaient de moi. Alice m'avait prévenu, qu'il y aurait des crétins et que je devais les traiter comme tels et être dure avec eux.

**- Qu'est****-****ce que vous avez à mater ?** leur dis-je amèrement.

**- Nous ? Nous on ne sera pas en retard, c'est tout,** me dit le plus grand d'entre eux.

**- En retard...** dis-je intriguée.

**- T'es con ou bouché ?** me demanda le gars à la peau foncée.

**- Bouffon !** lui dis-je calmement pour l'énerver.

**- Ouhhhhhhhhhh,** s'exprimèrent les 2 autres, avec une main devant leur bouches.

**- J****e n****'aurais pas aimé,** dit pour la première fois le blondinet.

**- Bougez de mon chemin, bande d'idiots,** leur répondis-je en les bousculant du mieux que je pouvais.

Ils m'attrapèrent par les bras pour me retenir.

**- Reste là,** me dit le blondinet.

**- On va t'apprendre à nous respecter,** dit le grand baraqué.

**- Si ce n'est pas l'inverse,** leur dis-je avec un ton de défi avec une pointe de peur.

Ils me prirent à part. Et me tenaient par les bras, le grand baraqué, s'approcha de moi et me menaça de son poing. Il s'approcha de moi, me prit le menton dans sa grosse main.

**- Quelque chose à dire ?**

Pour seule réponse, je lui envoyais mon genou dans ses bijoux de familles, il tomba à terre, tandis que le blondinet, me mit un coup dans les côtes. Qu'est-ce que ça faisait mal. Avant que le brun, ne m'envoie un autre coup, quelqu'un le dégagea.

J'étais tombée à terre sous le coup dans les côtes. Un homme m'aida à me relever. Il était grand, des muscles ni trop gros, ni trop petits. Je montais mon visage vers le sien. Il avait un visage dur. Une expression mécontente. Il avait des cheveux ébouriffés, blonds. Des yeux bleus profonds. Je le remerciais alors que je remarquais d'autres hommes qui se moquaient. L'homme était mécontent de la façon dont m'avaient traité les 3 hommes. J'entendais juste des « Fillettes », « Chochotte »... Un autre homme au centre de tous, je regardais juste ses yeux mais baisser rapidement la tête, ne prenant pas la peine de l'examiner plus longuement. J'entendis juste le son de sa voix :

**- À 12h30, tout le monde devant ma tente.**

Il partit sans un regard. Alors que tout le monde se dispersait pour aller manger, je me dirigeais vers ma tente. Je restais quelques minutes, mais en entendant mon ventre grogner, je me dirigeai vers le bâtiment où la cuisine était faite. Il y avait une longue file. Je me mettais derrière et attendais. Ça passait assez vite. Soudain, je vis les 3 hommes de tout à l'heure, venir vers moi, je me tournais pour leur faire dos. Mais, ma malchance refit surface, ils se mirent à m'encercler :

**- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, encore ?** leur dis-je en pestant.

**- On voul****ait**** au moins connaître le nom d'une fillette prétentieuse,** s'exprima le baraqué.

Je me tendais légèrement, de peur que l'on découvre ma vraie nature.

**- La fillette prétentieuse comme tu dis, s'appelle Ben Crowe, et toi tu peux bien être grand, t'as rien dans le pantalon,** contrai-je sachant que rien n'était plus important que l'égo d'un mec.

Il s'approcha de moi, prêt à me frapper. Ses 2 acolytes l'en empêchèrent.

**- Ouhhh, des gardiens personnels ? Ou des bons toutous ?**

**- Des amis, des vrais !** me dit le blondinet.

Il m'avait scotchée sur place. Moi je n'avais pas d'amis. Si. Alice. Et c'est la seule. Et ça me suffit.

En tout cas la phrase du blondinet me calma instantanément et je demandais :

**- C'est quoi vos noms ?**

**- Moi c'est Jasper Whitlock,** dit-il, **lui c'est Jacob Black,** dit-il en pointant le brun. **Et lui c'est Emmett ****McCarty****.**

**- T'essaies de la jouer potes entre nous, maintenant ?** demanda Emmett.

**- Sale con,** répondis-je.

**- Je vais te tuer,** finit-il de dire en se jetant sur moi.

Une bagarre commença entre nous 2, alors que Jacob et Jasper, essayaient de nous séparer. Je voulus redonner un coup dans ses parties, mais il me projeta et je volais sur quelqu'un. Ce quelqu'un tomba et me frappa. Ceci entraînant cela. Jamais 2 sans 3. Je sentais le sang dégouliner sous mon nez et essayais de m'écarter de cette bagarre générale. Alors que je m'échappais à 4 pattes, quelqu'un m'attrapa par le col. Il me releva d'une main. Et je tombais dans une paire de yeux verts. Il me regardait, méprisant et me tint par l'épaule. En un sifflement, tout le monde se stoppa. Le beau gosse qui me méprisait me demanda mon nom, je le lui donnais avant qu'il ne me pousse fortement aux côtés de mes « compagnons » et je manquais de tomber par terre. J'entendais quelques ricanements. Alors que je me tournais dos à mes « compagnons », le beau gosse commença :

**- Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous battre, comme des chiens, mais vous êtes là pour apprendre à vous battre, bande d'idiots.**

Je l'examinais, alors qu'il nous faisait la morale comme à des gamins de 5 ans.

Il était jeune, très jeune. Il avait à travers son équipement militaire, un corps sculpté au millimètre, je supposais. Il avait un torse en V et des jambes bien musclées, qui laissaient deviner qu'il avait de belles fesses.

Il était musclé, sans trop l'être, cependant.

Son visage : une mâchoire bien formée, un nez droit, des lèvres fines... parfaites même.

Et des yeux... non... ses yeux. Un vert profond, où l'on se noie dedans. Il avait un magnifique visage et il était tellement beau, énervé. Je n'avais pas encore pu le voir content ou tout simplement dans un état normal.

Un moment son regard, se perdit dans le mien. J'avais voulu, baisser le regard, mais j'aurais rougi. Il fallait que je soutienne son regard, pour éviter d'autres soucis. J'entendis quelqu'un tousser et je détournais rapidement ma tête vers la personne. Je remarquais que tous avaient les yeux baissés, à part moi. Je retournais à nouveau mon visage vers le sien. Et baissais mon regard aussi rapide que l'éclair.

**- Bien, j'espère que vous retiendrez cela. Je me présente, je suis le lieutenant Edward Cullen...**


	8. 7Mise à l'épreuve

_Pour pff: C'est évident que ça ressemble à Mulan, c'est ce que j'ai voulu! ^^ Mais ne pas se fier aux apparences, ça change par la suite. La prochaine fois tu peux mettre ton nom, je mange personne tu sais... ;)_

_Merci à Milqua, Bib08, Kriistal, Babounette, Fan96, Oliveronica cullen massen ( qui me suit aussi sur le sky' ;) ), Kikinette11, Emy299, Lysie, Belhotess et si il y en a d'autres qu'ils viennent ça ne me fera que plus plaisir ;), Bisous à toutes (Tous?)_

_Chaptre corrigé par Galswinthe_

'Zik: Supermassive - Black Holes

PDV Edward :

Toute la semaine, des hommes arrivaient, je les laissais vagabonder dans le camp ou en-dehors.

Je travaillais sans relâche à trouver des techniques, pour protéger notre président, des techniques d'attaques contre nos ennemis. Je devais entraîner des hommes qui pour certains, n'ont jamais fait de sport de leurs vies. En voyant les hommes arriver, je dramatisais un peu, surtout le nouveau. Qui était-ce ?

En effet, dès son arrivée au camp, il y avait du grabuge. J'étais sûr à 100% de voir McCarty dans le coup, et je ne m'étais pas trompé, bien sûr ses 2 amis étaient aussi dedans. Je vis qu'ils empoignaient le nouveau et qu'ils l'écartaient du tout regard. Je m'approchais afin de voir qu'ils n'aillent pas trop loin. Quand je vis ce qui se passait, j'étais éberlué, le nouveau venait de donner un bon coup de genou dans les parties génitales de McCarty. Je trouvais ça stupide. Une femme, je comprendrais, elle ne connaît pas la douleur que ça provoque. Mais un homme... je trouvais ça honteux, répugnant. À peine arrivé, je savais que je ne pourrais pas le sacquer.

Whitlock lui donna un coup dans les côtes, il tomba. Puis ils se séparèrent quand ils me virent. Le nouveau, lui n'avait pas relevé la tête. Newton, l'aida à se relever, alors que les mecs, derrière moi, se moquer du nouveau. Il avait alors levé les yeux vers ces hommes, mais il tomba sur moi, j'eus à peine le temps de remarquer ses yeux marrons, qu'il baissa les yeux. Je fis taire les moqueries et leur rappelais de me rejoindre devant ma tente à 12h30.

Alors que je continuais mes recherches, j'entendais à nouveau une bagarre. Là, ça m'énervait. Je sortais furieux de ma tente, quand je vis le nouveau en train d'essayer de fuir. Je l'empoignais fermement au col et le relevais facilement. Il saignait du nez, mais je m'en moquais. Je lui demandais son nom :

**- Ben Crowe.**

Bien, Ben Crowe, ta vie ne sera pas de tout repos. Après cette pensée, je le poussais facilement vers les autres hommes, alors qu'il manquait de tomber. Il y eut quelques ricanements.

Je commençais à leur faire la morale. Ces crétins se battaient entre eux au lieu de se battre contre nos ennemis. Ils avaient tous la tête baissée, prouvant ainsi leur tort. Tout le monde sauf Crowe. Il me regardait droit dans les yeux, comme s'il m'étudiait. Il tint le regard. Se croyait-il meilleur que moi ce faux jeton ? Je lui lançais un regard encore plus sévère. Il ne bougea pas, c'est à peine s'il clignait des yeux. Je m'étais arrêté de parler et nous entendîmes un toussotement, il tourna la tête, mais moi je ne bougeais pas. Il semblait surpris par quelque chose. Et quand il tourna sa tête vers moi, il me regarda quelques secondes avant de baisser la tête. Je décidais de me présenter et leur expliquer la situation :

**- Bien, j'espère que vous retiendrez cela. Je me présente, je suis le lieutenant Edward Cullen. Vous êtes sur le camp d'entraînement de Lindaman. Et, nous avons pour devoir de protéger le président Hale, des attaques de nos ennemis. Contrairement à ce que certains croient, vous ne serez pas envoyer sur le front, si ce n'est pas nécessaire. Nous nous entraîneront, jusqu'à ce que notre aide soit quémander. Des questions ?**

**- Non, chef,** répondirent-il en chœur, ou presque.

**- Bien, maintenant, que tout est réglé de ce côté là... 30 pompes pour tout le monde. Comme je vous l'ai dit, pas de bagarre dans le camp. Vous remercierez les fautifs,** dis-je en regardant Crowe.

Il parût soudain tendu, mais se baissa et se mit à terre. Ils commencèrent leur douce punition, alors que certain d'entre eux abandonnés déjà à la cinquième, dont Crowe. J'étais sûr d'avoir eu des fillettes. Et je n'allais pas être gentil, et eux vont souffrir.

Après leurs pompes, je reprenais la parole :

- **La prochaine fois, ce sera le triple voir plus. Maintenant, rangez vos affaires. À 15h, quand tout cela sera fait, nous préparerons le matériel. Puis, 5 personnes feront le repas. Ces personnes changeront chaque jour et seront choisis aléatoirement. Demain les choses sérieuses commenceront. Des questions ?**

**- Oui.**

**- McCarty ?**

**- Les permissions ?**

**- Le Vendredi à partir de 18h00, jusqu'au Lundi 8h00. Pour ceux qui n'ont rien à faire,** dis-je en pensant aux nombres d'hommes qui passeraient leurs nuits avec une inconnue, **ou qui n'ont pas de foyer, vous pouvez rester au camp, il reste ouvert, jusqu'à 22h00 et s'ouvre à 6h00. Autres choses?**

**- Non, chef,** me répondirent-ils.

**- Bonne après-midi.**

Ils partirent tous de leurs côtés et moi dans ma tente. Je restais assis quelques minutes, avant que Eleazar ne me rejoigne. On parla de toutes ses recrues. Eleazar était persuadé que je réussirais à les « dresser », que j'avais ça dans le sang, oui, mon père, était un ancien chef militaire.

Je fis ensuite les groupes pour les repas.

À 15h, tout le monde était réuni. Je commençais à leur montrer les équipements, tout en leur apprenant à quoi ils servaient.

Puis on s'occupa du matériel, je leur expliquais le pourquoi du comment et leur indiquais l'emplacement de chacun. Puis, je leur montrais les quelques recoins du camp : la rivière, le terrain qui servait de ring, enfin tout ce qui sert d'entraînement. Laissant certains en suspend.

Vers 17h30, quand nous avions finis, je choisis mon 1er groupe :

- **Pour le repas, les 5 personnes désignées, suivront Eleazar. Et vous suivrez ses instructions. Whitlock, Black, McCarty, Molina et Crowe.**

Je vis Crowe, il était mécontent, mais ne dit rien. Un sourire espiègle s'afficha sur le visage de McCarty. Mon but de les mettre ensemble n'est pas de les faire s'entretuer mais d'apprendre à se connaître et à se respecter. Ils se dirigèrent vers la tente de la cuisine avec Eleazar. Je les suivais juste pour voir comment ils réagissaient.

J'aurais bien voulu, les regarder faire le repas, mais j'avais plus important à faire.

PDV Bella :

Ce beau salaud avait fait exprès de nous mettre ensemble. Eleazar nous conduisit à la cuisine et le lieutenant nous suivait de près. Quand Eleazar eut fini de nous prendre pour des gamins, il nous laissa commencer. On devait se débrouiller avec ce qu'on avait. Je savais faire la cuisine mais est-ce que les garçons seraient assez sympa pour me laisser diriger ? McCarty me sortit de mes pensées :

**- Hé y a quelqu'un qui sait faire la cuisine ? Parce que moi... pas !**

**- Moi non plus,** répondirent Whitlock et Black.

**- Moi, un petit peu,** rajouta Molina.

**- Et Crowe tu sais cuisiner ? Ça ne m'étonnerait même pas, d'ailleurs,** rigola Emmett.

**- Oui, je sais cuisiner et je suis fier, tu vois, parce que toi, mec, tu vas lécher ton assiette !** me défendis-je.

**- Montre nous ça, mec,** me dit-il beaucoup plus sérieux.

Je regardais ce que nous avions : des pâtes, du lard, de la crème. Et bien, va pour les Carbonara.

Je donnais à chacun sa tâche. Emmett, Jasper et Black coupèrent le lard en lardons tandis que Tyler rajoutait les lardons à la crème. Moi je m'occupais des pâtes.

Quand tout fut prêt, nous mettions tout ensemble, et le faisions cuir. Pendant que je tournais et surveillais. Les garçons faisaient la vaisselle et rangeaient autour.

Le repas fût enfin prêt. Les garçons me proposèrent de manger avec eux. La préparation de ce repas nous avait permis de nous connaître et de nous respecter. En fait, je pense qu'on s'entendra très bien à l'avenir.

Nous regardions les autres, pour voir ce qu'ils pensaient de ce repas et on entendait des « Ohhh, c'est trop bon », « Pourquoi, ils ne s'occuperaient pas que du repas », c'est ça oui, rêve mon gars... Notre repas était en tout cas très apprécié. Et comme prévu, Emmett lécha son assiette. Je rigolais. Puis, quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. Emmett arrêta de lécher son assiette et Jasper et Jacob, cessèrent de parler. Je me tournais vers... le lieutenant. Il ne souriait pas, mais il n'était pas fâché, il était plus beau comme ça, mais moins excitant, mon Dieu il faut que j'arrête de fantasmer.

- **Et bien, qui a des talents culinaires cachés ?** demanda-t-il toujours sa main sur mon épaule.

**- B...** commença Emmett.

**- Un peu tout le monde,** rattrapai-je. Il retira sa main de mon épaule.

**- C'était très bon,** nous complimenta-t-il en regardant les garçons sauf moi.

**- Merci,** dit Emmett.

**- Bonne soirée.**

**- De même,** répondîmes-nous en même temps.

Alors qu'il s'en allait, les mecs me regardaient.

- **Pourquoi t'as menti ?** me demanda Jasper

**- T'as honte ?** redemanda Jacob.

**- Non, pas du tout, comme je l'ai dit avant, je suis fier. Non c'est juste que j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux de travailler solidairement, à moins que vous ne voulez pas ?** demandai-je, un petit sourire sur mes lèvres.

Je voulais paraître moins fille que je ne l'étais déjà.

- **Moi, ça me va,** commença Emmett.

**- Ouais, moi aussi,** s'empressa de dire Jacob.

**- Pareillement,** termina Jasper.

Nous allions nous lever, mais le lieutenant demanda le silence. Nous nous rassîmes :

- **Je souhaite remercier, les cuistots de ce soir pour leur succulent repas. Tout le monde debout, demain, devant le gros poteau à 8h00. Je vous souhaites une bonne soirée.**

Il partit de la salle. Puis la pièce se vida. J'étais trop fatiguée pour faire quelque chose d'autre. Je me dirigeais vers ma tente et me couchais, je m'endormis dans la minute suivante.


	9. 8Entraînements

_Chapitre corrigé par Gakswinthe ^^_

'Zik: Immediate Music – With Great Power

Lendemain, je me réveillais lentement. Je regardais autour de moi. Un sac de couchage. Une tente. Le camp. Le poteau. 8H00. Merde ! Je me levais en sursaut et retombais comme une patate étant encore enroulée comme un saucisson dans mon sac de couchage. Je me cognais le nez en premier. Je me relevais difficilement et remarquais avec méprise mon nez ensanglanté. J'essayais avec une main d'arrêter mon hémorragie et de l'autre je me débarrassais de mon sac et tentais de m'habiller en manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Mon nez arrêta de saigner alors que je sortais de ma tente. Tout le monde était déjà réunis. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi la plupart des hommes avaient pris les premières tentes. J'arrivais en courant, essayant de me faire discrète. Mais le lieutenant avait des yeux de lynx.

**- Et bien, Crowe, vous nous faites l'honneur d'être parmi nous ?**

**- Désolé, lieutenant.**

**- Tout le monde 30 pompes.**

Certains regards m'assassinaient sur place, alors que je me baissais avec crainte. Le lieutenant nous regardait tous. Il passait dans les rangs. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur, alors que j'étais sur le point d'abandonner, il se baissa. Je tentais de continuais mes pompes mais tombais.

**- Vous devez apprendre à être solidaire,** dit-il durement toujours accroupis devant moi. **Un de vos camarades n'est pas là, je peux vous assurer qu'un bon coup de pied dans le derrière le fera venir au galop. Vous devez vous soutenir, les uns les autres, ainsi donc vous me ferez des pompes jusqu'à aucun d'entre vous n'abandonne, c'est clair ?** demanda-t-il toujours devant moi.

**- Oui chef,** répondirent-nous.

**- Crowe ?**

**- Oui chef,** répétai-je difficilement.

Nous faisions donc pompes sur pompes. Je n'étais pas la seule à abandonner. Mais surtout moi quand même. Finalement tout le monde eut la force de faire ses 30 pompes. Sauf moi. Pourtant j'étais sûre de m'être fait 2 kilos de muscles dans les bras. Le lieutenant tirait une mine sévère. Il fit relever tout le monde. Je me relevais chancelante et Emmett s'approcha de moi pour me soutenir. Le lieutenant me regardait, méprisant.

Finalement, il nous fit tous courir autour du camp. Au bout du 2ème tour, je n'en pouvais déjà plus. Le lieutenant courait avec nous alors que Emmett, Jasper et Jacob essayaient de me booster. Ils me disaient **« Allez Crowe »**, **« Tu vas y arriver »** ou **« On en a plus pour longtemps »**, bien que c'était un mensonge. Au bout d'un moment le lieutenant nous fit arrêter à la rivière. Il s'approcha de moi :

**- Va nettoyer ton nez,** me dit-il avec un visage agacé.

J'y allais en courant, de peur de me faire reprendre, et passais rapidement de l'eau sur mon nez, ça faisait mal mais ça faisait du bien par la même occasion, vous me direz bizarre, mais c'était pourtant vrai.

Je me retournais et le lieutenant me regardait avant de m'interpeller pour me dire de me dépêcher de rejoindre les autres. Une fois dans la troupe, près de Emmett, celui-ci me demanda doucement :

- **Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au nez ?**

**- Je suis tombé en me dépêchant.**

**- Quel con,** rigola-t-il doucement.

**- Crowe, ****McCarty****, je vous emmerd****e**** ?** nous interpella le lieutenant.

J'allais lui répondre **« oui »** mais il me tuerait encore plus que je ne vais bientôt l'être.

**- Non, chef,** répondîmes-nous en chœur.

**- Un tour supplémentaire, pour tout le monde.**

Nous commencions à courir et je m'exprimais :

**- Quelle plaie ce mec.**

**- Quelque chose à dire, Crowe ?**

**- Non, chef.**

Ce type avait beau être le plus beau mec que je n'ai jamais rencontré, c'était un emmerdeur de première.

Le tour de terrain enfin fini, le lieutenant nous arrêta devant le gymnase.

- **Passons aux choses sérieuses.**

Hein ? et c'était quoi toutes ces pompes ? Il était complètement fou ! Devant ma mine déconfite, le lieutenant nous expliqua :

**- Des pompes, des cordes, de la musculation, de la vitesse, du combat, tout. Vous allez souffrir. Vous allez devenir des hommes, des vrais,** termina-t-il en levant son poing. On se croirait dans Rambo. Manquait plus que le maquillage kaki à étaler sur nos visages. Le lieutenant reprit : **Je vous accompagnerais dans tous les domaines. Vous aurez bien plus que ça,** dit-il en pointant les activités dans le gymnase.

Nous entrions dans le gymnase et j'avais déjà peur. Nous nous échauffions rapidement dans notre coin. Le lieutenant aussi. Puis nous nous rassemblâmes tous autour des cordes. Misère !

Nous nous mettions en cercle, puis le lieutenant nous fit une démonstration. Il montrait, pour ceux qui ne savaient pas, les différentes techniques pour monter à la corde. Celle où l'on enroulait notre jambe autour la corde et tirait sur nos bras afin de nous hisser, avant de la bloquer avec les pieds. Et la seconde, quand l'on faisait passer la corde en dessous d'un pied et puis au-dessus de l'autre pied. Ce qui nécessitait de garder les pieds joints quand on bloquait la corde. Le lieutenant nous expliquait que nous commencerions par ces 2 techniques, au choix, pour ceux qui n'arrivaient pas à monter juste à la force des bras. Ce qui voulait dire que nous devrions monter à la corde à la force des bras à force d'entraînement.

Le lieutenant monta, facilement les 10 mètres de corde, à la force des bras. C'était incroyable et surtout excitant. Mon Dieu il faut que j'arrête de fantasmer sur cette Apollon aux fesses... Rhaa Bella !

Les mecs passaient au fur et à mesure, et destin impitoyable qui l'était, ce fut mon tour.

Je m'avançais en tremblant et regardais la corde du bas vers le haut. Jamais de la vie, je ne pourrais monter aussi haut ! Je prenais la première méthode mais la corde bougeait, impossible de la coincer ! Le lieutenant vint vers moi. Je croyais qu'il allait encore me réprimander. À la place, il appuya sur ma jambe, une sensation électrique traversa mon corps, et tira sur la corde. Il me regardait dans les yeux avant de m'expliquer que tout en montant je devais tirais mes bras vers le haut et tirais la corde vers le bas. Logique, certes, mais pas facile pour autant. Je prenais une grande bouffée d'air frais et réessayais. Je montais un petit peu, puis encore un petit peu, et encore un peu. Je regardais en dessous de moi. Je devais être à 1 mètre du sol, tout au plus... démoralisant.

Je me laissais tomber au sol et le lieutenant accourra vers moi.

- **Ne jamais sauter, tu veux te casser une jambe ?**

**- Non, mais j'étais à 1 mètre...**

**- Pas de « mais ». Tu descends comme tu es monter,** s'énerva-t-il.

**- Bien, lieutenant,** répondis-je surprise de sa réaction.

Je retournais à ma place et Emmett me remplaça. Il mit ses mains sur la corde et s'élança. Bras nu. Facilement. Il était à environ 7 mètres du sol quand sa main glissa. Il faillit tomber. Le lieutenant se rapprocha malgré le tapis au-dessous. Emmett se reprit et monta jusqu'en haut. Il y eut des applaudissement comme les précédentes réussites. Il redescendait fièrement et vint vers moi alors que Jasper prenait place. Lui aussi parvint facilement au sommet ainsi que Jacob.

Le reste du groupe passa. Une fois ça fini, nous fîmes de la musculation. Je ne portais pas plus de 10 kilos. Le lieutenant me regarda comme s'il croyait rêver. Il était exaspéré par mes conditions physiques. Nous étions le soir, quand nous finîmes cette infime entraînement selon le lieutenant.

5 personnes s'occupèrent du repas, pendant que les autres allaient se laver dans les douches. Je décidais de la prendre à la rivière de peur de me faire prendre. Je me dirigeais vers ma tente et pris ma grande serviette et me dirigeais discrètement vers la rivière.


	10. 9S'accrocher

_C'est un trés court chapitre, j'en conviens, mais ne me tuez par pitié =s_

_En tout cas, pour ceux qui se posaient des questions... voyez par vous mêmes ;)_

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe, Merci ^^_

'Zik: Trailerhead – Imperitum

PDV Edward :

Tous les hommes se dirigeaient vers les douches. Mais ils manquaient Crowe, McCarty, Whitlock et Black. Je me dirigeais vers la tente de Crowe, la plus éloignée. J'avais des soupçons. Pas qu'ils complotaient ou massacraient quelqu'un. Je vis Crowe sortir de sa tente, sans les 3 autres. Il se dirigeait à l'opposé des douches. Je me cachais derrière l'une des tentes lorsqu'il vérifiait si quelqu'un l'apercevait ou le suivait. Soit il voulait être seul, soit il cachait quelque chose. Je décidais de retourner à ma tente, n'ayant pas envie de me lancer dans une mission d'espionnage.

PDV Bella :

Une fois à la rivière, je me déshabillais et cachais mes affaires. Je glissais dans l'eau fraîche mais qui n'était pas pour autant froide. Je fis quelques longueurs avant de me mettre près des arbres afin de ne pas trop « salir » la rivière et à la fois pour me cacher. Je me lavais rapidement. Une fois fini, je me rinçais au mieux, sans trop éparpiller du savon partout. Je fis à nouveau quelques longueurs. Puis, j'entendis des cris, d'hommes, forcément. Je me retournais pour voir arriver les 3 hommes, les plus merveilleux du camp. Sarcasme. Pas les meilleurs, pas les pires. Je sortis à toute vitesse de l'eau et me cachais derrière un arbre, espérant qu'ils ne m'aient pas vu. Je me rhabillais du mieux que je pus et le plus rapidement possible et partis. Sur le chemin, je croisais le lieutenant, avec une serviette autour de ses épaules.

**- Bonne douche lieutenant.**

J'essayais de paraître sans expressions parce que j'aurais tellement aimé assister à sa douche. Il faut vraiment que je me trouve un homme ce weekend. Le lieutenant me regardait de travers, alors que je retournais à ma tente, déposais mes affaires et allais dîner.

Les mecs arrivèrent plus tard. Ils avaient les cheveux encore mouillés et étaient torse nu, il fallait avouer qu'ils avaient des corps de dieux. Quelques minutes plus tard, le lieutenant fit son entrée, plus de bruit dans la salle, même pas une mouche. Il avait lui aussi les cheveux humides mais venait juste d'enfiler son T-Shirt, qui lui allait... merveilleusement bien. Il n'en était que plus beau. Après le repas et le réfectoire rangé, certains restèrent à discuter du prochain entraînement que nous aurons demain, selon eux. N'écoutant pas plus du tiers de leur discussion, je décidais d'aller me coucher. Je regardais derrière moi et avançais, puis je me cognais contre quelque chose. Non quelqu'un. Je faillis tomber mais me rattrapais, je levais la tête et rencontrais les yeux d'un Dieu, mon Dieu, enfin j'espérais... Je m'excusais et filais sous ma tente. Ma dernière pensée fut pour la montre réveil que j'allais devoir acheter.

Aujourd'hui, lundi, jour proche, voire très proche, voire certain de ma mort ou de mon suicide.

Après que les mecs m'aient réveillée avec la plus grande douceur, ha ha, autant vous dire que j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Le lieutenant nous refit faire exactement le même entraînement que la veille. Il nous prévint que cette entraînement se déroulera toute la semaine, et plus longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait des efforts. Selon lui, cela ne servait à rien d'aller plus loin, si certains étaient incapables d'escalader une corde, bien sûr, à ce moment là, son regard se vrilla dans le mien. Suite à cette révélation, certaines personnes rouspétèrent. Le lieutenant leur rappela que nous étions solidaires ou que nous devions l'être. Discours habituel. Dans tout les cas, j'allais me faire botter les fesses. Pas grave, tant que ça pourrait m'endurcir.

Au fil de la semaine, je progressais, si l'on pouvait appeler ça une progression.

Les pompes, j'en faisais 5 auparavant, je suis arrivée à 7 le jeudi et 8 le vendredi. La corde, je n' y pense même plus. Ça ne change pas. Le lieutenant m'avait même tenu le bas de celle-ci, mais c'était encore pire. J'avais bien progressé en endurance et en vitesse. Je tenais plus longtemps qu'au début de semaine et sur 50, j'étais dans les 30-40. N'oubliez pas qu'au début de semaine, j'étais dernière. Je crois que je me suis trouvée une passion dans la course.

Le lieutenant l'avait remarqué, j'en étais persuadée, il en avait même parlé à Emmett et ses potes. Moi, rien, nada. Il ne m'encourageait pas. Il m'enfonçait. Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ?

Ce soir, c'est permission de sortie.


	11. 10Permissions

_Je reçois souvent des commentaires anonymes, des personnes qui ne laissent pas leurs noms, et pourtant pas une seule critique... Bon d'un côté c'est mieux, ça veut dire que ma fiction est appréciée ^^_

_En tout cas merci à toutes aussi bien aux anciennes qu'aux nouvelles arrivantes ^^_

_belhotess: Elle adorerait rattraper le lieutenant plus rapidement ^^_

_emy299: Non moi au contraire, les pompes j'm'en sort pas mal et la corde, j'adore faire ça ^^ Perso je trouve ça simple =p Bon en même temps j'ai appris ça chez les pompiers ^^_

_MamzelleDaphne: Si tu savais... ;)_

_Chapitre crrigé par Galswinthe._

'Zik: Joan Jet – I love Rock&Roll

À 18h, je sortais en vitesse du camp. Je voulus me rendre en courant chez Alice, mais celle-ci m'attendait déjà. Je montais dans la voiture et eus droit à un « bonjour » froid. Je ne disais rien. Une fois à la maison, elle se jeta dans mes bras et m'embrassait partout. Elle se sépara de moi et me regardait le visage. Elle enlevait ma perruque d'homme et détachait mes cheveux. Elle souriait. Puis elle ouvrit ma veste et me l'ôta. Je n'arrivais pas à la stopper. Alice c'est comme une chimère, quand ça commence, ça ne s'arrête pas. Elle me regardait comme si elle avait vu un ange... ou un mort, qui sait ?

Après m'avoir déshabillée du regard, elle me harcela de question : **« Comment c'était ? »**, **« C'est dur ? »**, **« Tu tes fais des amis ? »** et ma préférée... **« Il y a des beaux gosses ? »**.

À cette question, je hochais frénétiquement la tête. Elle rigolait tandis qu'un éclat d'espoir éclaira ses prunelles. Elle m'envoya à la salle de bains afin que je m'y lave. Elle me demanda de lui faire confiance. Je pris une bonne et longue douche dont je n'avais pas pu profiter pendant 1 semaine. Je pris le temps de laver mes longs cheveux bruns. Je sortis une trentaine, voire quarantaine de minutes plus tard. J'étais enroulée dans une serviette et retournais dans ma chambre. Alice m'attendait en tapant son pied nerveusement au parquet. Je lui fis un regard d'excuse. Elle me montra alors mes sous-vêtements pour la soirée. Et la robe assortie. Elle était simple. Elle avait des carreaux gris, blanc et noir. Bref, quoi, c'était la robe qu'Alice m'avait choisie. Après avoir enfilé mes sous-vêtements, elle me passa un peignoir afin de me faire une coiffure très simple avec un léger maquillage. Elle voulait sortir ce soir, mais où ? Et pourquoi ? Je décidais de lui demander.

**- Alice où on va ? Et pourquoi ?**

**- Que crois-tu que les hommes du camp vont faire ****?** me dit-elle sur un ton malicieux.

**- J****e n****'en sais rien, moi,** dis-je sans trop comprendre.

**- Bella tu es exaspérante. J'ai besoin de me lâcher et toi... encore plus.**

**- Alice !** m'exclamai-je comprenant enfin.

**- Allez ! Et puis de toute façon, t****u n****'as pas le choix, t'es chez moi,** rigola-t-elle en me montrant ma coiffure et mon maquillage.

Nous mîmes nos robes et je devais dire qu'Alice était superbe dans cette robe alors que je la complimentais, elle en fit de même pour moi.

Nous mangeâmes une petite salade avec du gésier et du fromage, avant de nous rendre à l'endroit, dont elle ne voulait me dire le nom.

Enfin, elle se gara et nous sortîmes de la voiture, elle me fit tourner sur moi même afin de voir que tout était resté intact.

Quand je regardais derrière moi, je vis que nous étions devant un bar. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Je jetais un regard, incrédule à Alice, tandis qu'elle me poussait à l'intérieur de l'établissement. La première chose que je vis : Emmett. Je me retournais rapidement afin de m'enfuir mais c'était sans compter sur Alice qui me prit par la main et me mena jusqu'au comptoir. Beaucoup d'hommes nous regardaient malgré toutes les femmes présentes. La seule personne dont j'aurais voulu avoir le regard sur moi, ne semblait pas être présente. Le barman vint vers nous pour prendre nos commandes. Alice nous commandait de l'alcool malgré mes réticences. Le barman revint avec nos verres de Coco Malibu. Je me tus et sirotais mon Malibu. Je devais avouer que ça n'avait pas un mauvais goût. Certains hommes nous tournaient autour, tels des vautours attendant quelqu'un pour s'amuser. Je regardais autour de moi, pour remarquer que la plupart des hommes venaient du camp. Je remarquais aussi que Jasper, Emmett et Jacob regardaient dans notre direction, je détournais directement la tête et me retournais vers le bar. J'avais peur que l'on ne me remarque. Alice regardait Jasper avec insistance, elle avait vraiment l'intention de se lâcher. Oh mon Dieu, non. Et si Jasper me reconnaissait ? Pourtant quelque chose me perturbait, Alice n'était pas d'un naturel timide.

Alors que j'étais perdue dans mes pensées, j'entendis une chanson retentir du vieux Jukebox. Je fus étonnée de voir que c'était Alice qui l'avait mis en route. Elle avait mis une musique entraînante afin de me mettre de l'ambiance. Oh la traîtresse, je me levais de ma chaise, pour l'éviter, tandis qu'elle me lançait un regard espiègle. Je voulus sortir, mais quelqu'un entra dans le bar, permettant ainsi à Alice de me rattraper. Je ne pus voir le visage de la personne, mais j'allais l'égorger. Elle me ramena sur la piste de danse, me forçant à danser et de me lâcher. Alors que je restais un peu coincée sur la piste, je vis d'autres femmes, s'avancer vers nous. Elles commencèrent à danser. Alice revint, à nouveau avec deux verres de Malibu dans les mains. Elle m'en tendit un que je bus cul sec. Oui, j'avais décidé de me lâcher. Je commençais alors à me déchaîner sur la piste. Alice et moi, formions un très bon duo. Les autres femmes dansaient en nous jetant quelques regards. Certaines souriaient admirative, alors que d'autres étaient plutôt jalouses, que nous attirions autant les regards. Un groupe de jeunes entrait dans le club et se dirigeait de suite vers le bar, non, sans nous jeter un regard et des sifflements significatifs. Alice m'empoigna l'épaule :

**- Oh mon ****D****ieu,** s'écria-t-elle.

**- Qu'est****-****ce qui se passe Alice ?** demandai-je inquiète.

**- J'ai trouvé ton homme pour ce soir,** me dit-elle attirant plusieurs regards féminin sur nous.

**- Non, Alice, je m'en fous, je veux m'éclater, vas-y, toi, fonce !**

**- Non, désolée, j'ai trouvé le mien,** me dit-elle en me le montrant d'un signe de tête.

**- Jasper Whitlock,** dis-je normale.

**- Pardon ?**

**- Le mec en question, c'est Jasper Whitlock,** répétai-je.

**- C'est un Dieu vivant ! Et toi, petite garce ! Ne change pas de sujet, regarde-moi ton Apollon !**

Elle me montra la direction de cet « Apollon » et là...

**- Oh mon ****D****ieu,** m'exclamai-je surprise comme jamais. Les femmes regardèrent à nouveau dans notre direction.

**- Quoi ?** s'inquiéta-t-elle à son tour.

**- Alice, cet Apollon, c'est Edward Cullen, mon lieutenant,** lui dis-je alarmée.

**- Dis donc t'as du goût, ma belle,** reprit-elle en reluquant ces fesses.

**- Alice, arrête,** la tapai-je doucement sur le bras.

**- Mais tu n'arrêtes pas de fantasmer sur lui, c'est l'occasion, bouge !**

**- Non, pas ce soir. Et puis je suis fatiguée.**

**- OK. Tu peux me chercher un autre Malibu, s'il te plaît ?**

**- Oui,** ronchonnai-je.

Je m'approchais du bar, le plus loin possible d'Edward Cullen, et commandais un Malibu pour Alice. J'étais dans un coin du bar et Edward à l'autre, il pouvait pourtant m'apercevoir.

Le barman ramena le verre, mais avant de me retourner, je sentis quelque chose sur mes fesses... des mains. Je me retournais et retirais les mains baladeuses du jeune pervers. Il approcha son corps du mien, tandis que j'essayais de le repousser. Il empestait l'alcool. Il se colla encore plus à moi, m'empêchant de fuir. Il tenta de m'embrasser et j'avais des yeux de tueuses à cet instant. Il attrapa l'espace de 2 secondes mes lèvres et je lui mettais une gifle de toutes mes forces. Il me regarda interloqué avant de m'attraper par le poignet et me forçait à le suivre. Je tentais d'appeler Alice, mais il avait recouvert ma bouche de sa main. J'essayais de lui mettre des coups de pieds, mais avec ma robe, c'était difficile. Nous arrivions dans un couloir sombre...


	12. 11Tentative

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'Zik: Brasco et Sarah – D'une blessure à l'autre

PDV Bella :

Une fois dans le couloir sombre, il me rendit ma claque tellement forte que s'il ne m'avait pas tenu par la gorge, j'en serais tombée. Il me plaqua avec force contre le mur. Maintenant, j'eus vraiment peur de ce qui allait suivre. La musique était trop forte, on ne m'entendrait pas, et il faisait sombre, on ne me remarquerait sûrement pas.

Maintenant, il glissait sa main sous ma robe, afin de la soulever ou l'ôter. Il était content, de lui, de blesser une femme, de me blesser.

Alors qu'il s'affairait à toucher mon corps et embrassait mon cou, la musique stoppa, j'en profitais immédiatement et me mis à crier le plus fort possible.

Mon agresseur me frappa à nouveau au visage, et continuait sur sa lancée, qui devenait ma triste destinée.

Soudain, d'un seul coup, plus aucun poids ne me gênait, plus rien ne m'empêchait de fuir. Je me laissais tomber contre le mur et me repliais sur moi même. Je fermais les yeux, en voyant une scène, encore plus violente que la mienne. Mon agresseur était devenu la victime et son agresseur qui était mon sauveur... mon Apollon... Edward.

La musique cessa mais pas les bruits de coups. J'en concluais malgré mes yeux clos, qu'une troupe de gens essayait de séparer mon agresseur et Edward alors que d'autres se contentaient de regarder la scène. Je ne voulais plus ouvrir les yeux, je voulais disparaître, rentrer chez moi.

Puis j'entendis Edward :

**- Lâchez-moi !**

Puis quelques minutes plus tard, deux bras venaient me secouer, me rassurer. Dû au choc, je me reculais, instinctivement, et décidais de lever les yeux vers lui... Edward. Mes yeux, au bord des larmes. Jamais, il m'était donné de voir autant la profondeur infinie de ses yeux, verts émeraude.

Il tenta encore de se rapprocher mais je détournais la tête, pas de peur pour l'homme en question, mais la peur d'être reconnue. Puis j'entendis un autre cri :

**- Bella !**

Alice que je reconnus sans hésitation. Elle vint vers moi et je me blottissais directement dans ses bras, je vis le regard d'Edward, compatissant et déçu ? Alice m'aida ensuite à me relever. Une fois debout, elle me prévint que nous allions partir. Elle me fit asseoir sur un tabouret, le temps de chercher nos affaires. Mon sac avait dû tomber quand cet abruti s'en est pris à moi. Alice revint, me prit la main, afin de chercher mon sac. Je me mis à trembler lorsque nous nous approchions du couloir sombre. Soudain, je sentis une main sur mon épaule. D'instinct, je me retournais vivement, pour lui donner un joli cadeau de ma part : une bonne claque à la Bella. J'eus à peine le temps de toucher sa joue, qu'il arrêta mon geste. Je levais les yeux vers la personne. Encore Edward. Décidément, on faisait tout pour que lui et moi, nous nous retrouvions. Il avait mon sac dans une main alors qu'il relâcha ma main, prisonnière de la sienne.

Tandis que je restais figée par les yeux d'Edward, Alice me tira sur le bras pour me faire réagir. Je me retournais vers elle, ayant perdue la notion du temps. Elle s'empara ensuite de mon sac, remercia Edward et lui souhaita une bonne soirée. Je la suivais d'un pas traînant, ne croyant toujours pas que j'ai mis une claque, ou presque à mon lieutenant. En même temps, c'est ma revanche pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir.

Alice nous ramena à la maison. Elle tentait aussi de me rassurer. Comme quoi nous porterions plainte et le ferions enfermer pendant un bon moment. À vrai dire, ça je ne m'en faisais pas trop. Premièrement, pour le peu, que je serais Bella et deuxièmement, je pense qu'il a compris la leçon d'Edward.

Enfin j'ôtais ma robe et me couchais tel quel, ayant eu trop d'émotions et de fatigue pour faire autre chose.

PDV Edward :

En entrant chez moi, il était 19h, Eleazar m'avait encore pris la tête. Je me préparais pour aller au bar, afin de détresser. Je savais que j'allais voir la plupart des hommes du camp. Une fois devant le bar, j'entendais de la musique retentir. En entrant, dans le bar, une jeune femme faillit prendre la porte mais son amie, lui avait attrapé le poignet et l'avait emmenée vers la piste de danse. Elle essayait de fuir. Pourtant, pour le peu de connaissance que j'avais en danse, je pouvais dire qu'elle dansait plutôt bien. Ça me fit sourire.

Un peu plus tard dans la soirée, elle alla à l'opposé de moi pour commander des boissons. Elle ne me jetait aucun regard. C'était bien la seule. Rien que ce soir une dizaine de femmes m'avaient fait des avances, mais je n'en avais que faire. Son verre arriva, elle s'apprêtait à se tourner mais un homme lui agrippa les fesses. Son petit-ami sans doute. Elle lui retira vivement sa main et lui tenta de l'embrasser mais elle le gifla. Je regardais la scène, ne voulant pas m'interposer. Le jeune homme lui tint le poignet et la força à le suivre. Il l'emmena dans un coin sombre du bar, sûrement pour faire des choses pas très catholiques. Une once de jalousie me prit, pourquoi ? Je ne la connaissais pas, pourtant.

Au moment où la musique s'arrêtait, j'entendis un cri, dans le coin sombre... c'était elle.

Je me levais aussi sec et me dirigeais tant bien que mal, à travers la foule et la drague de certaines, d'aider la jeune femme.

J'étais à présent horrifié. La jeune femme était plaquée contre le mur, tenue à la gorge. Elle avait des marques rouges sur la joue, il l'avait frappée, à coup sûr. Le mec en question, l'embrassait dans le cou et la tripotait d'une main et la tenait à la gorge de l'autre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide.

Je me dirigeais rageur vers le mec et le dégageais de la jeune femme, elle se laissa tomber à terre alors que je frappais déjà sur l'homme. Je le frappais, là où je le pouvais. Je sentis 4 bras me séparer de lui, un regard : McCarty et Black.

**- Lâchez-moi !**

Je voulais achever ce salaud. J'essayais alors de me calmer et regardais la jeune femme, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer et tentais de l'approcher mais comme je m'y attendais, elle voulait me fuir, nous fuir, nous les hommes. Elle leva alors les yeux vers moi, des yeux bruns, chocolat, comme jamais vu, magnifiques. Je voulus à nouveau la rassurer, lui faire savoir que je ne lui ferais aucun mal. Elle détourna le regard.

**- Bella !**

Une autre femme arriva, son amie du début de soirée. Elle s'appelait donc Bella, un nom aussi pur et magnifique que son être, son corps, ses yeux.

Bella alla directement dans les bras de son amie. J'étais content qu'elle ait quelqu'un pour la raccompagner, quoique déçu de ne pas pouvoir la prendre moi aussi dans mes bras. Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le comptoir. McCarty, lui était heureux d'avoir assister à une bagarre, Whitlock tentait de disperser les gens qui s'étaient attroupés et Black, lui me demandait si ça allait.

Je vis alors, le sac de Bella, je le pris et la cherchais du regard. Je fis le tour du bar avant de les apercevoir à nouveau vers le coin sombre. Je touchais l'épaule à Bella. Elle se retourna vivement et me mit une claque, du moins, elle essaya. J'avais été rapide et Bella n'avait qu'effleuré ma joue. Nous restâmes figés par l'intensité de nos regards respectifs. Jamais une femme n'avait essayé de me frapper. J'étais plutôt du genre à les attirer comme des mouches, mais, je ne m'y intéressais pas. Mon poste de lieutenant, m'empêchait d'avoir une relation normale. Pourtant savoir que cette femme puisse me résister, redoublait mon envie de lui plaire. Elle me laissait perplexe. Je voulais connaître le fin fond de ses pensées.

Son amie s'empara du sac de Bella, me remercia et me souhaita une bonne soirée. Bella, elle, ne m'avait rien dit, pas même un merci.

Elles quittèrent l'endroit. Étant fatigué, je décidais de rentrer chez moi. Cette femme me bouleversait totalement. Je voulais la connaître et j'allais la connaître. J'utiliserai tous les moyens à ma disposition. Je m'endormis rapidement peuplé de rêve concernant Bella.


	13. 12Retour à la réalité

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'Zik: Kenny Loggins – Danger Zone

PDV Alice :

C'est vraiment moche ce qui est arrivé à Bella et c'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas danser et l'aurais accompagnée ça ne serait pas arriver.

Dans tous les cas, elle s'était renfermée, en l'espace d'une foutue, de put*** de soirée ! Il fallait que je trouve un moyen, pour lui faire d'oublier ça. Il faut qu'elle parle à cet Apollon. Et comme elle ne l'a pas remercié, ce serait une bonne excuse.

J'allais dans sa chambre, plongée dans le noir. Mais il ne faisait plus nuit, c'est juste que les volets étaient fermés alors qu'il était plus de 12h. J'ouvrais les volets et les fenêtres en grand. Quand la lumière jaillit, Bella me râla dessus et passa sa tête sous l'oreiller.

Déjà que hier, elle a à peine bougée de son lit, si elle croit me refaire le même coup aujourd'hui, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. Ensuite j'ôtais sa couette. Une journée de weekend shopping ratée à cause de toi, ma vieille. Elle se leva du lit, furieuse, récupéra la couette ou essaya parce que moi même je l'avais déjà attrapée. Elle tira dessus, puis, je fis de même. Nous nous livrions une lutte acharnée. Elle tirait de plus en plus fort, je le sentais très bien. J'établissais un rapide plan. Je tirais le plus fort possible. Face à ça, elle aussi tira plus fort mais au même moment, je lâchais la couette, la faisant trébucher sur le lit. Elle se retrouvait sous la couette et quand elle sortit sa tête, ses cheveux étaient encore plus ébouriffés qu'avant, en plus de sa moue fâchée, j'explosais de rire. Ne pouvant résister à mon rire, Bella se joignit à moi en me lançant son coussin à la figure. Nous nous fîmes une guerre de polochons. Après ça, nous sautâmes sur son lit. J'avais trouvé un excellent moyen de la faire passer à autre chose, la faire rire. Plus tard, elle avait accepté de sortir de sa chambre et même de l'appartement. Je lui demandais si ça la dérangeait de parler de la soirée, du moins des conséquences. Elle me fit un sourire crispé, signe qu'elle parlerait si c'était vraiment nécessaire. En y allant doucement, je la résonnais. Le fait qu'elle se laisse aller était la dernière chose à faire. Je lui fis savoir qu'elle avait le droit d'avoir du mal avec cette agression. Mais je lui interdisais formellement de baisser les bras. Je lui disais que je voulais qu'elle se batte au camp, qu'elle soit la meilleure, ou presque. J'allais l'aider à remonter la pente !

**- Alice quand je vais revoir Edward, ça va être trop dur.**

Je lui répondis que non, qu'il fallait juste qu'elle fasse, ce qu'elle voulait vraiment faire. Je savais qu'elle ne m'écouterait pas, mais je la boostais au maximum. Je la ferais à nouveau rentrer dans ce bar, et avec fierté. Elle avait le pouvoir et la volonté d'y arriver. Elle était forte, bien plus que ce que l'on pensait.

Le dimanche soir, elle allait mieux. Je la préparais et la ramenais au camp, au lieu de lundi matin. Je lui souhaitais bonne chance et partis.

PDV Edward :

Toute la semaine, je pensais à elle, Bella. Il fallait que je la retrouve.

Autrement, mes hommes s'amélioraient, à part, Ben, comme d'habitude. Quelque chose avait pourtant changé, il ne me regardait plus de haut et affichait toujours une mine déconfite, comme s'il avait peur. Le soir au repas, il prenait le strict minimum et partait, dans sa tente, sûrement. Voulant être sûr de moi, un soir, je le suivais. En fait, il allait sur le terrain de combat et frappait dans le sac de boxe, mis à disposition. Aucune technique. Il allait plus se faire mal qu'autre chose. Il tapait peut-être pour évacuer. En tout cas, c'était du grand n'importe quoi. Et ça m'énervait, Crowe m'énervait !

Il ne faisait aucun effort pour réussir. Je voulais l'aider, même si l'on pouvait penser le contraire. Le problème était que Crowe, abandonnait trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Ça m'énervait et il en subissait les conséquences, mes humiliations faites en public.

Lundi : Alors que nous courions, lui était à la traîne, malgré ses récents exploits, je me reculais et lui faisais faire des exercices à lui tout seul. Il tombait souvent, d'ailleurs.

Mardi : Il faisait la vaisselle tout seul.

Mercredi : Lors d'une soirée frisquée, je sortais le tuyau d'arrosage, et malgré ses vêtements, l'aspergeais d'eau.

Jeudi : Ils faisaient tous des pompes. Je les avais placés dans l'eau. J'appuyais sur le dos de Crowe, jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit dans l'eau boueuse.

Enfin, vendredi. Ben était toujours à la ramasse. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'hommes qui l'appréciaient, sur le camp. Les punitions successives qu'il imposait aux autres, doit en être les conséquences. Par contre, McCarty, Black et Whitlock tentaient désespérément de l'aider. Quand il tombait, ils l'aidaient à se relever. Quand il avait mal, ils le soignaient. Quand il était humilié, ils en faisaient de même. D'ailleurs ça avait l'air de plaire à McCarty. C'était un brave homme, loyal et dévoué. Bref... Pourtant Crowe, n'avait pas l'air de rendre grâce à cette amitié... rare.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu des combats. Je choisissais Crowe parce que de 1, il était derrière les autres pour se cacher et de 2, parce que je voulais qu'il évolue. Je le ferais chier, jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive.

Je leurs sortais une phrase genre **« Allez au hasard, Crowe ! »** pour rire, en sachant que tous savaient que je l'humiliais à chaque instant. Je leurs expliquais vite fait les bases et me mis en position d'attaque. Je frappais vite et fort, sans le vouloir réellement, cependant. Il valsa jusqu'aux cordes du ring jusqu'à ce que McCarty le renvoie vers moi. Je lui assénais un 2ème coups qui le mit à terre. McCarty monta sur le ring et prit sa place. Je l'avais regardé surpris qu'il soit autant attaché à Crowe, il l'appréciait vraiment. Mais ensuite je le regardais de mon air hautain, parce qu'il avait beau ressembler à un ours, il n'avait pas autant de pratique que moi. En effet quelques secondes plus tard, il était à terre, lui aussi. Crowe voulut à son tour l'aider. Je le lui déconseillais afin de leur parler.

Je leurs expliquais dans un sourire que certains avaient fait des efforts dans la solidarité mais que je voulais qu'ils se battent contre les ennemis et pas contre moi. J'aidais McCarty à se relever et lui envoyer une gentille tape sur l'épaule. Nous descendions du ring et je décidais de le laisser partir en avance pour que moi-même puisse, peut-être avoir la chance de voir Bella. Je ferais tout pour la retrouver.

PDV Bella:

Alice voulait m'aider à oublier. Elle y parvenait, mais je savais pertinemment qu'en LE voyant, tout ça passerait à la trappe. Je savais aussi, qu'elle tenterait de me faire sortir le weekend prochain, mais je m'y refusais.

Pendant la semaine, au camp, le lieutenant m'en fit voir de toutes les couleurs. Il m'humiliait, chaque jour. Emmett, Jasper et Jacob, m'aidaient toujours à relever la tête, ils étaient de véritables amis, mais je ne pouvais leur rendre cette amitié, en sachant que je les trompais sur toute la ligne. À plusieurs reprises, j'avais eu envie de tout leur dévoiler, mais je me rappelais à chaque fois les conséquences de mes actes.

Vendredi : Aujourd'hui, le lieutenant avait prévu des combats. Pour nous montrer les techniques, il utilisa un partenaire, moi j'appelais ça un cobaye, parce que je savais parfaitement que j'allais en payer les frais.

**- Allez au hasard, Crowe !**

Au hasard hein ? Nous étions sur le ring. Il nous montra vite fait les bases : comment se tenir, se défendre, attaquer. Il commença fort, mais vraiment fort. Je n'eus même pas le temps de réagir, qu'il me frappa. Je reçus son pied dans le ventre et tombais contre les cordes du ring, là où Emmett, me mettait la pression, pour y retourner. Celui-ci me poussa vers le lieutenant et alors que je voulus lui rendre l'appareil, il attrapa mon poignet, me le tordant. Il me donna ensuite un coup dans le genou avec son pied et je tombais à terre. Je crus que j'allais tomber, m'évanouir, tellement j'avais mal, tellement j'étais fatiguée !

Emmett monta sur le ring et m'aida à me relever. Il me porta sous l'œil surpris du lieutenant. Emmett prit ma place. Le lieutenant le regarda hautain comme s-il avait déjà vu pire. Pire qu'Emmett, jamais !

Emmett se prépara, ainsi que le lieutenant. Emmett voulut commencer à frapper, mais le lieutenant esquiva son coup. Celui-ci répliqua, en feintant de frapper avec la droite et au dernier moment envoya un crochet du gauche. Sous le coup, Emmett vacilla. Le lieutenant revint à la charge en lui fauchant les jambes avec son pied. Emmett tomba à terre. Le lieutenant se releva fier de lui. Là, j'étais scotchée.

Le lieutenant avait beau être fort, mettre un ours, tel qu'Emmett à terre, si rapidement, il fallait le faire. Il me servirait vraiment en garde du corps. Quand je réagis enfin, je voulus aider, à mon tour Emmett :

**- Je te le déconseille fortement, Crowe !** me dit le lieutenant. Je me reculais. **Je vous ai demand****é**** d'être solidaire, mais pas contre moi,** dit-il dans un sourire en coin, bon Dieu qu'il était sexy. **J'ai pu remarqué, cette semaine, que quelques personnes ont fait ****d'incommensurables**** efforts et je les félicit****e,** il aida Emmett à se relever et ils descendirent de la plate forme. **C'est tout pour aujourd'hui !**

Nous nous dispersâmes tous, tandis que je suivais Emmett :

**- Emmett ?**

**- Ben ?**

**- Merci pour avant,** lui dis-je.

**- C****e n****'est rien et puis de toute façon, le lieutenant n'arrête pas de s'en prendre à toi, moi aussi, j'aime la bagarre,** rigola-t-il. **Et puis depuis cette agression au bar, il est sur la défensive.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?** jouai-je innocemment.

**- Une femme a failli ce faire violer, Edward l'a sauvé. Je pense que depuis il s'intéresse à elle.**

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?**

**- Tu sais être à l'armée représente des inconvénients, il n'y a pas de vie de famille. Et le lieutenant n'est pas du genre à se prendre la tête. Et là, il est toujours sur la défensive. Il ne sait rien d'elle, et ça l'énerve. Sinon, il rêvasse. C'est fou, l'influence que cette femme à sur lui. Et puis en plus, il nous lâche en avance.**

**- Coup de foudre ?**

**- Peut-être. Bon c****e n****'est pas tout ça, mec, mais j'ai une gazelle à satisfaire, ce soir,** sourit-il.

**- OK, à lundi.**

**- Ouais.**

Emmett partit vers sa tente alors que j'étais déjà à la mienne. Je pris mes affaires déjà prête et partis. Comme prévu, Alice m'attendait, un peu plus loin. J'embarquais alors que nous nous dirigions vers la maison.


	14. 13Espérer

_Paulipopo: Si je ne me trompe pas cette phrase vient de La Belle au bois dormant ^^. Mais bon vu que ce dessin animé je l'ai vu trés peu de fois, je ne suis pas sûre... _

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'zik: Seether ft Amy Lee – Broken

À la maison, elle insista pour me faire sortir. Mais rien n'y fit. Je ne céderais pas. Elle me disait qu'elle ne me lâcherait pas de la soirée et que de toute façon, il était en prison et que je ne risquais rien.

Pour la 1ère fois de ma vie, je vis Alice céder. Bien sûr, je ne la connaissais pas vraiment, mais suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle n'était pas du genre à abandonner. Elle savait aussi que j'avais subi un choc et qu'il fallait que je récupère et que je me forge davantage.

À la place, elle me prépara un emploi du temps. Elle voulait me faire faire du sport, vous y croyez ? Moi pas ! Pourtant, c'est la triste réalité.

Vers 21h, elle était habillée, coiffée, maquillée :

**- Alice où vas-tu ?**

**- Je vais prévenir l'homme que je veux conquérir, que je ne pourrais pas rester ce soir,** me dit-elle simplement.

**- Mais pourquoi tu ne lui téléphones pas?**

**- Je n'ai pas vraiment pensais à son numéro, si tu vois ce que je veux dire,** me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil aguicheur. **Je reviendrais vite, ne t'en fais pas !**

**- Dépêche****-****toi,** lui demandai-je doucement.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la maison, me laissant seule. Je me posais devant la télévision.

PDV Alice :

J'avais insisté pour la ramener au bar, mais sachant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas, je m'étais résignée. Chose impensable chez moi, Alice Brandon. Mais, je l'aurais un jour ou l'autre. Je voulais prévenir Jasper, mais espérais revoir son beau lieutenant, ne serait-ce que pour laisser sortir quelques mots de mes lèvres ! J'arrivais au bar et ouvris la porte...

PDV Edward:

Arrivé le plus tôt possible au bar, je constatais malheureusement que Bella et son amie n'étaient pas là ou pas encore là.

Pendant toute la soirée, je restais assis au comptoir, mes yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée. Les femmes voulaient « s'occuper » de moi, j'étais indifférent, mes yeux ne suivaient que la porte délaissant toutes ces femmes en chaleur.

La porte s'ouvrit... pas de Bella.

Plus tard, la porte se rouvrit... toujours pas de Bella.

Je dois avouer que je commençais à dramatiser mais je ne pouvais pas dire que je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre. Elle avait subi un choc et n'avait eu la chance que de s'être fait entendre : par moi.

Je commandais un autre verre et entendis la porte s'ouvrir. C'était elle. Enfin... son amie. Je vrillais mes yeux dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, attendant, cherchant désespérément, qu'elle rentre dans le bar.

Mais la porte se referma, et elle n'était pas là.

Je bus mon verre cul sec alors que je vis son amie me sourire. Elle se dirigeait ensuite vers Whitlock. Elle l'embrassait sur la joue. Jasper ? Ils se connaissaient ? Il serait le seul à pouvoir m'aider pour trouver ma belle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, son amie se dirigea vers le comptoir se prit un verre et vint vers moi.

**- Salut, je suis Alice Brandon.**

**- Edward Cullen,** la saluai-je poliment.

**- Oui, je sais. Jasper... me l'a dit,** hésita-t-elle.

**- Vous parliez de moi,** demandai-je moitié souriant, moitié étonné.

**- En fait, nous parlions plus de mon amie, Bella, la jeune femme que vous avez sauvé.**

**- Oui, je sais.**

**- Ah... et bien, elle ne va pas très bien, comme tu dois t'en douter et elle s'en veut de ne pas s'être excusée.**

**- C****e n****'est rien,** mentis-je. J'aurais tellement voulu que ce soit elle qui vienne s'excuser, face à moi.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, elle reviendra, je la ferais sûrement venir la semaine prochaine,** sourit-elle.

J'adorais cette fille, elle n'avait aucune pudeur, elle me parlait comme si nous étions amis depuis des années. Le fait qu'elle sache que cette Bella m'intéressait, m'étonnait, voire plus.

**- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire, que je veux la revoir ****?** la questionnai-je, sachant que je serais là, la semaine prochaine.

**-Arrête de me vouvoyer. Et puis de toute façon, on ne me l'a fai****t**** pas à moi,** me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil complice. **Et puis je suis sûre que tu lui ****as**** autant tapé dans l'œil que toi. Elle doit déjà être sous ton charme.**

**- Je n'en serais pas si sûr,** rétorquai-je souriant.

**- Les femmes ont bien plus de mystères et de secrets que vous les hommes, ne pensez. Une fille vaut mieux que dix garçons ! Ne l'oublie pas,** me nargua-t-elle. **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, lieutenant Cullen, elle doit sûrement être terrée sous le lit,** plaisanta-t-elle.

**- De même et souhaite l... non laisse tomber. Bonne soirée, Alice.**

Elle partit après un rapide baiser échangé avec Jasper.

_« Tu lui a autant tapé dans l'œil... », « Elle doit déjà être sous ton charme »_. Ces phrases résonnaient dans ma tête.

Grand espoir et magnifique merveille, je retrouverai ma Déesse, mon Ange, ma Belle.

PDV Alice :

Après, avoir salué Jasper et parlé de choses « importantes » avec Emmett, je rentrais chez moi. Je trouvais Bella endormie d'une étrange manière. Elle avait un pied sur le haut du canapé, l'autre en dehors, complètement. Une main derrière l'accoudoir et l'autre qui tombait lourdement à terre. Au moins, elle n'était pas sous le lit. Je rigolais à cette situation. Je décidais de la réveiller pour éviter qu'elle passe une mauvaise nuit et qu'elle ait mal au dos, le lendemain. Je m'approchais d'elle et la secouais délicatement, elle gémit _« lieutenant Cullen »_. Elle devait avoir un bien bon rêve. Je décidais de me changer, pour me préparer à aller au lit afin de la laisser terminer son superbe rêve, oh oui, il doit même être plus que magnifique, rigolai-je de par moi-même. Après m'être changée, démaquillée... je remarquais que Bella ne bougeait plus, ne parlait plus, ne gémissait plus. Elle était enroulée dans sa couette, bien au chaud. Je la secouais à nouveau, elle ronchonna et se retourna dos à moi. Je l'appelais et lui disais d'aller se coucher. Elle rechigna avant de se lever et de tomber comme une crêpe, littéralement s'entend. Je me retenais de rire, pour éviter de la fâcher étant donné que je l'avais déjà réveillée. Elle se releva une seconde fois, morigéna et la couette enroulée autour d'elle, se dirigea vers sa chambre, je la suivais de près et la regardais tomber mollement sur le lit, une jambe et un bras dépassant du matelas, elle devait être exténuée. Je la couvrais correctement avant d'aller moi-même vers ma chambre. Je me couchais et imaginais de toutes les façons la manière dont j'allais pouvoir l'entraîner. Avec l'aide de mes amis, bien sûr. Et je réfléchissais à tous les moyens de la rapprocher de son sexy lieutenant. Puis finalement, je tombais de sommeil.

PDV Edward :

Après qu'Alice soit rentrée, je décidais de faire de même, je n'avais aucun intérêt à rester, à présent. Je rentrais chez moi, me déshabillais lentement, pensant à Bella. Je restais en boxer et me cherchais une dernière bière, j'allais m'allumer la télévision et pris mon ordinateur portable sur moi. Je regardai au hasard si je pouvais trouver des renseignements sur Bella. Je ne fis pas long feu. Non, je ne parlais pas d'une découverte sur Bella, je parlais de la fatigue qui s'emparait peu à peu de moi. J'éteignais mon ordinateur, la télévision et allais me coucher. Les bras de Morphée vinrent rapidement, alors que des rêves de ma belle m'emportaient au loin, dans les profondeurs de la perfection.


	15. 14Remonter la pente

_Lise: Ca se passe à notre époque ^^_

_Iselie: T'en fais pas, j'ai déjà mon idée pour la suite, et si ce serait pas le cas, ça fait pas de mal d'avoir des idées d'autres personnes ;) En effet si Alice l'accepte, pourquoi pas Edward? XD_

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'zik : Sean Paul & Keshia Cole – Give up to me

PDV Bella :

En me levant, je remarquais que j'avais mal à la jambe. Je regardais celle-ci et vis que j'avais un bleu. D'où venait-il ? Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis tombée la veille. Quelle nouille ! En parlant « de nourriture », je sentais une délicieuse odeur parvenant de la cuisine, un merveilleux petit déjeuner m'y attendait avec un mot d'Alice :

_**« Mange bien ma belle, tu vas en avoir besoin,**_

_**on a du travail, du moins, toi! ^^**_

_**à 14h! Bsx. »**_

Elle m'avait dessiné un cœur ? Quelle folle ! Rigolai-je. Je l'adorais, comme j'ai jamais adoré personne.

Je mangeais alors mon petit déjeuner goulument et ne laissais trace de rien. On aurait même pu dire que j'avais léché l'assiette ! Et sachez bien qu'Alice ne m'avait pas donné une petite quantité !

Je fis un peu le ménage avant de me préparer une tenue de sport, oui, vous avez compris mais vous avez sûrement dû vous méprendre. J'allais devoir faire du sport mais pas par envie, plutôt par la obligation.

Enfin, je me posais devant la télévision attendant Alice.

Vers 14h10, Alice arriva, je lui fis un rapide **« Bonjour ! »** avant qu'elle ne parte prendre une rapide douche. Quand, elle en sortit, elle était toute prête : habillée, coiffée et maquillée, comme d'habitude quand elle sortait.

Elle se mit devant moi, me regarda avec un sourire sadique, avant de se retourner et d'éteindre la télévision. Puis, elle m'entraîna vers la sortie au trot, voire au galop ! Je présageais donc de mourir, jeune qui plus est !

Nous courûmes jusqu'au parc puis quand nous nous arrêtâmes, elle sortit deux bouteilles de je ne sais où. Nous bûmes en même temps que nous marchions. Nous ne parlions pas. C'était un long silence bien plus qu'agréable.

Puis, soudain, elle se mit à sourire, je regardais dans la même direction qu'elle et vis Emmett et Jasper. L'envie de m'enfuir me repris à nouveau. Je regardais Alice, horrifiée du coup bas dont elle était le cerveau.

Elle courut ensuite dans les bras de Jasper. Elle lui sauta littéralement au cou, enroulant ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassait fougueusement. Pourtant ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis très longtemps. Quand elle se retira, ils se souriaient tendrement. Je les rejoignis et Alice me présenta dans les « règles ». Jasper et Emmett pensaient que le sport serait la meilleure des choses pour me faire oublier l'agression. C'était vrai sans l'être. Ayant déjà courus, nous décidâmes de passer aux « choses sérieuses » selon Emmett. Celui-ci avec Jasper, nous emmenèrent dans un centre sportif. Emmett serait mon coach « personnel » alors que Jasper, s'occuperait d'Alice. On commençait par des abdominaux. Emmett faisait tous les exercices abdominales avec moi. On coinçait nos pieds sous le banc.

Les abdominaux finis, j'étais rouge tomate, le contraire d'Emmett.

**- Tu me rappelles quelqu'un à être rouge comme ça,** rigola Emmett.

**- Ah oui ?** demandai-je innocemment.

**- Ouais, un pote du camp,** reprit-il. Il devait sûrement pensait à mes conneries.

**- Ah,** dis-je troublée par sa révélation.

**- Bon, on continue avec... hum... les pompes, ça te va ?**

**- Tant qu'à faire,** répondis-je. En même temps, maintenant j'avais l'habitude d'en faire.

Nous commençâmes donc les pompes. Et comme à mon habitude, je n'en faisais pas beaucoup. Emmett le remarqua. Il se leva et mit un CD en marche. La musique retentit alors que j'étais morte de rire. I'm so excited des Pointer Sisters retentissait dans les enceintes. Plusieurs mecs étaient alors plus actifs, la musique les entraînait, tout comme Emmett, tout comme moi alors qu'il me poussait à continuer de faire des pompes. Emmett me donna une petite astuce pour commencer des pompes, les faire sur les genoux. Une fois bien maîtrisé je pourrais faire les « vraies » pompes. Au bout de 35 minutes, j'avais réussi mes 30 pompes, sur les genoux, avec, au moins, des intervalles d'une minute. Oui j'exagérais, mais c'était vachement difficile n'empêche.

Ça faisait bien rire Emmett, lui avait dû en faire une bonne centaine entre-temps. Emmett décida finalement de revenir plus tard sur les pompes, ou plus jamais, me dis-je de par moi-même. En tout cas j'acquiesçai vivement quand il décida d'arrêter. J'avais faim. J'étais fatiguée. Mais je pourrais très bien me sacrifier pour réussir au camp et pour impressionner le lieutenant. Comme si Emmett avait lu dans mes pensées, il alla chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Il revint vers moi et me tendit une barre de chocolat énergétique. Je le remerciais et mangeais la barre goulument.

Plus tard, nous fîmes mon pire cauchemar : la corde. Il me donnait le plus d'astuces possible, mais la corde n'était pas du tout ma tasse de thé. Il décida de me booster d'une autre façon :

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui ?** demandai-je en souffrant. Bien que je n'étais même pas à 1 mètre du sol.

**- Essaye de penser à quelque chose qui te rend heureuse ou plus forte ou un truc dans le genre.**

**- Mais comment ? Je souffre,** pleurnichai-je.

**- Allez fais un effort ! Bloque avec tes jambes et tire avec tes bras. Ça vient tout seul !**

**- D'accord.**

**- Allez raconte-moi quelque chose, n'importe quoi.**

**- Je ne sais pas moi !**

**- Bon... Pense à quelque chose que tu aimerais avoir ou quelque chose auquel tu aimerais parvenir.**

Ça c'était déjà plus facile. Je ne répondis pas à Emmett, sachant que je ne me concentrerais pas sur lui, je me concentrais sur Edward, en pensant à lui. À l'envie de le revoir. Il m'avait sauvée et je ne l'avais même pas remercié. Son regard dans lequel je me perdais à chaque fois. Quand il souriait ou qu'il était fâché... il était tellement... sexy !

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais en haut. Oui, j'étais en haut et j'étais fière. Je n'étais pas la seule. Je regardais Emmett au-dessous, il était tout aussi fier. Alice était heureuse que j'ai réussi et Jasper me souriait. Je souriais à Emmett de toutes mes dents comme pour le remercier. Lui m'applaudissait et me regardait, admirateur et fier de lui-même pour m'avoir appris quelque chose.

Et maintenant, il me donnait des autres astuces, mais pour redescendre, c'était plus facile que de monter. En quelques minutes, j'étais en bas. Emmett me prit dans ses bras et me félicita. Alice et Jasper aussi. Quand nous nous relâchâmes, Emmett me regarda et me reprit dans ses bras ?

Nous décidâmes d'aller manger un morceau et de recommencer cette après-midi. Nous prîmes tous un repas léger car sinon nous n'irions pas loin après.

Nous avions pris une salade, un sandwich, une bouteille d'eau et un fruit. Ah oui, l'exception de tous : Emmett. Lui avait pris des frites, deux hamburgers, un cola et un brownie. Quel gros gourmand. Même si j'aimerais bien lui piquer son brownie. Mais alors, j'aurais deux personnes sur mon dos : Emmett pour lui avoir piquer son brownie et Alice pour ne pas l'avoir écoutée.

Finalement, je me tins à mon repas. Une fois le repas fini nous allâmes nous promener afin de digérer. Puis, au bout d'une demi-heure, Emmett voulait déjà reprendre la course. Complètement fou. Même pas le temps de digérer ! Mais bon ce fut avec de la course que nous recommençâmes.

Nous allâmes au centre sportif à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci derrière le centre, sur le stade.

**- Bien, commença Emmett, ça vous dit de faire de la course de vitesse ?**

**- À quoi ça va nous servir ?** demandai-je.

**- Bella ?** s'exclama Alice, **tu t'es jamais dit que courir le plus vite que possible, c'est tout oublier et c'est comme... voler à l'encontre du vent.**

**- ?**

**- Bon...** dit-elle pour elle-même, **Elle est d'accord,** dit Alice à Emmett, en me prenant par les épaules.

Emmett et Jasper se mirent en place pour faire un 60 mètres. Alice pariait que Jasper gagnerait et moi... aussi.

Alice donna un coup de sifflet et les 2 garçons démarrèrent en trombe. Jasper prit rapidement le dessus. Celui-ci était fin et élancé. Il ressemblait bien plus à un coureur qu'Emmett, lui ressemblait à un lutteur, voire un catcheur.

Finalement, Jasper remporta la course. Alice courut vers lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Qu'ils aillent se trouver un hôtel ces deux là ! Moi, je tapotais l'épaule d'Emmett pour le calmer de sa défaite. Il était un peu mauvais perdant, tu n'avais qu'à pas manger de brownie, na ! Je plaisantais.

Maintenant c'est Alice et moi qui devions courir...

PDV Emmett :

Je savais pertinemment que ce serait Jasper qui gagnerait mais l'avouer m'énervait. Bella me tapota l'épaule pour me calmer.

Les deux filles se mirent en place pour courir...

Je donnais le coup de sifflet tant attendu. Alice et Bella démarrèrent au quart de tour. Alice avait un peu d'avance mais pas pour longtemps car Bella la rattrapa et je fus vraiment étonné de sa vitesse. Surtout qu'elle ne devait sûrement pas s'en rendre compte. En tout cas, elle avait sa propre méthode pour courir. Elle était plutôt recourbée au début de la course mais elle se retrouvait droite au fil de la course. Elle regardait droit devant elle, ses mains cherchant l'élan en battant l'air. Bella faisait de grandes enjambées bien qu'elle ne soit pas si grande que ça.

Après un petit laps de temps, Bella passa la ligne d'arrivée, elle était... perdue dans ses pensées. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de voir Alice arriver. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ses efforts, incroyable cette femme. Je me dirigeais maintenant vers elle.

PDV Bella :

Tout le long de la course, je ne pensais à rien, à part la course en elle-même, je n'entendais plus rien, à part le bruit du sifflet retentissant dans mes oreilles, je ne voyais plus rien, à part la piste. Puis quand je remarquais que je passais la ligne d'arrivée, je m'arrêtais lentement. J'étais encore sur mon petit nuage jusqu'à ce que je vois Alice arriver. J'avais gagnée, je n'arrivais pas à y croire ! Emmett vint à ma rencontre et me prit dans ses bras, alors que Jasper faisait de même avec Alice. Celle-ci me regardait et me fit un clin d'œil pour me montrer qu'elle était fière de moi.

Après avoir pris un peu de repos, nous recommençâmes nos courses. Mais Emmett nous rajouta des obstacles au fur et à mesure. J'espérais qu'Emmett ne nous ferait pas faire un parcours du combattant !

Vers 17h, nous allions tous rentrer chez nous, je remerciais Emmett d'avoir été si patient et Jasper d'avoir été aussi gentil.

J'avais plus qu'envie de leur dire la vérité mais ils risquaient aussi gros, voire bien plus, que moi.

Alice et moi rentrions. Nous étions exténuées. J'allais prendre une douche. Quand j'eus fini Alice alla à son tour prendre une douche. Quand elle sortit, nous préparâmes un repas ensemble. Pendant que nous mangeâmes aucune d'entre nous parla, trop fatiguées pour ouvrir la bouche.

Nous débarrassâmes les assiettes mais ne les lavâmes pas pour autant. En fait, on se coucha de suite. D'ailleurs je m'endormis dans un temps record!


	16. 15Que faire?

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe ^^_

'Zik : Oliver & Compagnie – Pourquoi m'en faire ?

PDV Bella :

Le dimanche, je me réveillais assez tard et n'entendant aucun bruit, je supposais qu'Alice dormait encore. Je me levais doucement, émergeant de ma journée d'hier. Je sortis de ma chambre et commençais à tourner en rond, je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'aurais pu prendre mon petit déjeuner ou bien prendre une douche, ou même ranger ma chambre, mais cela ne me disait rien. Je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais faire et me décidais à aller courir. Je n'avais plus autant peur de sortir depuis que je savais que des gentlemans étaient encore là, pour sauver des demoiselles en détresse.

Je mis un short de sport, vu la chaleur et mis un débardeur qui allait avec. Après avoir mis mes baskets, je sortis. Je commençais mon jogging tranquillement, et en fait je ne regardais même pas où j'allais. Je réfléchissais à tous les efforts que j'avais fournis grâce à Emmett, maintenant j'espérais que je ne perdrais pas tous mes moyens en voyant le lieutenant et en faisant face à tous ces reproches. Je le détestais dans un sens, mais éprouvais tant d'amour, en dehors de ce personnage froid et distant. Je ne pouvais pas dire que je le connaissais car si c'était un masque, c'était peut-être envers les hommes du camp pour les endurcir, enfin je dis ça, je ne connais rien de cet homme à part la facette froide et distante qu'il me montrait.

Ne faisant attention à rien devant moi, je fonçais droit dans quelqu'un. La personne tomba sous mon poids et m'entraîna dans sa chute. Je me cognais contre le torse de la personne et remarquant que celle-ci n'avait pas de poitrine, j'en déduisis donc que c'était un homme. Tout le long de la chute, j'avais gardé les yeux fermés. Et quand je les ouvris et plantais mes yeux dans celui de ma victime, je fus de suite troublée par ce regard. Un vert profond. Je regardais ensuite son visage et vis une mâchoire carrée, un nez long et des cheveux bronze. J'étais dans les bras... ou presque de mon lieutenant. C'est à ce moment que je remarquais qu'il souriait et que ses mains étaient posées sur mes hanches, je me levais le plus rapidement possible et partis en courant. Caractère d'une lâche, j'étais une lâche. Je ne pouvais pas encore le voir avec mon vrai visage. J'étais partie rapidement et étais retournée en vitesse chez moi, surtout quand je m'étais aperçue qu'il avait essayé de me suivre.

La porte passée, Alice me sauta dessus et me fit tout un sermon pour ne pas avoir laissé un mot ou une trace. Elle était quelque peu fâchée et d'après elle, j'étais dans l'obligation de lui dévoiler ce que j'avais fait. Je lui racontais simplement que j'avais fait du jogging. Mais Alice vit que quelque chose clochait et me sermonna une nouvelle fois pour que je lui dise ce qu'il s'est réellement passé. Je lui racontais qu'alors que je rêvassais, j'avais foncé en plein dans quelqu'un et que c'était mon lieutenant. On voyait bien qu'elle émergeait de son sommeil car fatiguée comme elle l'était, elle crut entendre que j'avais fais du rentre dedans à Edward, ça ne m'aurait pas déplu mais timide comme j'étais, je n'aurais jamais osé.

PDV Edward :

Ce matin, en me levant, j'allais faire mon jogging habituel. Je mangeais un rapide croissant, avec un bol de lait et partis. Je pensais à elle, encore. Elle m'obsédait à un tel point, que ça en devenait terrifiant, je ne la connaissais même pas ! Même si son regard était très étrangement familier. Mais, ce n'était pas possible, du tout, il n'était pas d'ici, en plus. Lui aussi était étrange, d'ailleurs, pour un homme, il ressemblait à une fillette ! Crowe était le prototype parfait de la petite « pédale ». Sans être pour autant méchant, je ne vois pas où est la difficulté de monter à la corde. Pour un homme bien sûr. Je laissais Crowe de côté et préférais me concentrer sur Bella, ça m'éviterait de m'énerver. Je laissais mon esprit vagabonder et regardais le ciel, en même temps. Et comme un con, quelqu'un me fonça dessus, je tombais sous le coup de la personne et je l'avais entraîné dans ma chute espérant ne pas tomber, mais la personne était plus légère que moi, beaucoup plus d'ailleurs. Ça devait être une femme. Je rattrapais celle-ci sur mon torse et ouvrais les yeux, je ne pouvais pas y croire, ça ne pouvait pas être Elle, elle était couchée sur moi, les yeux encore fermés. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba directement dans mes yeux, elle examina mon visage comme pour voir si c'était réellement moi, je me mis à sourire et encore plus quand je remarquais que j'avais par inadvertance posé mes mains sur ses hanches. Par contre, elle, ne souriait pas, elle était plutôt apeurée. Elle se leva à toute vitesse et partit. Elle courait vite, la miss, j'essayais de la rattraper, mais elle avait disparu au coin de la rue. Maintenant que j'aurais pu lui parler, elle avait disparu.

Fâché de ma déception, je rentrais chez moi. Une fois à bon port, je pris une bonne et longue douche avant d'entendre la sonnerie de ma porte d'entrée. J'espérais que ce ne soit pas Eleazar.

Je sortais rapidement de ma douche, enroulais machinalement une serviette autour de ma taille alors qu'on tambourinait à porte, je dis à la personne de patienter. Je mis un rapide short alors que la personne continuait de me faire littéralement « chier ». J'avais le désagréable pressentiment que c'était bel et bien Eleazar. J'ouvris ma porte furieusement, faisant comprendre à la personne, qu'elle me dérangeait. Eleazar.

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?**

**- Bonjour lieutenant, comment allez vous, ce matin ?**

**- Mal, depuis ta venue,** dis-je ironiquement.

**- Il faut que nous parlons...**

**- Cela ne pouvait pas attendre lundi,** le coupai-je.

**- Non.**

**- Et bien ça attendra comme même, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.**

**- C'est à propos de Carlisle.**

**- Je n'ai aucun compte à rendre à cet homme !**

**- Il faudra bientôt déménager.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

- ...

PDV Bella :

Alice me proposa de sortir avec Emmett et Jasper. J'hésitais, mais acceptais finalement. On se donnaient rendez-vous à 13h devant le club sportif et c'est là que je me rendais compte que nous n'avions travaillées ni hier, ni aujourd'hui.

**- Alice, on ne devait pas travailler pas, hier ?**

**- Non, j'ai téléphoné au patron et dis que nous étions malades et que je reviendrais lundi.**

**- Et si il nous avait vu dehors ?**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, le patron ne traîne pas dans ce genre d'endroits, il tient trop à son petit quartier chic,** dit-elle en mimant ces riches superficiels.

**- D'accord,** rigolai-je. **Et dis-moi, on ne va pas faire de sport, j'ai des courbatures partout !**

**- Non, on va juste discuter, ne t'en fais pas va !** dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

**- Merci,** soupirai-je soulagée.

Nous prîmes un bon petit déjeuner avant de nous préparer. Ensuite, nous nous installâmes tranquillement en attendant l'heure convenue. Vers 12h45, nous partîmes de l'appartement pour rejoindre les garçons. Quand nous arrivâmes, je ne m'étonnais pas de voir Alice sauter sur Jasper et de les voir encore une fois s'embrasser fougueusement. Je rigolais, alors qu'Emmett s'approchait de moi. Nous nous saluâmes tous et après décidâmes d'aller dans un café.

Une fois installés, Emmett commença de suite.

**- Alors comment ça va les filles depuis hier ?**

**- Ça v...**

**- Je suis fatiguée et j'ai des courbatures partout,** m'exaspérai-je. **Tu m'as trop fait travaillée !**

**- Désolé,** rigola-t-il.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Jazz ?** demanda tout à coup Alice.

**- Il est pas bien depuis qu'on a attendu une rumeur sur le camp.**

**- Quelle rumeur ?** demandai-je un peu trop précipitamment.

**- À ce qui paraît, les méchants contre-attaquent,** dit Emmett en faisant une grimace qui devrait faire peur. Toujours le mot pour rire, celui-là.

**- Comment ça ?** m'intéressai-je.

**- Ce n'est qu'une rumeur, mais peut-être qu'on va bouger.**

**- Oh mon ****D****ieu, **s'écria Alice,** n'y vas pas Jasper, je t'en prie !**

**- Rien n'est sûr Alice,** essayai-je de la rassurer.

Je savais pourquoi Jasper n'était pas bien, il ne voulait pas perdre Alice. Je me demandais si ça valait le coup que je cours après mon magnifique lieutenant. S'il éprouvait autant de sentiments pour moi, serait-il capable d'abandonner la guerre pour moi, au risque de finir en prison ? Sûrement pas ! Et moi alors ?

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, l'amour ? La guerre ? L'amour assurément, mais finir en prison sans amour ? Vaut mieux mourir dans ce cas ! Je préférais ne pas trop penser à ça au risque de dramatiser.

Donc, je changeais de conversation. Toute l'après-midi, nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett intervient :

**- T****u n****'as pas un cousin qui s'appelle Ben **

Alice poussa un petit cri discret.

**- Non, je ne crois pas,** dis-je en faisant un faux sourire.

**- C'est incroyable comme tu lui ressembles,** continua-t-il.

Alice me supplia du regard. L'air de dire soit tu arranges le coup soit tu leur dis.

- **J'ai quelque chose à vous dire, c'est très important.**

Je regardais Alice pour quémander son aide.

**- Bella n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être,** dit-elle.


	17. 16Affronter

_Jelis: Je ne sais pas exactement comment Bella va se faire découvrir, j'y réfléchis encore ^^. L'époque est récente et c'est une guerre inventée._

_Alia00: Mes chapitres s'agrandiront un peu plus par la suite, t'en fais pas. ^^_

_Liisa's: Contente maintenant? XD Oui Carlisle est président et Eleazar vice-président ^^. Rosalie fera une apparition plus tard =)_

_Merci à toutes (tous?) et les anonymes aussi XD, j'ai même pas le droit de les remercier convenablement vu que je n'ai pas leurs prénoms XD_

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'Zik : Athena Cage – All or Nothing

PDV Bella :

Après la discussion avec les garçons je me sentais mieux, libre, mais surtout vraie. J'avais eu leur amitié, ils avaient le droit de connaître la vérité.

_**Flash Back**_

_**- Bella n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être.**_

_**- De quoi ****parles-tu**** Alice ?** demanda Jasper._

_**- Il faut que vous me promettiez de ne jamais rien dire !** dis-je gravement._

_**- Promis,** pépia Emmett._

_**- Je te le promet****s****,** continua Jasper._

_**- Ce n'est pas une chose qu'il faut prendre à la légère,** rétorqua Alice._

_Ils ne dirent rien et je commençais mon récit. Je partais du moment où Eleazar nous avaient tous informés sur la situation et les noms de chaque homme de famille. Mon mécontentement lorsque mon père devait y participer, malgré son handicap. La fuite, la transformation avec l'aide d'Alice. Les problèmes de sport, Edward, tout quoi._

_À la fin de mon récit, les garçons étaient complètement éberlués. Ils n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux, et pourtant c'est la seule chose qui m'ait trahi._

_**- Eh ben... ça explique beaucoup de choses,** rigola Emmett._

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Nous étions rentrées avec Alice, alors que nous passions une agréable soirée. Je commençais à m'endormir et j'allais donc me coucher, Alice, elle, dormait déjà. Je m'endormis rapidement avec une seule crainte : qu'Edward me perce à jour !

Le lendemain, je me levais tôt, je me préparais, déjeunais et partis seule vers le camp. J'avais décidé de laisser Alice dormir.

J'arrivais, enfin, au camp. La première personne que j'aperçus était Emmett, il vint vers moi en courant, me faisant un éclatant sourire, je rêve ou il essaye de me draguer ? Je lui donnais une tape amicale dans le dos. Je ne pouvais pas le prendre dans mes bras ou lui faire des bises, car je serais certainement grillée, surtout que je voyais que le lieutenant nous observait. Jasper vint aussi à notre rencontre, avec Jacob, je demandais silencieusement du regard si Jacob était au courant, il me répondait négativement, j'étais quelque peu soulagée, car je n'étais pas aussi proche de Jacob que d'Emmett et Jasper.

J'allais ranger mes affaires dans ma tente et rejoignis les garçons au point de rassemblement. Emmett s'approcha discrètement de moi :

**- Je suis curieux de savoir si le weekend a été instructif pour toi ?**

**- Il me déconcentre,** dis-je en sachant qu'il comprendrait que je parlais d'Edward.

Il rigola. Le lieutenant nous lança un regard noir. Emmett et moi, nous reprîmes rapidement.

**- Merci de bien reporter votre attention sur moi. Et vous pouvez tout de suite remerciez vos camarades en retard,** il pointa les quelques retardataires, dont je ne faisais pas partie pour une fois, **50 pompes,** continua-t-il.

Je me baissais et commençais ma première pompe, facile, j'entamais une deuxième, puis une troisième, j'en entamais une autre et encore d'autres avec plus de facilité. Au bout de 20 pompes, je commençais à fatiguer. Le lieutenant s'accroupit devant moi, il commença à me parler :

**- On s'améliore, Crowe ?**

Je ne répondis rien.

**- Il était temps, tu commençais sérieusement à m'exaspérer.**

Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te baffer !

**- Espérons que tu continues tes efforts.**

Maintenant, j'ai envie de t'embrasser !

Il se releva, en s'appuyant sur mon épaule, je tombais sous son poids. Le sa**** ! Je vais le tuer !

J'arrivais à peine à refaire mes pompes et laissais tomber à 30 pompes, il a qu'à les faire lui-même s'il est pas content, même si j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait en faire bien plus que moi, même en me prenant sur son dos. Il fallait que je vérifie. Je rigolais à ma propre pensée qui devenait de moins en moins catholique !

Le lieutenant nous fit relever. Et nous commençâmes alors, à courir. Emmett abusait tout de suite, lui, voulait déjà me concurrencer. Je levais les yeux au ciel, c'était évident qu'il gagnerait ! Il me poussa pour m'énerver. Je ne faisais rien, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans son jeu. Alors il accéléra, et merde, je voulais pas qu'il me laisse seule, sinon le lieutenant m'en ferait encore baver. J'accélérais alors, le rythme et Emmett accéléra encore ! Oh le sa****! Je continuais à le suivre du mieux que je pus. Je dépassais le lieutenant, et atteignis Emmett, enfin ! Il me regarda étonné, alors qu'il voulut encore accéléré, mais cette fois-ci, j'accélérais avant lui, je ne voulais pas rentrer dans son jeu, mais maintenant c'était trop tard ! Je le dépassais sans trop de mal et riais. J'étais alors dans les premiers ! Tellement fière que je ralentissais à la hauteur d'Emmett et lui tapais dans la main. Le lieutenant finit par nous arrêter, il me regardait comme s'il avait vu un extraterrestre. J'esquissais un petit sourire devant sa mine déconfite.

**- Bien,** il continuait de me regarder,** maintenant, allons au gymnase !** il esquissa un petit sourire narquois.

Nous nous dirigions donc vers le gymnase. Je savais ce qu'il voulait, il voulait savoir si j'étais capable de monter à la corde. Au gymnase, il fit en sorte de bien nous fatigués, il nous fit faire de la musculation, une chose avec laquelle j'avais encore un peu de mal, surtout pour les tractions. Les abdominaux passaient encore et j'adorais faire du rameur et courir sur le tapis ou même soulever des poids. Le lieutenant passait dans les différentes salles nous faisant changer d'activité au fur et à mesure. Enfin, il nous fit regrouper devant mon but ultime, ou presque. Bref, nous étions devant mon pire cauchemar, devant la chose la plus horrible qu'il puisse exister dans la vie : une corde !

Mais pas n'importe laquelle, celle qui hante mes rêves, bon d'accord j'abuse parce que ce qui hante mes nuits et en fait quelqu'un et ce quelqu'un c'est mon lieutenant. Les hommes passaient à la corde, jusqu'à ce que le lieutenant en viennent à moi. Encore une fois, il me fit ce sourire narquois l'air de dire « Qu'est-ce-que tu veux faire maintenant ? ». Je m'avançais vers la corde et posais mes mains dessus. J'avais peur de ne pas réussir. Je repensais aux conseils d'Emmett. À Edward. Je mettais mes pieds en place et tirais. Je refis le même mouvement une nouvelle fois, mais comme j'étais une vraie chanceuse, je tombais de la corde, je m'étais rattrapée sur mes pieds, heureusement que ce n'était pas très haut. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir certains hommes qui pouffaient, le lieutenant qui me lançait un regard de vainqueur et Emmett qui me suppliait du regard pour que je réitère l'expérience. Je me levais et m'avançais à nouveau vers la corde, je ravalais mon envie de fuir et remis mes mains sur la corde. Quant on y pense, je n'avais sûrement pas assez pensé à Edward. Je regardais derrière moi et tombais dans les yeux d'Edward, je pouvais y voir de l'étonnement. Je tirais sur la corde...

PDV Edward

Ben m'avait vraiment... impressionné de retour au camp. Il était dans les premiers dans la vitesse, les pompes... il en faisait de plus en plus et de mieux en mieux, la musculation c'était pas trop son truc, même s'il avait l'air d'y prendre plus de plaisir qu'au début. Et puis sa plus grande histoire d'amour ! Sa corde. Celle-là, il n'arriverait donc jamais à la gravir, ce n'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus difficile, comme même. En tout cas, il m'avait étonné après être tombé de la corde, il s'était relevé et malgré les moqueries de ses camarades, il tentait à nouveau son coup.

Il avait maintenant ses mains sur les cordes. Il se tourna et me regarda quelques secondes, j'avais l'impression qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Mais bref, il se détourna de mon regard et tira sur la corde. Il grimpait, il tirait, il grimpait. Et sans que je ne sache comment, il était arrivé à environ 2 mètres, pas beaucoup c'est vrai mais je pouvais voir que cela lui demandait beaucoup de concentration et d'efforts. Il s'arrêta un moment et reprit son souffle, il regarda en l'air pour voir combien de mètres il lui restait et recommença à tirer, grimper, tirer, grimper. Et, il était arrivé en haut, tout en haut. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire. Il redescendit dans les « formes » et tapa dans la main d'Emmett avec un grand sourire. Un autre homme prit la place de Ben. J'étais encore un peu... éberlué. S'il avait fait autant d'effort en si peu de temps... et ben... chapeau ! Je crois qu'Emmett et Jasper ont réussi à le booster, peut-être était-ce ça qui lui manquait ?

Après l'entraînement du matin, j'allais les faire manger. Cette après midi allait être... combattif.

Le combat devait être appris et bientôt, je devrais leur apprendre à tirer avec des fusils. Mais j'attendais que tous ces hommes soient prêts, je sais que je devrais leur apprendre, surtout après la discussion que j'avais eu avec Eleazar ce weekend mais je n'avais pas confiance en cet homme qui était notre « président ». Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai même pas envie de me battre pour lui !

Ne voulant pas m'énerver, je me concentrais sur autre chose, vous devinez bien laquelle ?

Elle m'avait foncée dessus et avait filée comme une furie ! Je voulais la revoir et lui parler. D'après les dires d'Alice, elle devrait être au bar ce weekend, Bella devait sans doute être une combattante pour revenir dans cet endroit. Je crois que je n'oserais pas... si j'étais une fille... fragile... bien sûr.

Eleazar m'interrompit dans mes réflexions, encore, oui, je sais. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Il s'est assis à ma table et commença à manger. Il recracha dans son assiette dès la première bouchée et se leva pour râler contre les cuistots d'aujourd'hui, encore, oui, je sais. J'ai l'habitude maintenant.

Je goutais le repas et ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un rire, quel emmerdeur, ce n'était pas super, mais c'était mangeable. Fils de riche ! Même si j'étais à peu près dans le même cas, je ne le montrais pas !


	18. 17Le combat

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'Zik : Michael Jackson – Beat It

PDV Edward

Plus tard, le repas terminé, je fis regrouper mes hommes à la clairière, près du ring. Je ne pris pas la peine d'en choisir un, je fis des groupes de 3. Je ne pris pas la peine de les placer entre les plus forts et les plus faibles, à vrai dire je prenais plus le temps, je n'y faisais pas attention, je n'attendais qu'une chose : la fin de cette semaine, pouvoir revoir ma belle et me défouler sur quelque chose... ou quelqu'un...

Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais placé tout le monde sauf Black et Crowe. Je décidais alors de me mettre avec eux. Quand Crowe le remarqua il grimaça, je me doutais que ça ne lui ferait pas plaisir, mais bon... Pour une fois que je ne l'avais pas fait exprès. Je soufflais bruyamment et passais ma main dans mes cheveux, signe d'ennui mortel. Ensuite, je leur demandais de se placer de façon à ce que chacun se batte avec ses coéquipiers. Je me battrais en premier avec Black, Crowe avait fait en sorte de resté plus ou moins en retrait. Je me plaçais donc face à Black. Au fur et à mesure du combat entre lui et moi, je me rendais compte que Black était très fort en arts martiaux, et c'était un très bon atout. Je finis comme même par le battre, parce que contrairement à lui, j'avais plus d'endurance et surtout j'étais plus rapide.

Je regardais Crowe, le pointais du doigt et lui fis signe d'approcher. Il s'approcha lentement comme pour retarder ce moment. Même si cela ne servait strictement à rien. Il y fera face qu'il le veuille ou non. Il était maintenant, face à moi.

PDV Bella

Je n'avais pas envie de me battre. Pas du tout et encore moins quand j'appris que c'était contre mon lieutenant. Il avait encore dû le faire exprès, en tout cas il ne laissa rien paraître. Il avait l'air ennuyé. J'avais juste envie de lui dire « Besoin de quelqu'un ? », sexuellement parlant, bien sûr. Je me mettais en retrait, je n'avais pas envie de me battre tout de suite. Même si je savais que je me battrais contre le lieutenant quoi qu'il arrive. Il me regardait quelques secondes et se plaça face à Jacob. Jacob était un excellent combattant. Mais pas autant que le lieutenant. D'ailleurs je me demandais qui était meilleur que lui. Bon Dieu, il était tellement... Ouch !

Je m'étais pris un coup en pleine poire. C'est alors que je rendis compte que j'étais en face de mon lieutenant, en position d'attaque, ou presque. Je n'avais rien entendu, je ne savais pas qu'il m'avait appelé. Je secouais la tête, comme si la douleur pouvait s'atténuer. Il m'en renvoya un et par réflexe je l'esquivais. Il frappa de suite un deuxième et je tombais à terre. Je restais à terre sous le choc d'avoir esquivé un de ses coups. Apparemment il fut tout aussi étonné que moi. Je sais qu'en temps normal, je devrais toujours avoir des réflexes, mais je ne pensais pas en avoir un jour, face à lui.

PDV Edward

Après avoir mis à terre Black, j'appelais Crowe. Il semblait quelque peu dans les nuages mais il vint vers moi. Il se mit en place, alors que j'attendais qu'il fasse le premier pas. Rien. J'esquissais de petits mouvements mais il ne bougeait toujours pas. Tant pis pour lui ! J'y allais tout de même pas trop fort et le frappais dans le visage. Il se réveilla de suite. Il était tant. Il secoua la tête. Je lui envoyais une autre droite mais par je ne sais quel miracle, il réussit à esquiver mon coup. Je réitérais l'expérience rapidement et je le fis tomber par terre. Pas que mon coup soit spécialement fort, ni que j'étais trop rapide, ou bien qu'il n'avait plus de chance. Non, ce n'était rien de tout ça. Vu sa tête, il était choqué. Tout comme moi, d'ailleurs. Il n'avait jamais réussi à éviter un seul de mes coups. Il avait fait des efforts considérables, je devais bien l'avouer. Et pour la peine, je tendais ma main vers lui.

PDV Bella

Il tendait sa main vers moi. Est-ce que je rêvais ? Jamais il n'avait fait un geste pour moi, en tant que Ben, cela s'entend. Je le regardais dans les yeux interrogatrice.

PDV Edward

Il ne me faisait pas confiance. Je comprenais cependant. Je lui fis un sourire franc. Il s'empara alors de ma main tandis que je le relevais facilement, c'était vraiment un poids plume. Je lui donnais une petite tape dans l'épaule pour l'encourager à son prochain combat, Black. Je regardais autour de moi rapidement et vis que beaucoup des hommes avaient regardés notre combat, à Crowe et moi.

Je frappais dans mes mains et tout le monde se remis au travail.

Crowe et Black étaient en place, je les regardaient. Rien qu'à la position de Crowe, je pouvais voir que ça n'allait pas. Sa défense était mal construite. Ses jambes étaient mal positionnées, et donc il ne pouvait pas se déplacer rapidement et surtout dans les conditions les plus importantes.

Leur combat commença et je pouvais voir que Crowe avait peur des coups. Si ça commence comme ça, c'est foutu d'avance. Il esquivait assez bien les coups à hauteur de son visage mais à partir du bassin et au niveau des jambes... autant dire qu'il était à terre... et pas qu'un peu !

Mais cependant, il se relevait à chaque fois. Puis d'un seul coup, Black lui envoya un coup de pied sur le visage, malheureusement pour Crowe, il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver ce coup, il se le prit en pleine face et tomba à terre. Je me rapprochais mais Black avait déjà pris place.

Crowe avait une main sur son front et secouait la tête, visiblement, il pensait que la douleur s'atténuerait de cette manière. Black l'aida à se relever tout en s'excusant. Crowe lui tapota l'épaule, acceptation de ses excuses.

Il me regarda, j'en faisais de même. Je remarquais qu'il saignait un peu de la bouche. Je lui fis remarquer, avant de l'envoyer se nettoyer celle-ci.

PDV Bella

Dis donc, il n'y était pas allé de main morte, Jacob. Après l'avoir assuré que j'allais bien et que je ne lui en voulais pas, le lieutenant m'envoya me nettoyer. Nettoyer quoi ? Je ne compris pas bien, jusqu'à ce qu'il esquisse un geste vers ses lèvres. Je regardais mes lèvres en y sentant un liquide. Du sang et celui-ci ne venait pas de mes lèvres mais de ma bouche. Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je saignais, et ben... je suis forte ! J'allais rapidement me nettoyer la bouche et rejoignis les autres. Le lieutenant nous fit un discours : comme quoi nous continuerons cette entraînement pendant toute la semaine avec quelques petits changement pour l'après-midi, cependant. Autrement dit, nous n'aurons pas que des combats. Super. Il faudrait que je demande à Emmett de m'aider sur ce coup là.

Le lieutenant nous lâcha enfin. Et j'allais prendre une douche, pardon un bain, froid, dans un lac et... avec Emmett et Jasper. Oh non !

**- Allez fais pas ta timide !** rigola Emmett. J'étais cachée sous l'eau jusqu'au cou. **Et puis de toute façon je suis déjà pris et des nénés, j'peux te dire que j'en ai vus !**

Je rigolais sans le vouloir. Quand il me vit rigoler, il en fit de même. Et Jasper suivit.

Une fois sortis, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble à table. Et mon Dieu, le repas était affreux ! Je faisais le tour de la salle avec mes yeux. Et je remarquais que certains avaient les bras croisés, mécontent. D'autres se forçaient et d'autres encore recrachaient dans leurs assiettes. Moi, j'étais de ceux qui se forçaient.

**- Comment tu fais pour manger cette horreur?** me demanda Emmett.

**- T'as autre chose à proposer peut-être,** rétorquai-je.

**- Plutôt mourir, que de manger cette merde,** dit-il en repoussant son assiette.

**- À ta guise,** lui dis-je en me forçant à avaler une nouvelle bouchée.

Le repas n'était vraiment pas la spécialité de tous ces hommes.

Après le repas, je me couchais.

Je m'endormis en pensant aux efforts que j'avais fait grâce à Emmett, aux expressions de mon lieutenant lorsqu'il s'en était aperçu et puis aussi la demande que j'allais faire à Emmett pour qu'il m'apprenne à combattre, puis ma prochaine rencontre avec Edward. Comment allais-je réagir ? Comment lui réagira-t-il ?

Je le saurais vendredi, car pour l'instant, j'ai encore quelques jours à supporter des entraînements interminables et fatigants.


	19. 18Retourner sur les lieux

_Désolée du retard, j'ai passé mes oraux et je n'ai eu que trés peu de temps à moi, j'espère que j'ai perdu personne en route, j'essayerais de moins tarder! ^^_

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswnthe._

'Zik : X Ray Dog – The Exalted One

PDV Bella

Toute la semaine, le lieutenant nous fit donc refaire tout l'entraînement qu'il nous avait fait subir lundi. Je n'avais plus beaucoup de problèmes, à part le combat, mais j'étais vraiment exténuée. Le lieutenant était toujours agressif avec moi, même si ce n'était plus autant. Quand la fin de semaine arriva, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Le lieutenant avait tout fait pour nous garder jusqu'à la fin pour qu'on soit bien fatigués. Quant il nous lâcha enfin, je me dépêchais de rejoindre ma tente afin de réunir mes affaires et rentrais chez moi. Un moment quelqu'un toucha mon épaule, je sursautais et me retournais. Je vis Emmett :

**- Désolé,** rit-il.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Je voulais savoir si tu viendrais avec Alice au bar,** continua-t-il en regardant en dehors de la tente pour vérifier que personne n'était dans les alentours.

**- Euh... je ne sais pas, je vais en parler avec Alice.**

**- C'est le bar en lui-même qui te fais peur ?**

**- Non, c'est si le mec revenait.**

**- Je lui casserais la gueule avant que tu aies eu le temps de dire « ouf ».**

Je rigolais.

Emmett sortit de ma tente. Alors que je prenais mes affaires et courais vers la sortie du camp. Quelqu'un m'interpella. Je me retournais et comme une conne je percutais quelqu'un. Je tombais alors que la personne avait essayer de me rattraper. J'entendis Emmett rire au loin. Je relevais la tête et encore une fois c'était sur le lieutenant que c'était tombé.

**- Désolé,** dis-je timidement. Le lieutenant ne me répondit pas, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Jusqu'à ce qu'intervienne Emmett.

**- Hé mec, ça va ?** me demanda-t-il hilare.

**- Euh ouais, ouais, ça va,** répondis-je tout en regardant le lieutenant.

**- Allez donne****-****moi ta main,** ajouta-t-il. Je pris la main qu'il me tendait alors qu'il me relevait facilement. **Lieutenant, vous allez bien ?** demanda-t-il à l'expression de celui-ci.

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Emmett, il lui fit un signe de tête positif et partit vers sa tente. Emmett et moi nous regardions quelques secondes avant d'exploser de rire. Oh la la, le lieutenant tirait une de ces têtes. Il avait l'air malade. Oh non... Je m'arrêtais de rigoler instantanément. S'il ne venait pas au bar ?

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **s'inquiéta Emmett.

**- Non, rien, t'en fais pas,** chuchotai-je en jetant un coup d'œil vers la tente du lieutenant.

**- Ha Ha ! Il te plaît ?**

**- Non,** m'exclamais-je. **Si, **dis-je honteuse de m'être faite chopée, après quelques secondes.

**- Ah la la, t'en fais pas,** dit-il en me prenant par les épaules et m'emmenant vers la sortie.

Quant nous nous séparâmes, j'allais en direction du point de rassemblement où Alice et moi, nous nous donnions quand je sortais du camp. Mais Alice n'était pas là, je regardais l'heure sur ma montre que j'avais entre temps achetée et vis que le temps avec Emmett était passé réellement vite. Je me décidais à rentrer en marchant mais à vive allure. J'arrivais chez Alice à 19h, essoufflée, avec toutes les affaires que j'avais trimballées sur moi pendant le trajet.

PDV Edward

Je lâchais tous ces hommes un peu en retard, ils avaient l'air pressés de partir, mais pas autant que moi, mais je n'en montrais rien. Ils rejoignirent en vitesse leurs tentes alors que moi aussi, je me dirigeais vers la mienne. Je rangeais en vitesse mes affaires et sortis de ma tente. Je m'avançais vers la sortie. Je regardais autour de moi, pour voir si Eleazar était dans le coin, et heureusement non. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'il me pren... Hooooo... Je voulus rattraper la personne qui m'avait percutée, mais n'y parvins pas. Immédiatement, je repensais à Bella, ce jour là elle m'avait foncée en plein dessus et avait filée comme une voleuse. Je m'étais alors surpris à la suivre, sans me demander cependant, si je l'effrayais.

**- Lieutenant, vous allez bien ?** m'interrompit Emmett.

Je lui répondis d'un signe positif de tête et retournais à ma tente. Au loin, je les entendis rire, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Par contre je n'aurais pas dû retourner à ma tente. Eleazar m'y attendait. Je fis de suite demi-tour.

**- Lieutenant Cullen !**

**- Je rentre chez moi.**

**- J'ai à vous parler.**

**- Pas aujourd'hui, pas demain, pas après demain. Vous attendrez lundi.**

**- Mais...**

**- Pas de mais, ne vous risquez pas à me contraindre à rester, vous ne récolterez rien de bon, je vous l'assure et je me chargerais moi-même de vous le faire comprendre,** continuais-je tout en faisant craquer mes doigts pour lui faire peur.

**- Bien. Bon weekend lieutenant.**

**- C'est cela,** conclus-je en partant.

Je pris ma voiture et rentrais chez moi. Je me hâtais de me préparer afin de rejoindre le bar, le plus rapidement possible. Vers 20h30, j'étais devant le bar. Bien sûr la plupart des hommes étaient déjà là. Je m'installais à ma table comme d'habitude et attendais la venue d'Alice et qui sait... Bella.

PDV Bella

J'ouvrais la porte et je n'eus pas le temps de dire « ouf » qu'Alice me débarrassa des affaires et me mis dans la douche. Elle me prépara en toute hâte. Nous mangeâmes quelque chose rapidement et nous rendîmes au bar. Elle prit bien soin de me rassurer. Même si au fond de moi, je n'avais plus vraiment peur. Alice entrait dans un premier temps dans le bar. Je soufflais un bon coup et la suivait.

PDV Edward

Vers 21h30, Alice arriva. Elle me fit un rapide signe de tête mais sans me laisser un indice pour savoir si la personne que j'attendais tant, la suivait. Je n'avais pas attendre longtemps. Elle passa la porte. Elle était magnifique. Elle leva la tête et tomba dans mes yeux, elle rebaissa aussitôt ses yeux en rougissant. Je continuais de la contempler, jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à hauteur d'Emmett et Jasper.

**- Salut vieux, ça va ?**

Je pouvais reconnaître cette voix, la voix de mon meilleur ami, Garrett.

**- Oui et toi ?**

**- Très bien.**

Il se commanda une boisson et je retournais à ma contemplation. Elle riait aux éclats avec Emmett.

**- C'est la jolie brunette aux cheveux longs ou aux cheveux courts?** me demanda-t-il.

**- Bella,** soufflai-je.

**- Tu m'aides vachement, mec,** rigola-t-il en me tapant l'épaule.

**- C'est celle avec les longs cheveux.**

**- Et tu ne l'accostes pas ?**

**- Les seules fois où je l'ai approchée, elle ne me parlait pas ou s'enfuyait.**

**- Suffit d'être plus entreprenant,** ajouta-t-il en se levant.

**- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?**

**- Ben, je vais l'inviter à danser,** sourit-il.

PDV Bella

Je rigolais aux éclats avec Emmett, il nous racontait quelques anecdotes de ses bêtises, et ça nous faisaient drôlement marrer. Les autres avaient contrôlés leurs fous rires, contrairement à moi, je continuais à rigoler et sursautais lorsque quelqu'un me tapota l'épaule. Cela fit bien rire les autres.

**- Bonsoir, gente dame,** me salua l'homme en me faisant un baise main. Je me sentais rougir alors que je regardais Alice pour qu'elle m'aide. Elle ne m'aida pas vraiment... elle leva son pouce en l'air comme pour dire « Vas-y, celui là est super canon ! ». Je regardais l'homme en question alors qu'il continua :** Puis-je vous inviter à danser ?**

**- Euh... d'accord,** acceptai-je dans un léger sourire forcé.

Il m'emmena sur la piste de danse alors que « Mourir Demain » de Natacha St Pierre et Pascal Obispo retentissait dans les enceintes. Je rigolais à cette musique. Je savais que c'était Alice qui avait choisi cette musique, en jetant un petit coup d'œil, je pouvais voir qu'elle revenait du Jukebox avec un large sourire.

**- Cette jolie demoiselle a-t-elle un nom?**

**- Bella, dis-je timide.**

**- Garrett,** je rougissais, je n'avais pas eu vraiment envie de danser avec lui, d'ailleurs avec n'importe quel homme que je ne connaissais pas.

**- Que se passe-t-il ?**

**- Désolée, je... j'ai eu un petit ennui il y a 2 semaines et à vrai dire, je ne me sens pas très à l'aise,** mais pourquoi lui parlai-je de ça, je ne le connaissais même pas et si ça lui donnait des idées ?

**- Je te fais peur ?** me demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Je le regardais dans les yeux, puis tournais mon visage vers Edward, lui aussi nous regardait. Je vrillais à nouveau mes yeux dans celui de ce Garrett et dis :

**- C'est lui qui m'a sauvée quand je me suis faite agressée,** divulguai-je.

**- Lui ?**

**- Ben oui, pourquoi ?**

**- Il ne me l'a pas dit, ça m'étonne,** je me reculais de lui, méfiante.** Edward est mon meilleur ami,** rigola-t-il.

**- Hum, je vais rejoindre mes amis.**

**- Attends,** insista-t-il en m'attrapant le bras. Je le regardais furieuse qu'on me force la main, il pouvait être, certes un bon gars, on ne me forcera pas.

**- Garrett, laisse-la,** nous coupa une voix. C'était Edward, je l'aurais reconnu entre milles.** Allez viens,** continua-t-il la voix calme.** Désolé... Bella,** me dit-il en vrillant son regard dans le mien.

**- Comment savez-vous mon nom?** c'était la première chose que j'avais trouvé à dire.

**- Bonsoir lieutenant Cullen,** nous interrompit Alice.

**- Bonsoir Alice, comment vas-tu ?**

**- Bien, vous avez fais connaissance ?**

Je regardais Alice, exaspérée.

**- Pas exactement,** répondit Edward.

Alice nous regarda à tour de rôle et nous présenta dans les formes. Et surtout dans la vérité, en ce qui me concernait. Garrett était partit et Edward nous proposa un verre, je regardais Alice et elle acquiesça. Je fis de même. Je pris un cocktail sans alcool et le sirotait tranquillement. Puis en tournant la tête vers l'entrée du bar, je vis une bande de mecs avec des filles entrait dans le bar, je me rappelais aussitôt de mon agression. Ces hommes n'avaient en aucun cas la ressemblance du groupe de l'autre fois, mais je ressentais un sentiment de dégoût. Edward dut le remarquer car il s'inquiéta. Je me rappelais alors que je ne l'avais pas remercié de m'avoir sauvée et que je ne m'étais pas excusée parce que je l'avais bousculé.

**- Euh...** commençai-je.

Quelqu'un siffla : Jasper, il fit signe à Alice pour qu'elle le rejoigne. Elle nous laissa Edward et moi et je repris mon discours que je n'avais même pas eu le temps de développer. Je ne savais pas comment commencer. Je décidais alors d'y aller franchement.

**- Je ne t'ai pas remercié de m'avoir sauvée lors de l'agression et puis je voudrais aussi m'excuser de t'avoir bousculée sans m'excuser.**

**- Je ne t'ai pas sauvée, n'exagérons rien.**

**- C'est faux, je crois que je ne serais plus de ce monde, si tu n'avais pas été là et ça ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ?** demandai-je prestement.

**- Aucun problème,** plaisanta-t-il.

**- Y a-t-il un moyen pour te remercier et de me faire excuser en même temps ?**

**- Maintenant que tu le demandes...**

**- Je n'irais pas chez toi,** le coupai-je hâtivement.

**- Oh non, je voulais juste t'inviter à dîner.**

**- Sans rien tenter après ?**

Je n'avais pas peur de lui, en fait je nageais dans le bonheur de savoir qu'il s'intéressait à moi, mais je ne voulais pas me montrer trop abrupt.

**- Juste un dîner,** affirma-t-il,** demain ?**

**- ...**


	20. 19Belle soirée en perspective

_Je reviens enfin, désolée de l'attente! J'ai aussi décidé de mettre ma toute première fiction en ligne._

_Si ça vous intéresse, allez voir sur mon profil:_

_Il a suffit d'un jour..._

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'Zik : Sherifa Luna – Quelque part

Je le regardais alors dans les yeux. Je le laissais ramer un peu dans le vent, après tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir, il le méritait !

**- Je ne sais pas,** dis-je finalement avec un petit sourire espiègle. Il ne rigolait pas. **Je crois... que j'ai déjà un rendez-vous de prévu, demain.**

**- Bien, nous allons qu'à le repousser à la semaine prochaine,** reprit-il avec une ferveur pleine d'espoir.

**- Peut-être, mais il se peut que je sois aussi prise,** rigolai-je.

**- Est-ce de moi que tu rigoles ?**

**- P't'être bien que oui, P't'être bien que non !** souriais-je encore plus.

**- Cela veut donc dire que tu acceptes ma proposition pour demain ?**

**- Bella ?** nous interrompîmes Alice.

**- Alice ?** demandai-je en soufflant alors que je regardais toujours Edward.

**- On y va ? Je suis un peu fatiguée.**

**- Hum, oui, j'arrive.**

Je me levais de ma chaise. Edward en fit autant. Alice nous laissa un petit moment d'intimité et rejoignit Emmett et Jasper. Je m'apprêtais à la suivre mais il m'attrapa le poignet et me rapprocha de lui :

**- Veux-tu bien me répondre ou me laisser désespéré comme en cet instant ?**

Je me penchais à son oreille :

**- Demain, 18h30.**

Je souriais et déposais un timide et bref bisou sur sa joue. Je me séparais de lui. Je voulus rejoindre Alice à nouveau, mais encore une fois il attrapa mon poignet, me rapprocha de lui et me chuchota à l'oreille :

**- J'ai hâte d'y être.**

Je frissonnais à sa parole et il dut le remarquer parce qu'il rigolait.

**- Bella ?** Alice était encore intervenue.

**- Je viens,** pendant quelques secondes j'avais tourné mes yeux vers elle, et qu'est-ce qu'elle souriait ! Quand je revins au visage d'Edward, je lui lançais : **Bonne soirée !**

**- Et bonne nuit,** continua-t-il.

Je souriais et restais encore devant lui. Je sentis une main accrocher mon poignet et me tirer vers la sortie. Je lui fis un dernier grand sourire et suivis Alice et les garçons qui devaient sûrement nous accompagner jusqu'à notre voiture. Nous nous dîmes au revoir et Alice et moi partîmes.

En rentrant chez nous, Alice et moi parlâmes encore, puis enfin, nous allâmes nous coucher. J'avais hâte d'être à demain.

Quand je me réveillais, c'était avec le sourire, un immense sourire, même ! Je regardais l'heure : 10h. Oh merde ! Alice ! Travail ! Je sortais en courant de ma chambre ne faisant même pas attention que je n'étais qu'en sous-vêtements. Je ne trouvais pas Alice, mais par contre j'avais trouvé le mot qui m'était sûrement destiné. Elle me prévint, qu'elle avait préféré ne pas me réveiller afin que je sois en pleine forme pour ce soir. Vu qu'il était encore tôt, je me décidais à faire le ménage, du moins un petit peu. Ensuite, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, fis mon petit ménage du matin, puis j'aspirais à trouver une belle tenue pour ce soir. C'est comme ça que je me retrouvais devant mon armoire à défiler. Un moment je restais devant mon armoire en train d'en regarder le contenu. Je n'avais rien à me mettre ! Merde ! C'est une horreur ! Mon armoire avait beau être pleine à craquer – merci Alice – rien n'attirait mon attention. Je pris mon téléphone, je devrais sûrement annuler autrement, bref j'appelais Alice en urgence :

**- Alice, je n'ai rien à me mettre !**

**- Regarde dans mon armoire, tu y trouveras sûrement ton bonheur,** rigola-t-elle.

**- Ouais, bonne idée,** me réjouissais-je. **Salut.**

Je ne lui laissais même pas le temps de me répondre que je raccrochais déjà. Je me dirigeais dans la chambre d'Alice. Du moins dans son dressing ! Pff, il y avait de quoi se perdre là dedans ! Alors que je déambulais dans son dressing, un vêtement attira mon attention. C'était un haut noir pailleté de gris qui avait une manche large d'un côté et pas de manche de l'autre. Mais finalement je décidais comme même d'aller au magasin en quatrième vitesse. Je pris de l'argent que j'avais mis de côté lorsque je travaillais avec Alice et sortis de l'appartement.

Dans les rues, les gens devaient me prendre pour une folle je ne marchais pas, je courais presque, en fait j'avais vraiment une démarche bizarre, de folle quoi... J'espérais ne tomber sur personne que je connaissais. Dans les deux sens du terme.

J'arrivais enfin au magasin qu'Alice m'avait une fois conseillé. Je rentrais dans le magasin et regardais dans les rayons rapidement. Un super sous-vêtement était devant moi, il me faisait de l'œil, je le prends, je ne le prends pas ? Et puis après tout peut-être qu'il me servira ce soir, qui sait ? Je le pris et jetais un coup d'œil au prix, pas cher autant en profiter ! J'avais peut-être ce super sous-vêtement dans ce magasin, mais aucune tenue n'avait attirée mes yeux.

Je parcourais les magasins, ne faisant plus attention à autre chose. J'étais une étoile filante qui passait et qui disparaissait. L'heure devait aussi sûrement passer mais je n'y faisais pas attention, non plus.

Et puis là... oh le rêve... une robe... cachée entre plein d'autres robes. Je la pris dans mes mains et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle était... sublime... enfin... pour moi. Je l'essayais rapidement et pris la robe avec moi, et me dirigeais vers la caisse. Je faillis oublier de regarder le prix. Oh ça va, c'est pas très cher... enfin... pour moi. À la caisse alors que la caissière passait mes articles, j'avais craqué sur quelques articles, après tout, le shopping n'était-il pas le passe-temps favori des femmes ? Bref mon portable sonna. Alice. La caissière me donna le prix des articles alors que je rassurais Alice sur ma petite escapade. Elle m'en voudrait à coup sûr, je ne l'avais pas avertie que j'allais au magasin, qui plus est sans elle. Je payais mes achats avec le portable coincé entre mon épaule et ma mâchoire. Quand les femmes disaient qu'elles pouvaient faire plusieurs choses à la fois, j'étais assez réticente, mais maintenant que je le faisais moi aussi je pouvais juste me dire que je n'avais pas eu la preuve par moi-même.

Une fois les courses finies, je rentrais chez nous, Alice m'y attendait. Elle m'en voulait un peu, mais au bout de deux minutes, c'était oublié. Elle m'a envoyée me préparer. Au bout de 4h, j'étais fin prête.

Alice avait fait un excellent travail. Vers 18h45, elle décida de me ramener devant le bar afin de rejoindre Edward. Et suite à cela, il m'amènerait dans le restaurant de son choix.

Donc Alice et moi partîmes vers le bar. Je sortais de la voiture juste après qu'Alice m'ait souhaité une bonne soirée. Je l'espérais aussi ! Je n'avais pas encore vu Edward. Alice partit finalement alors que je rentrais dans le bar et regardais dans les alentours si la personne que j'attendais était là, mais apparemment non, pas d'Edward. Dans le bar, il y avait Emmett et Jacob. Alice devait sûrement dormir chez Jasper, ou presque. Je fis un petit signe aux garçons et m'avançais au comptoir. Je commandais un verre de Cola en attendant Edward. Cinq minutes plus tard :

**- C'est pour moi !**

Je me retournais vers cette gracieuse voix qui venait de m'offrir mon soda. Edward. Je souriais, lui aussi. Je terminais mon verre et allais vers lui. Il me fit une bise avant de prendre mon bras et de nous dirigeait dehors. Il m'emmena vers sa voiture. Une belle voiture.

Nous n'avions pas beaucoup parlés, juste les formalités, en fait.

Nous étions maintenant devant le restaurant ou plutôt devant LE restaurant. Il devait coûter la peau du cul, désolée pour l'expression, mais c'était la stricte vérité. Une hôtesse nous accueillit immédiatement prouvant par la même occasion qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un quelconque restaurant. Elle nous salua chaleureusement avant de nous guida à notre table. Elle reluquait beaucoup Edward, beaucoup trop à mon goût. Pas touche, il est à moi... pour bientôt... peut-être ?

Edward tira ma chaise galamment avant de me faire asseoir. Il me glissa à l'oreille :

**- T'ai-je dit que tu es splendide, ce soir ?**

Je rougissais telle une délurée alors que lui rigolait tel un Dieu.

**- Tu n'es pas mal non plus,** répondis-je timide.

PDV Edward

Je n'étais pas transparent à ses yeux !

PDV Bella

Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Plus tard l'hôtesse nous ramena nos cartes. Je vis les prix... J'avais les yeux ronds ! Je regardais Edward l'air de dire : Tu es fou ou quoi ? Et comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées :

**- Choisis et surtout n'hésite pas !**

J'avais une faim de loup. Je n'avais pas beaucoup mangé, préférant me gaver pour cet instant. Finalement, Edward et moi, nous nous mîmes d'accord pour prendre un Château Brillant pour deux personnes. Nous prîmes avec ça, un vin rouge s'accordant – je devais le dire – à merveille avec le repas. Edward et moi nous discutâmes déjà plus que dans la voiture, nous parlant de tout et de rien. Je faisais, bien entendu attention à ce que je ne dévoile pas mon secret à Edward. On riait beaucoup.

En dessert, je pris mon fameux sorbet trois boules : citron, menthe-chocolat et framboise. Mes goûts préférés. Edward lui avait fait aussi son choix : un Banana Split. M'allumait-il ? Surtout la façon dont il mangeait sa glace. N'avait-il aucune pitié pour moi... pauvre fille... ou mec... fantasmant sur son parfait lieutenant.

J'essayais de terminer mon dessert mais Edward avait les yeux rivés sur moi.

**- Quoi ?** me défendis-je comme si j'avais commis une faute.

**- J'peux goûter ta glace ?** me demanda-t-il avec l'air d'un gamin de 10 ans pris en faute.

**- À condition ****de pouvoir**** goûter la tienne,** terminai-je sur un ton enfantin.

Nous explosions de rire, oubliant les regards désapprobateurs de la clientèle du restaurant. On prit chacun une bouchée de la glace de l'autre. Je n'ai jamais mangé de Banana Split... et dorénavant je m'y tiendrais !

Edward paya l'addition ne me laissant même pas en placer une !

Dans sa voiture, nous parlâmes encore et encore jusqu'à ce que l'on soit devant chez moi :

**- Merci, pour cette magnifique soirée.**

**- C'était un plaisir pour moi aussi.**

**- Bonne nuit.**

**- Fais de beaux rêves,** me dit-il d'un ton angélique.

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la voiture quand...


	21. 20Temps libre

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'Zik: Bittersweet Simphony – The Verve

Je m'apprêtais à sortir de la voiture quand il m'attrapa par le poignet. J'avais déjà mes pieds en dehors de la voiture.

**- Voudrais-tu me refaire le plaisir d'avoir un second rendez-vous avec toi ?**

**- Rendez-vous ?** demandai-je malicieuse.

**- Je pense... je l'espère,** murmura-t-il.

**- Samedi prochain, même heure ?**

**- Devant le bar de notre rencontre,** conclut-il.

S'il savait ! Je me mettais à genoux sur le siège passager et m'approchais de lui lentement. Son visage n'était plus très loin du mien. Enfin ! Je déposais un chaste baiser sur sa joue au dernier moment, ne sachant pas trop comment faire, comment il réagirait. Je me doutais que sa peau était douce. Il me regardait les yeux quelque peu noirci.

**- Encore une fois, bonne soirée,** dis-je en sortant de la voiture. Il me fit un clin d'œil avec un petit sourire en coin.

Je fermais sa portière alors que nous nous fîmes un dernier signe de la main. Je me dirigeais vers chez moi tandis que j'entendais sa voiture filer à toute vitesse.

L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, normal, j'étais seule. Je me couchais en prenant bien soin de me changer, cette fois-ci. Je pris mon T-Shirt plus grand que la moyenne ainsi qu'un boxer plus confortable que celui que je portais et qui plus est, me rentrait dans les fesses ! Je m'endormis, la tête pleine de merveilleux rêves

Dimanche. J-1 avant de le revoir, même si c'est sous ma fausse identité. Je me levais tranquillement et me dirigeais vers la cuisine. J'allais vers le meuble où m'y attendait patiemment mon cacao. Je me retournais et...

**- AHHHHHH !** criai-je.

J'entendis des pas.

**- AHHHHHH !**

Ce n'était pas moi qui criais.

Jasper, devant moi, muni uniquement d'un boxer. Alice qui était arrivée en courant, en petite tenue avait, elle aussi crié.

**- Mais qu'est-ce-que tu fous là ?** nous nous étions exclamées toutes les deux en même temps.

**- Je croyais que tu étais chez Jasper et pas que Jasper était chez moi !** dis-je.

**- Je croyais que TU serais CHEZ Sexy Lieutenant ou que tu aurais pu au moins faire avancer les choses !**

Ohhh...

**- Mais... mais ça avance,** m'exclamai-je outrée de sa réflexion accusatrice.

**- On ****ne**** dirait pas,** reprit-elle avec son ton accusateur.

**- Alice aurais-tu l'obligeance de t'habiller ainsi que ton homme ?**

Jasper se retourna et me reluqua de haut en bas, avec son morceau de pain dans la bouche. Il me dit la bouche pleine :

**- Tu devrais en faire autant !**

J'étais bonne pour la douche pour tous ses postillons. Beurk !

Je me lavais le visage avant d'enfiler un short.

À la cuisine, je retrouvais Alice et Jasper nettement plus habillés.

**- Tu comptes le revoir ?** s'enthousiasma Alice.

**- Samedi prochain,** répondis-je du tac au tac, m'attendant à cette question.

Elle cria de joie et me sauta dans les bras. Elle se retira rapidement, nettement moins ravie :

**- On fera les boutiques ensemble cette fois-ci ?**

Je rigolais et acquiescer. Elle cria à nouveau et me sauta encore une fois dans les bras. Jasper secoua la tête d'amusement.

Alice et moi parlâmes toute l'après-midi de mon rendez-vous, alors qu'elle avait abandonné Jasper qui s'était éclipsé dans le salon, en train de regarder un match à la télévision.

Je pensais alors à quelque chose :

**- Alice tu ne travaillais pas hier ?**

**- Non, hier je me suis laissée aller, comme t'as pu le remarquer,** rigola-t-elle.

**- Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai l'impression que... comment dire... je te détourne du droit chemin. Je suis une très mauvaise amie, c'est certain !**

**- C****e n****'est pas ta faute, dans ce cas, ce serait Jazz le premier fautif,** me rassura-t-elle.

**- Mais...**

**- Pas de mais, t'es une super amie, je dirais même plus, mon amie et personnellement ça me fait du bien de changer les choses, de changer mes habitudes.**

**- Si tu le dis.**

Elle se leva et vint contre moi. Un gros gros gros câlin s'en suivit.

Quant on relâcha notre étreinte, Alice rejoignit Jasper alors que je rejoignais ma chambre. Le reste de la journée se déroula dans le calme, qui était le bienvenu, je dois dire.

Le lendemain, au réveil, je me préparais le plus vite possible, j'étais tellement pressée de le voir.

Jasper avait dormi ici, ce fut une aubaine car comme cela, Alice pourrait dormir et n'aurait alors pas le besoin de se déplacer pour moi. Je décidai d'aborder un sujet avec lequel, il me fallait une réponse favorable, dans la voiture :

**- Jazz ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Est-ce qu'Emmett et toi, pourriez m'apprendre à me battre ?**

**- Pourquoi ?** demanda-t-il confus.

Je crois que Jasper n'était pas encore totalement réveillé... à moins qu'il pense à autre chose... Hooo... Rien que d'y penser, j'en ai des frissons.

**- Parce que c'est nécessaire !** répliquai-je.

**- Ah... Euh... Ouais... OK... On en parlera avec Emmett.**

**- O****K****... Merci,** repris-je en rigolant à son bafouillage.

Il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, du fait que j'ai pu me foutre de lui. Mais bref...

On étaient maintenant arrivés devant le camp. Je rentrais à l'intérieur accompagnée de Jasper. Le lieutenant était devant sa tente en train de parler avec Eleazar. Quand il nous aperçut, il nous regarda alors que Jasper et moi lui fîmes le salut militaire. Il nous rendit ce geste avant de reprendre sa conversation. Emmett et Jacob venaient de nous rejoindre. Je déposais rapidement mes affaires dans ma tente avant de les rejoindre au point de rassemblement. Je parlais brièvement à Emmett :

**- Voudrais-tu bien m'apprendre à me battre ce weekend ?**

**- N'as-tu pas un rendez vous de prévu ?**

**- Ce n'est que le soir,** soupirai-je en regardant dans la direction d'Edward alors que celui-ci s'approchait de la troupe.

**- O****K**** et puis sinon, on pourra le faire ici, après les entraînements,** sourit-il.

**- Pas bête le mec !**

**- Et ouais, c'est le talent, ça !** rigola-t-il.

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre.

**- Bonjour à tout le monde ! En espérant que votre permission s'est passée aussi bien que la mienne, je vous conseille de l'avoir bien en tête, nous avons un programme chargé !**

Emmett me regarda, ainsi que Jasper. Ça phrase me concernait. Je souriais.

Le lieutenant nous prévint qu'aujourd'hui serait un entraînement basique selon lui : pompes, musculation, corde et combat pour l'après-midi.

Mais que dès demain, cela se compliquerait. Bientôt nous commencerons : le tir au fusil, le tir à l'arc, les escapades avec des poids sur les épaules... Le lieutenant nous apprendra aussi à nous débrouillez avec ce que l'on aurait. En effet, si nous devrions partir du camp en urgence, il serait certainement nécessaire de savoir ce nourrir de ce que nous trouverions sur place.

La matinée était « tranquille », je suivais le mouvement sans trop de difficultés.

L'après-midi était plus complexe. Emmett avait profité de cette instant pour se mettre en groupe avec moi. Bien sûr, il me mettait à terre tout le temps, mais je me relevais aussi à chaque fois.

À la fin de la journée, Emmett m'interpella :

**- Je te donne ton premier cours, ça te va ?**


	22. 21Se dépasser

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'Zik : Mulan – Comme un homme

PDV Bella :

À la fin de la journée, Emmett m'interpella :

**- Je te donne ton premier cours, ça te va ?**

**- Hum... oui.**

**- C'est parti !**

Il m'emmena près de la rivière.

Pendant presque 1h30 d'entraînement intensif, j'étais exténuée mais au moins, j'avais appris quelques choses.

De plus, j'avais réussi à mettre Emmett à terre, 1 fois ! J'étais trop contente !

PDV Emmett :

Bella n'était, en fait, pas si mauvaise que ça,elle n'avait juste pas la force physique d'un homme. Elle m'avait mis à terre, certes, mais bon il faut avouer que je l'avais laisser faire, plus ou moins. Elle était fière d'elle et moi, j'étais fier d'elle !

PDV Bella :

Emmett arrêta enfin de me torturer. Il m'aida à me relever et nous prîmes rapidement un bain dans le lac. Nous rejoignîmes ensuite les autres pour le repas qui avait déjà commencé. Toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées dans notre direction. Nous marchions vers notre table, rejoindre Jasper et Jacob. Les conversations reprirent leurs cours. Tandis qu'Emmett et moi racontions aux garçons le pourquoi du comment de notre absence.

Le lendemain nous nous préparâmes à notre escapade dans la montagne. Elle durerait toute la journée. Je mis des vêtements légers de façon à ne pas m'épuiser trop vite. Les randonnées et moi ça faisaient 2 ! Nous nous mîmes en ligne et le lieutenant nous dicta notre itinéraire. En se rapprochant de la sortie du camp, nous attrapâmes nos poids. Shit ! Qu'est-ce que c'est lourd. En prenant le poids dans mes mains, je faillis tomber de suite. Combien de kilos comportait ce poids, en plus de nos sacs contenant notre réapprovisionnement. Pour atteindre la montagne nous avions une petite marche à faire. Les gens s'arrêtaient sur notre passage, éblouis.

Nous passâmes devant le café où Alice travaillait. Quand elle nous vit, elle courut en dehors du café et cria nos noms en prenant bien soin de ne pas me démasquer. Le lieutenant, en voyant Alice, chercha quelqu'un du regard. Se pourrait-il que ce soit moi qu'il cherche ? S'il savait que je n'étais qu'à quelques mètres de lui ! Que penserait-il de moi s'il apprenait la vérité ?

Je ne pus me concentrer sur toutes ces questions, nous étions arrivés à la lisière de la montagne.

Tout le monde s'engagea dans le sentier suivant le lieutenant. Je me mettais près d'Emmett, on ne sait jamais !

La matinée se déroula très bien, mes bras avaient beau être en compote, tout comme mes jambes ainsi que mes épaules, je tenais le coup.

À 12h, nous mangeâmes dans une ambiance jovial, un des hommes, Jared, nous faisait rire. Même le lieutenant rigolait, il était tellement beau quand il riait. Une seule personne ne rigolait pas, et faisait une moue désapprobatrice, Eleazar, évidemment ! Avais-je oublié de préciser qu'il nous avait accompagnés ? Désolée. Vous devez peut-être vous dire, ça m'étonne qu'il soit venu avec des poids sur les épaules et marcher à notre allure rapide. Vous vous trompez ! Môssieur ne portait pas de poids et Môssieur était sur son destrier ! Faignant !

La marche reprit plus durement, pour moi, en tout cas. Je n'avais pas pu... enfin vous voyez... je n'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. Je n'ai pas les mêmes... atouts (en ce moment) que les hommes. Ça devenait insoutenable. Le soleil apparaissait en plus de ça sous son meilleur jour, donc je m'efforçais de ne pas boire beaucoup, mais c'était relativement difficile. De plus j'étais exténuée ! Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps ! Les hommes commençaient à me distancer. Emmett aussi, il était en pleine conversation avec Jasper. J'avais la tête qui tournait et là, je trébuchais sur... rien du tout. Je tombais sur le sable chaud du sentier. Je fermais les yeux alors que je sentais la douleur de mes nouvelles plaies dans les mains, pour être tombée dessus. J'entendis ensuite, des pas se rapprocher près de moi. Quelqu'un se chargea de prendre mon fardeau alors que la personne me mit une baffe pour voir si j'étais toujours consciente. Mais il pourrait être plus délicat, tout de même !

**- Allez debout ! Il faut rattraper les autres !**

Je levais la tête lentement, exténuée et regardais le lieutenant, désolée. Il ne souriait pas, mais il n'avait pas l'air furieux. Et sans que je puisse me relever, il me tendit sa main. Je l'acceptais tentant d'ignorer les petits frissons qui parcouraient mon corps. Il me releva sans grandes difficultés, puis se mit à courir avec les deux poids sur les épaules. Je me demande s'il arriverait à me porter de la même façon ? Hou là, il ne faut pas que je m'égare, pas maintenant... Je marchais lentement, trop faible pour courir. Le lieutenant le remarqua et me rejoignit.

**- Si tu ne te bouges pas tout de suite et au trot tu te débrouilles pour porter ces poids et tu pourras alors être sûr que cette nuit tu seras sous terre !**

Je le regardais effrayée, tandis qu'il fit un geste vers la troupe pour que je me mette à courir. Il restait un peu devant moi et j'essayais tant bien que mal de le suivre. Je me surpris à adorer courir derrière lui, parce que je pouvais admirer ses fesses parfaites qui malheureusement, étaient recouvertes d'habits. Mais bon... peut-être un jour... Rhaa, je m'égare trop, ça va plus là !

Enfin nous rejoignîmes les autres ou presque. Un peu avant qu'ils nous aperçoivent, il me donna mon poids, afin que les autres ne pensent pas qu'il y ait des différences ou bien des moqueries à mon égard. Je le pris et rattrapais Emmett.

**- Ben alors qu'est-ce qui ****s****'est passé ?** me demanda-t-il discrètement.

**- Je suis tombée,** lui dis-je en lui montrant mes paumes en sang.

**- Heureusement qu'il a vu que tu ne suivais plus !**

**- Oui.**

**- Alors, t'en as profité pour lui saut****er**** dessus ?** me chuchota-t-il.

**- Em !**

Malheureusement, un des hommes avait entendu notre discussion et il me regarda effrayé. Oh merde, il croyait que j'étais homosexuel. Je rigolais précautionneusement pour ne pas me faire remarquer et Emmett aussi. J'étais bien loin d'être homosexuel. Mais au vu, de mon mensonge, de mes qualités physiques, ma voix qui restait cependant plus ou moins féminine, je pouvais laisser paraître que j'étais homosexuel.

À plusieurs reprises sur le chemin, je divaguais, Emmett m'aidait à tenir debout. Au loin, on voyaient le camp. Nous étions presque arrivés.

À nouveau, nous repassâmes devant le petit café d'Alice. D'ailleurs cette dernière abandonna de nouveau sa tâche pour nous rejoindre. Son regard suivit la troupe. Tu m'étonnes ! La moitié des hommes étaient torses-nus, tellement ils avaient chaud. Pas étonnant que j'ai une envie folle de tomber dans les pommes !

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, quand elle aperçut Jasper lui aussi à demi-nu. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et lui lança un regard malicieux, l'air de dire « Attends-toi à quelque chose de super, vendredi ! » Son regard continua dans la lancée alors qu'elle tombait sur moi. Je laissais pendre ma langue de façon à lui montrer que je ne tenais plus debout. Mais apparemment, elle n'avait pas dû le comprendre sous cet angle car elle leva ses deux pouces vers le haut. Elle... Ohhh !... Elle croyait que j'étais en hyperventilation devant tous ces mâles torses-nus et absolument délicieux... Mhhh... pauvre de moi. J'étais sûrement comme même un peu en hyperventilation. Il fallait avouer que l'armée avait aussi des avantages.

Nous rentrâmes au camp et rangeâmes rapidement nos poids, heureux et fiers de s'en débarrasser. Tout le monde fila sous la douche, ou presque alors qu'Emmett et moi allions prendre un bain. Un grand bain, dans une grande baignoire !

Une fois notre bain fini, nous filâmes manger. Aujourd'hui, spécialement, nous mangions nos restes de l'escapade, pour éviter le gâchis.

Tout de suite après le repas, nous nous repliâmes dans nos tentes. Demain, la journée sera toute autant éprouvante.

Malgré ma fatigue, je ne parvins pas à m'endormir de suite. Je pensais trop. Trop à lui. Trop à hier. Trop à demain. Avec bonheur, la tête pleine de pensées, je parvins à rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Je fus réveillée avec douceur. J'ouvris les yeux et découvris Emmett près de moi. Je le regardais bizarrement me demandant ce qu'il faisait là.

**- Je me permets de te réveiller parce que si je n'avais pas été là, tu ne serais pas à l'heure au point de rassemblement.**

Je rigolais quand je compris enfin ce qu'il m'avait dit. Ensuite je le fis sortir de ma tente afin de m'habiller. Emmett me rappela de me dépêcher avant que le lieutenant n'arrive.

Nous rejoignîmes enfin les autres soldats au point de rassemblement alors que le lieutenant arrivait au même moment, lui aussi. Un petit sourire était affiché sur son visage, il s'étira et bâilla. Il avait sûrement passer une plus belle nuit que moi. Chanceux !

Sa bonne humeur, était dans les cas, contagieuse. Moi aussi, je souriais.

**- Bonjour à tous !**

**- Bonjour lieutenant,** répondîmes-nous tous en chœur.

**- Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu un programme chargé, mais...**


	23. 22Entraînement intensif

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'Zik : Yolanda Adams – I believe

**- Pour aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu un programme chargé, mais au vu de votre fatigue, et de ma bonne humeur, je vais m'abstenir. Donc à la place, nous irons faire des exercices à la rivière.**

**- …**

**- À moins que vous ne préfériez faire les corvées habituelles, **nous nargua-t-il face à notre silence.

Non, ça ira, je crois...

**- Non lieutenant,** rétorquâmes nous en chœur.

**- Bien !** dit-il fier de lui.

Après notre petit déjeuner, nous allions de bon cœur vers la rivière. Il faisait déjà très chaud. Les exercices dans l'eau nous rafraîchirons donc.

Le lieutenant arriva. Il retroussa son pantalon et ôta son T-Shirt. Bon Dieu, il veut me tuer sur place ! Je n'arriverais jamais à survivre ! Il se retourna afin de poser son vêtement plus loin et je crus défaillir à la vue de son dos. Ensuite, il alla dans l'eau et nous fit signe de faire de même.

Plusieurs hommes enlevèrent leur haut, je ne pouvais pas le faire et heureusement je n'étais pas la seule. Cela semblera moins suspect.

Il nous fit faire quelques échauffements pour que l'on soit prêts pour la distance que nous allions parcourir à la nage.

Il commença, alors à nous faire nager le long de la lisière et je me trouvais une force de je ne sais où pour la nage. Je gardais le rythme alors que rare, était les moments où je profitais de l'eau, chez moi.

On nagea un bon moment avant d'atteindre un autre endroit de la rivière. Je ne l'avais jamais découvert. C'était un parcours d'obstacles qui se prolongeait de la rivière jusqu'à la terre. Ce parcours était là pour que l'on s'adaptent à chaque environnements. Et je sens que j'adorerais ce parcours malgré moi. Et malgré les douleurs que j'endurerais.

Nous sortîmes de l'eau et le lieutenant nous expliqua alors le fonctionnement de chaque obstacles. Alors que je m'affairais à me convaincre que je pouvais le faire, le lieutenant commença le parcours. Nous le suivîmes, au début sans trop de problèmes. On étaient encore sur la terre ferme et il suffisait de sauter des barrières tantôt hautes, tantôt basses, tantôt éloignées, tantôt rapprochées. Certains hommes menaçaient de tomber du fait des irrégularités des barres, mais c'était surtout que nous nous étions élancés rapidement et que nous étions serrés comme des sardines.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à sauter sur une autre poutre, quelqu'un me poussa en ayant essayé de se retenir sur moi. Je fis un bond dans l'eau en repliant mes jambes et en ayant eu juste le temps de boucher mon nez de mes doigts évitant que la pression de l'eau ne me fasse mal. Une fois dans l'eau, plus aucun sons ne me parvenaient, cela me faisait du bien, en fait, mais ma condition d'humaine ne me permit pas de jouer au poisson rouge... Revenant à la surface par manque d'oxygène, je vis que j'étais pratiquement seule, les autres ayant passé depuis un moment cet obstacle. Je sortis de l'eau, prête à recommencer le parcours. Je vis que personne ne le refaisait entièrement, pourquoi ferais-je différemment. Je remontais à l'obstacle et tentais de ne pas tomber mais malheureusement j'étais trempée, et sans pouvoir faire autrement, je tombais à l'eau une nouvelle fois. Et toutes les fois où je recommençais, je tombais. J'étais exténuée. Les hommes faisaient eux aussi le parcours encore et encore, moi je n'arrivais plus à suivre. Après d'innombrables chutes, je me laissais littéralement tomber dans l'eau et n'ayant plus la force de me lever, je me laisser couler dans l'eau prenant une quantité nécessaire d'oxygène. Une fois complètement dans l'eau, j'ouvris les yeux, l'eau était bleue-verte, mais c'était tellement beau, pas de pollution par ici, que des petits poissons dérangés par des hommes. Je n'eus pas le temps de penser à autre chose que je sentais des bras me soulever. Alors que j'ouvrais les yeux, des yeux furieux me scrutaient :

**- Ben quoi ?**

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?**

**- Je suis exténuée Em' !**

**- Relève-toi et bouge-toi !**

Il m'aida à me relever, alors que je marchais difficilement dans l'eau manquant plusieurs fois de tomber. Je sortais de l'eau, m'asseyant pas terre. Le lieutenant daigna enfin nous faire arrêter ce supplice, je me relevais rejoignant les autres, écoutant ses remarques et ses observations de la journée ou plutôt matinée... Nous allâmes manger et nous constatâmes que dans le réfectoire personne ou presque, ne parlait. La fatigue l'emportait.

En début d'après-midi, nous attendions le lieutenant, apparemment, il ne voulait pas montrer ses belles fesses, que dis-je ? Je n'avais pas encore eu le loisir de les contempler, à mon grand désespoir... Je savais que je pouvais largement faire avancer les choses, mais la crainte qu'il découvre qui j'étais réellement était là, elle aussi.

Le lieutenant consentit enfin à sortir de sa tente, lui aussi avait l'air quelque peu fatigué, alors qu'il passait ses mains sur son visage qui finir sa course dans ses cheveux, il s'arrêta en face de nous.

**- Je sais que pour la plupart d'entre vous la fatigue domine, mais vous allez devoir vous surpasser, un peu d'endurcissement pour chacun d'entre vous, ne vous ferez pas de mal,** sourit-il.

Encore une claque mental pour moi. Il me regardait alors. Je lui lançais un sourire sarcastique pour bien lui faire comprendre que j'avais compris qu'il se foutait de moi. Il me regarda étonné de mon comportement à son égard. Je souriais discrètement, en tournant la tête hors de son champ de vision heureuse de mon petit défi personnel.

**- Je sais que le parcours dans l'eau est déjà complexe, mais le vrai, THE parcours du combattant, c'est celui qu'il faut réussir,** rigola-t-il. **Allez bande de fainéants, au trot, c'est parti !**

Eh bien, autant dire qu'il était de bonne humeur aujourd'hui. On se mit à tous le suivre et pour mon cas, c'était dans la bonne humeur et moins dans la fatigue, ce mec était une vraie drogue ! S'il était de bonne humeur, je l'étais aussi. S'il était en colère, j'étais de même. Mes humeurs se reflétaient sur les siennes.

On arrivait sur le terrain qui en fait n'était pas très loin du parcours dans la rivière.

On y voyait le traditionnel mur en béton à gravir, le chemin de boue avec au-dessus des barbelés, mon Dieu ! Rien que de voir ça, j'ai envie de m'enfuir !

Le lieutenant ne prit pas le temps d'expliquer, il s'avérait que nous ayons déjà tous compris !

Il prit le chronomètre et le passa à un des hommes lui disant de le chronométrer.

Il prit alors le chemin du parcours, en courant, il était tellement magnifique que je prêtais aucune attention aux obstacles qu'il franchissait, la seule chose à laquelle je faisais vraiment attention c'est que ses fesses ne soient pas trop abimées... Oui... Mon esprit tordu est encore là et d'ailleurs j'aurais trop de mal à m'en séparer... Hum lui et ses belles fesses... Rhâââ, je craque !

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de penser à autre chose, le lieutenant arriva au point final alors que le soldat arrêta son chronomètre.

**- 1:09:16.**

**- Voilà, pour aujourd'hui c'est le temps à battre,** déclara fièrement le lieutenant. **Choisissez un partenaire et chacun votre tour chronométrez-vous. Les chronomètres sont dans cette boîte,** continua-t-il, nous montrant la boîte qui était disposée par terre.

Sans que j'ai eu le temps de me choisir un camarade, Emmett était déjà à mon bras. Nous prîmes un chronomètre avant de nous mettre en place. Il passa en premier, à ma demande, afin que je ne passe pas pour la dernière et qu'on ne me remarque pas dans la foule, à moins que l'on ne m'observait consciencieusement. Alors qu'Emmett prit le départ, je le suivais du regard essayant de me garder en mémoire ses techniques utilisées. Et quand il parvint enfin à la fin du parcours, j'arrêtais le chronomètre :

**- 1:13:69.**

**- Merde !**

**- C'est déjà très bien Em'.**

**- Pas assez !**

**- Ouais,** ça serait certainement pas mauvais à côté de moi.

**- Allez ! À ton tour !**

Je me mis sur la ligne de départ et attendis qu'Emmett me donne le feu vert.

**- Go !**

Je me mis à courir le plus vite possible allant vers le premier obstacle, en fait nous devions porter une charge qui dans mon estimation personnelle devait faire dans les environs de 15 kilos, pas plus. Ouais, ça va, je suis déjà à moitié par terre, mais ça va... Je traînais la charge avec moi, avant de la jeter à terre et d'engendrer le deuxième embarras : une échelle de bois haute à passer, je ne comprenais pas où était la difficulté... Je passais et là je comprenais que dans la hâte, il était difficile de monter sur les planches fines et de rester en équilibre, je redescendais avant de monter sur un mur de filet. En haut, nous devions rouler sur le filer, marcher ou courir aurait était impossible ! Enfin je redescendais pour atteindre... des pneus... Il fallait sauter à travers les pneus... J'allais me briser la nuque en sautant ! J'y allais doucement, enfin, n'abusons pas et me glissais dans le pneu, je retombais à terre avant de me relever rapidement. Je passais dans les pneus à course rapide, et ma malchance refit surface, quelqu'un me marcha sur le pied, alors que je m'étalais de tout mon long. Un des pneus s'enfonça directement dans ma côte, ce qui me fit siffler de douleur. Je me relevais seule, car ce soldat était tellement gentleman qu'il ne s'était même pas excuser ! Je me relevais me recourbant face à la douleur, j'entendais Emmett me boostait pour que je continue. Je me remis à trottiner avant de tomber sur les genoux pour ramper sous les fils barbelés, dans la boue. C'est quoi cette merde, je n'arrive même pas à avancer ! J'avais l'impression de faire du sur-place ! Mes habits s'accrochaient aux fils qui me balafraient la peau à chaque avancée. Ça faisait un mal de chien. Je devais pisser le sang à l'heure qu'il est ! Je finis par sortir de là dessous, alors que derrière moi les hommes attendaient de pouvoir passer. Je m'engageais ensuite sur une échelle en pneu, enfin comment dire ? Une échelle mais avec des pneus. Je rigolais moi-même de mes propos intérieur. Bref, je montais sur cette échelle et une fois en haut, il fallait redescendre le mur à l'aide d'une corde. J'avais l'habitude de le faire mais la fatigue mélangée à la précipitation fit que je me brûlais les mains. Je soufflais sur mes mains endoloris, et continuais mon chemin, vers le mur à abattre, enfin plutôt à franchir... Je me mis à courir le plus rapidement que je pus avant d'escalader avec du mal le premier muret, ça promettait. Je courais vers le deuxième, qui était plus haut et sautais, je faillis retomber mais je m'accrochais de justesse tenant la corde dans mes doigts et le soutient que mes jambes me donnaient encore. Je me hissais difficilement sur le parapet usant de toute mes forces. Enfin je pus redescendre, je retombais sur mes pieds, mais j'étais tellement éreintée que je tombais presque aussi vite sur les genoux. Je me traînais à quatre pattes en dehors de la zone jusque dans l'herbe, puis me redressais pour me remettre à courir mollement, direction le troisième mur, nettement plus haut que le premier, et bien plus haut que le second ! Je m'arrêtais quelques secondes pour reprendre mon souffle et me démenais pour sauter sur le mur et attraper la corde. Première tentative : ratée. Je prenais de l'élan, m'élançais, deuxième tentative : re-ratée. Je repris un peu plus d'élan et me re-relançais, troisième tentative: re-re-ratée. Je recommençais encore plus loin qu'avant, quatrième tentative : j'étais allée plus haut cette-fois, mais je n'étais pas parvenu à toucher le haut du mur et le pire c'est que je tombais à terre ! Ouch mes fesses ! Je me relevais péniblement et jetais un regard désespérée à Emmett, il me regarda et me fit un geste de la main pour me dire de contourner le mur, ouf, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de me refaire mal. Je contournais le mur et me remise à courir. En tout cas, il y a une chose dont j'étais sûre, courir trop vite dès le début est une grossière erreur, je n'en pouvais plus ! Je passais enfin la « ligne » d'arrivée alors qu'Emmett arrêta le chronomètre, je m'effondrais au sol alors qu'Emmett me dicta mon temps :

**- 04:04:03.**

Je fermais les yeux lentement, alors que j'entendis juste les pas d'Emmett s'éloigner. Je plongeais dans des pensées incohérentes. D'un coup, je sentis une éponge sur mon front, j'ouvrais les yeux et vis Emmett m'humidifier le front.

**- Merci,** lui dis-je doucement.

Il me sourit alors que je m'assis doucement.

Pour le reste de l'après-midi, tantôt, je chronométrais les temps à Emmett, tantôt, je m'entraînais sur certain obstacles, sans jamais faire le parcours en entier, sans jamais passer par les 3 murs...

Le soir après avoir mangé, je me dirigeais sur le parcours du combattant. J'allais vers les murets et les regardais. Encore... Encore... Encore... Et encore... Jusqu'à qu'une ampoule s'alluma au dessus de moi. Je m'éloignais du mur, pour prendre le plus d'élan possible. N'étant plus autant fatiguée, la vitesse était à nouveau là, je me préparais mentalement à la technique que je mettais en œuvre, me demandant si elle marcherait, si je me ferais mal. J'allais le voir tout de suite...

PDV Edward :

Encore une fois, Crowe s'écartait après le repas, mais cette fois-ci, il prenait une autre direction, je le suivais discrètement.

Il était retourné sur le parcours de cette après-midi. Il n'arrivait pas à passer les 3 murs. Et puis, il avait beau être bon en vitesse et en endurance, tout ça mélangé avec des obstacles, ça devenait une catastrophe. Il ne supportait pas bien le trop de fatigue, il faisait peut-être de l'hyperventilation. De toute manière tout cela se verra lors de la visite médicale.

Je reportais mes attentions sur lui et vis qu'il avait pris de l'élan. Il s'élança et quant il arriva près du mur sauta en appuyant son pied sur le mur afin de se faire sauter plus haut, il tenta d'attraper la corde et comme le premier muret n'était pas très haut, il y parvint facilement ! Il passa au deuxième mur en prenant plus d'élan, fonça droit devant et bondit sur le mur atteignant la corde de justesse une nouvelle fois. Et le troisième mur : il le regarda longuement avant de s'élancer droit devant, il tenta d'attraper la corde, mais la loupa. Il réessaya encore et encore... toujours avec plus d'élan, toujours avec autant de détermination, mais jamais avec la bonne mentalité. C'est ça qu'il fallait se motiver ! Il ne l'avait sûrement pas encore compris...

PDV Bella :

J'avais l'impression de ne pas être loin d'y arriver. La méthode devait être la bonne, je montais bien plus haut qu'à mon premier essai, mais que me manquait-il pour que j'arrive à attraper cette pu... fichue corde ! Je secouais la tête, me disant que je ne parviendrais pas à passer le troisième mur, et c'est là qu'en tournant ma tête vers ma gauche, je vis le lieutenant, il regardait dans ma direction mais il avait l'air dans ses pensées, il n'avait donc pas remarquer que je l'avait aperçu.

Et finalement je me mis à penser à lui, j'avais tellement hâte d'être à samedi. Il était tellement différent quand il n'était pas le lieutenant Cullen.

C'est en pensant à lui, que je me préparais à retenter mon coup.

Je prenais de l'élan à nouveau et me préparer mentalement. C'est en pensant à lui que je courus vers le troisième mur...


	24. 232è rendezvous

_Je le répete pour Sophie: C'est bien une fiction qui reprend Mulan, par contre, dire qu'elle est identique, à mon avis on sera plusieurs à te dire qu'elle ne l'est pas, du tout!_

_Laliie26: Les idées ne viennent psa toutes de Mulan, elles viennent, certaines de mon expérience chez les sapeurs pompiers, d'autres de films, ou juste comme ça ^^ Et je te rassure, je ne suis pas comme les autre auteurs, je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'arreter ma fiction. Et je n'ai pas vraiment de date de publication précise, mais généralement, ça ne prend pas plus d'un mois =)_

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'Zik : Bryan Adams – Nothing I've Ever Known (Instrumentale)

C'est en pensant à lui que je courus vers le troisième mur, je mis mon pied sur la paroi du mur et tentais de toucher la corde, voire mieux, la prendre dans mes mains. Je touchais la corde, pour la première fois, mais ayant fait un mauvais geste avec mon second pied, je me cognais la tête sur le mur et tombais par terre.

Je me réveillais, dans ce qui me paraissait, ma tente. Je m'asseyais lentement sur ma couchette.

Quelqu'un entra dans ma tente, je cachais directement ma poitrine, mais fus vite rassurée quand je vis Emmett.

Nous parlâmes pendant un certain temps de ce qui m'était arrivé. Il me tranquillisa sur le fait que personne ne m'avait reconnu et que personne n'avait découvert ma vraie nature. J'en fus bien soulagée.

J'avais eu un sacrée coup à la tête, un léger traumatisme, je n'avais pas de marques physiques mais par contre les maux de têtes seraient sûrement présents. D'ailleurs en parlant de ceux-ci...

Quoi qu'il en soit, je fus dispensée de tout entraînements, mais pas des corvées. Je m'occupais de faire la cuisine tous les soirs avec les soldats désignés. Pour le plus grand bonheur des hommes. Pendant le reste de la semaine, j'avais retrouvé mon équipe. La première fois que nous nous étions mis d'accord, la première fois que nous nous étions pas battus, et la dernière.

À la fin de la semaine, je rentrais chez moi, pressée de revoir mon beau lieutenant. Cependant, le vendredi soir, je n'allais pas au bar, pourquoi ? Ça il faut le demander à Alice.

PDV Alice :

Je ne voulais pas que Bella sorte. Je voulais que premièrement elle se repose. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait raconté, elle avait dû faire toutes les corvées après son accident. Deuxièmement, je voulais faire patienter son lieutenant. Je voulais qu'il soit à ses pieds, tel qu'elle était quant elle était Ben !

PDV Bella :

Samedi, Alice et moi venions de rentrer du travail. Avec elle, je prenais le temps de me préparer. Je voulais être belle pour lui. Alice m'aida à choisir mes vêtements, et s'empressa aussi de choisir mes dessous ! Je me demande pourquoi ? Sacrée Alice ! Personne ne pourra la changer !

Je trouvais la tenue idéale, une robe, blanche, une des épaules est dénuée, le reste de la robe collait à ma peau alors que le bas était plus détaché. Alors que l'après midi touchait à sa fin, Alice me coiffait simplement les cheveux tandis que je limais mes ongles.

Enfin, une petite touche de maquillage et j'étais prête.

Alice me ramena au bar habituel, afin que je rejoigne mon lieutenant et elle son Jasper !

En entrant dans le bar, je fis le tour de la salle, mais ne trouvais pas mon bel étalon. Emmett vint à ma rencontre.

**- Hey Bell's ! Comment va ?**

**- Bien, tu n'aurais pas vu le lieutenant ?**

**- « Edward », en tant que Bella tu dois l'appeler « Edward » !**

**- Bien... Tu n'aurais pas vu « Edward » ?**

**- J'allais te le dire,** sourit-il. **Il est venu à ma rencontre, parce qu'il sait que nous deux on se conn...**

**- Emmett accouche !**

**- Ouais... Bref, il n'a pas pu te chercher ici, sa voiture est en panne et donc je me charge de t'emmener. Il m'a demandé vendredi et...**

**- C'est bon Em' j'ai compris,** rigolai-je.

**- Ouais...** il finit tout de même par rigoler franchement. **Alors on y va ?**

**- Oui,** concluais-je.

Je disais au revoir à Alice et Jasper tandis qu'Emmett m'emmenait vers sa voiture. Dans celle-ci nous parlâmes de choses et d'autres, toujours dans la bonne humeur.

Je crus ne jamais arriver à ce restaurant ! Emmett est une vraie pipelette !

En entrant dans le restaurant, je survolais la salle des yeux, à nouveau, sans pouvoir mettre la main sur mon beau lieutenant. J'allais vers le maître de soirée.

**- Bonsoir madame,** me dit-il avec un sourire. Je le détestais déjà pour m'avoir appelé « Madame ».

**- Bonsoir, je cherche quelqu'un, vous pourriez m'aider ?** dis-je de but en blanc.

**- Bien entendu, quel est son nom, je vous prie ?**

**- Edw...,** commençai-je.

**- Bella,** entendis-je doucement derrière moi.

Je me retournais et voyant son superbe sourire en coin, je ne pus que faire de même.

**- …ard,** terminai-je.

Alors que le maître d'hôtel, nous installa à notre table, je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à notre premier rendez-vous.

La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, nous parlâmes sans tabou, nous lançant de temps en temps des sourires aguicheurs, des remarques pas mal déplacées. Quelques fois nos pieds se frôlaient, hasard ? Pas de mon côté en tout cas. Je lui faisais du pied, mais quand il levait la tête vers moi, je faisais comme si de rien n'était.

Au dessert, il n'avait pas repris « Le Banana Split », et j'en fus bien contente, jusqu'au moment où le serveur ramena, ma traditionnelle coup de 3 boules et lui avait commandé une verrine de pommes caramélisées, et autres fruits. Qu'est-ce que ça avait l'air bon... Je me laisserais bien tenter.

Nous commençâmes à manger nos desserts, alors qu'au bout d'un moment nos regards restèrent accrochés. Nous nous esclaffions devant la scène qui se déroulait une nouvelle fois sous nos yeux, lorsque je l'avais surpris à me regarder pour quémander une bouchée de ma glace. Cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de le fixer :

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?** me demanda-t-il.

**- Euh****... Oui, en effet,** lui répondis-je un peu gênée qu'il m'ait attrapée en plein fait. Je me levais de ma chaise et approchais ma main de son visage, une goutte de caramel gisait au coin de ses lèvres. Je passais mon pouce dessus afin de lui retirer.

**- Merci,** je suçais mon doigt, afin de ne pas « gaspiller » le caramel.

Pendant un court instant, je vis passer un éclair de désir dans les yeux de mon beau lieutenant. Je lui souriais, alors que les rougeurs sur mes joues, commençaient à apparaître devant ma soudaine audace.

Le repas prit fin. Alors que nous nous préparions pour parti,. Edward dut m'attraper le poignet pour me remettre personnellement mon argent dans mon sac à main, et payer lui seul, notre repas parfait. Nous sortîmes du restaurant et nous nous dirigeâmes vers sa voiture. Sa voiture ?

**- Je croyais que ta voiture était en panne ?**

**- C'était un mensonge, je serais arrivé très en retard, si j'avais dû en plus faire un détour au restaurant.**

Quelle excuse minable ! Mais bon, au moins il tentait de me faire rire... Encore une fois il me raccompagna chez moi, mais cette fois-ci, il sortit de sa voiture et me ramena jusqu'à ma porte. Je n'osais pas le faire entrer, si un détail de mon apparence masculin traînait dans le coin, donc je m'arrêtais devant la porte, me jurant la prochaine fois d'être sûre que mes affaires soient rangées. Il me regardait dans les yeux, alors que je faisais de même. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux de l'espoir, l'envie et la frustration accumulée au fil de la soirée. Je baissais la tête honteuse de l'avoir torturée. En relevant la tête, je fis passer, dans mon regard, tout ce que je ressentais à son égard en ce moment : la même envie, la même frustration, le même espoir...

Puis sur un coup de tête, sans que je n'ai eu le temps de l'en empêcher, il se pencha et m'embrassa chastement. Il se recula de suite, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, comme s'il s'en voulait. Je faisais les grands yeux, alors que j'apercevais cette crainte du rejet dans son regard.

Et sans qu'il ne s'y attende à son tour, je lui sautais au cou et l'embrassais à pleine bouche. C'était fougueux, certes, mais aucun de nous deux ne poussa plus loin. Doucement nous nous séparâmes. J'étais rouge comme une tomate, et malgré la nuit, mon Apollon dut le remarquer, il m'attira à lui et posa son front contre le mien, ses yeux cherchaient les miens, pour y découvrir les sentiments les plus profondément enfouis en moi. Je fermais les yeux et respirais lentement. Quand je rouvris les yeux, il avait lui aussi fermé les yeux, je frôlais ses lèvres doucement, alors qu'il répondit lui aussi à la même lenteur.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous fixâmes un autre rendez-vous, bien entendu, mais cette fois-ci, il me demanda si j'étais déjà libre le vendredi soir. Il ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il prévoyait, mais je lui promis de lui donner ma réponse demain, il me donna son numéro de téléphone alors que je lui donnais moi-même le mien, aucune chance qu'il ne m'attrape de toute manière.

Avant de monter, il m'agrippa à la taille, me coinça contre la porte et lui et m'embrassa à nouveau. Ayant marre d'un si simple baiser, je lui mordillais la lèvre avec mes dents alors que ma langue passa timidement sur ces mêmes lèvres. Il comprit mon message silencieux, alors nous nous lançâmes dans un combat sensuel et effréné. Nous nous emportâmes mutuellement si bien qu'il me caressait les hanches, et qu'une de mes jambes se frottait fiévreusement contre sa hanche. Difficilement, j'essayais de mettre fin à notre étreinte rassemblant un maximum de volonté et de courage pour y parvenir. Il devina sûrement ce que j'essayais de faire et pour nous épargner à tout deux des souffrances plus atroces qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà, se sépara à son tour de moi. Nous nous regardions dans un demi-sourire, alors que dans un dernier baiser, il partit ne lâchant ma main qu'à la dernière seconde. Je commençais à me retourner vers l'entrée alors que je l'entendis courir vers moi. Il m'embrassa de nouveau ardemment :

**- J'ai oublié de te dire... Bonne nuit.**

**- Oh !**

Je lui souriais attendrie et à mon tour lui fis un petit bisou, je lui souhaitais à mon tour bonne nuit, alors qu'il s'en allait. Je ne rentrais dans la maison qu'en le voyant disparaître au coin de la rue.

Je montais rapidement, me déshabillais et me mis sous la couette, mais frustrée comme j'étais, le sommeil ne parviendrait pas aussi facilement que je l'attendais.


	25. 24C'est reparti pour un tour

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe._

'Zik : Lisa Gerrard and Pieter Bourke – See The Sun

Le dimanche, était d'une lenteur ! Il était à peine 12h quand je me levais, merci qui ? Alice ! Mais bon, au moins elle nous avait prévu un programme avec Emmett et Jasper, au parc, près du centre sportif. Nous décidâmes de rejoindre les garçons au parc même. Passons les « Salut, ça va ? », nous posâmes nos affaires au parc, ayant décidés de prendre un pique-nique. Aujourd'hui le sport et l'entraînement n'était pas au rendez-vous. Lorsque nous nous installâmes sur la couette, je fus instantanément ensevelie de questions sur mon rendez-vous galant de la veille au soir. Une série de questions plus tard :

**- Bella rassure****-****moi, sur une seule chose !** s'exprima Alice.

**- Laquelle ?**

**- Di****s-****moi que vous vous êtes embrassés ?** me demanda-t-elle suppliante.

**- Ça te regarde ?** lui dis-je en la taquinant.

**- Comment c'était ?** reprit-elle avec les yeux brillants, à la recherche de la moindre information.

**- Formidable.**

**- Et...,** m'incita-t-elle à continuer.

**- Sensuel ?**

**- Allez !** s'embrasa-t-elle.

**- OK ! C'est bon. Tendre, Acharné, Sauvage. Ça te convient ?**

**- Je veux les détails !** continua-t-elle en faisant des yeux ronds.

**- Non ! Pas ici, Alice t'abuses !** m'alarmai-je devant les garçons.

Ils rigolèrent tous alors que je me joignis à eux.

Nous nous levâmes ensuite pour aller jouer au disque-volant, alias, le frisbee ! Qu'est-ce que ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas joué ! J'adore ! À l'école, j'avais appris à le rattraper à une main, et j'adorais faire ça, j'étais assez forte quant on y pense... contrairement aux autres sports... où j'étais une véritable calamité.

Je fus heureuse de voir que je n'avais pas perdue la main à ce jeu. Nous jouions Alice et Jasper contre Emmett et moi. Chacun avions notre cri de victoire, Alice et Jasper s'embrassaient à chaque point marqué. Traditionnel des amoureux ! Emmett et moi avions quelque chose de bien plus drôle. D'abord nous sautions chacun sur le torse de l'autre, puis on se cognait les épaules, je pense que j'ai les deux épaules déboîtées, maintenant. Finalement Emmett et moi remportâmes le match et nous nous gênions pas pour le faire remarquer aux amoureux.

Nous allâmes, enfin, nous poster sur la couette. Alice posa sa tête sur les jambes de Jasper et moi je ne me privais pas pour mettre la mienne sur les jambes d'Emmett. Je n'eus même pas le temps de fermais les yeux que je sentis une main me taper le bras, Alice.

**- Aïe !**

**- Regarde un peu qui se trouve là-bas !**

Je relevais la tête discrètement et vis Edward. Je fus tellement contente que je me levais rapidement, mais je fus prise de tournis, et retombais sur mes fesses qui elles étaient tombées directement sur le ventre d'Emmett. Il cria de douleur alors que je m'esclaffais tout en essayant tant bien que mal de m'excuser. Je me redressais plus lentement cette fois-ci et allais vers mon Adonis. Il me souriait, alors que j'accélérais le pas. Une fois à sa hauteur, je le regardais en souriant timidement. Je me retournais rapidement vers mes amis alors qu'eux étaient en train de faire des gestes m'incitant à embrasser l'homme en face de moi. Je rigolais alors que je replongeais mon regard dans l'homme qui m'avait offert le plus beau dîner de toute ma vie. Il se marrait aussi à la réaction de mes amis et ni une ni deux secondes plus tard, nos lèvres plongèrent vers celles de l'autre. Un baiser enflammé s'enchaîna, alors que je mettais mes doigts dans ses superbes cheveux et que lui glissait ses mains au creux de mes reins. Quand nous nous séparâmes, je revenais à la charge pendant quelques secondes, dans un baiser chaste. Je lui proposais de se joindre à nous, mais il refusa, voulant me laisser profiter de mes amis et que de toute manière il voulait encore un peu courir. Mais avant de partir, j'insistais pour faire une petite balade avec lui. Notre promenade se déroula avec nos mains entrelacées et dans le calme, on ne se parlaient pas beaucoup. Quelques regards par-ci, par-là, qui s'en suivait de baisers volés et des sourires de bonheur. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais avec un garçon, j'aurais regardé la personne, pour voir si elle était folle. Si on m'avait dit un jour que je serais avec un homme magnifique, galant, viril et qui aurait pour nom d'Edward, j'aurais rigolé au nez de la personne, lui flanquant par la suite une bonne baffe, pour s'être foutue de moi !

Avant que je ne rejoigne à nouveau mes amis, Edward m'éloigna du petit sentier afin que les regards indiscrets, trois en particulier, ne nous épient pas. Il fonça sur mes lèvres, alors que j'appuyais sur ses épaules pour avoir plus de contact, mais malheureux être humains que nous étions, nous devions nous séparés l'un de l'autre par manque d'oxygène. Je me blottissais contre son torse, alors qu'il m'entourait la taille. Je relevais la tête faisant reposer mon menton sur son sternum, je lui souriais alors qu'il en faisait de même, remettant derrière mon oreille une de mes mèches rebelle. Il m'embrassait doucement le nez, puis vint me faire un bisou esquimau, comme on les appelait si bien.

**- Alors c'est ****OK****, pour vendredi ?** me demanda-t-il ensuite.

**- Vendredi ?**

**- Oui,** confirma-t-il.

**- Je ne sais pas... il est possible que je sois déjà prise...**

Il rigola ce qui me comprendre qu'il avait compris mon petit jeu, que j'avais renouvelé.

**- Diable, qui est cet homme que je me charge de lui ! Comment-est il ? Qu'a-t-il plus que moi ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, peut-être des yeux envoûtants, des cheveux sauvagement indomptables et un corps à en faire pâlir tous les autres hommes.**

**- Comment peux-tu savoir si mon corps est « parfait » ?** demanda-t-il fier de lui.

Mince. Grillée. Vite une excuse !

**J'ai un filtre infra-rouge qui me laisse apercevoir ses super abdos,** dis-je malicieusement, en caressant son buste.

**Non mais dis donc !** dit-il en ouvrant grands les yeux, en mettant ses mains, en feignant de cacher ses parties génitales.

Nous rigolâmes tous les deux, avant que je n'accepte sa proposition lui fixant le rendez-vous à 20h pour être sûre d'être prête.

Il me ramena auprès de mes comparses, et dans un dernier baiser, il partit, continuer son jogging.

Avec mes amis, nous parlâmes encore un peu d'Edward, puis nous nous mîmes à faire des conneries, à jouer comme des gamins de 5 ans. Enfin, nous décidâmes de rentrer chez nous.

Avec Alice, on décida de ranger mes affaires masculines dans un autre placard, simple mesure de précaution. Nous passâmes ensuite le reste de la soirée à regarder un bon film d'action avant que je ne me couche toujours et encore le sourire.

En arrivant au camp, je serrais la main de tous les hommes se trouvant dans mon sillage. J'aperçus le lieutenant, _mon_ lieutenant. Je me rapprochais afin de le saluer aussi. Ensuite je partis en direction de la tente de Jazz, la plus proche, mais il n'y avait personne. Par contre devant la tente d'Emmett, il y avait foule ! Je m'approchais et constatais qu'il sortait des blagues vaseuses tout en distribuant des barres de chocolat. Quand il me vit, il m'en lança une, que je rattrapais et fourrais dans ma poche. Il continua encore quelques instant ses blagues et sa distribution de barres chocolatées, avant de les faire se disperser. Il me prit par les épaules, en m'emmenant vers le lieu de rassemblement où tous les hommes se rejoignaient au fur et à mesure. Le lieutenant nous fit entraîner pratiquement toute la journée, mais aujourd'hui la fatigue étant trop présente, je n'arrivais à rien, cela avait le don d'exaspérer le lieutenant, cependant il ne s'attardait pas sur mon cas. Après mon accident, il me fallait quelques temps, pour reprendre les vielles habitudes. Et ce weekend ne m'aidait en rien à me concentrer, avec ce qui était arrivé !

L'après midi m'avait achevée, le lieutenant nous avait fait faire à nouveau une escapade dans les montagnes, et malgré ma fatigue, j'essayais de tenir le coup. Mais si j'arrivais à suivre le rythme c'était grâce à Emmett, Jasper et Jacob. Emmett était devant moi, me cachant et Jasper et Jacob tenaient mon barda à l'aide des leurs. Eux aussi étaient fatigués, mais ils ne le montraient pas.

En rentrant les autres allèrent prendre leurs douches, alors que moi j'allais dans ma tente, pour chercher mes affaires. Je me couchais quelques secondes sur le matelas pour souffler.

Je fus réveillée par un bras me secouant. C'était Emmett, c'est toujours lui qui me réveillait.

**- Bella, il faut que tu manges,** chuchota-t-il.

**- Hum... pas faim...,** maugréai-je.

**- Dépêche-toi de te lever !**

**- Hum... **pleurnichai-je.

Il rigola, avant de sortir de ma tente et de me presser de sortir. Alors que je me levais lentement, pour éviter le tournis, je sortis de ma tente et vis qu'il n'y avait personne dans les alentours. Tout le monde devait déjà être en train de manger. J'allais vite me servir et rejoignis mes amis. Après le repas, j'allais me prendre un bain au lac, et tout de suite après, j'allais me coucher, je m'endormis sans problèmes.


	26. 253ème rendez vous

**'Zik: Céline Dion - Tous les secrets**

La fin de semaine arriva et je fus heureuse de retrouver Alice qui était tout aussi excitée que moi! Sauf peut-être qu'elle était plus pressée de m'habiller, alors que moi, j'allais aller chez mon beau lieutenant. Pendant que j'étais au camp, Alice avait tout rangé prenant soin de cacher mes affaires si dans un moment inattendu, mon bel Edward s'arrêterait dans mon appartement. J'avais hâte d'être à ce soir, mais peur d'être découverte, peur de dire une connerie qui pourrait me retomber dessus et me coincer. Finalement, je finis de me préparer seule, Jasper venait d'arriver à l'appartement accompagné d'Emmett et de sa compagne. Quand je sortis de la chambre, je fis alors la rencontre de Rosalie, elle n'avait pas l'air très contente de me rencontrer... Cependant, dans un demi sourire, elle me fit la bise. Je vis son sourire s'agrandir quand je tapais dans l'épaule d'Emmett, histoire de le saluer. Il me rendit ma frappe avant de rigoler alors qu'il m'avait envoyé à l'autre bout de la pièce!

Rosalie était en fait jalouse, mais elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire, je regardais Emmett qui, dans un regard silencieux, me disait qu'il ne l'avait pas mise au courant de ma double identité. Il était maintenant 19h50, alors que je terminais de me préparais et c'est à 20h05, que j'entendais le téléphone d'entrée sonner. Je courais à celui-ci et décrochais:

**- T'es en retard!**

Je l'entendis rigoler, alors que je raccrochais, pour le rejoindre. J'allais dans la cuisine dire aux autres que j'y allais.

Alice espérait que je ne rentre pas ce soir et Emmett disait que je devais lui sauter dessus, je rigolais. Rosalie avait enfin compris que j'étais avec quelqu'un et c'est avec un sourire chaleureux qu'elle me souhaita une excellente soirée.

Je sortis de la maison rejoindre mon cher et tendre. Il m'ouvrit les bras, alors que je me blottissais dedans et que j'agrippais sa nuque pour rapprocher nos lèvres qui n'attendaient que d'être scellées.

En nous séparant je voyais qu'il riait, essayant d'être discret, son regard se perdait derrière moi, en me retournant je voyais juste les ombres qui bougeaient derrière la fenêtre, prouvant ainsi qu'Alice et, sûrement, Emmett nous espionnaient. Ah ceux-là, je vous jure...

J'empoignais le bras d'Edward pour nous éloignaient de ces espions qui, ma foi, étaient peu discrets, si je puis dire. Une fois près de sa voiture et ainsi à l'abri des regards, je m'emparais de son col et rejoignaient nos lèvres, récemment séparées. Il fut surpris de mon audace plus qu'entreprenante et après avoir sentis son sourire, il se décida enfin à répondre à mon baiser. Puis, il glissa sa main dans le bas de mon dos et se sépara doucement de moi, m'entraînant lentement dans sa voiture, côté passager. Il me souriait avant de refermer ma porte galamment. Il fit le tour de la voiture en courant et tapotant sur le capot avant de refermer rapidement sa porte, mettre le contact, puis sa ceinture, un petit baiser volé, et on étaient déjà sur la route. Il me jetaient quelques regards, même souvent, alors que je rigolais, lui demandant de regarder la route au lieu de moi. Il me regardait encore plus après ça! Je regardais par la fenêtre, m'habituant à la noirceur de cette ville tout à fait charmante! Je crois que j'ai dû rêvasser pendant un bon moment, puisque je sentis Edward prendre ma main, pour m'inviter à sortir de l'habitacle. Je le regardais lui avant de prendre moi-même sa main et de le suivre. Je vis que j'étais devant une maison, ou plutôt sa maison! J'en étais certaine! Je le suivais regardant distraitement autour de moi. Il avait un assez grand jardin, en tout cas devant, je pensais bien qu'il y en avait un derrière. Ce n'était pas une petite maison, ça se voyait! Qu'est-ce qu'elle est jolie! Dans le genre vieille maison de campagne, j'adorais ça! J'avais hâte d'être à l'intérieur, enfin si j'arrive à penser à autre chose qu'Edward...

Dans le hall d'entrée, je fus nettement surprise, de l'extérieur cette maison nous donnait l'impression de richesse, pas dans le sens du terme, bien entendu. Mais en étant entrée, je m'étais rendue compte que les murs étaient blancs, il y avait peu de meubles, peu de décoration, et tout ce simplisme, me mettait bien à l'aise, même étant le parfait contraire de la maison d'Alice. Il passa derrière moi, m'enleva mon petit gilet et le glissa sur le porte manteau, il se remit derrière moi, m'entraînant un peu plus vers l'intérieur, en m'agrippant la taille et me faisant des bisous dans le cou qui étaient adorablement délicieux! C'est pas juste qu'il me tente comme ça! Il me montra alors le salon avec la salle à manger, la cuisine américaine, puis il passa à la salle à manger, la salle de bain, et par la deuxième porte de la salle de bain, il me fit entrer dans sa chambre, mais avant même que je puisse regarder la décoration, il m'avait jetée dans son lit, je riais à gorge déployée, alors qui me sautait en travers des jambes pour me surplomber. Voulant jouer avec ses nerfs je tentais tant bien que mal de le dominer à mon tour. Mais vu mon poids chétif, j'avais un peu de mal, je faisais des sons plaintifs:

**- Hiin! Allez quoi!**

**- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?** Questionna-t-il, alors qu'il savait que j'essayais de prendre le dessus sur lui.

Je lui tirais la langue puérilement, alors qui m'attrapais les hanches afin d'inverser les rôles. Il me sourit fier de lui, fier de jouer avec moi, parce que finalement, c'est lui qui jouait avec mes nerfs!

Après notre passage de gaminerie terminé, il m'emmena vers la cuisine et c'est ensemble que nous nous confectionnaient un repas convenable. Nous avions alors prévu de faire des Beefsteaks, oui le truc super gras, c'est bien ça! Alors qu'Edward se démenait pour couper de belles tranches de tomates, moi je m'occupais des steak, rajoutant des choses par ci par là. Enfin je lui fis goûter la petite sauce que j'avais concoctée, enfin la « graisse » que j'avais créée alors qu'il se léchait les babines, et qu'il mit un bout de tomates entre ses lèvres et s'approcha de moi, pour me faire part d'un baiser « tomateux ». Je riais jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne enfin mes lèvres, mais avant qu'il est pu m'embrasser, je lui piquer toute la tomate et me dégager de lui. Il avait une expression choquée sur le visage, alors que je revenais vers mes Beefsteaks. Edward enlaça ma taille et me chatouiller la nuque de sa langue. J'étais en train de me contorsionner et c'est dans un dernier mouvement que j'éteignais le gaz, me retournais vers mon Adonis, le repoussait le plus loin possible et prenait rapidement la poêle dans ma main, pour éviter toute tentation. Je l'emmenais sur la table du salon, alors qu'Edward allumait la télévision qui nous servirait certainement que de bruit de fond.

Après avoir commencé à manger, il lâcha:

**- C'est vachement bon.**

**- C'est vrai?** Je voulais être sûre que ça lui plaise.

**- Je parlais de la salade,** dit-il fièrement.

Si lui avait tiré une tête effarée avant, c'était maintenant à mon tour. Il fallait rappliquer.

**- Ha bon? Moi je trouve que ta salade est... banale, **dis-je sans émotions, pour me moquer.

Il se leva de sa chaise, et j'en fis de même, ça ne présageait rien de bon. Je me mis à courir autour de la table avec lui sur mes talons. Et puis, pauvre de moi, mon orteil se cogna contre le pied de la table et cela suffit à ce que je siffle de douleur et qu'Edward me rentre dedans en m'attrapant la taille. Il riait alors que j'allais sur un pied, me réfugier sur le canapé. Je massais mon orteil endolori avant de taper Edward sur le bras, qui s'était installé à côté de moi.

**- Hé! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?**

**- Tu t'es moqué de moi...**

Il se pencha et me fit un bisou sur le nez, avant de se remettre à rire. Je lui faisais la grimace alors que je me relevais et qu'il attrapait ma main. Je le regardais alors qu'il m'attirait à lui. J'étais maintenant assise à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il me regarda quelques instants dans les yeux, avant que je ne fonde de moi-même sur ses lèvres, bien trop tentantes à mon goût. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, alors que je me mettais sur lui. Il vint me caresser le dos jusqu'à descendre plus bas. Il caressa doucement mes fesses ce qui me fit sortit un léger couinement de plaisir. Il riait encore! Pour le provoquer davantage, je commençais à bouger mon bassin, et la réaction ne se fit pas attendre. En plus de sa virilité qui commençait à se réveiller, je l'entendis, à mon tour, sortir un son de plaisir, ce qui ressemblait plus à un grognement. Quel animal! Quel gourmand! Je me mis à rire quand il répéta son grognement. Il arrêta de m'embrasser et me regarda droit dans les yeux, l'air de me dire « T'es pas croyable! ». Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure, alors qu'il la pêcha de ses dents avant de la relâcher et de titiller la peau de mon cou, je relevais la tête assez brutalement. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque qu'il voit les marques qu'il m'avait faites, au camp. Il ne comprit pas tout de suite, et avant même qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, je le réembrassais ardemment. D'ailleurs c'était tellement ardent qu'il se releva, m'emmenant avec lui. Il agrippa férocement mes fesses, et en me soulevant, il nous plaqua contre le mur, enfin, lui était plaqué contre le mur. Il se dégagea enfin du mur, et alors qu'on se caressaient mutuellement, il tentait tant bien que mal de m'emmener dans une autre pièce, certainement sa chambre. Tantôt, il était plaqué contre le mur, tantôt c'était l'inverse. Enfin il arriva à sa chambre, mais avec moi dans ses bras, il n'avait aucun moyen d'ouvrir la porte. La main qui était dans ses cheveux se perdit derrière moi pour ouvrir la porte qui était dans mon dos. Edward était complètement appuyé contre moi, si bien que sa virilité contre moi, me fit gémir. Cependant quand la porte céda enfin, on tomba tout les deux à la renverse. Edward fit tout de même attention à ne pas complètement m'écraser. Il ria à nouveau avant que je n'attrape sa nuque et le force à m'embrasser. Il mit sa main derrière mon dos et me souleva contre lui. J'étais à présent assise sur les cuisses d'Edward qui lui était assis par terre. Je lui caressais le torse doucement alors que lui me caressait le dos. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur mes hanches avant de les remonter jusqu'à mes côtés, puis il les glissa un peu plus, effleurant à peine les côtés de ma poitrine, en enfin il arriva à ma nuque. Il avait regardé chacun de ses gestes qu'il avait fait à mon égard. Quand il est arrivé à ma nuque, il me massa les côtés de celle-ci, avant de passer ses mains sur ma gorge puis les envoyant sur ma nuque à nouveau, me massant soigneusement, alors que des frissons me parcouraient de partout, c'était tellement bon! Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure alors que ma tête basculait en arrière. Il en profita pour me laisser des baisers dans le cou alors qu'un minime gémissement franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Je le regardais ensuite dans les yeux, alors que tout doucement, je déboutonnais sa chemise, je vis sa pomme d'Adam glousser rapidement, alors que j'affichais un petit sourire vainqueur. Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et zippa lentement le derrière de ma robe. Il fit d'abord glisser la robe de mes épaules, avant de les embrasser chacune à leur tour. Moi j'enlevais enfin sa chemise passer mes mains de son torse, à ses bras, ses épaules, sa nuque, avant de l'attraper et de l'embrasser, encore. Je repassais mes mains sur son torse, cherchant à le garder contre moi. Il nous releva rapidement, alors que ma robe glissait d'elle-même, laissant apparaître mes sous-vêtements noirs et en dentelle qui plus est, merci Alice! Il déglutit une fois de plus, alors qu'il c'était séparé de moi pour m'observer. Je le rapprochais de moi, en empoignant sa ceinture que je commencer à déboucler. Il me regardait toujours dans les yeux, alors que tendrement il m'embrassa, caressant mes épaules et mes bras. J'arrivais enfin au point où je pouvais retirer son pantalon. Il était maintenant devant moi, en boxer, et moi devant lui en sous-vêtement, il me rapprocha de lui, me colla à son torse, et me fit reculer. Il me bascula sur le lit, se plaçant délicatement au dessus de moi. C'est à ce moment là que je me rendais compte de ce que j'allais faire! Étais-je vraiment prête à faire ça? Ma première fois avec Edward? Mon temps de réflexion mis la puce à l'oreille d'Edward.

**- Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe?**

Je le regardais dans les yeux, ne sachant pas trop comment lui dire.

**- Edward... euh...**

**- Dis-moi,** articula-t-il doucement, en caressant ma joue.

Je me mordais la lèvre, espérant qu'il comprenne tout seul, mais je pense qu'il n'arrivait pas trop à suivre, il devait être encore dans son monde. Je décidais de me lancer.

**- Je n'ai jamais...**

Je pense qu'à ce moment ci, il avait comprit car il ne me laissa pas terminé:

**- Je ne te crois pas!**

**- Pardon?** Dis-je surprise, il me faisait passer pour une menteuse?

**- J'ai dis je ne te crois pas.**

**- Et pourtant c'est la vérité,** contrais-je.

**- Une si belle femme que toi?**

Alors c'était ça, parce que soit disant j'étais une belle femme, les hommes doivent me courir après? Tentant, mais non c'était pas trop mon genre.

**- N'exagère pas,** dis-je en rougissant.

**- Oh non, je suis loin d'exagérer! Tu es belle et encore! C'est un euphémisme!**

Je rigolais nerveusement en baissant la tête, cependant il en décida autrement, il me releva la tête avec ses doigts et déclara:

**- Je suis prêt à attendre l'éternité avec toi.**

**- Ohhhhhhhhhhh,** dis-je presque en pleurnichant. Je me blottissais dans ses bras et déclarais tout doucement: **C'est mignoooooooooooooon...**

Il riait légèrement et baisa mon front. Il était adorable, à ce moment précis. Il prit la couverture qui était à nos pieds et nous borda tout les deux sous la couette. Il me prit dans ses bras et presque imperceptiblement il chuchota:

**- Ça ne te dérange pas si tu dors chez moi et avec moi?**

**- Non,** riais-je calmement.

Je l'entendis souffler paisiblement et il continua:

**- Bien, parce que je crois que je n'aurais pas eu la force de te ramener.**

**- Je resterais bien avec toi tous les jours.**

**- Humm... je t'aurais bien emmener au camp avec moi, mais trop de garçons, où plutôt fillette, te tourneraient autour.**

**- Fillette? Tu les appelles fillettes?**

**- Non, pas vraiment. En fait il y en a qu'un seul qui m'a fais pensé à une fille...**


	27. 26Je reste avec toi

**Pour Francinette: En veux tu en voilà ;)**

**'Zik: KatDeLuna – Whine Up**

**- Non, pas vraiment.** **En fait il y en a qu'un seul qui m'a fais pensé à une fille...**

**- Ah oui?**

**- Oui et tu vas trouver ça sûrement très étrange, mais il a les mêmes yeux que toi!**

**- Non!**

**- Si, c'est vrai, je te l'assure.**

Si jamais il découvrait la vérité, je le perdrais, il fallait que je lui mente.

**- C'est Ben? Ben Crowe?**

**- Heu, oui, tu le connais?**

**- Bien sûr! C'est mon... cousin!**

Je repensais au jour où Emmett m'avais demandé si j'avais pas un cousin qui s'appelait Ben, je lui avais répondu non, juste avant de lui dire la vérité sur mon identité. Je ne pourrais pas dire cette même vérité à Edward.

**- Je ne te crois pas!**

**- Tu me fais encore passer pour une menteuse?**

**- Non, c'est juste que le monde est vraiment petit et ça m'étonne vraiment. Mais pourquoi tu es venue ici, avec lui, alors que tu savais qu'il irait au camp?**

**- J'avais besoin de changer d'horizon, j'ai décidé de suivre mon cousin.**

**- Vous habitez ensemble, chez Alice?**

**- Non, il habite plus loin, moi j'ai rencontré Alice par la suite. En fait je ne le vois pas souvent. Alors c'est une fillette?**

**- C'est pas vraiment ce que...** Je le regardais l'air de dire « N'essaye pas de te rattraper. » **Ok au début, c'était une vrai calamité, il ne savait rien faire! Il avait des ennuis avec tout le monde et principalement avec... Emmett.** Il avait surtout l'habitude de nous appeler par nos noms. Puis ils sont devenus amis et... Ben c'est peu à peu améliorer, bien que les pompes ne soit toujours pas son point fort, il n'a aucun soucis pour la course. Il a une très bonne endurance.

**- Et tu l'encourages?**

**- Si je devrais encourager tous les hommes qui font bien les choses, je ne pourrais plus rien leur apprendre, il faut qu'il s'encourage entre eux.**

**- Oui, mais de temps en temps c'est pas mal non?**

**- Dis donc tu me cherches toi?**

**- T'en fais combien des pompes?** Dis-je joueuse en changeant de sujet.

**- Et toi?** Me balança-t-il.

**- Disons que j'arrive à en faire une cinquantaine,** déclarais-je fière.

Il me regarda étonné, voire même plus, puis son visage devint défiant.

**- Prouve le moi!**

**- Tu peux te mettre en position de pompe?**

**- Pour...**

**- Ne pose pas de questions, fais le juste,** dis-je avec une grimace qui se devait confiante.

Il descendit du lit alors que je fis de même. Nous étions toujours en sous-vêtements. Il se mit ensuite en position de pompes, puis il me dit dans un regard silencieux« Et maintenant? ». Je lui souriais alors que je grimpais sur son dos, il s'affaissa sous mon poids, puis se remit en place, me soulevant par la même occasion. Je me penchais vers son oreille et susurrais:

**- Une!**

Il ria puis il fit une seconde pompe, puis une troisième. Moi pendant ce temps, j'étais fascinée par les contractions de son dos, il était magnifique! Lui et son dos! Je voyais que des gouttes de sueur commençaient à perler dans le creux de ses omoplates. Je trouvais ça affreusement sexy! Je passais alors mes mains de ses omoplates à sa nuque, puis les passa sur son torse, son ventre, pour passer sur ses côtes et revenir sur ses omoplates.

**- Tu en as fais combien?** Lui demandais-je sensuellement.

**- À toi de me le dire! C'est toi qui fais des pompes!**

J'éclatais de rire, et il ne put que me suivre mon rire. Il se laissa tomber par terre, alors que je posais ma tête dans son dos et lui caressais la hanche avec l'une de mes mains alors que l'autre se trouvait dans ses cheveux. Il fit pour se retourner et je l'aidais pour ensuite le surplomber. On riaient encore alors qu'il m'attrapa par les hanches pour me faire relever.

Enfin nous finîmes dans son lit, emmitouflés et collés l'un contre l'autre, nous faisant de petits et simples baisers de temps en temps. Puis finalement, les bras de Morphée, nous emportèrent.

Nous étions maintenant samedi, à une heure déjà avancée, vu l'éclat du soleil qui tapait dans mon visage. Je commençais à me relever, quand je sentis un bras glisser, juste au dessus de mes fesses. Je me retournais pour voir un Edward encore endormi avec un demi-sourire. Je décidais de me retourner de façon à être face à lui, et me replongeais sous la couette. Je caressais son visage d'ange de mes doigts, alors qu'il gigota. Je riais tout doucement, alors que je sentis sa main se presser sur ma hanche. Je caressais ensuite ses cheveux et me rapprochais de lui, je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui susurrais:

**- Tu es réveillé?**

**- Non,** maugréa-t-il plus joueur que de mauvaise humeur.

**- Bien, je vais régler ça.**

Je me levais du lit, retirais la couverture de son corps presque nu et sautais sur lui, sans l'étouffer, bien entendu, et j'entrepris de le chatouiller. Il riait aux éclats avant qu'il ne me chatouille aussi. J'étais donc assise sur ses cuisses, et le trouvant magnifiquement beau je ne pu continuer de le chatouiller. C'était tellement rare que je le voie rire de cette manière. Il s'arrêta à son tour et son regard tomba dans le mien, pour ne plus s'enlever. Il m'attrapa doucement la nuque et me rapprocha de lui. Il m'embrassa tendrement, alors que je massais son cuir chevelu, tandis que ses mains à lui se perdaient de ma nuque à mon dos et de mon dos à mes fesses. Je me couchais sur son corps, nos lèvres toujours scellées et caressais tendrement son torse pendant qu'il pelotait encore mes fesses.

Quand nos incessantes caresses et baisers furent finies, pour notre plus grand malheur, nous nous levions afin de prendre notre petit déjeuner, c'est là que nous nous rappelions que la veille nous avions tous laissé en plan afin de batifoler un peu, enfin même beaucoup. Nous mangeâmes en silence en nous embrassant de temps en temps avec des sourires et des regards affectueux et pleins de tendresse. Quand nous finîmes de déjeuner, il prit la parole:

**- Je vais te ramener chez toi.**

**- Pourquoi?** m'écriais-je.

**- Je pense que je vais passer le reste de la journée à ranger toute cette pagaille,** continua-t-il en pointant le salon.

**- Et tu crois que je vais t'abandonner?**

**- Je ne vais pas te dire ou te forcer à ranger ma maison,** jasa-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

**- Et moi je ne vais pas te laisser faire ça tout seul, alors que j'ai fais autant de bazar que toi et puis si on range ensemble, on terminera plus rapidement et qui sais ce qu'on pourra faire ensuite de notre temps libre!**

Il approuva tout en s'approchant de moi, il était maintenant à quelques centimètres de moi, alors que j'attrapais son col encore une fois, et je l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. En même temps, je ne me lassais plus de l'embrasser, et je me demandais comment ça serait quand je retournerais au camp. En y pensant, je me demandais aussi comment Edward réagirait en me voyant, mais sous mon identité de Ben, serait-il plus dur ou inversement. Dans tout les cas toutes mes questions resteront sans réponses tant que lundi n'aura pas pointé le bout de son nez.

Nous commençâmes à débarrasser nos effluves du petit déjeuner, mais ne trouvant aucune motivation pour ranger, en plus d'être à côté d'un Apollon tentateur, je décidais de mettre de la musique. Mais je ne réussis pas à trouver mon bonheur dans les CD d'Edward tellement il y avait de chois, j'optais donc pour mettre la radio. Je dansais en faisant le ménage alors que de temps en temps Edward dansait avec moi.

Alors que nous étions sur le point de terminer la cuisine pour commencer le salon, la chanson « She works hard for the money » de Donna Summer résonna dans les enceintes. Edward avait le balai, et moi j'avais la cuillère en bois entre mes doigts. Je bougeais mon corps, laissant la musique m'envahir. Je mimais la chanson avec la cuillère en bois alors que je faisais des clins d'œil aguicheurs à Edward, qui lui se mordait la lèvre inférieur, emporté autant que moi par la musique. Je montais sur le bord du plan de travail alors que je continuais mon petit sketch digne des meilleurs théâtres dramatique. Puis commença le solo de guitare et Edward se prit au jeu en imitant les accords sur sa « guitare ». Il se rapprocha de moi tel un prédateur tandis que mon corps balançait en arrière en jouant des épaules. Il jeta sa « guitare » et fit courir ses mains sur mon corps avant de m'attraper férocement les hanches, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de ses hanches, puis il me souleva et nous fit tourner en rond. Nous rions à nouveau aux éclats alors que la chanson touchait à sa fin pour faire place à « Rosanna » de Toto. Les vieilles musiques étaient et resteront définitivement les meilleures et les plus éclatantes! Bien sûr j'aimais aussi les musiques plus récentes, mais c'est clair que le Rap, n'était pas trop ma tasse de thé contrairement à la pop ou bien le RnB.

Enfin bref, Edward termina de balayer la cuisine, alors que je terminais de ranger la vaisselle dans ses placards.

Puis nous attaquâmes le salon, en musique, bien entendu. D'ailleurs c'est la chanson « Turn Around » de Bonnie Tyler et Karenn Antonn qui tambourinait dans nos oreilles. Quand le refrain reprit toujours plus fort que le précédent, Edward vint se coller dans mon dos, il prit entre ses mains mes hanches pour ensuite faire onduler nos bassins à l'unisson. Je gémis doucement en basculant ma tête en arrière. Je n'étais peut-être pas prête à faire l'amour tout de suite avec Edward, mais rien ne m'empêchais de prendre un peu de plaisir cependant. Edward embrassa mon front avant de me relâcher et de continuer son travail.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, nous décidions de nous balader, nous faisions notre balade main dans la main et la plupart du temps en silence.

Je remarquais durant notre promenade que beaucoup de regards étaient adressés à Edward. Je n'aimais pas ça, du tout! Et je fus encore plus furieuse quand je vis qu'il souriait. Edward me proposa de prendre une glace, j'acceptais mais j'avais plus envie de fourrer cette glace dans la gueules de ces pimbêches qui lui jetaient des regards qui en disaient beaucoup sur leurs intentions.

Nous allions reprendre le cours de notre promenade, quand quelqu'un se posta devant nous:

**- Lieutenant Cullen?**


	28. 27Apprendre à te connapitre

**Sophie: Cela prouve qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences, en tout cas merci ;) Au moins certains avouent ^^**

**'Zik: Sigur Ros – Andvari**

Il hésita avant de parler puis:

**- Oui?**

**- J'adore ce que vous faites, **disait-elle en faisant des yeux de biches à Edward en m'ignorant totalement.

**- Hum... De quoi parlez-vous?** Demanda-t-il.

**- Oh...Heu...** Visiblement elle n'en sait pas beaucoup sur Edward. Quelle cruche. De plus, elle ne voulait pas s'écarter de notre chemin et avec moi qui commençais à m'impatienter, elle ne payait pas chère de sa peau, l'autre!

**- Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais moi et mon **_**fiancé**_**, nous aimerions se balader tranquillement sans que des gamines dans ton genre, nous emme...**

**- Bella, je crois qu'elle a compris.**

Je regardais la jeune fille dans les yeux, alors que je vis une pointe de colère et une autre de peur.

La fille partit sans un regard pour moi, alors qu'elle saluait Edward, d'une voie qui se voulait envoutante, mais qui ne l'était certainement pas pour mon oreille. Je lui jetais un regard qui lançait des éclairs, espérant qu'elle me regarde une dernière fois, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle s'aventure dans un terrain miné!

Nous continuions à marcher, puis j'entendis l'éclat de rire tonitruant d'Edward. Je sursautais à son entente laissant échapper un petit cri.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? T'es pas bien?**

Il rigola encore plus.

**- Désolé mais c'est tellement drôle,** rétorqua-t-il.

**- Qu'est-ce qui est drôle?** Repris-je en nous arrêtant en me mettant en face de lui.

**- Que tu sois jalouse à ce point,** rigola-t-il en enfouissant ma tête contre son torse pour me câliner.

**- Je ne suis pas jalouse!** Rétorquais-je en me séparant de lui.

**- Non, c'est vrai, **dit-il avec un éclat de malice,** tu es possessive! Et puis moi? Ton fiancé?**

**- Oh! Elle te regardait comme si t'étais du pâté pour chien! Et il fallait bien que je conserve ce qui est à moi!**

Il explosa une nouvelle fois de rire. Je le regardais avec des éclairs dans les yeux, il se foutait encore une fois de moi. Il prit ma main, lui fit un baisemain, avant d'attraper mon menton, rapprocher son visage du mien, et il m'embrassa tendrement:

**- Je n'en ai rien à faire des autres femmes, c'est toi que je veux, je suis déjà accroc à toi!**

**- Ouais, t'essaye surtout de te rattraper, pour t'être moqué de moi!**

**- Hum, c'est ce que tu penses de moi?**

**- Maintenant? Oui!**

Il me regarda avec des grands yeux, m'attrapa avant que j'ai eu le temps de filer et me jeta sur son épaule comme un sac à patate. Il courra, laissant les regards se perdent un peu plus sur lui tandis que dans un premier temps je me débattais pour qu'il me lâche alors que dans un deuxième temps, j'arrêtais de le taper, pour mettre ma main sous mon menton et reposer mon coude contre son dos et je regardais les gens en leurs lançant quelques salut de la main, comme si de rien n'était. Enfin, je vis que nous arrivions dans un coin, où nous étions entourés que de sapins. Edward me déposa à terre et ne me laissant pas le temps de le sermonner, il m'embrassa ardemment. J'attrapais ses cheveux brutalement pour faire en sorte de le rapprocher encore plus près de moi, si c'était possible.

Je le plaquais outre sur un sapin, tandis qu'il soulevait mes fesses, me collant contre lui et me faisant un sourire d'ange. Je lui caressais les joues pendant qu'il nicha son visage au creux de mon cou. Je le sentais humer mon odeur, puis léchais la base de mon cou, me provoquant des torsions et des petits rires discrets. Ensuite, il mordillait ma peau, et là c'était plus des rires que je contenais, c'était pratiquement des gémissements! Je le séparais de moi, le regardais dans les yeux avant de lui faire subir la même chose:

**- Je...Hum... crois qu'on dev...Merde!... Bella, s'il te plaît.**

**- Quoi?** Dis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

**- Je vais avoir beaucoup de mal à me contenir, si tu continues de me torturer ainsi!**

**- Tiens donc! Qui est cette personne qui m'a emmené dans les bois à l'abri des regards?** Le raillais-je.

**- Tu ne t'en es pas formalisée pourtant,** contra-t-il.

Je rigolais avant de l'embrasser chastement. Je me reculais dans un bisou bruyant avant de lui dire que nous devrions commencer à rentrer, étant donné qu'il commençait à se faire tard.

Je décidais de ce moment de calme pour lancer une conversation:

**- Quelles sont les causes de cette guerre?**

**- Pourquoi tu me demande ça?** M'agressa-t-il. Je me renfrognais, je n'avais fais que poser une question. Je commençais doucement à m'éloigner un peu de lui, alors qu'il me rattrapa le bras. **Je ne voulais pas te le dire comme ça. Désolé. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie que cette journée ce termine avec cette conversation.**

**- Je voulais juste savoir si vous alliez partir d'ici. Si ce sera sur le front ou je ne sais pas n'importe quoi...**

**- C'est possible qu'on parte, mais moi-même je ne sais pas encore grand chose.** Il me caressa la joue. **Cela dépend du président, si il veut plus de sécurité, cela dépend des ennemis et de contre-attaquer, mais ça j'en doute, les hommes que j'entraîne, n'ont pas été choisi pour ce battre sur le front.**

Je laissais un peu de silence entre nous avant de reprendre:

**- Pourquoi t'es-tu énervé de la sorte quand je t'ai demandé le pourquoi de cette guerre.**

**- Je sais pas trop, c'est juste que l'idée de devoir se battre pour avoir plus de pouvoir ne m'enchante pas... du tout.**

**- C'est parce qu'ils utilisent des soldats pour leurs propres compte?**

**- Oui.**

**- Mais aucun de vous n'a été obligé de rentrer à l'armée!**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais?**

**- Pourquoi? Je... Ton père t'a forcé pour que tu rentres à l'armée? Tu n'aimes pas ça?**

**- Oui, il m'a forcé. Je pense que s'il ne m'aurait pas forcé, je serais tout de même rentrer à l'armée, mais j'aurais moins été réticent.**

**- Période de rébellion?** Riais-je.

**- On peut dire ça.**

**- Je crois que je suis contente que tu sois rentré à l'armée.**

**- Tiens? Je me demande pourquoi?** Ironisa-t-il.

Je lui accrochais le bras alors qu'il se penchait pour m'embrasser.

Nous continuâmes à marcher dans notre mutisme, et encore une fois je le brisais au plus grand damne d'Edward:

**- Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup notre président.**

Il se tendit avant de reprendre:

**- Parce que tu n'es pas d'accord avec moi?**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça, perso, la politique et moi... ça fait deux!** Il ria. **Ne te moque pas! J'y ai jamais rien compris.**

**- D'un côté je crois que c'est mieux comme ça, **dit-il plus pour lui même.

**- De quoi tu parles?**

**- Le président, je ne sais pas comment te le dire...** Je l'encourageais à continuer d'une caresse de la main. **Je... Je le connais. Et pas qu'un peu.**

Je lui lançais un coup d'œil devenant de plus en plus inquiète.

**- C'est ton...Heu...Non, j'y crois pas!**

**- Si tu penses à ce que je pense alors si c'est la vérité,** affirma-t-il sans entrain.

**- Attends! Tu peux me dire à quoi tu penses? Je ne suis pas sûre de te suivre...**

**- Carlisle Hale est mon père.**

Mes yeux pétillèrent d'excitation, mais bien vite cela cessa car quelque chose me turlupinais. Encore.

**- Pourquoi tu n'as pas son nom de famille?**

**- J'ai repris le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.**

**- J'aurais dû m'en douter. Tu es proche de ta famille?**

**- Pas vraiment. Ma mère est décédée, il y a 4 ans, ce qui m'a poussé à entrer à l'armée. Et je ne partage pas les idées de mon père.**

**- Donc si tu es lieutenant à cet âge, c'est « grâce » à ton père.**

**- En quelque sorte.**

**- Bon, au moins tu t'es endurcis la preuve: tu as réussis à faire des pompes avec moi sur ton dos. D'ailleurs c'était très, très sexy!**

**- C'est vrai?** Je hochais la tête en affirmant.** Tu m'as donnée la force d'y arrivée,** ria-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

**- N'importe quoi!** Gloussais-je.

**- Si, je t'assure! Te savoir sur moi en sous vêtement en train de me caresser le dos... Hum...**

**- Arrête... **Je le tapais doucement sur le bras, sentant mon visage chauffé.

**- Alors on la joue moins coquine, maintenant hein?** Me nargua-t-il.

**- Attends la prochaine fois que je viens!**

Il se fendit la pêche encore pendant quelques instants, avant de me voler un baiser.

Il se retourna en face de moi, marchant en arrière et me balança:

**- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te ramener chez toi!**

**- Bien, je vais rentrer seule, **racontais-je essayant de prendre sur moi pour ne pas rire.

**- Heu... Je crois que tu ne m'as pas très bien compris...**

**- Ah si, si, je t'assure, je comprends que tu en as marre de moi, t'en fais pas,** continuais-je gardant difficilement mon sourire.

**- Encore?**

**- Quoi « Encore? »?**

**- Tu me charries! **Termina-t-il.

Je me mis à courir tandis qu'il me suivait facilement. J'étais en travers de la route quand une voiture arriva à vive allure...


	29. 28Une soirée! Une!

**Lallie26: **_J'ai tellement l'habitude que l'on me dise que je suis cruelle ou bien sadique que je commence à croire que ça devient une qualité XD Allez, ça va tu ne restes pas longtemps dans l'attente ;) Et oui, comme tout le monde à force de continuer, on progresse, c'est bien connu ^^ _

_Et puis je remercie tous ceux qui me soutiennent, bien évidemment ;)_

**'Zik: Yanou's Candlelight – Everytime We Touch**

J'étais en travers de la route quand une voiture arriva à vive allure. Edward eut juste le temps de me rattraper par la taille et de me ramener contre sa poitrine et ainsi m'ôter de la vision du conducteur qui celui-eu visiblement du mal, vu qu'il faisait déjà noir. Celui-ci klaxonna pendant tout ce temps, alors que moi je rigolais et qu'Edward s'excusait pour moi. Je me retournais et l'embrassais à pleine bouche tandis qu'il ne put que répondre à mon baiser. Ensuite, il attrapa mes joues me susurrant dans l'oreille que j'étais folle. Je riais presque imperceptiblement avant de piocher à nouveau ses lèvres. Il me sépara de lui, me disant que nous devions nous dépêcher de rentrer chez lui car la nuit commençait à tomber. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de le voir le vendredi, et j'avais la nette impression d'être déjà dimanche, pourtant je savais que j'avais encore une nuit à dormir chez lui, si je le souhaitais.

En arrivant chez lui, je m'empressais de téléphoner à Alice qui me sermonnerait furieusement si j'osais l'oublier. Je profitais qu'Edward prenne sa douche pour lui expliquer rapidement ma journée d'hier et celle d'aujourd'hui, Alice fut presque plus heureuse que moi. Elle me demanda ce qu'Edward et moi avions prévu de faire et c'est alors qu'Edward sorti de sa douche en serviette bain avec quelques gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur son corps de dieu. Je disais à Alice que je lui passais Edward pendant que j'expliquais rapidement la situation à celui-ci. Je pris rapidement ma douche à mon tour, pouvant humer à tout va son odeur encore bien présent dans l'habitacle. Quand je sortis de la douche, je voulus me rendre dans sa chambre, pour chercher des habits de rechange, mais Edward m'interpella:

**- Tu voulais faire quelque chose de spécial avec moi, ce soir?** Dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je m'approchais de lui et c'est toujours en serviette que je m'asseyais sur ses genoux.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'a dit Alice?**

**- Elle propose qu'on sorte avec toute la bande.**

**- Pour moi c'est ok, mais ça ne t'embête pas de sortir avec des hommes que t'entraîne?**

**- Non.**

Je le regardais dans les yeux avec un sourire coquin. Je le sentais devenir un peu plus à l'étroit à chaque mouvement que j'effectuais. Il me flatta les hanches quémandant un peu plus d'affection. Sans plus de préambule, il me coucha sur le canapé me surplombant. Il inhalait mon odeur, et léchait les quelques gouttes d'eau qui parcouraient encore ma nuque. Je geignis sous le manque de contact, je ne répondais plus de rien. Ou presque. Il fallait qu'on se reprenne ou bien ce soir nous ne sortirions pas. Je le repoussais gentiment et je fus contente de voir qu'il avait de suite compris. Il me releva et réajusta ma serviette qui tombait de ma poitrine. Il me prit dans ses bras, avant d'embrasser ma tempe. Il nous ramena vers sa chambre tandis que je sortais des vêtements pour m'habiller convenablement. Edward me demanda conseil entre une chemise bleue et une chemise noire. Là, c'était vraiment une immense responsabilité pour moi d'assumer sa façon de s'habiller. Enfin, je lui dis de porter la chemise noire étant donné qu'il portait déjà un jean bleu et je ne fus pas déçue quand tout d'abord il enleva son haut en ma présence et quand il enfila sa chemise dans un second temps. Je m'approchais de lui et lui fermais les boutons. Je caressais son torse avant de l'embrasser rapidement. Je m'habillais à mon tour d'un jean noir et d'un top bleu, pour m'assortir avec Edward. Bien que je n'aurais pas pu m'habiller autrement vu que c'était les habits que je m'étais préparé vendredi. Ou plutôt qu'Alice m'avait préparé.

Enfin, nous sortions de chez lui, pour nous rejoindre tous chez Alice. Elle nous proposa un programme bien chargé pour cette nuit qui devrait être, selon elle, magnifique. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me regardait comme ça? Surtout quand elle disait ça! Edward rit avant de me regarder et de m'embrasser chastement. Quand tout le monde arriva, Edward, Alice, Jasper et moi allions dans la voiture de ce premier tandis qu'Emmett et sa copine, Rosalie allaient dans la voiture de celui-ci.

Nous arrivâmes dans un restaurant ou l'ambiance était plus qu'accueillante. C'était une soirée karaoké, et c'est pour cela qu'Alice nous y avaient emmenés. Elle pouvait toujours rêver pour que j'aille sur cette scène!

Au milieu du repas, l'organisateur nous apprit que nous pouvions venir chanter. Alice termina son repas rapidement, alors que moi, je traînais. Elle entraîna Jasper à travers la piste puis sur la scène.

Ensemble ils chantèrent, Jasper passait encore, mais Alice était d'une atrocité débordante. Et c'est ça qui nous faisait rire. Emmett voulut m'entraînais à sa suite mais je m'accrochais à la nuque d'Edward. Celui-ci rit avant de m'embrasser et de détacher mes doigts de leurs emprise. Emmett pu donc me capturer et me pousser vers la scène. J'étais devenu toute rouge face au public devant lequel je me trouvais pendant qu'Emmett choisissait la chanson. Il me fit un sourire sadique avant que la chanson débute. Je faillis m'étouffer de rire quand les premières notes de Single Ladies de Beyoncé résonnèrent dans la salle. Il commença à chanter et je me mis à le suivre pour lui éviter plus d'humiliation. Ensuite il se mit à faire des pas de danse, précisément les pas de danse de la chanson. Il connaissait les paroles, mais aussi les pas de danse? Il commençait sérieusement à m'impressionner ce gros nounours. J'essayais de le suivre et c'est sans trop de mal que je pus faire la danse avec lui. Je ne me débrouillais pas si mal que ça en fin de compte. Quand la chanson se termina, tout le monde applaudissaient et Emmett et moi saluions notre public. Je me précipitais ensuite vers Edward et celui-ci croyant que j'allais l'entraîner sur la piste se leva d'un bond, pour m'éviter. Je lui fis passer dans un regard que je n'avais plus l'intention de monter sur cette scène. Il vint se rasseoir tandis que je m'installais dans ses bras. Nous passions beaucoup de temps à se faire des bisous, si bien qu'Emmett n'arrêtais pas de me charrier avec des clins d'œil et des paroles que seule moi pouvait entendre, parce que, oui, Edward ne remarquait rien, Emmett faisait tout dans son dos. Tu m'étonnes, même si nous n'étions pas au camp, Emmett s'efforçait de garder un maximum de décence envers Edward. Tandis qu'Alice, Jasper et Rosalie chantaient, Edward m'embrassait une énième fois, alors qu'Emmett me taquinais encore. Je lui tirais la langue, pour bien l'emmerder, car, je le savais, ça l'embêtait bien de ne pas pouvoir l'ouvrir quand bon lui semblait! Sans que je ne comprenne ce qui m'arrivait, je fus tirée des genoux de mon bel Apollon. Je vis Alice en train de le tirer vers la scène, alors qu'il me lançait un regard désespéré pour que je l'aide. Je lui fis un sourire sadique lui faisant comprendre que je ne pourrais rien pour lui. Mais du tout au tout son expression changea. Du regard suppliant, il passa au regard ironique. Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à ce que je sente la main d'Emmett sur mon épaule. Il me leva facilement, nous entraînant à notre tour sur la scène. Je ne posais même pas de résistance, de toute manière à quoi bon essayer avec Emmett?

Nous nous retrouvions donc tous les 6 sur la scène sous les applaudissements du public. Depuis le début de la soirée, Alice nous entraînaient sur scène dès que possible, et lorsque nous voulions un temps de répit, elle y allait seule, ou mieux encore avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

C'est encore Alice qui choisit la chanson: You're the one that I want, la chanson finale du film Grease. Je réitérais ma phrase qui correspondait tellement bien à notre très chère Alice: Mais quelle folle! Les garçons se mirent à chanter, prenant Edward par les épaules pour qu'il s'intègre à l'équipe. Il me regarda vite fais alors que je l'encourageais les 2 pouces en l'air. Puis ce fut à notre tour de chanter. Et je devais bien avouer que je souffrais plus que je ne chantais. Rosalie avait une belle voix, mais Alice... Aïe, Aïe, Aïe... Quand la chanson fut finie, Edward m'entraîna vers le bar, une main sur ma taille. Il m'embrassa rapidement avant de commander une tournée pour toute notre table. Nous portâmes les verres avant de les distribuer.

Il y avait certaines personnes qui avaient de très belles voix, d'ailleurs ces voix s'accordaient tellement bien à la chanson. Si bien qu'Edward m'invita à danser. J'étais tellement contente qu'il prenne l'assurance de m'inviter à danser! Bien entendu, nous nous ne permettrions pas de danser comme nous l'avions fait chez lui. C'était beaucoup trop personnel, pour exposer notre danse sensuelle. Je posais ma tête sur mon épaule tandis qu'il profitait pour embrasser mes cheveux.

La soirée avait été plus qu'agréable. Je devais bien avouer que nous étions un peu dans le flou, puisque les bières avaient eu le temps de coulait à flot dans nos veines. En arrivant sur le parking, Alice m'arrêta, me prenant par le bras.

**- Tu dors chez lui?**

Je jetais un regard pour apercevoir Edward en train de parler avec Rosalie.

**- Oui, ça ne te déranges pas?**

**- Tu rigoles? J'avais peur de devoir te jeter de la maison, pour pouvoir être en intimité avec Jazz.**

J'éclatais de rire, avant de rejoindre Edward. Il était adossé à la portière côté passager, m'attendant. Il me prit rapidement dans ses bras, alors que je l'embrassais, lui faisant comprendre par ce même baiser que je dormais chez lui, et encore mieux, avec lui... et ensuite, qui sais...

Il m'ouvrit galamment la portière, s'écartant de moi par la même occasion. Le trajet se passa dans le silence étant donné que nous étions seuls cette fois-ci. En arrivant chez lui, je commençais à sortir de la voiture, pendant qu'Edward se bagarra pour arriver à ma porte avant que je n'ai touché la porte. Il m'embrassa rapidement, avant de nous diriger vers sa porte d'entrée. J'étais exténuée, tellement exténuée, que je devais me poser sur le mur en attendant qu'Edward ouvre sa porte. En même temps j'étais légèrement pompette et en plus de la fatigue, je ne pouvais même pas concevoir jouer avec Edward. Il sembla le remarquer, si bien qu'il me prit dans ses bras, me surélevant, me faisant entourer mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je posais ma tête au creux de son épaule et chatouillais sa nuque avec mon nez, je le sentis sourire avant que l'on ne rentre dans sa chambre. Il me posa délicatement sur le lit et alors que je le sentais se retirer de moi, j'enserrais un peu plus sa taille de mes jambes.

**- Je reviens ma belle, il faut que je me débarbouille un peu.**

Je relâchais sa taille doucement tandis qu'il me couvrait, me bordant. J'essayais de rester éveillée, le temps qu'il revienne, mais j'avais énormément de mal dans ce lit douillet!

Je me levais difficilement du lit, rejoignant Edward dans la salle de bain. Il était en boxer, dos à moi et se mouiller le visage comme pour rester éveillé. Je me mis derrière lui et l'attrapais par la taille. Il me caressa les bras de ses mains mouillées puis se retourna et embrassa le sommet de mon crâne. Enfin, il me fit sortir de la salle de bain à reculons et avant qu'il ne me couche à nouveau, j'enlevais mes vêtements, ne gardant que mes dessous.

Il me rapprocha de lui et me murmura un « Bonne nuit », moi, je l'embrassais dans le cou, avant de me faufiler contre son corps, le plus proche possible de la chaleur. C'est dans cette position que nous nous endormissions.


	30. 29On y va!

**'Zik: El Tango del Roxane – Moulin Rouge**

PDV Edward:

Je me réveillais lentement en sentant des cheveux me chatouillais le nez. Je baissais le regard et vis ma belle endormie sur mon torse. Elle enserrait ma taille tandis que je caressais son dos. À ce contact, elle se blottit un peu plus contre moi. Je me rendormis sans même m'en rendre compte.

Si je fus réveillé cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas par les cheveux de ma belle, mais par ses mains. Elle dorlotait mon torse, me faisant émerger du sommeil. J'entrouvris les yeux, pour la voir en train de m'observer. Elle sourit en s'approchant de moi, pendant que j'en faisais de même, puis enfin, nous nous embrassions.

Notre journée se passa devant ma télévision, nos activités de vendredi et d'hier, nous avaient lessivés. Malheureusement, ce fut l'heure pour elle de rentrer. Je l'a raccompagnais chez elle, l'embrassais langoureusement, lui promettant que je la verrais le weekend prochain.

J'arrivais tôt ce matin au camp. J'avais prévu pour les hommes un matin tranquille et l'après midi, une escapade de 2 jours dans les montagnes. Vérifier leurs aptitudes, leurs résistances étant les principales raisons de cette bordée.

Les hommes arrivaient au fur et à mesure. Enfin je vis Whitlock, Mc Carty et Crowe apparaître. Ils se dirigèrent vers leurs tentes en rigolant, puis en passant devant moi me firent un salut tels ceux des soldats accompagnés d'un grand sourire. Je leurs rendis le salut ainsi que le sourire, avant de retourner sous ma tente.

Jamais je n'aurais pensé m'amuser de la sorte avec Mc Carty et Whitlock et jamais je n'aurais pensé sortir avec la cousine d'un soldat de mon armée, qui plus est, le pire soldat! Si je devais dire une chose ce serait: Soirée à refaire!

À 8h, tous les hommes, sans exceptions étaient au point de rassemblement. Je leurs expliquais vite fait le topo avant de les envoyer préparer leurs affaires. Nous dormirions à la belle étoile! Je regardais une dernière fois l'itinéraire. Pour ce qui était du repas, les provisions, casseroles... ils seront portés dans une carriole tirée par le cheval d'Eleazar, lui-même venant avec nous. Normalement, nous ne risquions rien, mais qui sais? J'allais à mon tour, me remplir la pense quand j'eus finis de préparer mes affaires.

PDV Bella:

Oh mon dieu! Comment j'allais tenir 3 jours? Remarque, les journées passeront peut-être plus rapidement et de cette sorte, je pourrais me transformer plus rapidement en Bella! Je l'espérais plus que tout!

J'étais excitée, mais en même temps apeurée de participer à cette fredaine. Si nous dormions à la belle étoile, cela impliquait une sécurité en plus pour moi. Et notre hygiène? Tout me semble contre moi. Emmett m'interpella à l'entrée de la cantine, autour de moi, il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

Quand j'arrivais au réfectoire, je remarquais qu'il ne restait pratiquement plus rien dans les gamelles. Tout le monde était installé, et certains regards me tombaient dessus. Je prenais ce que je pouvais prendre et allais vers mes amis. Mon assiette n'avait pratiquement rien, je me demandais comment j'allais pouvoir tenir jusqu'à ce soir. J'entendis le rire de Jasper, et relevais ma tête.

**- Quoi?**

**- Tu fais une de ces têtes d'enterrement!**

**- Pas étonnant t'as vu ce que j'ai dans l'assiette?**

**- T'inquiète, ce n'est pas si mauvais,** répliqua Emmett la bouche pleine.

**- Je ne parle pas de ça, bêta! Je parle du peu de nourriture que j'ai, comment je vais tenir jusqu'à ce soir?**

Emmett regarda mon assiette, celle de Jasper et enfin la sienne. Il soupira avant de relever son assiette et de me donner un peu de son contenu, je souriais fière de ma victoire sur cette ours, quand je sentis une main s'abattre sur mon épaule. Je sursautais et faillis lâcher un cri.

**- Et bien, on fait du troc?** Rigola le lieutenant.

Les trois garçons rigolèrent et je finis par me joindre à eux. Le lieutenant serra la main de Jasper puis d'Emmett, et tendit sa main vers moi. Je ne prenais pas la peine de le regarder dans les yeux, car je voyais au travers de mes cils, qu'il serait prêt à faire un effort pour moi, enfin... la vraie moi!

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous ensemble vers la sortie du réfectoire. Nous nous entassâmes, pendant que le lieutenant nous fit un second monologue, pour nous prévenir. Puis, nous prîmes nos sacs et en avant l'aventure! Je souhaitais juste qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid.

En dehors du camp, nous passâmes comme l'autre fois dans la ville, devant les gens, devant le restaurant, plus principalement celui où Alice travaillait. Cette fois-ci au lieu de nous regarder de loin, elle s'approcha, d'abord du lieutenant, le salua, passa ensuite chez moi et Em' pour finir dans un baiser ardent chez Jazz. Elle nous encouragea, surtout moi, puis nous laissa se faisant rappeler par son patron. Nous continuâmes donc notre chemin jusqu'à la montagne. Mais cette fois-ci nous bifurquions sur un autre sentier que la fois précédente.

Après une ou deux heures de marche, nous nous mîmes tous à chanter, enfin moi, je préférais éviter, et vous en connaissez les causes, mais je mimais les paroles, c'était déjà ça!

Et puis les pauses toilettes, c'étaient des horreurs! Heureusement que je pouvais compter sur Emmett et Jasper pour m'aider à m'éloigner des autres! Et le pire c'était que je devais y aller souvent, vu l'état de ma gourde, je buvais beaucoup trop! Mais c'était sois ça, soit la déshydratation!

Après d'autres heures de marche, le lieutenant décida que nous allions manger avant la tombée de la nuit. Nous mangeâmes tous ensemble, même si des petits groupes étaient formés. J'étais avec mes compagnons de toujours, écoutant encore une fois les bêtises d'Emmett, quand quelqu'un s'installa à nos côtés, comme si de rien n'était. Je ne m'étais toujours pas remise de mes émotions, mais quand je relevais la tête, ceux-ci disparurent en un rien de temps. Nous le regardions avec interrogation, tandis qu'il nous montrait Eleazar de la tête.

**- Il est vraiment... insupportable!**

Nous rigolions à sa réplique et encore plus lorsque Eleazar, nous jeta des regards froids! Moi j'avais vraiment du mal à quitter son visage de mes yeux. Et puis je ne savais pas si je devais avoir peur qu'il me parle de ma soi-disant « cousine » ou pas.

Le lieutenant me coupa de mes pensées en prenant la parole. Il s'était relevé, avait essuyé sa bouche, hum, puis aborda un sujet auquel je ne m'attendais pas, du tout. Non vraiment quoi, il va nous dire, en gros, que demain nous aurons besoin d'être fort, de nous entraider, etc, etc... Donc... pour moi la mort assurée! Je plaisante... À peine!

**- Bon, nous resterons ici, pour le reste de l'après-midi, je vous donnerais vos tâches respectives à chacun tout à l'heure, mais je voulais vous prévenir, que demain serait une longue journée, et elle ne sera pas de tout repos, nous allons nous lever très tôt, il ne fera pas encore jour, puis nous irons marcher à travers la vallée avant d'arriver dans un parcours dans les bois, qui vous permettra d'augmenter votre agilité, nous resterons là-bas, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner, puis nous reprendrons la route.**

À la suite de ce petit discours, le lieutenant nous donna nos tâches, il me donna la tâche de faire la cuisine avec mes 3 inséparables coéquipiers avec d'autres, certains cherchaient le bois, d'autres déballaient notre mini-camp. Quand j'eus préparé le repas, avec les autres, nous allions monter nos tentes, alors que je donnais la tâche difficile à quelqu'un de surveiller la cuisson. Emmett ayant déjà fini de monter sa tente, il termina de construire ma tente alors que je jetais des coups d'œil vers la casserole, pour m'assurer qu'il ne faisait rien brûler dans un premier temps et qu'il ne trempe pas ses doigts dans mon repas, dans un second temps!

Quand tout fut fin prêt, nous mangeâmes dans une ambiance conviviale, à rigoler sur tout et pour tout. Puis nous rangeâmes nos dernières effluves de repas et c'est sans préambule, que nous nous couchions, fatigués de notre journée de marche intensive.


	31. 30Parcourons

**'Zik: Cut – Plumb**

Comme prévu, je fus réveillée très tôt, mais personne n'était intervenu pour me réveiller, bizarre! Il faisait, en effet, encore nuit et c'est rapidement que je me levais afin d'être plus rapide que les autres. Mais en sortant de ma tente, presque tout le monde étaient déjà debout.

**- Eh bien, c'est rare que je n'aie pas besoin de te sortir du lit,** plaisanta Emmett.

Je lui tapais dans le bras gentiment avant de lui dire que j'avais besoin de lui, supposé donc ma petite envie la plus primaire.

Quand nous revenions, tout le monde étaient déjà en train de manger. Je me beurrais quelques tartines puis les mangeais doucement, mais vraiment doucement, le fait est que la faim n'était pas au rendez-vous puisque j'avais envie de me régaler de cet homme devant moi qui riait aux éclats avec l'un de ses soldats, je soupirais de tristesse, vivement la fin de semaine!

Rapidement, le terrain a été débarrassé, nos tentes repliées, nos ordures dans un sac en attente d'une prochaine poubelle, et nous nous mîmes tous en route avec un sourire collé sur les lèvres et pour cause, le lieutenant était de bonne humeur et par esprit d'équipe, nous l'étions aussi.

Après le déjeuner, nous étions à proximité d'un parcours de santé, le lieutenant ouvrit la grille, nous fit entrer et nous expliqua le fonctionnement de chaque épreuve. Pour accroître notre sens de la stabilité, nous allions marcher sur des cordes, au vrai sens du terme! Bien entendu, le lieutenant nous sécurisa sur le fait que bien entendu nous serions assurés. Le lieutenant mit son harnais et nous suivions ses instructions au pied de la lettre. Ensuite, il nous fit une démonstration sur un bout de corde, afin de nous montrer comment se déplacer et utiliser le matériel tout en restant en sécurité. Nous nous mettions par groupe et nous choisissions la première activité que nous allions exécuter. Mes fidèles compagnons et moi, nous rangeâmes ensemble et le lieutenant finit par lui aussi, nous rejoindre. Je rêvais ou quoi? Il voulait se faire pardonner parce qu'il était avec ma soi disant « cousine »? Il n'arrêtait pas de nous lancer des sourires, et plus particulièrement à moi! Si j'avais su...

Nous y sommes! Premier obstacle à franchir. Il s'agit de marcher à quatre pattes sur une échelle en équilibre horizontal et dont les échelons étaient bien espacés. Emmett s'élança mais étant donné sa corpulence, il était plus difficile pour lui de passer à un autre échelon. Cependant Jasper et Jacob n'eurent aucun mal à passer. Puis, ce fut mon tour. Je fus étonnée de si bien m'en tirer, c'était relativement facile. Les autres hommes suivaient le même tracé. Enfin, le lieutenant fini la tournée. Et puis, il était simple de deviner le fonctionnement de chaque étape. C'est un parcours dans les arbres, après tout. Peut-être que le lieutenant voulait en venir à quelque chose, comme un chronomètre ou quelque chose dans le genre. De toute manière, je ne peux me faire aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer, tant que je n'y serais pas.

Donc, maintenant, nous étions en route vers la seconde étape. Cette fois-ci, il fallait marcher sur une corde et se tenir avec la corde du dessus. Nous étions aussi montés plus haut dans les arbres. Toujours en première position, Emmett, suivi de Jasper, Jacob et moi, les autres suivaient et le lieutenant terminait. Si nous nous étions mis dans les premiers dans la file, c'était pour la simple et bonne raison que nous voulions éviter de subir les faiblesses des autres. Nous rigolions beaucoup d'Emmett car son poids faisait de lui aussi une faiblesse et ça l'énervait. Puisque tout se passait en hauteur, chacun des obstacles s'affaissaient sous son poids, manquant de le faire tomber.

Pour l'instant, moi, je n'avais pas trop de problèmes, je m'en tirais même plutôt bien, cependant, je remarquais que cela devenait de plus en plus difficile et surtout de plus en plus haut, ma tête commença à tourner.

**- Regarde le moins possible en bas,** conseilla Jasper.

**- Facile à dire!**

Il rigola, alors que je finissais l'autre moitié de l'obstacle.

Troisième obstacle: des tunnels enfin, on aurait plus dit des tonneaux sur le coup. Il s'agissait juste de passer à l'intérieur. J'espérais qu'ils ne tournaient pas sur eux-mêmes. En fait c'était pire, je pense! Quand je me suis introduite dans le premier tonneau, ce fut affreux, ils ne tournaient pas en rond, mais ils bougeaient de droite à gauche, nous avions en plus l'impression de glisser hors du tonneau, et je détestais ça! Par cette angoisse, je me dépêchais de finir cette étape pour passer à la prochaine!

D'ailleurs, d'après moi, elle était plus simple, il suffisait d'escalader un mur de cordage, non pas de bas en haut mais de la gauche vers la droite. Ça s'avérait facile, puisque nous l'avions déjà appris. Je pourrais presque dire que nous volions jusqu'à la prochaine borne.

Ensuite, il fallait passer un étroit chemin de corde, avec les hommes qui s'entassaient dedans cela devenait plus difficile, nous nous emmêlions les pinceaux, là! Heureusement que j'étais à la barrière de franchir l'escale suivante.

Nous étions maintenant très hauts dans les arbres et les obstacles se faisaient de plus en plus difficiles! Ma tête me tournait affreusement, si bien que l'homme derrière moi, dû à plusieurs reprises me retenir. Jasper finit même par me faire placer devant lui car, l'autre homme de derrière était un brin agacé. Maintenant, je devais affronter la prochaine étape, et je crois que tomber dans les pommes faisaient partie de cette étape. Nous devions marcher sur des cordes, qui formaient des escaliers mais qui utilisaient aussi comme fonction, un genre de balançoire. J'avais déjà du mal à faire de la balançoire, alors là, je n'osais même pas imaginer. Au moment où j'étais sur le point de trébucher, je me rattrapais sur Jacob, qui lui surprit, tomba de la corde. Emmett se retourna et c'est ensemble que nous le soulevions pour le remettre sur le « droit chemin ». Je m'excusais alors qu'il riait d'avoir eu aussi peur à l'instant même où il était tombé. Nous continuons toujours plus fort, toujours plus loin, entre marcher sur un bout de bois se balançant dans tous les sens ou bien même marcher ou plutôt marcher à quatre pattes sur des cordes.

Après mille et une embuches, toutes plus difficiles les unes que les autres, des chutes pour moi et les autres, à n'en plus pouvoir, nous arrivions au moment tant redouté, non je plaisante, en fait ce serait très certainement le seul moment de la journée que nous adorerions et le seul pour lequel nous serions capable de refaire le parcours une seconde fois! Bon, peut-être pas finalement...

PDV Edward:

La journée était forte en émotion, plutôt forte en rigolade, je dirais. Je m'esclaffais en silence des autres hommes et de leurs chutes. Question cascade, j'étais servi! Il y a ceux qui peinent à monter sur le prochain obstacle à cause du vertige, comme Crowe. Il y a ceux qui chancellent ou tombent des étapes du parcours, comme Crowe. Il y a ceux qui se marrent des chutes des autres, comme Crowe. Et il y a ceux qui s'entraident, comme... Crowe.

Certains hommes passaient très bien sur chaque épreuve, mais d'autres avaient un peu plus de mal, et puis avec le soleil qui tapait, cela rendait les choses encore un peu plus difficile.

Cependant aucun d'eux ne lâchaient prise et je pouvais très bien remarquer que la dernière étape leurs feraient plaisir, déjà la fin de la journée, la fin des épreuves, un moment d'amusement et puis la pose au sol! La dernière halte était gigantesque! Une tyrolienne vraiment longue, voir interminable! Moi-même, j'adorais ce passage. Il était simple d'accéder plusieurs fois de suite à la même étape, car il y avait une échelle à chaque arbre se reliant à cette même étape. Mais ce soir nous n'aurions pas le temps de nous amuser, la nuit allait bientôt tomber et nous n'avions encore rien préparé. Comme la soirée dernière, je ferais des groupes pour leurs donner à chacun leurs tâches. Mais je ne m'embêterais pas, je garderais les même que la veille.

Enfin, Mc Carty s'élança sur la tyrolienne, il avait les mains en l'air et hululait de bonheur.

Crowe, s'élança à son tour avec un sourire, mais ses mains étaient cramponnées à la corde de sécurité.

Whitlock lui fonça comme une fusée, la vitesse et l'adrénaline devaient être à leur comble.

Les autres hommes suivirent et je riais. Certains soldats m'entendaient, c'étaient tellement rare que je riais devant eux. Enfin, je m'attachais à la tyrolienne et j'attaquais la descente. Sur la ligne d'arrivée tous les hommes m'attendaient en rang, les derniers se dépêchant de se mettre en place. Je me détachais enfin, et nous sortions, en un groupe uniforme, du parcours.

Le soir, nous nous installions dans la bonne humeur, certains racontant leurs exploits, d'autres leurs honte, ils s'amusaient et se relaxaient. Demain soir, nous serions à nouveau au camp et pour l'instant, nous voulions tous en profiter. Moi je profitais du feu pour m'évader un petit peu et je ne cessais de penser à ma belle, portant quelques regards vers Cr...Ben, en me demandant comment je n'ai pas pu encore remarquer leurs ressemblances, pourtant frappante. Je finis par me coucher, tandis que je laissais aux hommes la responsabilité d'éteindre le feu.


	32. 31Le temps se gâte

**Zik: Rob Dougan – Clubbed to death**

Le lieutenant, une fois couché, j'entrepris de faire la même chose, les hommes disparaissaient rapidement, si bien que je fus l'une des dernières à me coucher. Emmett et Jazz continuaient à parler entre eux et je décidais de m'incruster. Ils parlaient « femmes » et qui dit « femmes » dit « sexe ». Je fus transporter par les anecdotes d'Emmett mais Jazz fini par nous raisonner, et nous dicta de nous coucher. Nous décidions d'éteindre le feu, pressant les autres d'aller dormir aussi. Comme nous avions prévu plutôt dans la soirée, de remplir les seaux, nous n'avions maintenant qu'à les vider sur le feu et les braises. Emmett se foutait de moi parce que j'avais dû mal à porter les seaux remplis à ras bord. Mais lui n'était pas mieux car, il ne cessait de les renverser à côté u feu et non dans celui-ci, Jazz et moi éclations de rire, nous faisant par la même occasion réprimander par plusieurs gars. C'est à ce moment là que le lieutenant sorti de sa tente, nous baissions immédiatement la tête reconnaissant notre faute, cependant il ne fit pas attention à nous et aller dans un coin, sûrement réaliser ses besoins. Quant il revint, il leva la tête vers nous:

**- La prochaine fois, moins de bruit, sinon je vous ferais faire des pompes et rien à faire de l'heure qu'il sera et jusqu'à quel heure je vous le ferais!** Nous menaça-t-il.

Je déglutissais avant de rejoindre ma tente, nettement moins contente. Je saluais les mecs, avant de me coucher et de m'endormir.

Le lendemain, nous déjeunions tranquillement, ce soir nous serions au camp et demain, un nouvel exercice. Vers 10h, nous nous mîmes en route marchant gaiement. À 13h, le temps se gâta, c'est sous la pluie que nous continuons de marcher, mais forcément moins contents quoique il y avait certains lurons pour assurer la bonne humeur au sein du groupe. Le temps se dégrada, si c'est possible, encore plus, nous nous arrêtâmes alors dans une prairie, un orage était proche de nous et il était préférable de tout préparer rapidement, nous faisions nos tentes rapidement, nous nous entraidions pour les plus lents, d'autres s'efforçaient d'allumer le feu, le lieutenant avait était prévenant, il nous avait fait ramasser des bois secs avant qu'il ne pleuve. Mais allumer un feu sous la pluie n'était pas chose facile, si bien que les plus grands hommes formaient un toit au dessus du feu avec des serviettes ou habits sur la tête, formant un grand parapluie, ou presque. Finalement, le feu se raviva, nous nous dépêchions de créer un nouveau toit, à la manière de Koh-Lanta et lorsque cela fut fini, il faisait pratiquement nuit. Nos tentes étaient toutes collées ensemble, en rond. Nous mangions donc en rond, dans nos tentes et je peux vous assurer que l'ambiance était bien là, nous nous amusions comme des gamins, le lieutenant riait aussi, mais on voyait bien, qu'encore une fois, il était dans ses pensées. Enfin, il fit en sorte de nous donner des gardes, pour veiller à ce que le feu reste vivant, pour ne pas mourir de froid cette nuit ainsi que demain matin.

Je me réveillais en pleine nuit, ayant une petite envie, et lorsque je sortis de ma tente, je vis mon lieutenant près du feu. Il jouait avec une brindille qu'il faisait lentement brûler. Il leva rapidement la tête avant de retourner à son occupation. J'allais me soulager et quand je revins, je m'arrêtais devant mon lieutenant:

**- Lieutenant, vous voulez-que je prenne la relève?**

Il me regarda lassé, puis regarda à nouveau son précieux feu. Je m'apprêtais à partir n'ayant pas de réponse quand il commença:

**- Pourquoi je suis encore ici?**

**- Pardon?**

**- Je veux dire c'est vrai quoi, la femme que je veux n'est pas à mes côtés, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fait, ni avec qui elle est. Elle est sûrement au chaud, dans un sofa allongée confortablement en regardant la télévision, alors que je me les gèle pour mon père et pour vous, pour que je vous apprenne mon savoir-faire...**

**- Lieutena...**

**- Et pourquoi je te raconte ça, tu n'en as probablement rien à faire, je t'en ai fais baver pendant ce stage!**

**- Lieutenant!** Il me regarda surpris. **Je voulais juste vous demander, si vous vouliez que je prenne le relai...** Il commença à se lever mais je ne le laissais pas finir... **Mais apparemment vous avez plus besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle tenir.**

Il s'approcha tout de même de moi, me fit une accolade et me remercia, mais de quoi? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il acceptait de me parler ou non?

**- As-tu déjà eu quelqu'un dans ta vie, quelqu'un dont tu ne peux te passer?**

Je compris où il voulait en venir. Il me regardait dans les yeux, tandis que je répondis par la négative.

Il ria sarcastiquement plus pour lui que pour moi.

**- Cette femme...** (sachant qu'il parlait de ma « cousine ») **me fais tourner la tête, elle a le plus que les autres n'ont pas... et elle n'est pas ceux que sont les autres, je ne trouve même plus les mots pour la décrire...**

Je décidais alors de me lancer dans un sujet comme qui dirait... pointilleux.

- V**ous êtes probablement amoureux, lieutenant.**

**- Tu crois? C'est trop tôt non? Je ne la connais pas si bien que ça, et puis, elle, que ressent-elle pour moi, t'as-t-elle déjà parlé de moi? Est-elle dans le même état d'euphorie que moi?**

**- D'après son récent coup de téléphone** (ou coup de mensonge...)**, j'ai su entendre de l'impatience dans sa voix et je pourrais presque dire, qu'elle ne tardera pas à craquer,** riais-je.

**- Je ne veux pas seulement du sexe avec Bella...**

**- Je ne dis pas le contraire,** me défendis-je. J'étais à présent certaine qu'il m'aimait pour ce que j'étais et non pour ce que j'avais.

Bien que je n'aie jamais douté de la parole d'Edward et de mon lieutenant, il était difficile pour moi de croire à des paroles semblables, moi qui n'ai jamais été avec un homme, moi qui n'ai jamais connu l'amour.

**- Écoute Ben, excuse moi de t'avoir traité comme un moins que rien, et je t'assure que je ne dis pas ça juste pour ta cousine, je t'ai mal jugé depuis le début et puis le mal que tu avais à franchir chaque étape ne faisait que ressassé m... Je ne devrais pas t'ennuyer avec ça et chercher à me faire plaindre!** Il se leva, mais je lui tenais la manche.

**- Continuez lieutenant!**

**- J'étais à peu près aussi nul que toi en sport à ton âge!**

**- Non! Je ne vous crois pas, **riais-je étonnée.

**- Si c'est vrai, c'est mon père qui a voulu de cet avenir pour moi, je n'en ai jamais rêvé. Mon père n'est qu'un égoïste...**

Nous continuâmes à parler de choses et d'autres, son entrée dans l'armée si jeune, grâce à un père puissant, son adolescence et tout le reste.

J'avais une furieuse envie de l'embrasser, mais bon... nous n'étions pas en weekend et j'allais encore moins enlever ma perruque et lancer: « Coucou c'est moi, Bella! »

Finalement, nous fûmes coupé par une autre levée, il me remercia à nouveau et alla se coucher. L'orage repris de plus belle à cet instant, et étant quelque peu effrayée par sa férocité, je pris rapidement mon sac de couchage et quelques affaires et allais rejoindre Emmett dans sa tente.

Je m'endormis facilement malgré les gros ronflements d'Emmett, la pluie continue et le grondement sourd de l'orage.

**- AHHH!**

Bien, j'étais réveillée à présent.

- **M****erde! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon pieu?**

**- Emmett c'est une tente!**

**- Mais ça revient à la même chose! **Continua-t-il affolé.

**- Non! Et puis ce n'est pas comme si j'avais profité de toi!**

**- Et qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi?** Me taquina-t-il.

**- Tu te prends vraiment pour un bourreau des cœurs, mon pauvre!**

**- Je sais!** Lâcha-t-il avec un sourire resplendissant.

Tout le monde était levé, excepté le lieutenant, il avait beaucoup veillé cette nuit. Pour qu'il soit un peu plus fier de nous, nous nous mîmes au travail. Quelques uns et moi, nous affaissions à préparer le petit déjeuner, d'autres cherchaient le bois à rajouter sur le feu, et les derniers remballaient nos affaires. Maintenant nous attendions seulement qu'il se lève...


	33. 32Un entraînement de plus

Désolée, si je ne réponds pas à vos review, en ce moment, je cherche un travail et j'essaie de me renseigner pour rentrer à l'armée, donc, je prends pas vraiment le tems de répondre ^^'

**'zik: Michael Jackson – Smooth Criminal**

Après 30 minutes d'attente, le lieutenant daigna se lever, il avait les mains clouées sue ses tempes, et pendant l'espace de quelques secondes, il leva la tête, esquissa un petit sourire à la vu de notre travail collectif et parti vers le petit fleuve non loin de notre camp. Je pris le plateau que nous lui avions concoctés et me décidais à le suivre. Je le vis assis près du fleuve, la tête entre les jambes et je pouvais juste voir sa nuque scintillait signe, qu'il s'était rafraichi. Je me rapprochais de lui et posais le plateau à ses côtés. Il y jeta un coup d'œil avant de me regarder et de me lancer:

**- Je n'ai pas faim, mais merci comme même.**

**- Vous avez besoin de manger, nous avons une longue journée en perspective.**

**- Je n'ai pas faim,** répéta-t-il.

**- Lieutenant, s'il vous plaît mangez quelque chose et ensuite nous marcherons, l'air frais vous fera du bien, c'est d'ailleurs ce que mon père me conseillait toujours et ça n'a jamais raté.**

Il se tut, alors que je laissais divaguer et retourner auprès de mes camarades, en me retournant, je le vis juste en train de pêcher une cuillère de son petit-déjeuner.

Nous étions sur le point de partir, nous nous mîmes donc en rang, attendant les instructions du lieutenant, mais celles-ci ne vinrent pas, le lieutenant nous fit un signe de la main nous intimant de le suivre et c'est tout ce que nous aurions de sa part. La bonne ambiance était bel et bien là, mais par peur de rendre le chef un peu plus de mauvais humeur, nous nous abstenions de tout rire, de toutes chansons, et de paroles trop élevées. Le repas de midi fut vite arrivé et le lieutenant ne se sentait pas mieux, il s'isolait dès que nous avions une pause et je prenais toujours la responsabilité d'apporter ses propres repas. Il me remerciait à chaque fois, mais il ne m'invitait cependant jamais à manger avec lui.

Nous reprîmes ensuite la route, dans quelques heures nous serions chez nous ou plutôt chez nous sur le camp. C'était déjà ça. Bien que ces 3 jours furent certainement les plus intensifs et les plus attrayants, il n'en était pas moins que j'étais exténuée! J'avais hâte de retrouver mon petit confort, mon petit lac pour me doucher...

Nous étions à quelques minutes du camp, personne n'étaient dans les alentours, n'étant aucunement au courant de notre croisade. Nous rentrions exténués avec des ampoules là où il était possible d'en avoir. Lorsque nous passâmes les façades du camp, nous attendions les ordres, ce que le lieutenant fit sans attendre:

**- Allez vous lavez et d'ici 1h30, nous mangerons les restes de nos sacs.**

Nous nous dispersâmes sans attendre, mais avant que je prenne mon « bain », Emmett, Jazz et moi décidâmes de monter nos tentes. Rapidement ce fut fini, et nous nous dirigions vers le lac.

Une fois proche du lac, nous entendîmes un bruit, de plongement? Ou peut-être étais-je simplement folle. Je me retournais vers mes compagnons pour savoir si je ne rêvais pas et s'ils avaient entendu la même chose que moi. Nous nous approchions alors plus discrètement, chacun caché derrière un arbre, nous penchions nos têtes en direction du lac. Et ce que j'y vis me choqua!

Le lieutenant, de dos, nu et magnifique! _(clin d'œil à Helimoen)_ Je regardais rapidement en direction d'Emmett et Jazz et ils avaient les yeux rivés sur moi, me narguant de leurs signes obscènes ou autre. Je préférais relooker ou plutôt espionner mon sexy lieutenant, je les entendis vaguement s'écarter ma laissant seule. C'est quoi ça? Ils m'abandonnent, et si je me faisais prendre? Je ferais mieux de partir, mais mes yeux refusaient de quitter son merveilleux corps, et pourquoi, j'étais encore dans ce foutu c... hum il va se retourner vers moi, faites qu'il se retourne! Merde! Je me cachais rapidement à nouveau derrière mon arbre, ratant la chance de ma vie! Et maintenant que la frousse m'avait submergée, je n'osais plus quitter mon nid d'espion, alors lentement je reculais et m'en allais rejoindre mes amis.

Ils étaient non loin des arbres. Ils me regardaient suspicieusement, attendant certainement une réaction de ma part. Je leur fis un petit sourire gênée alors qu'eux éclataient de rire.

Un peu plus tard, Edward passa devant nous, il avait donc fini de se laver. Il vit que nous attendions pour y aller nous aussi, et s'excusa d'avoir mis autant de temps, nous lui sourîmes et allâmes nous baigner.

Lorsque que nous sortions tout beau, tout propre, nous allions rejoindre les autres hommes afin de profiter du repas, du moins de ces restes. Le lieutenant s'était encore mis à l'écart, apparemment son mal de tête ne s'arrange pas. Il avait emporté son repas avec lui, nous laissant dans le brouhaha incessant.

Quand j'eus finis de manger, je laissais les garçons entre eux et sortais prendre l'air. Il faisait maintenant nuit noire, si bien que je retournais chez les garçons et les prévenaient que j'allais me coucher de suite, ça ne pourrait, de toute manière, me faire aucun mal.

Je tombais à nouveau sur le lieutenant, celui m'arrêta pour me dire quelque chose, du moins c'est ce que j'avais cru qu'il ferait, mais il se rétracta et me souhaita juste une bonne nuit.

Nouvelle journée en perspective, nous étions jeudi, déjà, enfin... enfin! Nous nous regroupâmes tous pour aller manger, et lorsque le lieutenant entra, le silence se fit quasi instantanément. Il nous regarda tour à tour, avant d'hausser les épaules et de continuer sa route.

Enfin, nous nous mîmes au centre de la cour, le lieutenant nous attendait déjà.

**- Bonjour à tous.**

**- Bonjour, lieutenant,** répondîmes-nous en chœur.

**- Aujourd'hui, j'ai prévu de vous faire du tir au fusil, ceci ne sera que de l'essai et demain nous testerons ça sur le parcours que je monterais.**

**- Vous avez besoin d'aide lieutenant?** Demanda Emmett.

**- Non, vous comprendrez bien assez vite pourquoi. Commençons.**

Nous nous emparions des fusils qui étaient derrière lui et nous dirigions sur le parcours derrière la rivière. Nous installions rapidement les cibles qui étaient déjà disposées par terre et nous les montions les uns à côté des autres. Le lieutenant avait une grille d'évaluation, je pense. Il nous fit passer tour à tour pour voir notre façon de tirer. Le lieutenant les mettait ensuite dans les groupes correspondant aux bons tireurs, aux moyens et aux mauvais. Cependant il était difficile d'établir notre façon de tirer sur un seul tir, d'ailleurs c'est pour ça que je me retrouvais dans les catégories « les nuls ». Mais bon, il n'y a pas de quoi se plaindre, nous étions plus de la moitié dans ce groupe! En même temps, ce n'est pas étonnant, la plupart d'entre nous n'ont jamais touché à un fusil, à un pistolet ou autre et je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir y toucher un jour!

Tout le monde passa et ensuite nous nous entrainâmes à déjà, toucher la cible, puis à s'approcher le plus possible du centre. Jasper s'améliorait vite contrairement à Emmett et moi, si bien qu'il nous donnait le plus de conseil possible. Il se posa aussi la question de savoir ce qui nous posait le plus de problème, chez Emmett, nous n'en savions trop rien, nous pensions surtout qu'il n'était pas concentré. Pour moi, c'était plus facile de deviner. Je tirais toujours plus bas du centre. Le fusil était trop lourd pour moi. Lorsque le lieutenant de notre groupe, Jasper l'interpella. Il lui demanda s'il y avait des différentes tailles ou poids. Le lieutenant le regarda suspicieusement.

**- Je me suis beaucoup intéressé aux fusils et à l'époque ils étaient tous les mêmes, je me demandais si ça avait changé.**

**- Cela dépend des modèles en fait, ça m'étonne que tu sois intéressé par ça.**

**- La guerre et moi, c'est comme un couple, lieutenant.**

**- Vu comme ça, **rigola l'intéressé.

**- Vous avez prévu de nous apprendre à tirer qu'au fusil?**

**- J'ai pensé aussi à vous apprendre le tir à l'arc, mais je ne me suis pas encore décidé, et je ne pense pas qu'on fera ça, cette semaine, il faudra voir. Mais bon, pour en revenir à ton sujet, ici, je n'ai que les mêmes fusils, il faut faire avec. Mais si justement ils sont trop lourds, il faut calculer la longueur du centre à là où tombe la balle et puis la mesurer au dessus du centre.**

Jasper me regarda pour me demander silencieusement si j'avais compris. J'acquiesçais avant d'essayer de viser plus haut. Je tirais toujours avec ce petit reculement dans l'épaule, et bien que ce ne soit pas au centre, il en est proche. Je criais imperceptiblement puis je tapais dans les mains de mes potes. La fin de journée approcha et je m'améliorais de plus en plus, toujours plus proche du centre, toujours plus tenace avec ce fusil trop lourd pour mon petit corps fragile.

Enfin, nous nous arrêtions pour aller manger, d'autres avaient arrêtés plus tôt pour préparer le repas. D'ailleurs je devais bien avouer que beaucoup d'hommes c'étaient aussi améliorer en cuisine, nous mangions de mieux en mieux.

Vendredi aussi, le lieutenant avait prévu de nous faire tirer au fusil. Quand nous fûmes tous levés à 8h, le lieutenant revenait juste de derrière de la rivière, surement là où il y aurait le parcours dont il nous avait parlé. Nous déjeunions rapidement avant de nous diriger vers le parcours, rien n'avais changé, d'après moi. Le lieutenant nous expliqua que nous nous diviserons en 2 groupes. Un groupe tirera et le deuxième continuerait à tirer sur des cibles. Ceux qui continueraient sur les cibles, seraient ceux qui ont encore des problèmes de tirs. Je fus bien contente d'apprendre que je ne faisais pas partie de ce groupe.

Enfin ce fut à moi et 2 autres hommes de passer au tir. J'avais à peu pris le concept, le lieutenant tirer sur des ficelles qui faisait soulever des mannequins en carton, nous devions alors lui tirer dessus ou non, cela dépendait de la tête de chacun des mannequins. Je me mis en place, attendant le premier mannequin qui se levait. Ce que j'attendais patiemment arriva, si bien que je tirais sans même regarder son visage! Je vis juste les expressions interloquées de mes partenaires qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de bouger, ceux des autres hommes ainsi que le lieutenant qui avaient lâché les cordes. Il arriva à hauteur du mannequin en carton, le souleva et mis son bras autour de ses épaules, il le regarda et puis se gratta l'arrière de sa nuque avec sa main libre.

**- Je me demande ce qu'elle a bien pu te faire, cette pauvre mémé...**

Il me regarda une nouvelle fois avant de rire. Tout le monde suivit. Sauf moi, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser. Il lâcha la « pauvre mémé » et vint vers moi. Il tapota mon épaule avant de me dire:

**- C'est super que tu te la joues Lucky Luke, mais la prochaine fois vérifie que ce ne soit pas un innocent,** plaisanta-t-il.

**- Bien lieutenant,** répondis-je les lèvres crispées, avec un petit sourire.

Nous terminions notre exercice avant de faire passer les suivants. Enfin notre groupe eut fini, nous avions le choix entre regarder les autres passer ou bien faire ce que nous voulions dans l'enceinte du camp. Emmett, Jasper et moi décidions de regarder les autres.

Le lieutenant nous laissa sortir un peu plus tôt du camp. Je me dépêchais de rentrer chez nous, et à peine que j'eus franchi le pas de ma porte, j'entendis mon portable sonné dans mon sac, que j'avais au préalable allumé dès la sortie du camp. Qui pouvait m'appeler à cette heure-ci? Alice? Sûrement...

Je décrochais l'appareil...

**- Allo?**

**- Salut...**


	34. 33A vos marques, Prêts? Partez!

_MrsShaly: Merci de tout ces compliments, ça me fais plaisir =)_

_Et bien sûr, meci aux fidèles ;)_

**'zik: Robin Thicke - Everything I can't have**

**- Salut, Bella.**

**- Edward, comment tu vas?**

**- Ça irait mieux si tu serais avec moi! J'ai envie de te voir.**

**- Où es-tu?**

**- À mon lieu de travail.**

**- Tu ne devrais pas déjà être en train de rentrer?**

**- J'ai préféré entendre ta voix, en premier lieu.**

**- T'es bête,** rigolais-je. **Tu as prévu quelque chose?**

**- Non, pas vraiment, à vrai dire.**

**- Ça te dirait une nouvelle sortie avec les autres? Et puis on irait chez toi, où chez moi...** continuais-je avec une petite voix sexy.

**- Hum... On verra ça, tu veux que je vous cherche Alice et toi?**

**- Ben je vais déjà lui en parler, puis je te téléphonerais à nouveau, maintenant que j'ai ton numéro, **rigolais-je.

**- J'attends ton appel dans ce cas, je vais rentrer et me prélasser dans une douche chaude!**

**- Bonne idée! Je vais faire de même! À plus tard, de toute manière on se voit.**

**- Oui.**

Je raccrochais et me dirigeais directement dans la chambre d'Alice ne l'ayant vu nul par ailleurs. Sans même prendre la peine de la saluer, je l'« agressais »:

**- Tu as prévu quelque chose avec Jasper et les autres ce soir?**

**- J'attends l'appel d'Emmett pour qui me confirme la soirée dansante,** dit-elle en commençant à danser.

**- Quel genre de soirée dansante?**

**- Salsa!**

**- Yes!**

Je sortis de la chambre d'Alice très contente, il fallait dire que la salsa est l'une de mes danses préférées après le dancehall, puis j'allais dans la mienne afin de me préparer. Si c'était une soirée dansante, spécial salsa, une mini jupe noire à quelques jupons ainsi qu'un haut dos nu qui s'étendait sur ces quelques jupons. Étant donné que je n'avais pas de robe pour l'événement, je m'en créais une avec ce qui me tombe sous la main. Alice prit ensuite la relève, elle me fit des boucles anglaises relevées en un chignon. Chaque accessoires, s'accordant à ma tenue, sont mis à leur place, et enfin, je suis prête. À mon tour, j'aide Alice, pour le peu qu'elle a besoin de moi, lorsque Emmett appelle, c'est pour nous donner une réponse positive, c'est alors aussi rapide que l'éclair que je préviens Edward qui viendra nous chercher Alice et moi à 20h00. Excitée comme une puce, j'étais déjà dehors sur le palier à 19h45, Alice me réprimandant si je venais à salir ma très chère robe!

Edward arriva à 19h53 et avant même qu'il n'est pu sortir de la voiture, je lui sautais dessus, entourant sa taille de mes jambes, nous nous embrassâmes longuement avant de détacher nos lèvres:

**- Est-ce que je suis en retard, cette f...,** commença-t-il.

Je suivais son regard alors que celui-ci descendait à l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Je lui relevais la tête de mes doigts et lui fit une grimace réprobatrice.

**- Non, tu n'es pas en retard! Et tu n'avais pas intérêt!**

Il ria, avant de me séparer de lui, je lui souriais avant de lui demander, tel un ange:

**- Je peux dormir chez toi?**

**- Hum... je ne sais pas...**

**- Allez, je danserais pour toi, sur toi même!** Dis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

Il me fit des grands yeux avant d'acquiescer, toujours en état de choc, je crois.

Nous nous en allâmes donc ensuite près de la rive, là où se déroulait cette soirée salsa.

Une fois sur les lieux, j'ai pu constater qu'il y avait une grande scène pour les chanteurs, sans doute. Il y avait aussi tout le matériel nécessaire, les spots, les instruments... Il y avait un peu plus bas la grande piste de danse, et la musique n'ayant pas encore commencé, ou bien se permettant une pause avec une petite musique simpliste, personne n'était sur la piste. Après la piste, il y avait des tables mises enlignes avec des bancs, nous serions tous assis ensemble, sans séparation donnant alors une ambiance familiale qui me plaisais bien. Et derrière les tables, le bar, bien entendu.

Rapidement, nous trouvâmes les gars, du moins Emmett. Il s'était levé et nous faisaient de grands signes de la main, bien, au moins nous nous sommes, de suite, fait remarquer. Nous nous installâmes et cinq minutes plus tard, les chanteurs revinrent. Lorsque la musique débuta, elle était entraînante, si bien que la piste fut vite remplie et les bancs désertés:

**- Bella, tu veux danser?**

Ce n'est pas la personne à qui je m'attendais, mais bon tant qu'à faire...

J'accompagnais Alice sur la piste, laissant nos deux hommes seuls avec Rosalie et Emmett qui se bécotaient.

J'aimais danser, mais le nombre de fois où je le fais, ce compte sur les doigts de mes deux mains. Alice commença à bouger au rythme de la musique, m'entraînant avec elle, nous nous déhanchions ensemble en riant et lançant chacune des regards furtifs à nos amoureux respectifs. Je vis rapidement se lever Edward et s'approcher de nous, il me prit le bras pour que je danse avec lui, mais dans ses mouvements, je pouvais constater que c'était de la possessivité. Je regardais autour, et je ris. Un mec s'était approché de nous et voyant que déjà deux hommes avaient pris la place, il était reparti, déçu. Edward regarda rapidement derrière lui, si l'homme était bien parti et content de lui, me fit un grand sourire, que je contrais avec une mine désespérée. Il m'embrassa rapidement, avant de me pousser en arrière, toujours en tenant l'une de mes mains, de me faire revenir vers lui, de sorte à ce que je m'enroule autour de son bras, contre lui, puis il me renvoya me faisant tourner en rond, et c'est avec cette démarche tellement classe et tellement séduisante qu'il me refit tourner une seconde fois et qu'il me ramena contre lui d'un coup sec, et termina en me renversant. Il m'embrassa chastement avant de me relever. Avec ce petit pas de danse, nous avions réussi à attirer encore plus les regards, une petite ronde était formée autour de nous. Je rougis à la vue de ce petit monde qui nous entourait. Puis tout le monde recommença à danser, se dandiner, et voire plus pour certains. La salsa n'était pas une danse dans ces moments-là, elle était bien plus, pour certains s'étaient des nouvelles occasions de séduction, pour d'autres, c'étaient des lits imaginaires. La salsa est une danse où le contact doit être présent, mais pas un contact lointain, non cela doit être un contact fluide et sensuel qui, par là peut exprimer toutes les émotions, tous les sentiments. Edward et moi, surtout moi, étions de plus en plus assurés, comme je l'espérais, l'ambiance était familiale, nous nous lâchions tels des bêtes affamés de danse et j'étais bien dans ses bras. Il me tirait de tout les côtés, me faisais valser comme jamais et me collais à lui le plus possible. Quelques fois, c'était à mon tour de le « chauffer » comme lui aimait si bien me le faire. Alors je dansais le plus sensuellement possible, me collant plus à lui, faisant des pas de danse que je pensais sexy... A mon humble avis, j'avais bien réussi à l'exciter, car il nous écarta de la piste, nous chercha un verre à tout les deux, puis m'entraîna dans un petit coin, pas complètement perdu, mais assez pour qu'Alice et les autres ne nous voient pas. Il m'embrassa furieusement et c'était un euphémisme! À mon avis, j'ai carrément été monstrueuse de lui faire subir, torture pareille! Mais après tout, si c'est pour le voir come ça, moi, ça ne me déplaisais pas! Pas du tout!

La soirée continua encore un bon moment, nous nous étions fait quelques amis et nous avions encore beaucoup dansé. Edward ne m'avais pas fait de crise de jalousie lorsque j'avais dansé avec Emmett, mais c'était une toute autre histoire lorsque qu'un autre homme s'était approché de moi.

Il était prévu qu'Alice rentre avec Jasper, et les deux rentraient avec nous, vu qu'ils n'avaient pas leurs voitures. Quand nous arrivâmes devant chez Jasper, nous les jetions presque de la voiture, pour rentrer chez Edward, le plus rapidement possible. Et c'est en moins qu'il faut pour le dire que nous arrivions à destination.

Il me servit un petit cocktail, fait maison tandis que je me mettais à mon aise, sur son canapé. J'ôtais mon petit gilet ainsi que mes chaussures, et c'est là que je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié mes vêtements chez moi, dans l'entrée, tellement j'étais impatiente de voir arriver Edward. Il me ramena ma boisson avant de s'éclipser vers, si je me rappelais bien, les toilettes. Ayant pris sur moi, pour garder cette robe toute la soirée, je décidais de me changer. J'allais dans la chambre d'Edward, lui volais un de ses shorts ainsi qu'un de ces t-shirt qu'il portait si bien. Je mis rapidement le short, puis enlevais cette jupe, pleine de transpiration, ensuite j'enlevais mon haut, lui aussi, plus très propre. Et maintenant j'étais en train de peser le pour et le contre pour ôter mon balconnet, après tout, il n'est pas bon de dormir avec un soutien gorge la nuit, car celui-ci n'est pas bon pour la circulation sanguine, et puis de toute manière, je n'ai jamais dormi avec ce sous-vêtement, je ne vois pas pourquoi je commencerais maintenant, pourquoi, dois-je, toujours me trouver des excuses?

**( Je change de registre ;) Rating M! )**

En pleine réflexion, j'avais moi même glissé mes mains derrière mon dos, sur le point de dégrafer mon carcan. Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps de le faire, quelqu'un de plus rapide s'en ai chargé, sous le coup de la surprise, pourtant, je me retournais rapidement. Je le vis sourire de plus en plus largement avant qu'il ne m'attrape par la taille doucement et me murmure:

**- Voleuse.**

À partir de là, moi, je craquais. Je l'embrassais doucement et lorsque nos lèvres se séparèrent quelques temps, je regardais Edward droit dans les yeux, pour bien lui faire comprendre ce que je ressentais. Apparemment, il comprit que j'étais vraiment prête pour lui et doucement, il retira sa chemise noire en satin. Je l'aidais à déboutonner les derniers boutons, alors qu'il suçait la peau de mon cou, rien que ça suffisait à me faire gémir. Alors, je fis glisser sa chemise au sol, et lui termina d'un coup de pied magistral dedans, l'envoya valser, comme moi plus tôt dans la soirée, au loin.

Je fis ensuite disparaître son pantalon le laissant juste en boxer, il me débarrassa à son tour de mon short, ou le sien, et me cajolait les jambes de tendres baisers. Je le relevais et venais m'installer sur le lit. Après une amorce fiévreuse, il chercha dans mon regard, l'approbation de me faire l'amour. Il trouva réponse à sa recherche, mais j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait y voir aussi de la crainte mêlé au désir.

Nous prenions soin de nous protéger avant de commencer les choses sérieuses.

Doucement, il entama une entrée en douceur, la petite douleur que je ressentais, n'était pas si horrible que je pensais, ou bien cela n'était dû qu'au fait qu'Edward n'est pas encore bougé. Je pus m'apercevoir qu'avec ses petits mouvements, la douleur s'intensifiait, mais pas au point d'en souffrir le martyr. De mes deux mains, je lui attrapais les fesses et l'incitais à continuer. Pour me faire oublier la douleur, il m'embrassait, mordait mon cou tendrement, et même caressait mon corps, ma poitrine... Il faisait tout pour que je sois à l'aise et bientôt le plaisir remplaça la douleur, je pouvais sentir Edward tremblait sur moi, il en était presque à son paroxysme, à l'inverse de moi, qui en était bien loin, à mon plus grand désespoir. Il commença à accélérer quelques peu ses mouvements après avoir été certain que je ne lui en voudrais pas. Après quelques minutes, il arriva à son apogée en citant mon prénom, à ma plus grande joie, d'avoir été celle qui l'a amenait au plaisir. Il retomba sur moi, alors que je caressais sa nuque et l'embrassais doucement dans le cou. Je le sentis sourire, mais quand il releva les yeux vers moi, ils avaient un petit éclat de culpabilité:

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?** lui demandais-je tendrement, en lui caressant la joue.

**- Moi j'ai pris mon plaisir, on ne peut pas en dire autant de toi.**

**- Oui c'est certain, mais tu te rattraperas,** rétorquais-je en riant.

**- Compte sur moi,** termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

PDV Edward:

Ce matin, je fus réveillé par des petits baisers dans le cou, aussi merveilleux soient-ils, j'étais exténué. Cette semaine au camp avait était interminable, ce mal de crâne, la soirée dansante, elle. Tout avait était merveilleux avec elle. Je ne pourrais plus me passer d'elle et j'allais bien lui prouver, par tous les moyens. Je levais une paupière pour voir son visage, elle me regardait intensément, elle était en forme. Bella posa ses coudes sur mon torse et continua à me regarder avec un sourire sur le visage.

Nous étions en train de déjeuner, lorsque j'entendis mon téléphone sonner au loin, dans ma chambre. J'allais le chercher, mais lorsque je vis le correspondant, je laissais mon téléphone. Mais la personne rappela, une deuxième fois, puis une troisième fois. Lorsque Bella me dis que c'était peut-être important, je décidais alors de décrocher:

**- Lieutenant Cullen?**

**- Eleazar...**

**- Est-ce que vous êtes seul?**

Je m'isolais sur le balcon et refermais la porte, de sorte que Bella ne l'entende pas.

**- Oui**

**- J'ai un message pour vous...**


	35. 34Tout va bien ou presque

_Hey tout le monde! J'ai une petite annonce à faire! Vu mes nombreuses fautes de conjugaison, Galswinthe s'est portée volontaire pour me corriger mes chapitres, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, si vous voyez certains chapitres disparaîtres =). Encore merci à toutes et à ma correctrice =)_

_Zik : Taio Cruz – Break your heart_

PDV Edward :

**- J'ai un message pour vous de la part de votre père.**

**- Est-ce que cela ne peut attendre ?**

**- Désolé, lieutenant, je me doute bien que vous avez quelque chose de plus attrayant à faire,** dit-il avec une pointe d'ironie.

**- Certainement, allez, quel est ce message, très « important » ?**

**- Les ennemis ont passé la frontière et votre père s'inquiète de plus en plus, bien que ses gardes soient encore présent, il en veut plus, il souhaite que vous et vos soldats soient au rapport le plus rapidement possible. Vous avez aussi comme mission de sécuriser chaque secteur de votre chemin. Il n'est pas sur que la maison soit attaquée dans l'immédiat, mais vous connaissez votre père.**

**- Malheureusement… Y'a-t-il autre chose que je dois savoir ?**

**- Pas dans l'immédiat, mais je vous le ferais savoir.**

**- Bien.**

**- Au revoir lieutenant.**

**- De même.**

Je raccrochais sans même lui laisser le temps de dire autre chose, quoiqu'il n'aurait rien pu dire d'autre, et allais vers Bella qui m'attendait patiemment.

**- Est-ce que ça va ?** me demanda-t-elle.

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas, rien d'important, encore mon conseiller qui m'emmerde.**

**- Ouhhh, lieutenant Cullen devient grossier,** continua-t-elle avec une voix sensuellement sauvage.

**- Je peux dire et faire bien plus**, ajoutais-je en me rapprochant d'elle.

**- Vraiment ?** Elle se reculait lentement de moi.

**- Hum Hum et tu ferais mieux de ne pas les entendre ou les voir.**

Elle se mit à reculer plus vivement, puis à courir dans l'appartement et avant que je ne puisse la rattraper, elle s'était enfermée dans la salle de bain. Je ne disais rien et me cacher juste derrière la porte, attendant qu'elle sorte.

5 minutes plus tard, je vis sa tête gambergeais, j'attendis qu'elle sorte complètement dans le couloir, avant de la coincer contre la porte. Elle ria aux éclats avant de se débattre et m'échapper à nouveau. Cette fois-ci, elle détala vers ma chambre alors que je la suivais de près. Elle se cacha dans la penderie et tenait les poignées pour m'éviter de la capturer. Mais, il fallait avouer que ma force est plus supérieure que la sienne et rapidement, je m'agenouillais près d'elle et avant qu'elle ne puisse s'enfuir, je lui attrapais les poignets et les coinçaient contre le mur. Je l'embrassais avec une telle force, qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'éviter. Rapidement, elle essaya de retirer ses poignets de mes mains. Je lâchais un de ses poignets, pour utiliser ma main, afin de rapprocher nos corps. Sa main à elle, se perdit dans ma chevelure et ensuite, je laisser libre court à sa seconde main, pour que je puisse la soulever et l'emmener dans ma chambre, enfin sur le lit. Je la poussais sur le lit et me jeta sur elle. Je l'embrassais férocement alors que nous remontions ensemble jusqu'à la tête de lit. Rapidement, elle fit passer mon t-shirt par-dessus ma tête et j'en fis de même avec elle. Lorsque nous fûmes nus, je me penchais le plus possible vers ma table de chevet pour chercher un préservatif. Je le sortis triomphalement du tiroir et quand je regardais Bella, elle avait un regard, comme qui dirait, sadique. Elle me poussa de mon propre lit avant de me rejoindre à terre, puis ramper jusqu'à être à califourchon sur moi. Elle m'enfila de son plein gré le condom, ensuite, elle m'embrassa tendrement avant de se glisser sur moi. Nous fîmes l'amour à même le sol, mais lorsque notre ébat devint un peu plus rapide, je décidais de nous rediriger sur le lit. Pour la première fois, je pus l'entendre crier mon prénom, je pouvais la sentir trembler sous moi, ses doigts griffés mon dos ou grattouillaient mon cuir chevelu et sa façon de se cambrer était d'un érotisme, rien n'était comparable à ça !

Je me réveillais un peu plus tard dans la nuit, avec une magnifique femme endormie à mes côtés. Son dos était collé à mon torse et je ne pouvais donc pas admirer à souhait son visage, il fallait remédier à ça. Je lui embrassais doucement l'épaule, avant de descendre un peu plus bas dans son dos. Elle commença à gigoter. Je mis ma main sur sa hanche afin de la faire renverser de l'autre côté. Je me remis à l'embrasser sur le buste, le visage, là où ma bouche avait un plein accès sur elle. J'accrochais sa nuque, pour la rapprocher pleinement de moi, puis je fis passer ma main, de sa nuque à sa joue, de sa joue à sa poitrine, elle frissonna, pour finalement ré-atteindre sa hanche. Elle se réveilla quelque peu et ramena, elle aussi, sa main contre ma nuque. Mon désir augmenta et bien évidemment elle le remarqua. Après être sur qu'il n'y ait pas de « danger », je m'insérais à nouveau en elle. Elle gémit doucement avant de m'embrasser et de s'accrocher un peu plus à moi. Lorsque ma belle se cambra, je profitais du plein accès de sa gorge pour la lécher jusqu'au menton, puis l'embrassais encore et encore jusqu'à l'emmener au septième ciel et moi par la même occasion.

PDV Bella :

Ce matin, je me réveillais avec une plénitude comme je ne l'avais jamais connue. Par contre ce qui m'enchantait moins, était le fait de me retrouver seule dans un lit qui devrait contenir une seconde personne. Je pris le temps de me réveiller avant de commencer à me lever. Je me dirigeais vers le miroir, pour voir les désastres, ou pas, causés par la veille. Un sourire niais étirais mon visage, mes cheveux étaient en bataille, cependant, pour la première fois, ma coupe du matin rendait sexy. Ma coupe de cheveux était sexy sans que je n'y aie touché. Parfait ! J'ouvris la porte de la chambre rapidement et poussais un cri d'effrayement. Edward se tenait devant moi, muni d'un unique vêtement, son boxer. Étais-je obligée de vous informer qu'il tenait entre ses mains un plateau rempli de bonnes choses ? Je souriais de toutes mes dents, avant de lui laisser le passage pour entrer dans la chambre. Nous nous assîmes à même le sol pour éviter de remplir le lit de miettes. Je ne mangeais pas, je dévorais! Ces crêpes au chocolat étaient d'un tel délice que je me forçais à les manger, à n'en plus pouvoir. Edward se riait bien de moi! Il rira moins quand je ressemblerais à une baleine à cause de ses repas! Vil tentation!

Un peu plus tard, lorsque nous mîmes de l'ordre dans sa maison, je vis qu'il était un peu dans les nuages, il pensait et à mon humble avis, ce n'était pas de bon augure. J'avais besoin de me le confirmer:

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? À quoi tu penses? Et ne me dis pas que c'est à moi, parce que cela voudrait dire que je ne suis pas ce que tu as envie!**

**- Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas penser à toi?** Rigola-t-il.

**- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, lieutenant Cullen,** le prévins-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

- T'en fais pas, je réfléchissais juste.

**- Ouais, ben, réfléchis pas si fort, la prochaine fois,** terminais-je avec une moue boudeuse, de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se tramé dans sa tête.

L'après-midi, nous le passions tranquillement, assis dans le canapé, nous taquinant du regard et de caresses, mais sans aller au bout de nos actes. Le film n'était qu'une façade, un prétexte. Nous n'en avions que faire. Alice me téléphona, encore une fois, c'était pour m'i... nous inviter. Alice ne se permettrait pas... pardon, elle ne me laisserait pas le choix de venir avec mon sexy lieutenant Cullen! Elle me ferait la peau autrement!

PDV Edward:

Je n'ai envie de rien, mais je joue le jeu. Elle est là innocente, et ne s'attend à rien. Moi, je connais la suite de notre relation. Je vais devoir partir, seul avec mes hommes, laissant le loisir aux autres hommes de la séduire. Elle finira sa vie dans les bras de cet autre homme, que je ne serais pas, et j'aurais foutu en l'air la plus belle chance de toute ma vie, ma seule réussite, elle.

Je sais que je devrais lui dire le plus rapidement possible, mais la simple pensée de la blesser, me blessais moi-même. Il fallait que je sois le plus présent possible à ses côtés et je lui dirais au dernier moment pour lui éviter toute souffrance. Il fallait juste que je reste naturel.

Ce soir nous sortons encore avec Alice, une balade entre amis, au centre ville, le cœur n'y est pas, mais je vais devoir faire tout comme.


	36. 35Pourquoi menstu?

Iselie: Ben alors, tu t'étais perdue ^^ Contente de te retrouver X)

'**Zik : Lifehouse - It Is What It Is**

PDV Bella :

Je sens bien qu'Edward n'est pas à la fête, il n'a pas envie d'être là. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de moi. A-t-il envie que nous soyons seuls ? Je n'osais pas insister vu le caractère impulsif qu'il m'a déjà montré au camp. Alors, je laissais couler et faisais comme si de rien n'était, même si au fond je n'étais pas bien pour lui.

La soirée se passa sans aucun évènement spécial, nous nous promenions simplement. Nous rigolions encore des blagues d'Emmett et ses idées saugrenues, et ma foi, perverses.

Je prétextais être fatiguée, ce qui n'était pas totalement faux, pour rentrer. Je vis du coin de l'œil Edward soupirait de soulagement. Il me ramena à sa voiture et c'est dans un silence gênant que nous rentrions.

**- Peut-être préférerais-tu rentrer chez toi ?** lâcha-t-il doucement.

**- Pourquoi devrais-je ?**

**- Je te posais juste une question.**

**- Si je te dérange, dis le moi…**

**- Non, non pas du tout.**

**- Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire.**

**- Écoute… Laisse tomber.**

Je fis ce qu'il me demanda de faire, je n'avais même pas envie de me poser plus de questions.

Lorsque nous arrivions, je sortis de la voiture rapidement et tentais de distancer Edward, mais j'avais oublié que c'est lui qui avait les clés. Je me pointais devant lui, le forçant à s'arrêter. Je tendis ma main vers lui et il dût comprendre ce que je voulais car il me donna les clés avec un demi-sourire. C'était déjà ça ! Je rentrais dans la maison et déposant les clés sur le premier meuble que je vis, je me hâtais de monter à l'étage, je voulais lui faire une petite surprise et par la même occasion vérifier si je pensais juste.

PDV Edward :

Je la vis disparaître des escaliers, en courant. Elle avait l'air pressée, c'était le cas de le dire, avec un soupçon de colère mais aussi d'amusement. J'avais peur de l'avoir blessée par rapport à mon comportement et mes réactions. Je verrais bien. Je rangeais mes clés et mes affaires et la suivais à l'étage. Elle était dans la salle de bain. Peut-être m'étais-je trompé ? Peut-être est-elle tombée malade, ou autre chose… Non, impossible, nous nous protégions. Enfin, je n'avais aucune idée, si elle prenait la pilule.

**- Bella ?**

- …

**- Bella, tu vas bien ?**

**- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Tu restes dans la chambre ?**

**- Euh… oui, à moins que cela ne te dérange ou que tu as besoin de quelque chose ?**

**- Non, c'est bon.**

Je m'installais sur le lit, et admirais le plafond, je n'avais rien d'autre d'intéressant à faire, en attendant Bella. En parlant de celle-ci, j'entendis le loquet de la porte s'ouvrir et doucement, elle sortit de la salle de bain. Je relevais immédiatement la tête en voyant ce que j'avais devant les yeux. Ma petite Bella, plus sexy que jamais ! Je la savais déjà taquine et quelque peu coquine, mais là, les mots ne suffisaient pas à exprimer mon ressentis ! Elle avait un body, dans les tons militaires, deux jarretières transportant des armes, ici, des fausses, enfin à supposer que c'était le cas ! A moins que ce ne soit pas des armes… Mais ce qui me faisait craquer c'était la casquette qu'elle portait avec le visage qu'elle voulait sérieux, mais mon regard sur elle, la fit rougir et sourire. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de moi, je vis que ses côtes n'étaient recouvertes que par une mince résille. Je ne pouvais le nier, j'avais envie d'elle. Je la rapprochais de moi en l'attrapant par les hanches, et embrassais son ventre, par-dessus le vêtement. Je me levais et la retournais avant de la plaquer sur le lit, je m'aventurais entre ses jambes avec de doux baisers. Je l'entendis gémir quand ma langue s'étala sur son nombril. Je remontais plus rapidement vers elle et l'embrassais partout sur le visage. Elle accrocha son visage au mien, et nous nous embrassions, prêt à passer à l'acte. Mais… Pourrais-je lui faire l'amour une nouvelle fois sans ne lui avoir dévoilé la vérité ? Assurément pas. Mentir et puis profiter d'elle, ce n'était pas mon genre. Mais en même temps, je ne me sentais pas prêt à lui dire la vérité.

Alors qu'elle continuait à m'embrasser, je la repoussais lentement. Elle ne comprit pas, puis m'embrassa chastement avant de laisser tomber sa tête sur le coussin.

**- Je savais que tu n'étais pas bien, je pensais que c'était parce que tu voulais que nous passions un moment juste nous deux, mais apparemment, ça non plus, tu n'en veux pas.**

**- Non, ce n'est pas ça, mon ange, j'ai envie de toi mais…**

**- Mais quoi,** s'énerva-t-elle, **tu me caches quelque chose et j'en suis bien consciente ! Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas !**

**- Je… C'est difficile à expliquer.**

**- Bien, quand tu seras prêt, sonne-moi.**

Elle se leva précipitamment du lit et quitta la chambre.

PDV Bella :

Je sortais du lit en dévalant la pièce mais je ralentissais mon allure dans les escaliers, pour lui laisser une chance de me rattraper. En descendant au salon, je pris mes affaires tout aussi doucement et lentement me dirigeais vers la porte. Il n'était pas là.

PDV Edward :

Je devais lui dire, peu importe la suite des évènements et les conséquences. Le plus rapidement possible je voulus la rattraper, mais apparemment, elle avait déjà quittée ma maison. J'ouvris la porte et la cherchais du regard, mais la nuit ne m'aidais pas. Je m'aventurais sur le sentier en courant et alors je la vis, elle commençait à partir en direction de la route. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser rentrer dans cet état. Je l'a rejoignis facilement et lui attrapais l'épaule. Elle se retourna vers moi :

**- Edward, dis moi tout de suite ce qui te tracasse depuis ce matin, je vois bien que c'est en rapport de ton coup de téléphone, c'est quoi ? Ton père ?**

**- Bella…**

**- Décide-toi ! Ne me portes-tu pas assez dans ton cœur pour me faire confiance ?**

**- Si, je te confierais ma vie. Tu as raison, je ne devrais pas me montrer aussi distant et tu mérites de savoir la vérité, mais ne préférerais-tu pas rentrer pour en parler ?**

- …

**- Ce coup de téléphone, c'était Eleazar. Et… Comment te dire… Je dois… Non… Mes hommes et moi devons partir dès lundi. Mon père est inquiet, car les soldats Volturis ont passé la frontière.**

**- Pourquoi, ne me l'as-tu pas dis avant ?**

**- Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre week-end, et je ne voulais pas te blesser.**

**- C'est raté.**

**- Excuse moi, Bella, mais tu peux être fâché après moi autant que tu veux, rends moi juste un service, ne dis rien à ton cousin et aux autres.**

**- Pour quel raison devrais-je leur cacher ça ?**

**- Parce que je te le demande, j'ai encore des choses prévu avec eux, des entraînements supplémentaires.**

**- Je veux rentrer chez moi.**

**- Bella, non, s'il te plaît,** lui demandais-je suppliant.

**- Ne me fais pas ce regard, j'ai besoin d'être seule. Et si tu ne veux pas me ramener, je rentrerais à pied, ça m'est égal.**

**- Non,** m'écriais-je. **Je te ramène,** continuais-je d'une toute petite voix.

Dans la voiture, aucun d'entre nous ne parlions. Elle regardait le paysage à travers la fenêtre de son côté, et son visage m'étais donc caché. Nous arrivions chez elle, elle sortit précipitamment du lit, ne voulant pas la laisser partir de cette façon, je sortis à mon tour de la voiture et l'interpellais.

**- Bella, ne m'en veux pas, je t'en prie…**

**- Bonne nuit Edward.**

**- Bonne nuit…Bella.**

PDV Bella :

Toute seule dans ma chambre, je pleure encore. J'ai à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit. En fait, je n'en veux pas vraiment à Edward, c'est à moi-même que j'en veux. Si je ne me serais pas engagée dans l'armée, jamais je n'aurais connu Edward et jamais je n'aurais souffert d'apprendre que l'être que j'aime allait peut-être me quitter, et il est possible que moi-même j'y succombe.

Quand Alice entra, je ne pus m'empêcher de tout lui raconter et je lui fis promettre de ne rien dénoncer aux garçons. Elle me comprenait et me consolait. Toute la journée se passa de telle sorte, avec une télévision et des glaces à disposition ainsi que des appels incessants d'Edward. C'est ce qui s'appelait un samedi monotone. Très monotone. Mort de toute vie.

Le dimanche se passa dans la même ambiance, Alice restait avec moi, mais tentais de me persuader de parler à Edward et de me réconcilier avec lui. J'avais peur de gaffer si j'allais le voir. Mais qu'est-ce que j'avais à y perdre après tout ? Je n'étais pas sur le camp. Moi aussi j'avais besoin de lui dire la vérité, j'avais besoin qu'il est confiance en moi, comme moi, j'ai confiance en lui.

J'avais besoin de lui.

Je sortis de chez moi, et me mis à courir en direction de chez Edward, sans me poser de question. Les gens me regardaient, et moi, je continuais à courir. Je sentais des perles de sueurs qui coulaient de mon front mais ne prenaient pas le temps de les enlever. Je respirais et faisais de grandes enjambées. Et lorsque j'arrivais, je fus soulagée de savoir que je n'étais pas venue pour rien, sa voiture était là, donc je supposais que lui aussi.

Je ne prenais pas le temps de prendre ma respiration et allais sonner à sa porte. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit :

**- Bella ?**

**- Edward…**


	37. 36Une dernière fois au camp

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe, et je la remercie beaucoup, car elle m'a tout corrigé en un temps record ^^_

_Quand elle fait quelque chose, elle ne le fait pas à moitié ;)_

'zik : Le roi Lion – To Die For

**- Edward...**

Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre et sautais sur lui. Je m'en voulais d'être restée si loin de lui pour une connerie pareille, alors que je faisais la même chose, voire pire. Je m'en voulais de ma lâcheté. C'est bien ce que j'étais... Une lâche.

**- Bella, attend****s****,** m'interrompit Edward, en me repoussant doucement. Je le regardais, désolée. **J'ai cr****u**** devenir fou, pendant ces deux jours, sans toi, rien n'a plus de sens...**

Il s'éloigna plus de moi et marcha le long du couloir pour rejoindre le salon. Je voyais dans son expression qu'il était malheureux et en colère. Je le suivais et l'interpellais :

**- Edward... Laissons tomber cette histoire.**

Je m'étais rapprochée de lui, alors qu'il collait son front sur la baie vitrée.

**- Comment?** il était désespéré.

**- J'ai... C'est ma faute, j'ai réagi excessivement...**

**- J'aurais dû tout te dire... Je m'en veux tellement, Bella.**

Je le retournais et lui pris le visage entre mes mains et plongeais au plus profond de ses yeux.

**- Laissons tomber, **lui répétai-je.

Il m'embrassa passionnément avec tout ce qu'il avait au fin fond de ses entrailles, il ne me laissait aucun répit. Respirer n'était que futile, bien qu'essentiel. Il me poussa contre le mur qui était juste à côté de la baie vitrée et me caressait désespérément la nuque, les cheveux et tout ce qui se trouvait à proximité de mon visage. Je voulais le rassurer, lui faire comprendre que je ne lui en tenais pas rigueur, que ce n'était pas à lui que j'en voulais, mais à moi-même. Il prenait un peu plus d'assurance et lorsqu'il daigna me regarder, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire qui disait: « J'ai tellement besoin de toi, fais ce que tu veux de moi. ». Il me ramena à nouveau contre cette baie vitrée, et m'embrassait toujours plus passionnément. Je ne pouvais même pas faire un geste sans qu'il ne soit arrêté par une de ses propres actions. Il accrochait ses mains dans mes cheveux et j'en faisais de même. J'étais coincée contre lui, et encore le mot était faible. L'excitation était à son comble. Je me rapprochais encore plus de lui, si c'était possible, il haletait. Il essaya de me porter par les épaules, mais n'y parvins pas, l'urgence dont il faisait preuve dans ses baisers le rendait bestial et insouciant dans ses faits. Il glissa ses bras de mes épaules jusqu'à mes fesses, et me plaqua férocement contre la baie vitrée, j'eus plus peur de briser cette vitre que de me briser moi.

Nos habits disparurent rapidement, et nous fîmes l'amour d'abord contre cette baie vitrée, puis sur le canapé. Et malgré la fatigue, j'avais encore envie de lui.

**- Bella...**

**- Oui ?**

**- Je t'aime.**

**- Oh, moi aussi,** je l'embrassais tendrement en lui répétant ces trois mots doux.

**- Bella ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- On ne s'est pas protégé****s****,** me dit-il doucement.

**- Je prends la pilule depuis que je suis avec toi,** souriais-je.

Il tourna son visage vers moi, sourit puis m'embrassa tendrement, en caressant ma joue. La pilule avait deux bonnes raisons d'être utilisée, pour moi en tout cas. Premièrement, cela s'avérait utile lorsque Edward et moi sommes trop impatients et deuxièmement, j'avais appris par Alice qu'il était possible de ne pas avoir ses menstruations si nous continuons de prendre la pilule lors de nos jours d'arrêts. Ce pendant ce n'est pas une expérience qu'il faut renouveler souvent, cela peut faire des dégâts dont Alice à refusé de me parler.

Et lorsque nous avions des activités intensive au camp, les règles ne mettent pas vraiment à l'aise...

Le soir, très tard, Edward se chargea de me ramener. Après de longues embrassades et d'excuses il me laissa à la charge d'Alice.

Le lundi était un jour bien terne, enfin pour ceux qui savaient la vérité, ce qui se résumait à Edward et moi. Le reste des hommes n'étaient pas dupes et savaient que quelque chose ne collait pas. Le visage fermé du lieutenant et la mine réjouie d'Eleazar le prouvait. L'heure de la vérité avait sonné, le chef nous avait tous réuni, comme à son habitude. Je savais qu'il allait nous révéler le message d'Eleazar car il me l'avait promis, à moi, Bella.

Quand il s'approcha de nous, je vis son visage se crisper et dans son expression on pouvait aussi lire « Je ne peux pas faire ça... »

**- Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot. Nous allons partir et pas plus tard que cette après-midi, ****c'****est loin d'être un jeu, et encore moins un exercice ! Nous partons au plus tard, ce soir !** il planta son regard dans le mien, et je faisais mine d'être abasourdie. **Vous êtes bons, mais pour moi, il manque quelque chose, c'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à la proposition que m'a faite votre camarade quant à maîtriser le tir à l'arc et j'ai rajouté le maniement du poignard, nous pouvons nous attendre à tous. Ce week-end, j'ai pu me procurer des poignards et et des couteaux pour chacun, en plus des fusils. Le chemin sera long, car nous ne pouvons pas prendre les transports comme certains s'y attendent. Les Voltur****i****, nos ennemis, s'attaquent d'abord aux patrouilles, afin de réduire la sécurité du président. Ils sont très certainement à proximité de chez nous, mais nous avons un avantage, c'est que cette base n'est pas très connue, et pour cause, elle a été traité de minable ! Est-ce que c'est le cas ?** demanda le lieutenant très fort pour nous encourager.

**- NON !**

**- Est-ce que j'ai à faire à des femmelettes ?**

**- NON !**

**- Vous êtes devenus des hommes, des vrais ! Et nous allons leur montrer de quoi nous sommes capable ! Ces Volturi ne franchiront plus jamais notre territoire !**

**- OUI !**

**- Maintenant au boulot,** dit-il en baissant le ton.

Ça ça nous a bien tué. Nous nous attendions presque à faire la fête, enfin surtout à ces Volturi de malheur et nous voilà réduit au silence et au calvaire matinal en l'espace de quelques secondes. Il n'y avait pas à dire, le lieutenant était, comme à son habitude, lui-même.

Le lieutenant nous divisa en deux groupes : Jasper s'occuperait de nous apprendre le tir à l'arc, et le lieutenant le maniement du poignard. Quand je vis la taille de ces armes, je crus défaillir, j'avais vraiment l'impression d'être dans un film d'action à la Rambo ! Puis pour les « récalcitrants » de la réussite, le lieutenant fera en sorte de nous aider pour ôter nos points faibles tandis que les autres regrouperont les affaires nécessaire pour le voyage. Nous allions tous déjeuner sauf le lieutenant.

PDV Edward

Étant donné que j'avais passé la soirée et pratiquement la nuit avec ma Bella, je n'avais pas pu rentrer au camp afin de préparer le terrain. J'avais rapidement demandé à Eleazar de me ramener un petit déjeuner pendant que je m'occupais de transporter les sacs pleins de sable. Je mangeais en même temps que j'accrochais les sacs de sable à hauteur humaine afin de montrer les coups qui pourraient blesser gravement voire tuer en cas d'urgence extrême.

Enfin, j'allais chercher les soldats, je divisais rapidement les groupes en deux, et laissais la moitié à Jasper, dans lequel j'avais une entière confiance.

PDV Jasper

Le lieutenant me confiait la moitié de la troupe et j'en étais fier, cela prouvait tellement de choses...

J'avais de la chance, ici, les hommes m'appréciaient tous, et c'était d'autant plus facile de leur apprendre le tir à l'arc. Dans ce groupe, pourtant, je ne retrouvais pas mes amis, j'étais en quelque sorte seul, mais, il fallait avouer qu'avec Emmett, j'aurais dû mal à me concentrer, et de toute façon, pourquoi je me prenais la tête, quoi qu'il arrive, je devrais m'occuper d'Emmett, afin de lui apprendre le tir à l'arc. Mais bon, si Bella était dans ce groupe et Emmett dans le prochain, ça m'aurait éviter de m'ennuyer.

Les plus baraqués pensaient qu'ils étaient les meilleurs, mais ils se trompaient sur toute la ligne, surtout quand il s'agissait de tirer à une dizaine de mètres. Ils avaient de la force, pour sûr, mais ils ne savaient pas la contrôler. Les autres s'en tiraient plutôt pas mal, à défaut de ne pas viser le cœur ou la tête des mannequins en carton.

Au bout de deux heures, les groupes s'échangèrent, et je retrouvais Bella toute souriante, à côté d'un Emmett, honteux ? Je les laissais approcher de moi, mais ne prenais pas le temps de demander à Emmett ce qu'il avait. Nous avions encore très peu de temps devant nous, et je me servais des faiblesses des autres pour ne pas les réitérer avec ces derniers. Mais c'était trop espérer.

PDV Edward

Les hommes étaient devant les mannequins, et étant donné qu'ils n'y en avaient pas assez pour tout le monde, ils se mettaient en petit groupe, les uns derrière les autres, et je ne fus pas étonné quand je vis Emmett et Ben ensemble. Je commençais à leur dicter les points faibles des hommes et j'étais heureux qu'ils soient concentrés, plus que jamais d'ailleurs. Je n'avais pas trop de mal, ils étaient même doués, à part pour quelques uns, non Ben, n'en faisait pas partie, je vous étonnerais sûrement en vous disant qu'Emmett avait des difficultés. Il ne visait pas, il frappait seulement, il n'écoutait pas les conseils que je lui donnais, et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air grognon, ni rien. Ben quant à lui était assez bon, il écoutait bien ce que je disais et mettait en application tout ce qu'il avait assimilé. Ayant encore un petit peu de temps, je prenais Emmett et les quelques autres qui avaient du mal, et leur fis un rapide cours supplémentaire, tandis que les autres continuaient à frapper les sacs avec les poignards. Lorsqu'Emmett vint à moi, je lui donnais le poignard et le laissais faire. Ses coups étaient toujours violent et il s'énervait encore, puis sans qu'on ne s'y attendent, il trancha le sac ne laissant que le bout de corde qui le supportait. Je riais discrètement, alors qu'Emmett se fâcha un peu plus. Ben le rejoignit pour le consoler, mais Emmett rageait toujours.

La demi-journée passa et nous allions manger rapidement. À la fin de notre repas, j'appelais les hommes qui avaient des difficultés au poignard et ceux qui en avaient au tir à l'arc, sous l'avis de Jasper. D'ailleurs celui-ci vint aussi avec moi pour que je puisse lui enseigner avec les autres le poignard. Les autres soldats s'occuperaient de préparer les affaires de notre long voyage. Jasper avait réussi, ce que je n'avais pas pu. Emmett était calme et réitérait les mêmes coups que Jasper, à moins que ce ne soit le fait qu'il avait faim, tout à l'heure... Bref, Emmett s'en sortait enfin, et nous finîmes rapidement ce dernier exercice. Après avoir réuni mes affaires, je rejoignis mes hommes qui eux aussi étaient parés. Dans quelques minutes nous partirions en reconnaissance. Après avoir répété les consignes de sécurité, puis d'avoir distribué les armes à chacun, nous sortions du camp. Les villageois s'attroupaient, ils nous souhaitaient de vivre le plus longtemps possible, bien que nous n'allions pas directement en guerre. Beaucoup de personne s'arrêtaient pour embrasser les hommes, j'espérais que Bella soit avec Alice, mais quand celle-ci vint vers moi, elle me prit dans ses bras en me murmurant **« Bonne chance de Bella, elle t'aime »**. Je souriais à Alice avant de la laisser rejoindre Jasper. Mes pensées vagabondèrent vers ma douce, qui était en sécurité, et qui le restera. À mon retour, je ferais d'elle ma femme.


	38. 37J'ai voulu te le dire!

_Me re-voilà, avec un superbe chapitre (il va vous plaire, c'est certain ^^(J'espère)). Il est tout frais, tout propre et soigneusement corrigé par Galswinthe ^^_

_D'ailleurs j'ai failli vous le mettre à la place du chapitre précédent -' Des fois ma blondeur me fais vraiment défaut..._

'Zik: Within Temptation - All I Need

**PDV Bella :**

Il était de plus en plus difficile pour moi de cacher la vérité à mon beau lieutenant, d'autant plus qu'il avait l'air tellement torturé. Et je me doutais bien que c'est parce qu'il avait peur de ne jamais revenir, ou bien qu'il s'inquiétait que je ne sois pas en sécurité ou bien que je me rapproche d'un autre homme que lui, qui soit dit en passant était impossible ! Je devais lui dire la vérité avant de partir, je savais que j'allais le regretter autrement.

Après le déjeuner, je cherchais le lieutenant, et lorsque je vins vers lui, Eleazar apparut, je ne pouvais décemment pas révéler la vérité devant Eleazar, car celui-ci n'était qu'un mouchard. J'attendrais un autre moment.

Pendant, l'entraînement, je faisais de mon mieux, parce que je savais qu'il viendrait me féliciter personnellement comme il le faisait depuis qu'il était au courant pour ma « cousine ». Je voyais bien qu'il était content que je sois concentré. Et comme pour confirmer mes dires, il vint vers moi avec un grand sourire.

**- Alors Crowe, tu as déjà appris à utiliser une arme avant aujourd'hui ? **rigola-t-il.

**- Et bien Jasper est un bon ami, mais je voulais vous dire autre chose.**

**- Oui ?**

**- Lieutenant, **intervint Eleazar,** venez vite.**

**- Désolé Crowe.**

Il partit rapidement, me laissant seule, désemparée. Avec cette sangsue de vice-président il était impossible de lui révéler la vérité.

Lorsqu'Edward passa près de moi pour me donner mes armes avant que nous partions. Il en profite pour m'adresser la parole :

**- Au fait, que voulais-tu me dire avant qu'Eleazar ne surgisse ?**

**- Oh… Euh…** je fis mine de réfléchir,** je ne me souviens plus,** rigolais-je.

**- C'est que ce n'était pas important dans ce cas.**

Il continua de donner les armes aux autres hommes. Et enfin, ou plutôt, déjà, nous partions.

Nous ne faisions que très rarement des pauses et elles n'étaient pas très longues. On comptait à peu près quatre pauses d'à peu près trente minutes sauf lorsque nous mangions dans ce cas, nous prenions une heure. Et nous nous couchions très tard aussi, étant donné que le soleil se couchait vers les 23 heures. Nous nous levions vers les 5 heures du matin pour pouvoir reprendre notre marche à 6 heures ou au pire 6h30. Je devrais me sentir fatiguée de tant marcher, mais non, j'avais en quelque sorte cette rage qui me forçait à avancer et qui me donnait un certain courage, une haine sans nom et qui me ferait pousser des ailes si nous étions, ici et maintenant, en situation de guerre.

Les hommes faiblissaient à vue d'œil et pour une fois c'était à mon tour de les faire bouger, de les motiver. Le lieutenant passa dans les rangs et arrivé à ma hauteur, il pressa mon épaule de sa main. Il était fier, fier de moi. Cela ne fit qu'accroître mon amour pour lui ainsi que mon envie de lui dire la vérité. Mais je ne voulais pas le dire devant tous les autres soldats, et pour cause, je savais d'ores et déjà qu'Edward serait blessé de mon mensonge, il sera furieux, et je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il m'adresserait encore la parole, si toute fois il me laissait la vie sauve. J'aurais dû lui dire lors de notre dernier weekend, ensemble. Je regrettais déjà. J'avais tellement peur, peur qu'il m'en veuille jusqu'à me repousser, peur de ne plus avoir le temps de lui révéler la vérité.

Cela faisait 6 jours que nous marchions. Nous subissions tout les temps, soleil trop fort, pluie violente, vent sifflant. Nous devions nous adapter à chaque situation, et ce n'était pas si facile. La fatigue commençait doucement à se saisir de moi. Nous tombions souvent de fatigue, et il y avait encore une dizaine d'hommes qui étaient là pour nous aider à nous relever, dont le lieutenant, Emmett et Jasper. Moi, j'étais à la traîne, mais mes deux amis étaient là pour me soutenir.

Le dimanche, le lieutenant décida de rester sur place toute la journée, afin de reprendre des forces. Pour avoir notre après-midi de libre, nous décidions d'utiliser nos dernières forces afin de faire nos tâches, à savoir chercher de la nourriture : fruits, animaux sauvages, champignons comestibles, chercher le bois, une source d'eau... Nous mettions tous la main à la pâte, excepté Eleazar. Lui devait s'occuper de son cheval, car il ne se risquerait pas à nous demander de nettoyer ou nourrir sa monture, car nous l'enverrions balader sans aucune hésitation. L'après-midi de libre, je me mis toute seule dans mon coin, afin de me reposer. Mais Emmett décida de me prendre mon temps libre, en bla-bla incessant. Lorsqu'il commença à me parler de Rosalie, je disais d'une voix ferme :

**- STOP !**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?**

**- Tu me prends la tête, voilà quoi ! Je suis exténuée, j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir un peu, mais avec ta grosse voix c'est impossible.**

**- C'est vrai que tu préférerais largement la voix du lieutenant,** se moqua-t-il. **Tu veux peut-être que je te prête mon corps à la place du sien ?**

**- Mais ça va pas ou quoi ?**

**- Je plaisante, mon corps il est à ma Rosie d'amour, **dit-il les yeux plains d'étoiles, rêveur comme jamais.

**- Tu me fais peur des fois, tu le sais ça ?**

**- Ahhh mon Ben** **adoré !** termina-t-il dans un clin d'œil complice.

Sur ce, il se mit à son aise, à mes côtés, et ne s'évertua plus à me parler, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas de réponse de ma part.

Je me réveillais lorsque mon ventre gargouilla dans mon rêve, mais ce rêve devint bien vite réel. Nous mangions tous dans des recoins différents, et le lieutenant n'était pas présent avec moi et les quelques autres hommes de la troupe. Il devait aussi se reposer. Lui aussi devait reprendre des forces.

Le lendemain, nous nous remettions en marche, nous nous étions ravitaillés et cela faisait vraiment du bien. Nous rigolions à nouveau, tout était parfait. Le temps étais tantôt beau tantôt pluvieux, mais c'était une pluie fine qui faisait du bien. Le lieutenant avait l'air sceptique, comme si quelque chose clochait. Alors que nous étions dans un petit bois, le lieutenant nous fit taire brusquement. Nous n'avions plus le droit d'esquiver un seul mouvement. Le lieutenant était aux aguets. Ses pupilles dilatées, ses narines s'enflaient et se rétractaient rapidement, il était tellement concentré. Enfin, nous recommencions à marcher très, très, très lentement sous les ordres du lieutenant. Nous traversions la petite forêt avant d'entrer dans une grande clairière. Et là, j'entendis un cri. Ce n'était pas le mien, non, c'était Jacob qui gueulait tel un âne. Là, le lieutenant accourrût vers celui-ci afin de le faire taire. Du moins c'est ce que je pensais.

**PDV Emmett :**

Je n'avais pas remarqué cette ambiance tendue, lorsque nous nous nous étions remis à marcher. Et étant toujours fidèle à moi-même, j'avais besoin de faire ou de dire une connerie, ça me chatouillait de l'intérieur, oui, voilà, c'était ça. Jacob était devant moi, et il me faisait drôlement marrer ! La façon dont il était concentré, la façon dont il marchait, tel un espion, je n'en pouvais plus ! Je m'approchais de lui le plus possible sans jamais le toucher, je commençais à rire alors que je n'avais même pas encore fait ma bêtise, et enfin j'attaquais ! Enfin « attaquer » est un grand mot, car je n'avais fait que le pincer au niveau de la taille. Lorsqu'il cria, je rigolais encore plus. Mais pas pour longtemps...

**PDV Edward :**

À la suite du cri de Black, j'entendis un sifflement, mais pas n'importe lequel, c'était le sifflement d'une flèche. Je courus le plus vite possible vers le soldat et le poussait, lui évitant la mort, cependant la flèche me toucha à l'épaule.

**- QUE TOUT LE MONDE SE METTE EN POSITION, NOUS SOMMES ATTAQUÉS !**

Nous sortions arcs et flèches, et le fusil déjà prêt, sur nos épaules. Je mettais les trainards à l'abri, alors que moi-même je m'exposais au danger. Mes hommes ne savaient pas où tirer étant donné que nous ne voyons pas nos assaillants. Ma blessure ne m'inquiétait pas, d'ailleurs, face à toute cette adrénaline de terreur, je ne la sentais pas. Je faisais reculer ma troupe dans des buissons, pour que l'on ne puisse plus nous voir. Puis plus rien. Plus de flèches, plus de cris, plus de rires. Nos assaillants avaient cessés tout mouvement de leurs côtés. Je profitais de ce moment pour aller vérifier l'état de mes hommes. Certains étaient blessés, d'autres allaient bien, pas encore de morts.

Lorsque je revins vers ma position, on se jeta sur moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de comprendre le comment du pourquoi, nous tombions à la renverse, et quand tout se stoppa, je me relevais, sans regarder la personne qui m'avait, sans doute, sauver la vie. Quelque chose me préoccupa d'avantage.

**PDV Bella :**

Le lieutenant vérifiait l'état de chacun des hommes et lorsqu'il vint vers moi, il me demanda si j'allais bien et si j'étais touchée, je n'osais pas répondre et me contentait de hocher la tête positivement, puis négativement. Alors qu'il revenait vers sa position, j'entendis le même sifflement d'avant, celui d'une flèche. Et celle-ci avait l'air plus vive, plus forte, plus dangereuse, plus mortelle. Et elle visait le lieutenant, mon Edward. Je me projetais sur lui pour lui éviter cette flèche en plein cœur, et nous tombions dans un roulé-boulé, et nous finissions notre course, lui au-dessus de moi.

Il se relevait doucement, regardant autour de lui. Je tournais la tête, vers ce qu'il regardait, et vis du sang, dans la même trajectoire que nous avions emprunté un peu plus tôt. Il regarda son corps rapidement, ses vêtements étaient imprégné de sang, mais pas du sien... C'était le mien.

**- Bella !**

Le cri inquiet d'Emmett retentissait. Emmett avait fait une gourde... et pas des moindres. Je regardais le lieutenant rapidement en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas fait attention. Celui-ci me regarda affolé et s'approcha de moi, à nouveau. Il déchira mes vêtements, afin de vérifier ma véritable identité. Il arriva au point culminant, il ferma les yeux, ravala sa salive, passait une main de sa bouche, jusqu'à ses cheveux, et murmura :

**- Oh mon Dieu...**


	39. 38A la guerre, comme a la guerre!

_Medly et les autres: Vous êtes marrants vous! "Elle a abandonnée sa fik!", "Elle met trop longtemps!". J'ai une famille, des amis, un job et un chargeur d'ordi encore pété, je peux pas tout faire en même temps! J'aimerais bien vous y voir vous! Mais sinon merci aux autres =)_

_x8-twilight-8x: Oui mon anniv est passé, mais comme les français souhaite un anniversaire toute l'année, alors ça va =) Merci ^^_

_Chapitre corrigé par Galswinthe depuis un bon petit moment! XD Merci =)_

**Chapitre 38 : À la guerre, comme à la guerre !**

'zik : Demi Lovato - This Is Me

**- Oh mon Dieu...**

**- Edward...**

**- La ferme,** dicta-t-il durement, **j'avais confiance en toi !**

**- J'ai essayé de te le dire ! Je te le jure.**

**- Est-ce que tu sais ce que vaut le mensonge, à l'armée ?**

Eleazar arriva et lâcha un cri d'étonnement, là c'était vraiment la fin. Eleazar ne cacherait jamais la vérité au président. Il m'ordonna de me relever. J'essayais de le faire, mais je n'y parvenais pas et pour cause, ma jambe était coincée sous mon autre jambe et celle-ci était blessée. Je m'étais prise la flèche dans le creux du genou à la place d'Edward, en plein cœur. Eleazar me cria de me remettre sur mes jambes et des larmes commençaient à apparaître aux coins de mes yeux.

**- Elle est blessée, **annonça Jasper.

Il s'approcha de moi et j'accrochais mes mains à sa nuque, il me consola, et je le remerciais. Le lieutenant envoya une partie des hommes sur le front afin que les Volturi n'en profitent pas pour avancer et nous encercler. Emmett et Jasper m'aidèrent à remonter la pente avec Edward devant et furieux et Eleazar derrière, furieusement surpris. Je fatiguais rapidement et d'après Jasper, je perdais encore du sang, malgré le petit garrot qu'il m'avait fait avec mes vêtements déchirés. En haut, ils m'installèrent sur une bûche et je dus retirer mon pantalon pour que le lieutenant puisse me soigner. Et dans son expression, je voyais qu'il ne voulait pas faire ça, il m'en voulait, il me haïssait sûrement. Je n'osais plus le regarder après ça, j'avais peur de ce que je verrais encore dans ses yeux.

Il était brut dans ses gestes. Il me faisait mal et à plusieurs reprises je tentais de retirer ma jambe de ses mains. Il devenait alors un peu plus tendre, jusqu'à ce que le colère refasse surface. Ma plaie désinfectée, il fallait me retirer le morceau de flèche principal qui était encore dans ma jambe. Il appela Emmett pour me tenir. Je devais comprendre « Tu vas souffrir ». Emmett accrocha ses mains autour de mon corps mes bras inclus. Edward se munissait d'une pince de médecine, et je tremblais comme une feuille. Le lieutenant approcha la pince près de mon genou, et malgré la poigne d'Emmett je bougeais. Edward soupirait d'exaspération. Soudain, il regarda derrière lui avec une lueur d'effroi. Je me retournais rapidement, et...

**- AHHH !**

Il avait profité de mon inattention pour me retirer la pointe de flèche. Il termina de me bander, puis se releva et partit parler à Eleazar. Eleazar vint vers moi avec un sourire carnassier :

**- Toi et toi ! Allez attachez cet individu, dès que nous retournerons à la civilisation, il pourrira en prison !**

Edward était un peu plus loin et regardait la scène, les deux hommes hésitèrent à m'approcher. Je me mis à crier :

**- Edward, ne fais pas ça, je t'en supplie, laissez-moi vous aidez...**

Avec son air dur et ferme, il se retourna et s'en alla. Et, moi, dépitée, je me laissais attacher à un arbre par ces deux hommes. Ils s'excusèrent et me laissèrent seule. La nuit tomba, je n'avais pas mangé, je n'avais rien bu, et j'avais froid, mais ce n'était pas le plus prédominant. Emmett ou Jasper passaient souvent devant moi, pour m'expliquer la situation. Les hommes avaient compris mon comportement bizarre et les lacunes que j'avais subis quant à mon niveau de sportivité. Jasper m'avait aussi dit que les Volturi avaient avancés dans leurs trajectoires et que dès demain, nous devrions partir et tout faire pour les rattraper. Jasper me ramena à manger, et Emmett à boire, ils voulaient me détacher, et j'acceptais sans problèmes, et généralement c'est dans ces moments-là que j'allais faire mes besoins, mais à chaque fois je devais finir attachée à nouveau, j'avais de la chance qu'aucun des deux ne serraient les cordes, jusqu'à faire de moi, un saucisson. Je passais la nuit dehors, seule et attachée. Il n'y avait que les hommes qui faisaient la ronde, mais ils ne s'approchaient pas de moi. Et à chaque fois que je commençais à m'endormir, le bruit des animaux me tenait réveillée.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, et moi j'étais réveillée déjà depuis quelques heures. Je vis le lieutenant sortir de sa tente, il regarda autour de lui et me vit, je baissais la tête. Je sentis mes cordages se défaire. Edward était derrière moi. Je massais mes poignets endoloris.

**- Tu dois partir !**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je ne te laisserais pas moisir en prison, Bella.**

**- Oh Edward,** je tentais de l'embrasser, mais il me repoussait.

**- Bella, non, ce n'est pas par amour que je fais ça, parce que je ne sais plus quoi penser. Pars d'ici et ne reviens jamais.**

Les larmes affluaient sur mon visage.

-**Non, ne dis pas ça.**

**- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, tu m'as menti ? Non, non, tu sais quoi ? Ne dis rien, pars, c'est tout. Allez, lève-toi !**

Je tentais de me relever, mais ma jambe était engourdie et je retombais mollement contre l'arbre. Je soupirais et les larmes continuaient à tomber. Edward respira fort, avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'aider à me relever. Nos visages se touchaient presque, et je ne pus m'empêcher d'essayer de l'embrasser. Mais cela ne dura pas, car il me repoussa. Il me répéta de m'en aller, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre. Je préférais moisir en prison, plutôt que de le laisser mourir ou du moins ne pas savoir s'il était toujours vivant ou pas. Et je ne manquais pas de lui dire. Mais ça n'avait plus d'importance pour lui.

**- Peut-être que tu ne m'aimes plus, mais sache que de mon côté ce n'est pas le cas !** continuai-je.

**- Laisse-moi ! Et pars.**

**- Lieutenant, que faites-vous ? Vous n'allez tout de même pas le remettre dans les troupes ?**

**- Ne t'en fais pas, Eleazar, ce n'est pas le cas.**

**- Mais alors que faites-vous ?**

**- Elle rentre chez elle !**

**- Quoi ? Mais elle a commis une faute grave, elle doit subir un jugement !**

**- La ferme, Eleazar, elle m'a sauvé la vie.**

Il murmura dans sa barbe et devait certainement penser que ce n'était pas la seule raison de son choix, et je pensais la même chose que lui. Il m'aimait encore, il devait m'aimer ! J'avais besoin de lui autant qu'il avait besoin de moi. Il voulait que je parte ? J'allais lui prouver qu'il aurait besoin de moi !

J'allais prendre mes affaires et Emmett me rejoignit, je le mis rapidement au courant de mon plan et lui disais de prévenir Jasper. De telle façon à ce qu'ils puissent me fournir la nourriture où les armes au moment voulu. Je laissais le fusil dans ma tente mais j'emportais le poignard et l'arc avec les flèches, il n'en aurait pas besoin. Le lieutenant ne manqua pas de m'indiquer la civilisation et je fis mine de partir. Maintenant, je devais être courageuse et suivre la troupe de près. D'ailleurs les soldats commençaient à faire leurs sacs, et après une heure environ, ils se mirent en route. Ils marchaient vite, et ils avaient plutôt intérêt, car le lieutenant était d'humeur massacrante ! Il n'encourageait plus, il gueulait après eux, et d'un côté, je fus contente de ne plus être avec eux, car cela ne ferait que me démoraliser davantage. Quoique, seule, j'étais bien. Pour moi c'était une mission, un challenge, de marcher aussi vite dans les branchages et tout le reste. Et puis, il fallait que je fasse aussi très attention au lieutenant pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il a l'ouïe très fine, et il pourrait sans problème me remarquer si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. Quoiqu'il en soit Emmett et Jasper étaient d'excellents complices, ils me donnaient tout ce dont j'avais besoin. La nuit tomba. Je pus m'approcher du camp sans me faire voir. Le lieutenant réunissait tous les gars pour faire un énième discours. Il semblerait que nous ne soyons plus très loin du clan Volturi, que si demain nous nous mettions en route plus tôt que d'habitude, nous les rattraperions. Avant de se coucher, Emmett me chercha, je me montrais à lui et il vint me rejoindre, il me proposa de dormir avec moi, mais je refusais au cas où le lieutenant le chercherait. Alors Emmett me passa sa propre couverture pour dormir à même le sol et par la même occasion avoir plus chaud.

Emmett vint me réveiller, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait, parce que j'étais réveillée depuis à peu près une heure. Je n'avais pas trop mal dormi, bien que les branchages et moustiques m'aient dérangé. Je ne sentais pas la fatigue, ce qui est tout à fait normal. Depuis que je suis rentrée à l'armée, nous avons lutté pour rester éveillé malgré les épreuves, et je suis assez fière de mon parcours.

Nous nous remîmes en marche, moi, bien entendu, à part.

La marche commençait à se faire difficile et pour cause, nous étions en montagne. Et ma blessure n'arrangeait pas trop les choses, mais bon. Je voyais des chemins routiers de mon côté, mais pas de voiture. La montagne devait être fermée. Les hommes du lieutenant ne suivaient plus, je profitais de leur fatigue, pour avancer plus rapidement de mon côté. Je ne montais plus la montagne, je l'escaladais, je volais sur la montagne. J'avais la superbe impression d'être une sorte de lézard, ou un animal qui n'avait pas de limite, en tout cas. J'avais se sourire collé à mon visage, tellement j'étais fière de moi, et sans me vanter, je pense que je pouvais être fière de moi. Je me retrouvais enfin au sommet de la montagne et je ne voyais plus mes compagnons, ils devaient sûrement faire une pause.

Au loin, j'aperçus nos ennemis. À voir comment ils étaient formés et placés, ils nous attendaient. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je ne pouvais redescendre et prévenir Emmett, c'était suicidaire.

À la place, j'essayais de trouver une place stratégique. Qui me permettrait de me cacher de mon équipe et de celle de mes ennemis. Pour trouver cette place, j'étais obligée d'attendre que le lieutenant et les autres se mettent en position. Je me doutais de la position qu'ils choisiraient. C'était la première crevasse, celle qui ne laisserait pas les flèches les atteindre. En même temps, ils pouvaient se protéger des fusils, car la crevasse était profonde. Le problème était qu'ils allaient avoir eux-mêmes du mal à attaquer et pour cela, le lieutenant serait forcé d'envoyer des soldats en avant.

En parlant des soldats, les voilà ! Le lieutenant savait qu'il fallait se méfier, si bien qu'il fit taire tout le monde d'un signe de main. Ils avancèrent prudemment et le lieutenant fit signe aux autres de l'attendre. Il emprunta le petit chemin qui menait à la crevasse et leva la tête au maximum afin de voir ses ennemis. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas les voir, moi oui. Il soupira et revint dans les rangs. Il parla à Jasper quelques instants, et celui-ci hocha la tête. Il vint vers moi, et je commençais à paniquer. Est-ce que le lieutenant m'avait vu ? J'espérais que non, j'étais certaine que je pouvais les aider.

Jasper arriva enfin à ma hauteur, et il parût surpris.

**- Bella ?**

**- Il m'a vu ?**

**- Oh non, je pars en reconnaissance, à cause des Volturi, il pense qu'ils vont essayer de nous attaquer ici. Mais toi, je croyais que tu étais derrière nous ?**

**- J'ai profité de votre lenteur pour grimper plus vite,** lui dis-je avec un sourire moqueur. **Et oui, les Volturi sont ici et je peux te dire exactement comment ils sont placés. Ils attendent que vous avanciez pour commencer à tirer. Il faudrait que les meilleurs archers, contournent et puissent attaquer de côté, comme moi, je suis placée. Ensuite, nous pourrons toucher une bonne partie du clan. À partir de ce moment, vous avancez, et vous terminez avec les fusils, et voilà, on a gagnés,** terminai-je avec un sourire.

**- T'es folle. Bon, je pense que c'est un bon plan, je ne dis pas le contraire, mais à mon avis ce ne sera pas aussi facile que tu le penses.**

Il retourna vers le lieutenant. Il lui exposa la situation. Au vu de ses gestes, il devait lui donner le plan que je pensais judicieux. Le lieutenant acquiesça. Il divisa le groupe en trois sections. Il mettait bien entendu les plus forts pour les archers. Il envoya Jasper de l'autre côté aussi, par simple précaution. Et quand il revint, le groupe se sépara. Jasper faisait parti du premier groupe, celui qui était sur le même côté que moi. Le deuxième groupe était en face de nous. Afin, de ne pas me faire voir, je m'éloignais un peu plus de mes amis, m'approchant de nos ennemis par la même occasion. L'autre groupe d'archers, se faisait remarquer, les Volturi étaient tournés vers eux. C'est à ce moments qu'ils commencèrent l'attaque. Ils tiraient leurs flèches, et je fis de même de mon côté. La première flèche tirée, le premier groupe d'archers fit pareil, ils ne se posaient pas de question quant à la personne qui avait bien pu tirer, seul Jasper pouvait me soupçonner. Une pluie de flèches s'abattit de tous les côtés, et je fus bien contente de voir que la plupart de mes tirs atteignaient une cible, mais ce n'était jamais celle que j'espérais. En effet, je tentais tant bien que mal de tirer sur le chef des Volturi, Aro, mais celui-ci se mettait dans l'ombre pour ne pas se faire apercevoir. Il ne s'avançait que pour reprendre les armes de ses hommes morts ou grièvement blessés, faux jeton qu'il était. J'avais prévu assez de flèches pour moi et j'en fus bien contente, car même avec ce qu'il me restait je n'étais pas sûre d'en avoir assez jusqu'à l'affrontement frontal.

Ce qui était certain c'est que les Volturi étaient un clan très nombreux. Si nous n'étions pas aussi dispersés à travers le pays, nous serions aussi nombreux qu'eux, voire plus, peut-être beaucoup plus, mais je n'ai plus la notion du nombre. Toujours est-il que nous, nous n'étions pas un clan, nous, nous étions l'armée, l'avenir du pays. Il était de mon devoir, enfin de ce qu'il en était quand mon identité était toujours intact, d'aider à la préservation de mon pays, du moins la préservation de notre souverain.

Parlons de lui, d'ailleurs ! J'avais toujours cru qu'il était un homme bon pour nous, mais d'après Edward, il avait l'air d'un homme strict, avec beaucoup de règles et de principes et qui ne jouait pas son rôle. Moi j'avais toujours vu en notre président, l'homme que nous voyons dans les films, les héros. Le président Hale avait beaucoup vécu, et je pense que ça l'a endurci, l'armée et la guerre l'ont raffermi. Il doit être de ces hommes qui pensent que les hommes ne se forgent qu'en faisant leurs services militaires. Si Edward est à l'armée, ça doit être pour cela. Je pense qu'Edward a une dent contre son père pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il fait à merveille son boulot de président, mais il ne remplit pas les fonctions de père envers son propre fils.

**- À L'ATTAQUE !**

Le cri d'Edward s'éleva parmi les autres et c'est seulement à cet instant que je remarquais que les Volturi s'étaient déjà élancés vers Edward et la troupe. Je vis Jasper se rapprocher de moi, il me donna ses flèches et il me prévint que certains hommes devaient rester ici, et que d'autres devaient rejoindre Edward. Il faisait parti de ceux qui rejoignaient la troupe.

Lorsqu'il partit, je m'approchais de nos ennemis, un peu plus. Ce n'est pas que j'étais fière de tuer, loin de là, mais je ne voulais en aucun cas perdre mes amis, et encore moins Edward. Je reprenais mes tirs, mais au lieu de tirer vers ceux qui étaient restés en retrait. Je tirais vers ceux qui courraient. J'en touchais pas mal, et je m'acharnais surtout sur ceux qui ne laissaient aucun répit à mes amis. Je vis du coin de l'œil, Emmett se prendre un coup de couteau dans l'épaule. Instinctivement, il leva la main, pour lui flanquer une bonne raclée. Mais je fus plus rapide que lui et ma flèche le toucha de plein fouet, sur ce qui me semblait, le poumon. Alors qu'Emmett cherchait l'auteur de cette flèche, moi je cherchais Edward du regard, mais je ne le voyais plus... Jusqu'à ce que je vois Aro...


	40. 39 La guerre, une histoire de mec?

_Je suis vraiment désolée du retard que j'ai mis :s_

_Décrire la guerre n'est pas aussi facile que je ne le pensais..._

_Merci à Galswinthe pour sa correction =)_

**Zik: The Police - Every Breathe You Take**

Alors qu'Emmett cherchait l'auteur de cette flèche, moi, je cherchais Edward du regard, mais je ne le voyais plus… Jusqu'à ce que je vois Aro. Il s'avançait d'un pied décidé vers Edward, comme si d'un seul coup, il était invisible, son comportement était différent d'avant lorsqu'il était en retrait dans l'ombre des arbres. Edward était très concentré et son allure n'était pas aussi rapide que celle d'Aro, non Edward, marchait prudemment, comme s'il attendait le premier coup partir. Et si Edward éprouvait de la peur? Après tout, il n'avait jamais connu la guerre, seulement des situations similaires aux nôtres. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre, je vis rapidement un sourire narquois se coller sur le visage d'Aro. Je ne compris pas pourquoi, jusqu'à ce que je vois qu'il farfouille dans ses poches arrières. Il sortit un poignard et le laissa cacher dans son dos. Je brandis une flèche et la pointais sur le chef de nos ennemis. Le sourire d'Aro se fana puis d'un seul coup tenta d'enfoncer le poignard dans la poitrine d'Edward. Mais j'avais été plus rapide car j'avais su anticiper son geste. Ma flèche se planta dans la paume d'Aro, juste au-dessus de son poignet. Il lâcha instantanément son poignard, criant de douleur. Il se laissa tomber à terre, pendant qu'Edward cherchait lui aussi l'auteur de cette flèche. Mais étant bien cachée, il ne pouvait pas me voir. Je vis Aro qui essayait d'attraper son poignard. Mais j'avais déjà tiré une nouvelle flèche vers la main déjà blessée d'Aro. Mais au moment où la flèche aurait dû le toucher, le lieutenant mit son pied en travers du chemin pour donner un coup dans le ventre de notre assaillant. La flèche ne pouvant changer de trajectoire, celle-ci alla se loger directement dans le pied du lieutenant. Il cria de douleur et Aro en profita pour appuyer sur sa récente blessure et crocheter son pied, pour qu'Edward tombe à terre. Aro le surplomba pour lui filer un coup de poing dans la figure et rapidement Edward lui rendit, poussant sur le sol ce perfide ennemi qu'était Aro. Je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas tenter de tirer, car je risquais tout aussi bien de toucher Edward, comme précédemment. Je me mis alors à regarder les autres qui auraient certainement besoin de mon aide, et sans me vanter, de ma discrétion. Je touchais pas mal d'hommes et je commençais à manquer de flèches. Emmett s'était allié à Jasper et ils formaient un duo d'enfer à vrai dire. Leurs forces, leurs techniques conciliées leurs permettaient de mettre un nombre important d'hommes à terre. Je devais bien avouer que Jasper se battant était vachement sexy, dommage que je ne puisse avoir que ma tête et pas d'appareil photo pour montrer ça à Alice. Quant à Emmett, il me faisait penser à un grizzli, il était bien loin du nounours que je connaissais.

La dernière ligne des Volturi avança sur le front et je vis certains de nos archers débouler pour aider nos amis. Mais nous n'arrivions pas non plus à prendre le dessus, et eux non plus, fort heureusement. Je voulais que cette bataille se termine, je voulais que les Volturi baissent les armes, je voulais finir cette guerre, je voulais Edward en vie! Edward était en sang et j'avais peur qu'il ne reprenne pas le dessus. Et puis sans que je ne le voie venir, Edward mit un coup de tête à Aro, ce qui le renversa. Edward se mit à califourchon sur lui et le martela de coups tous plus secs et brutaux les uns des autres. Bien vite Aro fut aussi en sang.

Quelques heures plus tard, le terrain n'était qu'une vaste étendue de sang. Nous ne pouvions pas donner de vainqueur car nos hommes étaient toujours en vie pour la plupart, au contraire des Volturi. Cependant, ils gardaient leur avance numérique. Il nous fallait un coup magistral pour les faire fuir, mais étant seule cela était difficile d'exposer une idée aux autres. Alors je me mis à réfléchir, oubliant mes amis par la même occasion. J'avais besoin d'attirer l'attention de Jasper ou du moins d'Emmett.

Je savais qu'ils avaient des grenades puissantes, il fallait que je puisse m'en procurer. Par chance, j'avais glissé dans mon sac à dos du papier et un stylo. Je marquais un mot à Jasper que j'accrochais à la flèche. Puis, je la tirais à proximité de Jasper espérant qu'il la voit. Lorsqu'elle toucha le sol juste à ses côtés, il la scruta, regarda dans ma direction, mais il ne put s'en approcher car déjà, deux autres hommes s'acharnaient contre lui. Il ne me restait plus qu'une seule solution: me rendre dans les tranchées de ma compagnie, tout en évitant de me faire voir, pour ainsi réussir ma surprise.

Je m'approchais de nos tranchées, personne n'y était fort heureusement. Rapidement, je vis ce que je cherchais, je pris quelques grenades et repartis aussi discrètement que j'étais venue. Maintenant, le plus dur restait à faire; me glisser dans le camp adverse sans me faire voir. La peur m'envahissait et soudain, je me demandais si mon plan était encore une bonne idée.

Regardant de tous les côtés possibles et m'assurant que personne ne me regardait, je me glissais dans les tranchées ennemies. Je m'approchais de l'armement des Volturi, m'emparais des poignards et des flèches que je trouvais, afin de les cacher, puis j'entrepris de mettre les grenades dans leurs explosifs, mais il me fallait déguerpir rapidement, par chance, ma jambe ne me faisait plus souffrir, de plus j'étais devenue une vraie Speedy Gonzales. Je ne pouvais pas tirer de très loin, je risquais de manquer mon coup.

J'enlevais les goupilles des grenades en même temps, les déposais au sol et partis en courant, tout en restant cachée le plus possible. Pour moi, cela défier de l'impossible et pourtant c'est ce que je faisais. Les grenades explosèrent et malgré la distance où j'étais, la violence des explosions me propulsa à terre. Je me relevais rapidement et m'enfuis avant de me faire voir, puis attraper, puis tuer, enfin bref, j'allais me cacher pendant que je le pouvais encore. Lorsque je me retournais, je vis que tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la « bombe » que j'avais faite exploser. Je vis Jasper avec un petit sourire, il savait d'ores et déjà que c'était moi. Son sourire s'agrandit plus et alors que je levais les yeux sur ce champ de bataille ce que je vis me fis sourire. Les Volturi battaient en retraite, emmenant avec eux le reste de leur armement, ce qui faisait peine à voir. Des cris de victoire s'élevaient du haut de notre escadrille, le lieutenant souriait, mais on voyait qu'il se posait des questions. Aro lançait des éclairs du côté d'Edward et son regard voulait clairement dire « Tu as gagné cette bataille, mais pas cette guerre! ». Il allait reprendre de l'avance sur nous et concocter un nouveau plan, ce qu'il fallait à tout prix éviter.

Edward et les autres remballèrent le matériel rapidement et se remirent en marche, mais au bout d'une heure, à peine, ils se posèrent afin de dormir. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, mais les hommes tombaient comme des mouches du fait de leurs fatigues et de leurs blessures, même Emmett s'endormait sur place, c'est pour vous dire… J'étais aussi fatiguée, mais je n'avais pas été sur le front, alors je posais mes affaires et marchais un peu plus loin pour peut-être apercevoir les Volturi.

J'avais eu de la chance jusque là, et une fois en haut, je me rendis compte que ma chance, me faisait à présent défaut, mais je n'avais pas à me plaindre.

La nuit passa rapidement, et puis Jasper avait passé la plupart de la nuit avec moi alors je me sentais plus en sécurité. Nous avions parlé, nous nous étions félicités, nous avions ri, nous nous sommes inquiétés, mais nous étions encore tous vivants, quelques blessés certes, mais personne ne nous avait ralenti la marche.

Le lendemain, je suivais toujours les gars de plus loin, du moins je les attendais plus haut, étant moins fatiguée qu'eux. Nous marchâmes toute la journée, je mangeais très peu et à vrai dire, en fin d'après-midi, je me retrouvais derrière les gars, lessivée, mes pensées me quittaient, et je traînais des pieds.

20 minutes plus tard, j'avais perdu de vue, mes amis, je commençais à paniquer et il me fallait avancer, si je ne voulais pas laisser une avance considérable.

J'avançais de plus en plus doucement, mon ventre grondait fortement, et mes yeux se fermaient et c'est ce qui arriva: mes yeux se fermèrent, je tombais à terre, endormie.

Des mains me réveillèrent, je geignis doucement que j'avais faim et que j'étais fatiguée, je le murmurais si faiblement que je n'étais même pas sûre qu'ils m'entendent, je n'étais même pas sûre que ce soit des hommes de confiance, mes amis… Je sentis l'un des hommes me soulever et m'emmener par delà les bois, j'osais ouvrir un œil, et rapidement je vis qu'à côté de l'homme qui me portait, se trouvait Jasper, et que par conséquent, Emmett était celui qui marchait avec moi dans ses bras. Je ne savais pas comment ils avaient fait pour me retrouver, de plus ils avaient dû marcher pendant un bon moment pour me retrouver. Je me rendormais sans trop me poser de questions, je m'en chargerais demain… ou après… ne sachant pas l'heure qu'il était.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais emmitouflée dans une couverture et j'étais collée contre 2 corps. Je me chargeais de réveiller aussi les gars, ils me ramenèrent à manger, assez pour cette-fois, puis je leur demandais comment ils avaient fait pour me retrouver:

**- Ben tu étais sur la route, tu n'as pas remarqué?**

**- Euh… Apparemment non, j'étais fatiguée, je n'ai pas fait attention.**

**- Tu as perdu notre trace, non? Peut-être que pour nous rattraper tu es passé par le chemin le plus facile par instinct,** intervint Emmett.

**- Peut-être, bon l'importance c'est que vous m'avez trouvé, et que ce n'était pas quelqu'un qui aurait pu me vouloir du mal.**

Après avoir posé mes questions, ils rejoignirent le lieutenant et encore une fois nous nous remîmes en marche. Cette fois-ci Emmett et Jasper me gardaient à l'œil, lorsqu'ils le pouvaient. Nous passions de montagnes en montagnes.

Nous marchâmes encore deux jours sans avoir rattrapé nos ennemis et cela aussi m'inquiétait, nous avions fait le moins de pause possible, nous nous couchions tard, nous nous levions tôt et rien en vu. Peut-être étaient-ils passés par un autre chemin?

Malgré que je prenais de l'avance je ne voyais ni rien, ni personne.

Le lieutenant arrêta ses hommes lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au sommet de la montagne. Il se retourna dans leurs direction, et un petit sourire illumina ses lèvres.

**- D'ici ce soir, nous serons arrivé à la Maison Blanche, je pense que les Volturi sont derrière nous, par conséquent, nous aurons le temps de les accueillir comme il se doit!**

La marche continua, et nous étions de bonne humeur, mais je sentais que quelque chose clochait, j'avais le ventre noué, et une boule dans la gorge, nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos surprises!

Enfin, nous sortîmes de la montagne, maintenant pour ne pas me faire voir, il fallait me cacher à chaque coin de rue, et j'aurais sûrement besoin de l'aide d'Emmett et Jasper pour ce faire. J'avais aussi pris soin de changer mes vêtements optant pour des vêtements féminins, j'avais rapidement enlevé ma perruque et tout le superficiel. Je suivais du mieux que je pus les autres, et je ne m'en tirais pas trop mal, en fait, Emmett et Jasper ne m'étaient d'aucune utilité.

Enfin bref… Après encore quelques heures, nous arrivions à la Maison Blanche, il devait être dans les environs de huit ou neuf heures, le soleil, n'allait pas tarder à se coucher. Lorsque les personnes voyaient la troupe, ils les acclamaient, tels des héros, ce qu'ils étaient d'ailleurs. Je n'osais me montrer et pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manquait. Je continuais de les suivre discrètement et rapidement nous arrivions devant la Maison Blanche. Je ne l'avais jamais vue en vrai, seulement dans les films et sur les photos. Elle était immense. J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir rentrer et visiter ce palais. J'aurais bien voulu que ma maison ressemble à ça, à la place je n'avais qu'une petite maison et un jardin en commun avec les voisins. Mais je m'estimais heureuse. Presque toute la ville était réunie devant la Maison Blanche, en acclamant les héros de guerre qu'ils étaient. Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et je vis des soldats comme nous qui sortaient, c'était sûrement les rescapés de la guerre. Ils continuaient de marcher en rang et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant le président, ils le saluèrent. Ensuite, le président commença à faire un discours, comme quoi ses hommes étaient vaillants, qu'ils avaient sauvé leurs pays… Enfin, tout le tralala quoi! Moi j'essayais de traverser la foule afin de me rapprocher de la Maison et de mes amis, mais quelque chose attira mon attention. Et ce n'était pas quelque chose de très plaisant…

Quelqu'un était posté sur le toit, et en faisant un rapide tour, je pus voir qu'il n'était pas tout seul. Ils étaient là. Les Volturi…


	41. 40Bella contre Edward

_Coucou tout le monde, je vous ai enfin mis le chapitre en ligne, pourtant j'ai failli ne pas le faire aujourd'hui... Mauvaise journée, trés mauvaise..._

_Mais bon... Bonne lecture comme même et puis Bonne Année, pour toutes les chanceuses pour qui ça commencent bien..._

_Merci à Galswinthe pour sa correction =)_

**_'Zik: Laza Morgan - This Girl_**

Nous étions arrivés avant eux, n'est-ce pas ? Quelle connerie ! J'en étais sûre, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Il fallait que je prévienne Edward, ils allaient se faire avoir autrement. Maintenant je n'essayais plus de passer entre les gens. Je passais tout court ! Je poussais la foule faisant en sorte de rejoindre les hommes de guerre. Une fois que j'arrivais à leur hauteur, il fallait que je passe les gardes, et ça ce n'était pas chose facile. Je tentais d'appeler Edward, de plus en plus fort, mais il ne semblait pas m'entendre, alors j'appelais Jasper et Emmett, j'eus plus de chance. Ils se retournèrent et cherchèrent du regard la personne qu'ils les avaient appelés. Je levais les bras et les agitaient pour me faire voir. Ils vinrent vers moi, en même temps qu'un garde. Il tenta de m'éloigner mais les garçons avaient réussi à convaincre le garde. Je les mis en garde :****

- J'ai vu les Volturi, ils sont ici, et ils se cachent sur le toit, le président est loin d'être en sureté, surtout que personne ne s'y attend.

Jasper regarda dans les alentours, mais il ne vit rien, et moi non plus.****

- Il faut le dire au lieutenant non ?

****

- Mais comment ils pourraient nous croire, si lui-même ne les voient pas ! Je lui ai menti dès le début, je n'ai aucune chance !

- On peut t'aider à le convaincre peut-être, proposa Emmett.

************

- Emmett, as-tu remarqué que le lieutenant ne nous adresse pratiquement plus la parole depuis qu'il a su la vérité, il doit sûrement savoir que nous étions au courant de tout depuis le début. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il va nous croire ?

**- Il faut essayer Jazz, et puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien, **termina Emmett avec un petit sourire.

Ils me laissèrent passer parmi eux et m'emmenèrent vers le lieutenant. Le président lança un rapide coup d'œil vers moi puis vers son fils, puis continua son discours.

Lorsqu'Edward me vit, je crus voir un petit rayon de bonheur, mais bientôt il fut remplacé par une expression indéchiffrable. Je baissais la tête honteuse de moi-même, et peureuse d'affronter encore une fois son jugement.

Jasper commença à parler au lieutenant, et lorsqu'il lui délivra que les Volturi étaient parmi nous, il le coupa :

**- Les avez-vous vu?**

****

- Bella les a aperçu sur le toit.

Il me regarda et son expression était loin de se radoucir.

**- Je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance, tu n'as fait que me mentir !**

- **Je t'ai menti sur mon apparence, mais mes sentiments, eux, sont vrais depuis le début !** commençai-je en m'énervant. **Et à ce que je sache je ne suis pas la seule à avoir menti !**

****

- Mais ce n'est pas comparable ! C'est complètement différent !

- Tu m'as pas dit que tu partais à la guerre !

- Parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? Elle est bonne ! Tu n'avais peur que pour toi ! Tu es une égoïste !

Je restais outrée par ses propos et je n'arrivais pas à reconnaître l'homme dont j'étais tombée amoureuse.

**- Non, c'est faux, je savais à quoi m'attendre en partant de chez moi, je sais bien que ce n'est pas un jeu et tu ne peux pas me trai…**

**- Je ne te comprends pas, si tu savais que c'était la guerre et pas un jeu, pourquoi es-tu partie de chez toi ? Il faut être complètement tarée !**

**- J'ai voulu sauver mon père !**

Il se tut dès l'instant où j'avais rugi ses mots.

****

- Sauver ton père ?

- Oui, contrairement à toi, je tiens à mon père !

il blanchit. **Je refuse de le voir mourir, la guerre, il connaît, il n'a pas besoin de revoir toutes ses horreurs !**

Il ne savait plus quoi dire et entre temps, le président s'était approché de nous. Je le regardais rapidement avant de baisser les yeux. Il me demanda de le regarder et lorsque je levais la tête, je vis une flèche arriver à vive allure dans le dos du président. Je le repoussais de côté et la flèche se planta entre les pieds d'Edward. Il releva la tête alarmé, et je lui lançais un regard qui voulait dire « Je ne t'avais pas menti ! ». Je lançais un **« Aux armes ! » **aux gars, et ils se mirent en position en cas d'attaque. Edward me regarda l'air de dire « C'est qui le chef ? » Je haussais les épaules et regardais les alentours. Mais avant que je ne puisse réagir, le président était entre les mains des sbires d'Aro. Edward accourut vers lui en même temps que moi, et la porte était déjà en train de se refermer. Je vis le poignard sur la ceinture d'Edward, le pris et le lançais aussi fort et aussi loin que je le pus. Il passa de peu la porte et j'entendis un cri. J'avais dû toucher quelqu'un, mais déjà je commençais à m'avancer pour sauver le père d'Edward. Mais celui-ci m'arrêta en m'attrapant par le bras :

****

- Tu ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! Et non je vais te dire ça autrement ! Tu ne viens pas du tout, c'est bien trop dangereux !

- Edward Cullen ce n'est pas toi qui va me dire ce que je vais faire !

- Ah bon tu crois ça ? Je t'ai déjà attachée à un arbre, je peux bien le refaire !

- Et j'avais toujours des compagnons pour me libérer, ils peuvent bien le refaire !

- …,

il était déstabilisé.********

- J'ai fait d'autres choses dont tu ne te doutes même pas!

****

- Ah bon ?

- Exactement ! Mais ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, alors fais ton boulot de lieutenant et trouvons un moyen d'entrer !

Il me regarda avec une petite expression choquée, puis détourna le regard afin de donner ses ordres. Il ordonna à ses hommes de contourner le bâtiment afin de trouver une entrée possible, et lorsque je voulus suivre Jasper et Emmett, Edward me tint le bras. Je le regardais furieuse, et arrachais mon bras de son emprise. Je rejoignis mes amis et les entraînais avec moi, là où personne ne cherchait. Je vis des fenêtres ouvertes, mais elles étaient très hautes et pour l'atteindre ce ne serait pas facile. Je regardais les gars et eus une idée, s'ils me prenaient sur leurs épaules je pourrais sûrement attraper la gouttière et me hisser. Au-dessus de la gouttière il y avait une sorte de poutre, et au-dessus de celle-ci, la fenêtre insaisissable. Nous essayâmes à plusieurs reprises sans pour autant que cela fonctionne. Jasper me demanda de descendre et j'essayais une nouvelle fois d'atteindre la gouttière, mais encore une fois je fus récompensée par un échec. Ils me firent descendre de leurs épaules et je me triturais les méninges pour trouver un autre moyen d'entrer. Je fus interrompue par un raclement de gorge. Je me retournais vers le lieutenant, il avait dans les mains, une corde, pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé plus tôt, de plus mon sac était juste à côté de moi. Je regardais mon sac puis Edward, et constatais qu'il s'était permis de fouiller dans mon sac.

****

- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu trimballes des armes et toutes ces choses dans ton sac ?

Je lui pris la corde des mains et lui sortis, en me retournant vers le bâtiment:

****

- Excuse-moi pour la flèche dans ton pied !

J'entendis des rires de mes compagnons, et tournais la tête afin de voir l'expression d'Edward, il avait une mine consternée et n'était pas sûre de comprendre. J'eus du mal à contenir mon rire, mais le fis quand même. Je préparais la corde afin de la lancer, mais la corde n'était pas légère. Tous mes essais étaient des échecs. En ayant marre, je passais la corde à Emmett. Le lieutenant était toujours à nos côtés. Emmett lança la corde et du premier coup, réussit à atteindre le petit poteau, il glissa la corde vers le haut, pour attraper les deux bouts. Nous sourîmes et je me dirigeais vers la corde. Emmett passa devant moi, disant que cela pourrait être dangereux. Je soupirais d'exaspération qu'on s'inquiète autant pour moi, je n'avais pas besoin de garde du corps ! Jasper et Edward tinrent la corde, pendant qu'Emmett grimpait, lorsqu'il arriva à hauteur de la fenêtre, il scruta l'intérieur de la pièce pour voir si quelqu'un était dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il rentra, ce fut à mon tour d'escalader la corde, mais alors que j'avais tiré sur mes bras deux fois, quatre Volturi arrivèrent dans notre direction, ils s'en prirent à Jasper et à Edward. Ce dernier lui donna un bon coup de pied qui l'envoya valser, au moins il ne me lâchait pas. Un de nos ennemis s'avança vers moi.

Je faisais les gros yeux et avant qu'il ne put me toucher, je lui envoyai mon pied dans la figure. Mais par malchance, je tombais. Mais je ne sentis pas le sol. Edward me tenait dans ses bras, il avait eu le temps de me rattraper. Je le remerciais rapidement, avant de m'attaquer à mon tour à ces ordures ! Rapidement, ils finirent à terre, mis K.O. et je recommençais mon ascension. Je rejoignis Emmett et Jasper vint à son tour. Emmett prit la corde et à trois, nous tirions Edward vers le haut, quoique, je servais un peu à rien sur ce coup-là.

Maintenant que nous étions dans la Maison Blanche, il fallait trouver le président, enfin, non, d'abord il était plus logique d'ouvrir les portes à nos collègues. Nous eûmes quelques ennuis, mais rien de bien grave. Lorsque nous voyons des gardes ficelés, nous les détachions, et ensuite ils nous accompagnaient, nous apportant un peu plus d'aide. Enfin, les portes furent ouvertes. C'est en silence que nous nous déplacions et en groupes divisés. Edward me garda avec lui, et même s'il ne l'avouait pas, j'étais certaine que c'était pour me protéger. Une horde de Volturi apparut, et dans un mouvement Edward m'attrapa le poignet et me plaqua contre le mur, dans un coin, lui contre moi. Je levais la tête incertaine de comprendre et d'un geste de la tête, il me fit comprendre que nos ennemis étaient juste à côté de nous. Lorsque la menace fut finie, il s'écarta de moi et je baissais encore la tête, honteuse d'avoir cru qu'il ne m'en voudrait plus, et qu'on serait passé à quelque chose d'autre. Il m'emmena avec lui, et enfin, nous arrivions devant les portes, derrière lesquels se trouvaient son père, Aro et certainement quelques gardes Volturi. À peine quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett, Jasper et Jacob apparaissaient. Nous passâmes en force devant les gardes qui étaient devant les portes, et discrètement nous passions les portes, afin de nous rapprocher le plus possible du président.

Enfin, nous le vîmes ainsi que ses assaillants. Il était menacé d'un couteau face au public effaré et apeuré. Aro lui avait un sourire victorieux cloué au visage. Mais il avait surtout le visage d'un homme méprisable qui ne voulait rien d'autre que le pouvoir et la soumission des habitants. Il devrait s'attendre à une rébellion si jamais il arrivait à ses fins.

Le lieutenant nous fit signe d'avancer, et de plus en plus rapidement nous nous rapprochions d'Aro, manque de pot, mon pied frappa un pot de fleur et malheureusement ce bruit provoqua notre découverte. Nos ennemis accoururent immédiatement vers nous, et Edward se projeta devant moi pour me protéger. Bien que je fus contente qu'il s'inquiète, je n'étais pas faite de coton non plus. Et j'avais fait mes preuves sur le terrain. Je pris mes distances par rapport à lui et filai un bon coup de poing au premier qui venait vers moi. Alors que j'attendais un nouvel assaillant je vis que deux soldats fonçaient droit sur Edward, je le poussais sur le côté et Edward me tira avec lui.

****

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pour te protéger !

- C'est un peu tard pour ça !

lui criai-je.

**- Bella!**


	42. 41Aro l'indestructible

_Le chapitre est plus court que d'habitude, mais j'essaie de faire durer le suspense, pas seulement pour vous mais aussi pour moi! Si vous savez ce que m'a apportez cette fiction, je m'y suis tellement attachée que je ne sais pas si je serais capable de l'arrêter un jour :s_

_Mais en attendant ce que je veux savoir c'est si ce chapitre vous plaît, pour ça il faut que j'arrête de blablater ^^_

_Merci à Galswinthe pour m'avoir encore corrigé._

'Zik : Sarah McLauchlan – In the Arms of the Angel

Edward, la main tendue, voulait que je lui passe l'épée, je m'emparais donc d'une seconde et rejoignis mon lieutenant. Je lui donnais une des épées et rapidement j'en revenais à mes ennemis. Je me mettais devant un des hommes et je vis celui-ci lever un sourcil avec un petit sourire appréciateur. Je lui jetais un regard noir. Il s'approcha de moi pour me défier et lorsque j'étais sur le point de brandir mon épée je sentis quelqu'un se coller dans mon dos. L'épée passa entre mon corps et mon bras et alla se réfugier directement dans l'estomac du soldat. Il tomba à terre. Je regardais derrière moi et vis que c'était Edward qui s'était glissé contre moi. Rapidement, il me poussa par terre alors qu'il tournoya avec son épée, pour éloigner nos ennemis. Il m'aida à me relever et les plus courageux s'élancèrent dans notre direction. Je regardais Edward paniquée, alors que celui me fit faire un pas sur le côté pour transpercer ceux qui étaient en arrière de moi tandis que je faisais de même pour ceux qui étaient derrière Edward. Cela faisait un scénario à la « Pirates des Caraïbes ». Personnellement cela me plaisait, sauf que là ce n'était pas un film et que nous n'étions pas immortels.

Maintenant, tous nos ennemis étaient à terre et certains de nos hommes aussi, nous laissions un ou deux hommes pour les secourir alors que le reste de la troupe s'avança pour porter main forte au président.

Il était là, seul face à Aro qui le menaçait de son poignard. Il fallait vite trouver un moyen de le sortir de cette situation et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de me mettre devant notre assaillant. Mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, parce qu'Edward était intervenu avant moi. Aro frappa le président au visage. Il tomba. Aussitôt, Aro sauta sur Edward pour le marteler de coups. Mais Edward n'était pas en reste. Emmett voulut intervenir, mais je le retins, préférant qu'il emmène le président en sureté. Jasper et Jake le suivirent sous mon ordre, au cas où des Volturi les attendaient. J'hésitais à m'intercaler, parce que je savais qu'Edward m'en voudrait, pas seulement sur le danger que j'aurais encouru mais aussi pour son égo de mâle. Ces hommes ! Ils pensent qu'ils peuvent faire tout, tous seuls. Notre perfide ennemi écrasa le pied de mon lieutenant, sur sa blessure déjà durement maltraitée. Edward tomba au sol. La panique commença à m'envahir et je m'affolais lorsqu'il tint son poignard au-dessus de son épaule prêt à le planter en plein cœur.

Je ne réfléchissais plus, je fonçais ! Il me regarda étonné et je lui balançais mon pied dans la figure. Du sang gicla, sous la force de mon coup et Aro tomba à la renverse. Je pris la main d'Edward et le tirer afin qu'il se relève. Il eut un peu de mal, mais réussit tout de même. Je supportais du mieux que possible le corps d'Edward et nous nous mîmes à courir, en direction de la sortie. Du coin de l'œil, je vis que notre attaquant nous suivait et pire, il nous rattrapait.

**- Allez Edward, plus vite, il nous rattrape !**

**- Je fais du mieux que je peux, si tu ne m'avais pas tiré dans le pied…**

Il avait compris.

**- La ferme ! Et plus vite !**

Il expira fortement et fit de plus grands pas. Nous étions sur le point de sortir du palais, lorsque je sentis que j'étais tirée en arrière. Aro avait attrapé mes cheveux et me maintenait contre lui. Il avait de la chance que j'avais lâché l'épée lorsque j'avais porté secours à Edward. Celui-ci tituba quelques secondes avant de reprendre un équilibre stable. J'avais un poignard sur la gorge et les yeux d'Edward étaient rageurs et inquiets. À part prier, je ne savais que faire.

Aro se lança dans une discussion des plus ironiques. Il n'avait pas eu le père, mais il avait sa petite amie. Qu'il allait lui faire regretter ce qu'Edward avait « préparé dans son dos ». Et que de toute façon, nous perdrions quoiqu'il arrive.

Cela me donna une idée. Quitte à tout perdre autant lui dire la vérité.

**- Aro, **commençai-je.

**- Oui ma très chère… **continua-t-il avec un faux air dragueur.

**- Edward n'a rien préparé dans ton dos et ce n'est pas lui qui a explosé ton matériel et qui a tué la moitié de tes hommes…**

**- …**

**- Et qui a planté sa flèche dans ta main…**

**- … C'était toi…**

Je ne répondis plus, préférant regarder Edward, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Surpris n'était même pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qui se passait dans ses yeux. Je sentis la main d'Aro qui tremblait. Je vis mes amis arriver en renfort. Ils s'arrêtèrent derrière Edward. La lame du poignard se posa sur ma gorge et Aro l'appuya contre moi. Jusqu'à ce que je remarque une goutte de sang tomber au sol. Une petite douleur était présente, mais elle n'était pas lancinante. Je fermais les yeux essayant de penser à quelque chose qui pourrait nous sortir de ce pétrin. Mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit, alors je me mis à penser à tout ce que j'avais vécu en arrivant. Alice, ma transformation, Emmett, Jasper… Emmett ! La première fois que nous nous étions rencontrés, nous nous étions disputés, je lui avais envoyé mon pied en plein dans ses bijoux de famille !

Aro me maintenait, mon dos collé contre son torse. Si j'envoyais mon pied assez haut derrière moi, il devrait toucher Aro, du moins ses parties génitales. Il fallait que j'essaie. Je soufflais un bon coup, et lançais ma jambe en arrière. Je le sentis se défaire brièvement de moi, preuve que je l'avais touché, profitant de son petit écart d'imprudence, je lui collais mon coude en plein dans la figure, le faisant reculer. Edward accourut vers moi pour me mettre derrière lui, enfin c'est-ce que je pensais. Il me poussa sur le côté, et se dirigea directement vers Aro. Je voulus le rejoindre mais les garçons me ramenèrent dehors. Je hurlais. Je pleurais de rage. Je voulais l'aider.

Emmett et Jasper refusèrent de me lâcher. Je voyais ce qui se passait de loin, et c'était loin d'être une partie d'échecs ! Edward et Aro se battaient à mains nues. Tous les coups étaient permis. Et tous les deux étaient couvert de sang. Ils se rapprochaient de la sortie, et je fis mine d'être totalement calmée, pour que les gars relâchent un peu la pression. Cela n'arriva pas. Pas pour l'instant. Je vis qu'Aro avait fait une nouvelle balafre. Edward tomba et se cogna à terre, le plongeant dans l'inconscience. Aro sourit et le traîna derrière lui, en direction des escaliers. Prise de sueurs froides dû à son regard de tueur, j'ordonnais aux gars de me lâcher. Ils n'essayèrent pas de m'arrêter, et je courus le plus vite possible rejoindre Edward, qui était dans les vapes. Malheureusement, je ne savais pas par où était passé Aro, la panique s'installant à nouveau en moi. Soudain j'entendis un fracas. Je me mis en marche, puis courant l'adrénaline s'infiltrant en moi. J'arrivais enfin et cette vision m'horrifia. Edward penché dans le vide, à peine tenu par Aro. Edward commençait tout doucement à émerger, je ne voyais pas son visage. Mais ses jambes tremblaient étant donné qu'il n'avait pas d'équilibre stable. À moins que ce ne soit aussi la peur.

**- Hé !**

Aro se retourna, surprit par ma voix, faisant tout de même attention à ne pas lâcher Edward.

**- Tiens, tiens, la casse-couilles !**

**- Ce n'est pas réellement contre lui que t'en as ! C'est moi qui t'en ai fait baver, pas lui.**

**- Tu es une fille, ce serait trop facile de te briser le cou.**

**- Vraiment ? Pourquoi suis-je encore là dans ce cas ?**

Je le narguais et je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais c'était peut-être mon seul moyen pour sauver Edward.

Aro souriait encore, et j'avais vraiment envie de lui enlever ce sourire que je détestais tant. Il porta Edward qui essayait de se débattre mais il n'avait pas encore repris totalement ses moyens. Il le balança de l'autre côté de la rambarde, c'est-à-dire dans le vide. Des cris d'horreurs déchirèrent la foule, tandis que je m'avançais vers lui, en criant :

**- Tiens bon, Edward !**

Aro me gifla et je vacillais surprise. Je ne m'y étais pas attendu, je n'avais pas fait attention. Il se rapprocha à nouveau de moi et la seule chose qui me vint à l'esprit fut de le frapper à nouveau à l'entrejambe. Il se tordit de douleur, s'agenouillant, et je lui balançais mon pied dans la figure comme précédemment. Il tomba à la renverse, K.O. J'étais à court d'idées quand il s'agissait de frapper quelqu'un, lorsqu'il le fallait, vraiment !

Maintenant à Edward, il était sur le point de lâcher prise, il était fatigué ça se voyait. Mais il continuerait de se battre. Malgré son visage en sang, et son corps meurtri par les coups. Je me penchais, jusqu'à attraper sa main, je lui disais de s'accrocher. Pas seulement de s'accrocher à moi, mais de s'accrocher à la vie, de ne pas abandonner. Ses yeux se levèrent sur moi, et mes yeux étaient suppliants et presque en pleurs.

Je tentais de le hisser et Edward m'aidait du mieux qu'il pouvait mais blessé comme il l'était ce n'était pas évident. Pourtant après quelques minutes d'efforts et d'acharnement, je réussis à le faire passer de mon côté. Nos entraînements avaient été efficaces. La preuve. Je tombais à la renverse et Edward s'écrasa de tout son poids sur moi. Ma respiration se coupa et j'eus l'impression que mes yeux sortaient de leurs orbites. Mais putain, désolée de l'expression, c'était sexe ! Edward sur moi, j'en rêvais ! Même blessé il était sexy, cela m'excitait et je n'avais aucune explication pour ça. Il s'enleva et malgré que cela libéra mes poumons, je regrettais qu'il se soit retiré aussi vite. Il m'aida à me relever, et nous partîmes en direction de la sortie, bien décidés sur le fait que les autres pouvaient s'occuper de le ramasser. Nous ne parlions pas, tout était silencieux. J'aidais Edward à marcher, vu que je n'étais pas trop atteinte. Nous étions en plein escaliers, lorsque nous entendions un petit cliquetis. Nous nous retournions et nous vîmes Aro brandissant une arme à feu sur nous. Nous descendions plus vite mais Aro tira, Edward eut juste le temps de se mettre devant moi pour me protéger. L'inconvénient ce fut qu'il fut une nouvelle fois touché, je n'avais pas pu voir où, car nous tombâmes dans les escaliers. Il me protéger la nuque et la tête et nichait la sienne dans mon cou. Enfin, nous nous stoppâmes, en bas des escaliers, et nous ne bougions plus.

J'entendais qu'Aro s'approchait de nous. Son rire se fit entendre, quand il crut qu'il avait réussi à nous tuer. Mais soudain j'entendis un coup, c'était la fin… J'entendis un deuxième coup, et celui là devait être pour moi…


	43. 42Je suis une fille, mais

_Désolée du retard, j'ai eu quelques soucis, mais maintenant tout est reglé ^^_

_Merci à ma merveilleuse correctrice =)_

**Chapitre 42: Je suis une fille, mais je suis un soldat avant tout!**

'Zik: Glee - Like a Prayer

J'entendis un deuxième coup, et celui là devait être pour moi. Je sentis un poids se rajouter à celui d'Edward. Et du sang coulait sur ma joue. J'ouvrais les yeux et vis le visage couvert de sang d'Aro. C'était dégueulasse. Et le mot était faible. Ses yeux exorbités encore ouverts, le sang qui sortait de partout, c'était horrible. Et dire que ça aurait pu être moi, ou pire, Edward !

Enfin, je sentis qu'on me libérait de tous ces poids. Je fermais les yeux, fatiguée de toutes ses émotions et me protégeant de la lumière. Je fus transportée dehors et d'après les bras, je dirais que c'était Jasper. Dehors, j'ouvris doucement les yeux et lui demandais de me poser. Il le fit, prenant garde de me garder à côté de lui au cas où je perdrais l'équilibre. Je vis Edward qui arrivait boitant, avec un Emmett qui le soutenait. Le président fila vers son fils pour contrôler son état et je vis Edward soupirer fortement. Je ne savais pas si c'était de l'ennui ou parce qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Je fus prise par les médecins et ils soignèrent mes plaies rapidement Je rechignais, toutes ces blessures recouvertes d'alcool, me faisaient un mal de chien ! Edward était à côté, lui aussi se faisant soigner, cependant je voyais qu'il me lançait des regards, mais des regards de quoi ? je ne le saurais dire, je n'osai pas le regarder de face.

Quand ils eurent fini avec moi, je me levais malgré leurs indications contraire. Je marchais lentement et allais voir tous mes équipiers, voir s'ils n'étaient pas trop amochés, la plupart n'avaient rien, d'autre avaient des égratignures, mais pas de blessé grave fort heureusement. Je revins vers mes amis. Alors que je passais à proximité du lit qui transportait le corps d'Aro, j'entendis un genre de grognement sourd. Je continuais mon chemin, oubliant ce bruit. Lorsque j'eus atteint les garçons, ils me sourirent et alors que je leurs rendais, leurs mines s'éteignaient. Je me retournais pour voir Aro. Aro ? Il était censé être mort lui ! La scène se passa tout à coup au ralenti. Il se relevait du lit et frappa les infirmiers et policiers qui l'emmenait vers l'ambulance. Il se releva avec une certaine difficulté et se dirigea droit vers Edward qui lui se dirigeait à l'opposé de moi. Edward n'avait pas remarqué la présence d'Aro, ni même les cris. Je me mise à courir en direction d'Aro avec l'intention de l'arrêter. Je lui sautais sur le dos alors qu'il se débattait tel un cheval furieux, je tenais bon, tantôt l'assommant, tantôt m'accrochant. Edward se retourna enfin, il fut surpris puis choqué, quand il me vit. Il alla directement vers Aro et commença à le marteler de coups de poings. Malgré ma présence sur son dos, Aro arrivait à se déplacer, à esquiver et à frapper Edward. Celui-ci sortit le couteau de sa poche et tenta de l'approcher, mais Aro se débattit tellement contre Edward et surtout contre moi, qu'il me renversa et me fit aller vers l'avant, c'est-à-dire en direction même de la pointe du couteau. Mais sur un coup de chance, Edward retira son couteau de devant moi, et je tombais sur lui, qui lui-même tomba qui par la même occasion lui fit faire lâcher son poignard. Aro se jeta vers nous, j'attendais qu'il n'abatte ses poings ou ses pieds sur moi mais il ne le fit pas. À la place, je le sentis tomber sur moi, je sentis à nouveau le sang couler et encore une fois ce n'était pas le mien. Je regardais Edward, il avait l'air soulagé. Il nous retourna dans l'autre sens, afin de faire tomber le corps d'Aro qui surplombait les nôtres. Edward vérifia son pouls à la gorge, il se retourna vers moi et hocha la tête. Cette fois-ci c'était sûr : il était mort ! Il se releva et m'aida à en faire de même. Immédiatement d'autres soldats vinrent enlever le corps du défunt. Le président accourut vers son fils alors que je les laissais entre eux. Emmett et Jasper m'accueillirent et sans une once d'hésitation, je me blottissais contre eux. J'avais un surplus d'émotion et j'avais grand besoin de l'évacuer.

Alors que le corps d'Aro filait à la morgue, moi je continuais à me cacher dans les bras de mes amis et pour cause : les journalistes tentaient vainement de m'approcher, pour m'interviewer. Et je savais à quelles questions je devais m'attendre si j'y répondais favorablement. Comment avez-vous vécu ça ? Comment connaissez-vous le fils du président ? Qu'avait le chef des Volturi contre vous ? Je me voyais mal leur dire « Ben, voyez-vous je me suis faite passer pour un homme afin de rentrer dans l'armée ». Et puis, je n'étais même pas sûre qu'ils me croiraient. Les garçons voulurent m'écarter de cette horde de journalistes, mais ils n'en n'eurent pas le temps, car le président s'avançait vers nous. Les personnes qui étaient tout autour s'écartèrent, pour le laisser passer et seul Emmett, Jasper et Edward restèrent à mes côtés. De plus loin, je vis Eleazar nous rejoindre. Le président Hale me regarda avec un air furieux.

**- Es-tu fière de toi ?**

Je baissais la tête, ne sachant pas si répondre était une bonne idée.

**- Tu as détruis la moitié de la Maison du Président, tu as menti à ta famille, ton officier supérieur et à ta patrie !**

J'entendais la colère qui montait dans sa voix, et je sentis quelques larmes qui couler de mes yeux. La peur de ce qui allait m'arriver, la fatigue et le flot d'émotions que j'avais subi ces dernières semaines et surtout ces dernières heures.

**- Cependant,** continua-t-il, **Eleazar m'a tout expliqué en détail, avec certains de tes collègues, je t'ai vu passer à l'action et je dois dire que je suis étonné…**

Il laissait sa phrase en suspend et je relevais doucement la tête.

**- Ton courage et ton dévouement nous on tous sauvés.**

Je le regardais et je me mis à sourire, quand je vis qu'il en faisait de même. Il commença à m'applaudir. Emmett et Jasper suivirent, et je vis la mine outrée d'Eleazar quand il comprit que c'était loin d'être une punition. Edward regarda partout autour de lui. La foule commençait à m'applaudir chaleureusement, et mon cœur fit un bond de plus quand je vis qu'Edward suivait le mouvement en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Emmett et Jasper vinrent vers moi et me soulevèrent pour me montrer à la foule. Des cris de joies se firent entendre et des larmes se remirent à couler. Mais de joie cette fois-ci.

Quand cela fut fini, le président prit la parole devant toute l'assemblée. Il expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce que nous avions fait. À quoi cela avait servi. Il nous remercia et nous prévint que dans un futur proche nous aurions une cérémonie de récompenses. Les gens commençaient à partir ainsi que les médias. Pendant ce temps, nous parlions avec nos collègues, ce que cette expérience nous avait apporté. Les émotions, les délires entre nous, les épreuves physiques. Et je pense que la plupart, pour ne pas dire tous, nous étions fiers de ce que nous étions devenus grâce aux épreuves.

La foule s'était maintenant dispersée. Je vis Alice qui vint vers nous. Jasper avait dû la prévenir, je pense. Elle me prit dans ses bras tellement fort que je crus être étouffée.

**- Je suis vraiment trop fière de toi, Bella. Tu te rends compte tu nous as tous sauvés, tu es une héroïne ! **dit-elle toute excitée.

Ensuite, elle plongea dans les bras d'Emmett, le félicitant de la même manière. Par contre Jasper, lui, avait une toute autre manière d'être féliciter.

Avec Alice, nous décidions que je resterais encore chez elle, le temps que la cérémonie des médailles se passe.

Je m'en allais, heureuse que ce soit la fin. Heureuse de savoir que bientôt je retrouverais ma famille. Mais malheureuse parce que j'aurais plus mon quota d'action. Malheureuse qu'Edward et moi ce n'ait pas marché, malgré nos derniers évènements.

Emmett rentra rejoindre Rosalie. Et Jasper vint dormir chez Alice tout comme moi. Il était deux heures du matin quand ma tête tomba sur l'oreiller.

Je fus réveillée par Alice, il était 13h30. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas dormi aussi longtemps. Et cela me fit un drôle d'effet, de ne pas être au camp, ou de ne pas être avec Edward. Cela me rendit nostalgique. La journée se passa bien. Et le soir avec les garçons, nous décidâmes de nous rendre au bar.

Là-bas, nous fûmes acclamés comme des héros. Pendant plus de 10 minutes, nous étions dans une ronde infernale d'applaudissements et d'éclats de joies. Les gens nous offraient des boissons, du coup, pour les autres et moi, l'alcool coulait à flots. Heureusement qu'Alice et Rosalie nous aidaient à boire, parce qu'autrement nous serions déjà aux toilettes, vomir nos tripes et boyaux.

Un peu plus tard, des hommes du camp vinrent au bar. Là, encore, une fête explosa, et l'alcool gratuit fût de retour pour mes compagnons et moi. Cela faisait un bon moment que je n'avais plus souri, ni même ri, cela me faisait un bien fou.

Au bout d'un moment, nous décidâmes de partir du bar et de se faire une balade. Je me sentais un peu seule, et pour cause: Emmett avait Rosalie et Jasper avait Alice. Ils remarquèrent que j'étais un peu triste de cette situation. Les filles prirent mes mains, et maintenant, nous étions un couple de 5 personnes se tenant les mains. Le sourire me revint, jusqu'à ce que nous passions à proximité du camp. Il était fermé, et tout était éteint, je supposais donc qu'il n'y avait personne. Sur le panneau d'information, une feuille attira notre attention. La date de la remise des médailles était officialisée. C'était programmé pour après demain. Mais moi, je ne savais pas si j'avais le droit d'y aller, étant donné que j'avais été virée. Je faisais part de ça à mes camarades. Et immédiatement, ils me reprirent :

**- T'es folle ou quoi ? C'est toi qui nous as tous sauvés, et tu devrais être la seule à ne pas venir ? **contra Emmett.

**- Je te jure, que demain, on va chercher cette foutue tenue officielle de soldats, et je te jure aussi que je vais te traîner par les fesses, si tu ne veux pas y aller !** me menaça Alice.

**- Tu te présentes, tu verras bien ce qui se passera, ce qui est sûr, c'est que tout le monde sera là pour te défendre, quoiqu'ils disent, quoiqu'ils fassent,** me rassura Jasper.

Le lendemain, nous nous retrouvions ensemble dans les magasins spécialisés pour nos tenues officielles. Malheureusement, je ne trouvais rien pour moi. Je commençais à me dire que l'armée n'était vraiment pas faites pour les femmes quand Alice eut une idée. Alice chercha des bouts de tissus et pleins de trucs que je n'identifiais pas. Quand nous rentrâmes, elle nous proposa de regarder un film tous ensemble. Je fis un rapide repas pour l'assemblée, alors que les autres se rejoignaient au salon. Quand je revins avec la nourriture, je vis Alice faire de la couture.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Alice ? **lui demandai-je en donnant à chacun son assiette.

**- Puisque tous ces hommes sont des machistes, j'ai décidé de te faire moi-même une tenue officielle !**

**- Mais, Alice, ce n'est pas réglementaire…**

**- Mais, **me copia-t-elle. **Qu'est-ce qu'on en a faire ?** termina-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je n'osais plus la contredire et me concentrais sur le film que nous avions mis.

Au bout de 2 heures, je sentis quelqu'un me prendre dans ses bras et me transporter. On me posa sur quelque chose de douillet, cela devait être mon lit.

Alice me réveilla à nouveau, j'ouvrais à peine les yeux qu'Alice me montra ma tenue. Et je dois dire que j'étais en même temps émerveillée mais aussi sceptique. Cette tenue n'était-elle pas un peu provocante. Je prévins Alice et elle me contra tout de suite.

**- Écoute, leurs tenues sont vraiment pas à la dernière mode, il faut bien innover. Et en plus avec un peu de chance quelqu'un remarquera ce magnifique vêtement que je t'ai fait, et ils me contacteront, comme habilleuse professionnelle des soldats.**

**- Alice, arrête de rêver, **l'arrêtai-je.

Elle bouda deux secondes avant de me dire :

**- Allez, bouge toi le cul, va déjeuner, prends une douche et habille-toi !**

Je rigolais et aller faire ce qu'elle me demandait.

À 9h30, j'étais prête à partir. Les garçons venaient nous chercher.

Arrivés à destination, nous marchions en direction de la porte principale, là où se passait la cérémonie. Il y avait des médias, des parents, des amis, des enfants, et surtout, il y avait mes camarades. La plupart vinrent directement vers moi, sifflant leurs admiration. Après une petite discussion, le président vint enfin faire honneur de sa présence. Edward le suivait de près, et je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi beau avec sa tenue officielle. Il avait encore des bleus et des plaies, mais avec le sang en moins, c'était mieux. Avec les autres, nous allions nous asseoir. N'ayant plus de place tout devant Emmett, Jasper et moi, nous installions au deuxième rang. Le président commença un discours, mais à vrai dire je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. Emmett s'amusait à l'imiter et j'avais vraiment beaucoup de mal à me tenir de rire. Ensuite, il laissa la parole à son fils. Il commença son discours avec un faux sourire collé au visage. Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas vraiment les médias. Mais bon, passons. Pas une seule fois, il ne m'avait regardé, je ne savais pas quoi penser. Enfin la cérémonie commença, il appela les noms de mes camarades. Quand, il arriva à la lettre « S », je commençais à paniquer. Et si, on en avait rien à faire de moi ? De ce que j'avais fait pour les autres. Est-ce qu'on mettrait de côté le fait que je m'étais travestie en homme ?

Je le vais la tête vers Edward, et enfin j'obtins un regard de sa part. Il n'exprimait rien. Était-ce un bon signe ou un mauvais signe ?


	44. 43Je suis de retour

_J'ai plein de bonnes nouvelles! Enfin presque._  
_On commence par la mauvaise!_  
_J'ai une sciatique, du coup j'ai un peu, beaucoup de mal à marcher, je passe plus de temps assise et donc j'écris plus! __Donc finalement c'est une mauvaise nouvelle pour moi mais une bonne pour vous XD_  
_Ensuite, une bonne: Finalement j'ai abandonné l'idée d'aller à l'armée à cause de mon asthme._  
_Donc je continue mon boulot avec les enfants le matin et le soir je suis barmaid! Voilà 2 tafs!_  
_Et toujours avec vous pour l'année suivante!_  
_Et derniere bonne nouvelle, le prochain chapitre et déjà écrit entièrement! =) _  
_Voilà sinon j'ai acheté le dernier tome du Journal de Vampire._  
_Je vous conseille le livre "Damnés" de Lauren Kate, il est super!_  
_Et aussi je regarde la série de True Blood et j'adore mdr_

_JujuuCullel: Je suis là, enfin et je suis contente de savoir que toi aussi t'es toujours là et que tu aimes toujours autant me lire =)_

_Dian4a: "Des bouffons et des connards" mdr. T'énerves pas XD. Tu le sauras en lisant la suite =)_

_Merci Galswinthe pour la correction =D_

**_'zik : Jean-Jacques Goldman - Là-bas_**

Était-ce un bon signe ou un mauvais signe ? Je fermais les yeux dans l'attente de mon prénom. Et je dus attendre encore un bon moment. Mon nom n'avait pas été mis sur la liste. Je baissais la tête, déçue et Alice me prit dans ses bras. Jasper se leva ensuite et me fit une pression sur l'épaule pour me soutenir. Je lui fis un rapide sourire forcé et le regardais monter sur l'estrade. Le président lui serra la main comme tous les autres suivi d'Edward. Edward allait remettre les médailles aux hommes mais quelqu'un s'interposa :

**- Il me semble, qu'il nous manque un héros sur notre liste, l'as-tu oublié fils ?**

Le président descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha de moi. Il me tendit la main et je la pris avec hésitation. Il me fit un sourire confiant. Je me levais et accompagnais le président sur l'estrade avec mes camarades. Il y eut des petits cris de surprises depuis la foule. Des exclamations de stupeur. J'étais une femme. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que j'étais un soldat avant tout. Le président Hale mit en avant mes exploits, façonnant les idées du public. J'avais commis une faute et pas des moindres, mais j'avais sauvé mon pays et pour le président cela passait au-dessus des lois. À la fin de son discours, il y eut un blanc, personne ne parlait. Des applaudissements commencèrent à retentir du côté d'Emmett, Jasper et Jacob. Mes autres compagnons suivirent. Le président en fit autant. Et là, la foule se leva et tout le monde se mit à m'applaudir, je rougissais comme une tomate, et c'était un euphémisme. Le président vint vers moi et me remit la médaille du courage et du dévouement, la même que celle de mes amis, il se retourna, alla chercher une boîte et revint vers moi. Il ouvrit la boîte et je vis une autre médaille. C'était la médaille d'honneur. Quand il me l'eut accrocher sur le torse, il continua de m'applaudir un peu plus.

La cérémonie se termina à nouveau parmi de longs discours et moi je commençais à dire au revoir à mes camarades. J'allais bientôt rentrer chez moi, le temps était long, et en même temps court. Je n'avais pas envie de dire au revoir à cette ville qui m'avait tant apportée. La foule se dispersa, et maintenant il ne restait plus que nous, les militaires, leurs familles, le président et ses gardes. Je savais que je ne devais pas trop tarder, mon bus viendrait d'ici une heure, et il fallait que je dise au revoir à mes amis et que je cherche mes affaires aussi. J'allais vers mes compagnons de guerre, et des étreintes fusèrent. Quelques larmes coulèrent, j'avais vraiment pas envie de les quitter. Mes collègues m'acclamèrent encore comme leur héroïne, et leur soldat préféré. Après encore quelques minutes, ils me posèrent à terre. Je tournais la tête en direction d'Edward qui parlait avec son père. Celui-ci avait l'air contrarié et Edward avait l'expression d'un enfant qui avait fait une faute et qui s'en voulait. Emmett et Jasper dirent à leur tour au revoir aux gars et nous partîmes vers l'appartement d'Alice, afin de prendre mes bagages et les ramener à la station de bus. J'avais une valise de plus qu'à mon arrivée, merci Alice ! Je mis mes bagages dans la soute du bus et revenais vers mes camarades, le temps des adieux était venu. Emmett me coinça dans ses bras forts et Jasper suivit. J'avais les poumons compressés, tellement qu'ils me serraient fort. Quand ils me lâchèrent, j'allais vers Alice. Elle me prit aussi fort qu'elle le pût et j'entendis ses petits reniflement, signe qu'elle pleurait. Je craquais moi aussi et me laissais aller dans ses bras. 10 minutes plus tard et les adieux les plus difficiles de ma vie, je montais dans le bus. Je m'installais sur mon siège, et regardais mes amis. Nous nous étions promis de nous revoir, et j'avais fait cette promesse certaine de la respecter. Le bus démarra. Un dernier signe de la main. Le bus se mit à rouler sur l'aire. Je mis mon MP3 en marche. J'avais l'impression que quelqu'un criait mon nom. Quand je regardais par la fenêtre pour voir mes amis, je vis que c'était pas une impression. On criait bien mon nom. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Je me levais du siège et m'avançais vers le chauffeur :

**- Arrêtez le bus.**

**PDV Edward**

Lorsque mon père était aller chercher Bella, j'étais content pour elle. Parce que malgré ses nombreux mensonges, elle nous avait à tous sauvé la vie. Mais, maintenant, je ne savais pas si j'étais capable de lui pardonner le mal qu'elle m'avait fait. La peur que j'avais eu, quand j'ai su que Ben était en réalité Bella.

Mon père était en train de me faire la morale. « Mais pourquoi tu la laisses s'en aller? », « Elle t'a déçue, mais tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait pour toi? » ou encore « Elle a fait sa pour son père, pour sa famille, tu n'aurait pas fait la même chose à sa place? ».

Plus je pensais à ce qu'il me disait, plus je comprenais qu'il avait raison.

Après tout, Bella et moi avons passé de très bons moments, des moments extraordinaire même. J'ai vu « Ben » évolué comme un vrai soldat, et je dois dire que c'était notre élément le plus borné que j'ai vu ainsi que celui qui nous provoquait le plus de fous rires. Il me rendait fier, fier de mon travail, parce que je l'avais fait, et je l'avait fait bien ! Et j'étais heureux aux côtés de Bella, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. Je ne pouvais me résigner à la détester. Je remerciais mon père et me mis à courir jusqu'à ma voiture. J'entendis juste un « Enfin, il retrouve la raison » venant de mon père. J'ignorais les appels des personnes qui m'appelaient. Je roulais à toute vitesse, plus rien ne comptait maintenant, à part elle.

J'arrivais chez Alice essoufflé, et frappai comme un malade espérant qu'ils ne soient pas encore partis. Mais soit j'espérais mal soit le seigneur était contre moi. Personne n'était là. Je repris alors ma course folle en direction de la gare. Sauf que je ne pris pas la peine de prendre la voiture, d'Alice à la gare, c'était rapide.

En quelques minutes à peine, j'étais arrivé. Je vis Alice, Emmett et Jasper faire un signe de main en direction du bus. Je compris que Bella était déjà montée à bord.

Je ne réfléchissais pas et me mis à courir après le bus. Je n'avais pas l'intention de la laisser partir sans lui dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Malgré mes cris auprès du chauffeur pour qu'il s'arrête, il n'en fit rien. Je pestais intérieurement contre lui.

J'appelais alors Bella et espérais qu'elle m'entende. Je commençais à m'épuiser, je crois que je n'aurais d'autre choix de la laisser partir sans rien ne pouvoir lui dire. Je m'arrêtais, et respirais profondément pour reprendre mon souffle. Soudain, j'entendis le bus s'arrêtait. Je levais la tête pour en être certain et j'esquissais un sourire. Les portes avant s'ouvrirent et je fus heureux de voir que c'est Bella qui en descendit, elle fit un signe au chauffeur et vint ensuite vers moi.

**- Bella…**

**- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- Je… Heu… Et puis merde !**

Je m'approchais d'elle, agrippais sa nuque et l'embrassais fougueusement. Elle ne me repoussa pas, je décidais de prolonger notre baiser langoureux. Elle se mit aussi à bouger ses lèvres et sa langue avec moi et je la serrais contre moi encore plus fort, si c'était possible. Le bus klaxonna. Je m'écartais de Bella et voulus la regarder, mais elle avait la tête baissée. Je lui relevais la tête avec mes doigts sous son menton et vis quelques larmes dans ses yeux. Elle éclata en sanglot et je la pris dans mes bras, mais elle me repoussa. Je ne comprenais pas.

**- Ne me laisse pas, **commençai-je.

**- Il faut que je reparte, tu arrives trop tard.**

**- Je peux pas vivre sans toi. Et je sais que j'ai mis longtemps à m'en convaincre, je veux que tu restes, que tu restes avec moi. Je t'aime.**

**- …**

**- Je t'en prie, Bella…**

**- Je suis désolée, Edward.**

Le bus klaxonna à nouveau. Elle s'éloigna de moi, elle se retourna, prête à remonter à bord du bus. Dépité, il fallait que je trouve un moyen de la faire rester avec moi. Quand je la vis sur le point de monter les marches du bus, je la suivis. Je lui attrapais le poignet pour qu'elle se retourne. Je lui fis des yeux suppliants. Elle se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa chastement.

**- Désolée.**

Je ne voulais pas de ses excuses, j'en avais rien à foutre. Je la voulais avec moi, pour moi. Elle se retourna et le chauffeur ferma les portes, il s'en alla rapidement, et j'eus juste le temps de voir Bella reprendre sa place.

Je baissais la tête plus malheureux que jamais je ne l'avais été. Je restais là sans bouger, regardant devant moi comme si le bus réapparaîtrait subitement. Quand je compris que je ne pouvais plus rien faire, je me laissais tomber à genoux et j'entendis les cris d'Alice. Mes amis m'aidèrent à me relever, même si c'était la dernière chose que je voulais faire. Ils me dirent des paroles qui devaient être réconfortantes mais aucune parole ne me serait utile. Ils me proposèrent d'aller boire un verre, et j'acceptais ne sachant plus quoi faire. En arrivant chez Alice, j'eus un appel de mon père, il voulait que j'aille chez lui pour me parler. C'est donc ainsi que je dus décommander l'invitation de mes amis, mais ils me proposèrent de venir le lendemain à la place, car ils n'étaient pas sûrs de me revoir après. Je récupérais ma voiture et allais en direction de chez mon père.

**PDV Bella**

J'étais tellement mal de l'avoir abandonné. Il m'avait supplié de ses yeux de rester avec lui, et j'avais refusé, quelle conne je faisais !

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison me parût une éternité ! Mais après quelques heures j'étais arrivée. Le soleil était déjà levé et quand je vérifiais l'heure, il était près de 8 heures. Revoir ma ville me faisait bizarre, je n'y étais plus habituée. Quand je passais près des gens, j'étais de suite reconnue. J'avais des exclamations de surprise mais aussi des applaudissements. Les gens venaient vers moi, m'embrassant, me félicitant. J'étais la bienvenue chez moi.

À présent, j'étais devant la maison de mes parents. Je m'avançais une boule dans la gorge. Enfin, je sonnais. C'est ma mère qui ouvrit. Son cri de stupeur m'effraya sur le coup, mais lorsqu'elle me prit dans ses bras, je me mis à pleurer. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux en murmurant: **« C'est bien toi ! Mon Dieu, tu es revenue »**. Elle me laissa entrer, et revoir ma maison, me rendit heureuse, mais aussi triste. Je ne le verrais peut-être plus jamais. Je demandais où était mon père et elle m'indiqua, qu'il était dans le jardin avec des amis et qu'apparemment, ils parlaient de moi. Mais je ne savais pas si c'était en bien ou en mal. Je m'avançais lentement vers le jardin, redoutant la réaction de mon père. Et enfin je le vis il avait changé, et j'avais l'impression qu'il avait vieilli, qu'il avait mal vieilli, à cause de moi. Il avait dû être rongée par la peur que je sois blessée, la peur que je meurs. Et je m'en voulais pour ça. Je le vis sourire avec ses amis. Cela me mit du baume au cœur, ma mère, qui me suivait de près, se racla la gorge, et mon père leva les yeux. À son expression, il avait l'air d'avoir vu un fantôme. Il se leva tout doucement, m'examinant du regard. Il me toucha le visage comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien réelle.

**- Bella, c'est bien toi ?** Dit-il la voix chevrotante.

**- Oui, papa, c'est moi, je suis revenue.**

Il éclata en sanglot et je ne pus m'empêcher de faire de même. Une vraie madeleine.

Nous parlâmes énormément et les gens sonnèrent chez nous pour être sûrs que je sois bien rentrée, et dès lors ma mère les laissait entrer pour qu'ils viennent me voir et ainsi ils écoutaient mes récits. Je n'étais plus Bella la fille invisible, j'étais Bella leur héroïne. Mes parents décidèrent de faire une fête en mon honneur pour mon retour dès le lendemain.

Cette nuit là, bien que fatiguée, je ne dormais pas, j'avais trop mal au cœur pour pouvoir le faire et à vrai dire je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir sourire ou même participer à la fête sans être la plus malheureuse fille du monde.

**PDV Edward**

Le lendemain soir, je me retrouvais chez Alice avec les garçons et la copine d'Emmett. J'avais un peu l'impression de tenir la chandelle, mais fort heureusement, ils n'avaient pas eu vraiment de contact en ma présence. Cela ne m'aurait rendu que plus malheureux.

Vers la fin de notre petite soirée, je demandais à Alice à voir la chambre de Bella une dernière fois. Elle m'y autorisa et quand j'entrais, les souvenirs affluaient. Je m'assis sur ce qui était son lit et j'attendais. Quelques minutes passèrent et je me relevais et quittais la chambre avec la main sur le cœur. Je déambulais dans l'appartement attendant que mes amis choisissent le film qu'ils voulaient mettre. Et c'est là que je vis une petite note, elle était sur le bureau d'Alice, cette petite note pourrait bien changer ma vie, une nouvelle fois !


	45. 44Je te veux

_**Chapitre 44: Je te veux!**_

_Hé les filles! La plupart d'entre vous se sont demandées ce qu'il y avait sur cette note, mais en fait vous le saviez déjà mdr, c'était pas trés difficile ^^_

_Pour celles qui me l'ont demandées, je ne__ sais pas si je ferais une suite à cette fiction, mais je pense écrire une autre fiction sur le style de la guerre à nouveau, peut-être juste un OS, faut voir. Je veux quelque chose qui m'inspire vraiment, autant que cette fiction! ^^_

_**Chewbacca77:** J'ai commencé à peine le tome 5 du journal d'un Vampire, d'abord j'ai voulu terminé le livre "La Confrérie de la Dague Noire", d'ailleurs je te le conseille, moi, j'ai adoré, je vais pas tarder à acheter le tome 2. _

_Quand a True Blood, t'as complètement raison à part pour Ryan Kwanten! Moi je prefère Alexander Skarsgard, mais je ne nie pas que Ryan Kwanten est trés mignon ^^_

_Et tu m'ennuie pas du tout, au contraire, j'adore vous parler à toutes, et encore plus quand on parle de ce que j'aime =p_

_**JujuuCullel:**AH OUIIIIIII, tu es toujours làààààààà! =D_

_**Old Champi:** Contente d'avoir une nouvelle fan, et ravie que ça te plaise surtout =)_

_**Xukette:** Je pense qu'il y en a d'autres que toi qui voudraient remplacer Bella ^^ et j'ai déjà acheter le tome 2: Vertige, mais en ce moment j'ai plein de livre à lire, faut juste trouver le temps à cause du taf =D_

_**Vivibatta:** Tu n'auras pas attendre longtemps pour la suite! XD 30 minutes après ta review et hop un nouveau chapitre ;)_

_Merci Galswinthe pour la correction =)_

'_Zik: Amel Bent - Cette i__dée-là._

Et c'est là que je vis une petite note, elle était sur le bureau d'Alice, cette petite note pourrait bien changer ma vie, une nouvelle fois ! Sur ce petit morceau de papier était marqué le numéro de Bella, son adresse mail et surtout y était marqué son adresse. La flamme que j'avais perdue hier revint plus forte que jamais, j'étais plus que déterminé à aller la chercher. Peu importe que je traverse tout l'état. J'entendis Alice m'appeler et quand je me tournais, je vis son sourire. Elle avait de suite compris mon intention.

**- On vient avec toi !**

**- Quoi ? Mais non, ça va aller…**

**- Il n' y a pas de mais ! Elle nous manque déjà de toute manière, tu vas te chercher des affaires et nous ferons de même, et dans exactement 20 minutes on se retrouve à la gare ! Tout le monde est OK ?**

Alice trépignait d'impatience.

**- Euh Alice en 20 minutes c'est impossible même en voiture !** dit Emmett.

**- Oh toi ! Tu fais tout pour me contredire ! Bon disons 45 minutes, c'est bon là, Baloo ?**

**- Oui m'dame !**

Je me mis alors à courir hors de l'appart, j'amenais rapidement les garçons chez eux et fonçais chez moi, en à peine 5 minutes j'avais des affaires. J'allais chez mon père lui expliquer la situation et en cherchant quelque chose de précis. Je récupérais les garçons au passage et nous allions à la gare, nous avions mis 30 minutes et Alice n'y était toujours pas. Jasper l'appela, elle avait pris son temps, d'après lui, car nous, les hommes étions d'habitude long. Mais tel que je connaissais Alice, j'étais certain qu'elle devait ramener au moins la moitié de son armoire, qui d'après ce que Bella m'a dit, faisait tout une pièce entière. Enfin, elle arriva.

En route : direction Bella.

**PDV Bella**

Quand je me réveillais, il était plus de 12h, et déjà j'entendais du bruit, en m'approchant de la fenêtre je vis que la moitié de la ville était déjà là. Je fus surprise mais ne m'en plaignais pas, ils m'avaient tous manqué. Je pris une rapide douche, me préparer et enfin descendis voir ma famille. Et quand je parlais de famille je pensais à mes parents, mais j'étais loin du compte. Il y avait TOUTE ma famille ! Mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins, cousines, mes grands-parents pour ceux qui étaient encore en vie. Tout ce monde devrait me rendre heureuse, mais j'étais loin de l'être.

La fête battait son plein, et au fur et à mesure, je devenais de plus en plus triste. Je n'arrêtais pas de pleurer, dès qu'on me demandait ce que j'avais fait pour sauver mon pays. À un moment, je m'isolais ce trop plein de bonheur, m'insupportait, moi, je n'étais pas heureuse, malgré ce que j'avais fait. J'allais monter dans ma chambre, quand quelqu'un me tira par le poignet.

C'était ma grand-mère. Elle vit les larmes sur mes joues et me prit dans ses bras.

**- Tu as rencontrée quelqu'un ?**

Je me séparais d'elle et la regardais :

**- Comment tu le sais, mamie ?**

**- Intuition, ma chérie, allez viens, il y a quelqu'un qui te demande !**

Je suivais ma grand-mère qui me fit passer à travers la foule. Je baissais la tête, ne voulant pas montrer les larmes aux gens qui me demandaient.

**- Ben alors, c'est comme ça qu'on nous accueille ?**

Je connaissais cette voix, je relevais la tête, et ce que je vis m'éblouis, je m'essuyais les yeux pas sûre de voir correctement, et quand on me pinça pour me persuader que je ne rêvais pas, je sautais dans les bras de mon ami Emmett ! Jasper et Alice m'encerclèrent à leur tour, et je pleurais encore plus ! Ils m'avaient rejoint. Je les aimais tant. Je les regardais tour à tour, les embrassant, les câlinant. Alice était en pleur, Jasper était ému et Emmett tentait tant bien que mal de retenir ses larmes. Je m'essuyais les yeux, et souriais doucement. Je les présentais officiellement à mes invités, et leur servais à boire. Ils s'intégrèrent facilement avec les gens, et j'en fus bien heureuse. J'allais un peu mieux, même si ça n'était pas lui.

**PDV Edward**

Je ne savais pas comment elle avait réagi quand elle les avait vu, et je ne savais pas comment elle allait réagir lorsqu'elle me verrait. J'avais attendu une dizaine de minutes, juste assez de temps pour qu'elle croit que je n'avais pas suivi les autres. Je passais derrière la maison, là où se passait la fête. Quelqu'un m'accueillit chaleureusement et je le remerciais. Je m'avançais dans la foule, la cherchant du regard. Je vis du coin de l'œil Emmett qui me dit par gestes où elle était passée. Je suivais son signe et enfin je la vis, elle était à quelques mètres de moi, face à moi. Elle parlait à des amis à elle, et je voyais son sourire, mais c'était un sourire forcé, je la connaissais bien maintenant. Je m'avançais lentement, espérant qu'elle me remarque, mais avant que je ne puisse la rejoindre quelqu'un m'arrêta.

**- Mon Dieu, vous êtes le fils du Président !** cria la femme.

Je levais la tête en direction de Bella, qui la leva au même moment en provenance du cri. Je vis ses yeux se plisser, puis s'ouvrir en grand, elle regarda Alice qui était à côté d'elle, et celle-ci lui sourit grandement. Bella releva les yeux vers moi, et peu à peu, un vrai sourire apparût. Elle s'approcha tout aussi lentement que moi, et quand elle fut à ma hauteur, elle pleurait.

Je me penchais, l'embrassais chastement et la pris dans mes bras. Mais elle ne réagissait pas. Je glissais mes lèvres à son oreille, et lui dit doucement :

**- Je t'aime.**

Je sentis alors ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma nuque, et elle me serra, aussi fort qu'elle le pût. Je la soulevais de terre, et je nous fis tourner en rond. Elle me regardait avec des yeux… ses yeux dont je me souviens la première fois que nous avions fait l'amour. Elle m'embrassa avec force comme si j'allais la laisser et repartir.

**- Jamais plus, je ne te laisserais partir.**

Elle prit mon visage entre ses douces mains, et je vis encore quelques larmes sur son si beau visage. Je la posais à terre, et l'embrassais une nouvelle fois, tendrement.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, je me mis à sourire, et encore plus quand je vis son propre sourire. Ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Elle se jeta à nouveau dans mes bras, et n'arrêtait pas de me dire qu'elle m'aimait.

Alors que je la regardais intensément, j'entendis un sifflement. Je n'avais pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir que c'était Emmett. Je riais discrètement tout en continuant de la regarder.

Je me séparais d'elle sans lâcher ses yeux. Je mis un pied à terre et la vis arquer un sourcil. Je cherchais l'écrin qui se trouvait dans ma poche et le sortis. Bella regarda autour d'elle avant de reposer son regard sur moi. Je mis l'écrin devant elle et l'ouvrit. Ses yeux pétillèrent encore plus si ils le pouvaient.

**- Bella…**

**- Woh Woh, on se calme jeune homme.**

Je tournais la tête vers ce qui devait être son père. Il avait une expression neutre.

**- Ma fille ne m'a pas parlé de toi, mais à en jauger sa réaction, tu ne lui es pas inconnu.**

Un peu, que je suis pas un inconnu !

**- Edward Cullen, monsieur,** déclarai-je en lui présentant ma main.

**- Je sais qui vous êtes.**

Il ne prit pas la peine de me serrer la main. Ça commençait mal.

Il reprit :

**- Depuis qu'elle est rentrée, elle n'avait rien d'heureuse, elle ne nous parlait pas vraiment et on voyait bien qu'elle ne voulait aucunement de cette fête. Mais enfin, vous êtes arrivé, vous la demander en mariage sans même vous présenter, non, mais vous plaisantez.**

**- Papa ! **s'interposa Bella.

Je regardais le père de Bella mi-choqué, mi-amusé. Enfin peut-être pas si amusé que ça. Il disait ne pas me connaître, puis dire le contraire. Je fis un pas en arrière, pour bien lui montrer que je le respectais. Il gonfla le torse et leva la tête, signe que c'est bien lui qui commandait. Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être celui qui écoutait et non celui qui disait les ordres. D'ailleurs à part mon père, personne ne me dictait ce que j'avais à faire.

Le père de Bella continuait à me regarder. Mais soudain, il ôta son masque d'homme sérieux, et apparut sur son visage un sourire. Il s'approcha de moi et me tapa l'épaule gentiment, faisant rire les autres. Il s'était bien foutu de moi. Je regardais Bella, elle souriait et s'excusait en même temps pour la frayeur que m'avait fait son père.

**- Tu as fait de ma fille quelqu'un de plus fort, non seulement physiquement mais surtout moralement, et Dieu sait qu'elle en avait besoin !**

Les villageois rirent.

**- Papa !**

**- Laisse-moi terminer Bella, **rit-il. **Tu en as fait baver à ma fille, ça j'en suis certain, mais grâce à toi, elle est devenue quelqu'un ! Maintenant elle sait qui elle est ! Je te donne ma bénédiction quoique tu fasses ! Enfin, tant que tu ne pousses pas le bouchon trop loin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire,** termina-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Je ris. Et je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Je m'approchais de Bella et lui caressais la joue. J'avais tant besoin d'elle. Je la voulais pour moi. Avec moi. Pour la vie.

Je me mis à genoux devant elle et commençais :

**- Bella…**


	46. 45Célébrons!

_Salut les nanas! Alors la rentrée? Finis les vacances (bien dommage)! _

_Y'en a beaucoup qui ont apprécié la réaction de Charlie et beaucoup se sont avancés sur ce qu'allait faire Edward, mais vous n'avez pas lus, donc rien n'est certain, ils pourraient encore y avoir des rebondissements héhé_

_Old Champi: Je n'ai jamais dis que je ferais de suite à cette fiction, et ça ne m'intéresse pas donc histoire close ^^. Mais j'aimerais beaucoup continué d'écrire sur le thème de la guerre, mais il faut que je me trouve un sujet qui m'inspire, j'ai une eu idée qui mélangeait la danse à la guerre, ou les pompiers, comme c'est mes passions et que je suis assez bonnes pour les termes en tout cas, je pense que ça pourrait aider, mais faut que je me construise un genre de résumé et que je sache comment et dans quelle sens ira l'histoire ^^. Eviter d'aller à l'aveugle comme cette fiction =)_

**'_Zik : Within Temptation - All I Need_**

**- Bella, j'ai fait ta connaissance dans un bar, enfin non, pas vraiment, c'était plutôt sous la forme d'un homme, **ris-je.** Jamais je n'aurais pensé rencontrer la femme de ma vie de cette manière. Et pourtant c'est ce que tu es, la femme de ma vie. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps d'être séparé de toi, parce que je ne le supporterais pas. Je n'ai pas assez de mots, et même si j'en avais, je ne saurais comment te dire à quel point je t'aime, tellement ce que je ressens est fort. Tout ce que je veux, c'est toi et je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'avoir. Je dois te sembler fou à te sortir tout un tas de mots au lieu d'en venir au fait comme je le fais d'habitude, mais je veux que tu saches que si je suis avec toi, ce n'est pas seulement pour une histoire d'une nuit. Et même…**

Je ne pus continuer plus loin mon récit car Bella m'embrassa ardemment, pour me faire taire, cependant je la séparais de moi.

**- Bella, attends.**

Elle me regarda avec un sourire, et des yeux qui me disaient d'en terminer enfin.

**- Je ne veux plus passer ma vie seul,** je la vis gigoter, impatiente.** Je veux la passer avec toi, alors Bella veux-tu me faire l'honneur d'être ma fem…**

Elle me sauta dans les bras sans même me laisser finir ma phrase, tout en répétant à chaque fois « Oui ». Je séparais ma bouche de la sienne et lui bloquais la nuque pour la regarder dans les yeux, et n'y tenant plus je l'embrassais fougueusement. Je sentis ses larmes qui coulaient. Encore une fois je me séparais d'elle. J'essuyais ses larmes avec mes pouces et pris sa main dans la mienne. Et de l'autre, je lui mis la bague au doigt. Je ne pouvais pas encore la considérer totalement comme mienne, mais pour moi c'était déjà fait. Elle se blottit contre moi et là des applaudissements jaillirent de nulle part. Je souriais et je perçus le rire de Bella contre ma poitrine. Quand elle releva la tête vers moi, je me dis une nouvelle fois, que jamais au grand jamais je ne l'abandonnerais. Pour rien au monde.

**- Je t'aime plus que tout, **lui dis-je amoureusement.

**- Je t'aime, pour toujours.**

½ mois plus tard

**PDV Bella**

Cela fait 3 mois et demi que la guerre est finie. Nous sommes début septembre, l'été s'achève tout doucement. Un été qui me manque déjà. Aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial parce qu'enfin tout est prêt. C'est aujourd'hui qu'Edward et moi allons nous unir. À jamais. Nos familles, nos amis et nos collègues de guerre étaient là. Même le père d'Edward. Je n'avais pas vu Edward depuis la nuit dernière, et il me manquait déjà. Pour l'instant j'étais en train de me faire chouchouter de toute part. On m'habillait, me coiffait, me maquillait. Alice avait tout prévu. Elle m'avait aidé à choisir une robe avec ma mère et Rosalie avec qui je m'étais beaucoup rapprochée.

Et conformément à la tradition je portais une robe neuve, ma mère m'avait donné sa jarretière datant de son mariage avec mon père. Rosalie m'avait prêté un très beau collier et Alice m'avait passé quelque chose de bleu. Un joli string dans lequel je ne me sentais pas trop à l'aise, mais qui d'après elle plairait à Edward.

Après quelques heures, je fus enfin prête. Je fus assez contente du résultat dans le miroir, mais j'espérais que ça plaise d'autant plus à Edward. Alice et Rosalie étaient quasiment sur le point de pleurer et moi je riais. Mais je ne saurais dire si c'était à cause d'elles ou si c'était de la frustration. Il était maintenant temps qu'on se dirige vers l'église. Normalement, Edward s'y trouvait déjà étant donné qu'il s'était préparé là-bas avec les garçons. Le père d'Edward avait commandé une limousine pour notre mariage et ce n'était pas la seule surprise qui m'attendait. Moi qui n'avait pensé avoir un mariage aussi grand et magnifique. À vrai dire je n'avais jamais pensé me marier. Dans la voiture j'angoissais, je n'avais pas peur de la réponse d'Edward, ni de celle de son père, ni de mes parents. En fait je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'angoissais.

La voiture arrêta le moteur. Nous étions arrivés. Il y avait plein de gens devant l'église. Quand Alice et Rosalie sortirent de la voiture, des cris et des applaudissement commencèrent à se faire entendre. Les filles me tendirent leurs mains. Je les pris et elles m'aidèrent à m'extirper de la limousine. Les applaudissements et les cris se firent plus insistants. Je rougissais timide de toute cette attention, tous ces regards. Nous passions derrière l'église, là où se passait la cérémonie. Je vis mon père qui m'attendait et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres quant il me vit. C'était un joli jardin avec des chemins de fleurs. Un autel était au milieu, avec des chaises au préalable installées. Un peu plus loin, je vis mes dames d'honneurs et les garçons d'honneur, en continuant sur cette lancée, je vis le prêtre, mais ne m'y intéressais pas vraiment, parce qu'à côté du prêtre, il y avait un ange, un Dieu. Un homme qui, dans quelques minutes allait m'appartenir corps et âme. La musique nuptiale se fit entendre et mon père me prit dans ses bras avant d'attraper le mien et de nous faire avancer vers l'autel. Je regardais tout autour de moi discrètement, mais jamais Edward. J'avais trop peur de faire une bêtise avec son regard envoutant qui me fixait. Mon père voulut me lâcher, mais j'avais dû mal à me défaire. Je vis Edward sourire et moi, rougissante je me mordais la lèvre inférieure. Je sentis Alice me taper le bras, en me disant lèvres pincées « Arrête ça tout de suite ! ».

Le prêtre commença alors son discours. Je trouvais déjà ce dernier ennuyeux lorsque j'assistais à des mariages. Mais maintenant que j'étais la mariée, je le trouvais d'un ennui mortel. Avec un beau gosse pareil devant mes yeux, je ne pouvais me concentrer que sur lui et je voulais juste entendre la phrase finale qui nous unirait.

Le temps passa et mes yeux ne quittaient jamais Edward.

**- Edward Anthony Cullen Hale veux-tu prendre cette femme pour épouse légitime, et vivre avec elle selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage ? L'aimeras-tu, la consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?**

Mon cœur battit plus fort, comme si il allait sortir de ma poitrine.

**- Oui, je le veux.**

De suite, j'avais eu envie de lui sauter dans les bras. Le prêtre continua.

**- Isabella Marie Swan, consens-tu à prendre cet homme pour époux légitime, à vivre avec lui selon la loi de Dieu, dans le saint état du mariage ? L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, le garderas-tu, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et, renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort ?**

Edward me regarda intensément, et je me mis à sourire, j'avais une folle envie de rire. Je me mordis une nouvelle fois la lèvre, et une nouvelle fois je reçus une tape.

**- Oui, je le veux.**

Les yeux d'Edward étincelèrent, et je savais que quoiqu'il advienne, lui et moi serions ensemble.

Mon père donna ma main à Edward. Celui-ci me mit la bague au doigt, je fis de même. Le prêtre suivi son prêche avec le discours pauvreté, richesse, santé enfin bref… ensuite, avec le partage des biens. Et puis il y avait le message sur Dieu, comme quoi, il veillerait sur notre couple, pour le faire durer. Enfin, nous arrivions à la dernière phrase.

**- Vous pouvez embrassez la mariée.**

Edward n'hésita pas une seconde, accrocha ma taille en me rapprochant de lui, et il m'embrassa fougueusement. Après quelques secondes, il ne me relâcha pas. Et à vrai dire je n'avais pas envie qu'il le fasse. Des raclements de gorges se firent entendre. Nous nous séparâmes, mais nous étions heureux. Les papiers signés, nous nous dirigions vers la limousine main dans la main. Nous avions rendez-vous dans une boîte de nuit, qui avait été spécialement louée pour fêter notre mariage. Nous aurions pu faire la fête chez mes parents, mais il y avait bien trop de monde. Même des gens que ni moi, ni Edward ne connaissions. En arrivant devant la boîte, il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde. Et pour entrer dans la boîte il y avait une invitation spéciale, l'invitation qu'ils ont reçue pour notre mariage. Nous rentrâmes en premier, et nous pouvions ainsi voir la décoration mise en place pour notre mariage. J'en fus scotchée. Il y avait du Alice et Rosalie dans l'histoire. Je les adorais.

La fête battait son plein. J'étais passée dans les bras de tout le monde. Enfin de toutes les personnes que je connaissais. En fait la fête était telle que je n'avais fait qu'une danse avec Edward. Lui aussi avait dû passer dans les bras de presque tout le monde.

Au moment où nous nous retrouvâmes pour danser, la musique s'arrêta. Alice se mit sur une table pour se faire voir, car c'est clair qu'il n'était pas évident qu'on la voit si elle n'était pas en hauteur. En tout cas, il était temps de couper le gâteau. Et on sait ce qui s'en suivait. Après la coupe du gâteau, il faut porter un toast aux mariés et après le toast, la « première » danse des mariés. Ce ne serait pas la première de la soirée, mais ce serait la première où on se retrouveraient seuls sur la piste de danse avec la chanson que nous avions choisi. Nous coupions le gâteau et le servions au fur et à mesure aux invités. Pour ma part je ne pris qu'un petit morceau, avec cette fête, je n'avais vraiment pas faim. J'étais extatique. Je voulais danser, m'éclater, être dans les bras de celui que je peux appeler mon mari. Les gens s'étaient maintenant regroupés et ils attendaient notre discours. Edward monta sur la table rapidement et m'aida à en faire de même, moi qui était devenue une championne de l'escalade, avec ma robe, je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Il me fit un rapide baiser avant de se tourner vers tous nos amis. Et il commença.

**- Déjà je vous remercie d'être venu célébrer notre mariage avec nous. Ça nous fait très plaisir. Ensuite, qu'est-ce que je pourrais dire…**

Je riais discrètement, parce que tout comme moi, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'écrire un discours.

**- Ne te moques pas toi, **me dit-il en souriant. **Donc, continuons, j'étais en train de dire que je ne savais pas quoi dire…** les gens rirent. **Non sérieusement. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé tomber amoureux pendant cette guerre, et encore moins d'un « garçon »,** il me regarda lorsque nos amis rirent encore plus. Et en continuant de me regarder, il dit : **Te voir évoluer me rendait fier, même si je n'avais aucune idée de qui tu étais réellement. Et quand je t'ai vu la première fois en tant que, toi, j'ai de suite su que je voudrais toujours te protéger. Quand j'ai su la vérité, oui ça m'a blessé, parce que tu étais sous mes yeux et je ne pouvais pas te montrer tout l'amour que j'avais pour toi. Je voulais pas être cet homme aussi autoritaire, aussi dictateur envers une femme, mais surtout envers toi. Et puis le fait de savoir que tu t'engageais dans une guerre et non pas dans un jeu, le fait que tu puisses être blessée, ou pire même, tuée, je ne le supportais pas. Tous ces week-end passés ensemble, c'était une dose de réconfort pour moi. Tu étais ma bulle dans ce monde de brutes. Et jamais, je ne voudrais te perdre, je t'aime plus que tout Isabella Marie Cullen.**

Il se retourna vers notre public déjà attendri par son discours et termina :

**- Si cette journée a été tellement spéciale, c'est grâce à vous, à votre présence, à votre bonne humeur et à votre sourire. Votre présence nous a permis de transformer notre rêve en réalité, de rêver les yeux ouverts. Nous vous sommes réellement reconnaissants pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous et nous nous en souviendrons dans nos cœurs qui battent maintenant à l'unisson.**

Il se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa, et glissa ensuite à mon oreille :

**- À ton tour, ma belle.**

J'eus envie de lui tirer la langue mais je me retins.

**- Quelle pression de devoir parler devant tant de monde, moi qui n'y suis pas habituée. Je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Je n'ai pas préparé de discours et rien donc voilà, je fais à l'improviste. Je ne cherche pas à comprendre, j'y vais. D'ailleurs, c'est bien ce que j'ai fait, en partant de chez moi pour me retrouver au front. Je me suis découverte une force que je n'imaginais pas. J'ai rencontré des gens extraordinaires, qui m'ont soutenue quoiqu'il puisse arriver. J'ai rencontré mon mari. Je l'ai connu comme un homme dur et autoritaire, mais aussi en homme attentionné et protecteur. Tous mes amis que j'ai rencontré à la guerre, je les remercie, même toi, Eleazar, **je souriais en le regardant, il bouda. **Et vous mes parents, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas née comme ça et ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous m'avez inculqué des valeurs que j'ai toujours respecté, mais qui n'était pas les miennes, c'est tout. Maintenant je sais qui je suis, et je sais ce que je veux. Et si je peux me battre pour une noble cause, et bien je le ferais. Et je sais que maintenant je ne serais et je ne le ferais plus toute seule. Alors, voilà, je vous aime, vous, ma famille, mes amis et toi Edward, plus que tout et à jamais.**

Les gens encore plus émus qu'auparavant, se mirent à applaudir et à siffler. Edward m'attrapa par la taille et m'embrassa fougueusement comme si ça vie en dépendait. Il descendit de la table et me fit descendre ensuite. Puis il y eut les discours d'Alice, d'Emmett et Jasper qui nous firent bien rire. Il était l'heure de la première danse et pour celle-ci Edward et moi avions choisi la chanson parfaite : I just can't stop loving you de Michael Jackson. Le DJ lança notre musique et Edward me mena au milieu de la piste de danse. Nous commencions à danser et je me blottissais dans ses bras. La tête contre son cou, je respirais son odeur, ne pouvant m'en lasser. Ses mains entourant ma taille, me faisaient tellement de bien. Au fur et à mesure de la chanson, nos familles, puis amis s'insérèrent sur la piste de danse. À la fin de la chanson, Edward et moi, nous nous regardions intensément. Et lorsque la deuxième chanson retentit, celle de Beyoncé, Halo, nous nous embrassions tout aussi intensément. Nous suivions le rythme de la musique tout en continuant de nous embrasser. Maintenant la foule nous avaient rejoint sur la piste. Et enfin, la fête recommença. Enfin pas pour très longtemps.

(N/R : qu'entends-tu par « pas pour très longtemps » ? Leur réserverais-tu encore des misères ?)


	47. 46Comme sur un air de tango

**Coucou les filles! J'espère que vous allez prendre autant de plaisir à le lire que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire. De plus, je vous préviens que ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, le dernier est pratiquement fini lui aussi. Je vous tiendrais au courant quant à l'écriture d'une prochaine fiction ou OS. A voir... Si vous avez des idées, faites moi en part ^^**

**Merci à Galswinthe pour la correction =) Et tu verras bien quant aux misères que je leurs réserve ;p**

**Ronnie32: Euh oui... c'est pas la bave à la bouche, mais l'eau à la bouche XD Mais elle était pas mal, j'ai compris le sens au moins ^^**

**Jackye: Moi c'est pas Nobody, c'est Pixou mais je te pardonne mdr. Le calme avant la tempête? Oui on peut dire ça héhé =p**

**Old Champi: Peut-être qui sait?**

**Love-read: Si j'écris une nouvelle fiction, c'est trés certainement sur la guerre!**

'**Zik : The Corrs - Breathless**

Alice et les autres avaient prévu des jeux. Nous commencions par le traditionnel jeu de la jarretière. J'étais au centre de la salle sur une table, là où tout le monde pouvait me voir. Beaucoup de monde, si ce n'est tous, avaient leurs portes monnaies dans les mains. Les garçons devaient donc faire en sorte de soulever ma robe, jusqu'à l'apparition de la jarretière et les filles devaient faire l'inverse, faire redescendre la robe. Le jeu débuta, et dès le début ce fut une bataille acharnée entre les filles et les garçons. Alice et Jasper servaient de juge. Les garçons étaient en train de mener, apparemment, ils n'avaient pas peur de dépenser. Et ils sifflaient, en plus ! Sous les yeux de mon mari. Lui aussi se marrait bien, même s'il ne participait pas au jeu. Jasper releva un peu plus ma robe et en entendant les cris ravis, j'en déduisis qu'on pouvait apercevoir ma jarretière. Et c'est Emmett qui l'avait emportée. Il s'approcha de moi et voulut enlever la jarretière, mais Alice lui tapa la main pour qu'il s'écarte.

**- Aïe, mais Alice ! C'est à moi de l'enlever. J'ai mis tous mon fric pour pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne la touche, merde !**

**- Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'on enlève la jarretière d'une mariée !**

**- Ah et tu veux que je fasse comment, que je l'enlève avec mes pieds ? Tant que t'y es, tu n'as qu'à me dire qu'il faut l'enlever avec les dents !** il rit ironiquement.

**- C'est exactement ça !** dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

**- Quoi ?** nous exclamâmes Emmett et moi ensemble.

**- Ben oui, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Allez, au boulot Emmett !**

Pas très sûr de lui, Emmett me regarda, avant de regarder Edward. Celui-ci n'éprouvant aucun mécontentement, Emmett s'approcha un peu plus de moi et enfin il tint la jarretière entre ses dents. Je rougis instinctivement et les gens rirent. Puis Emmett la fit glisser le long de ma jambe. Il souleva mon pied et retira la jarretière et la brandit en l'air, tout fier. Il me ramena à lui, me porta et me fit descendre de la table. Il me prit dans ses bras et me souhaita tout le bonheur du monde avec Edward.

Alice décida ensuite de faire un autre jeu : le jeu du marié perdu, disait-elle. Rosalie m'emmena dans un endroit isolé et me banda les yeux. Nous retournions dans la salle et je me sentais complètement perdue avec ce foulard sur les yeux. Alice édicta alors les consignes de ce jeu. Je devais toucher le corps des hommes et découvrir lequel était le mien. Mais je n'avais le droit de toucher que les fesses de ces hommes.

Alice avait vraiment le chic pour me mettre mal à l'aise. On guida mes mains sur les hanches du premier homme. Et timidement je me mis à le tripoter, mais les fesses de cet hommes n'était certainement pas celles de mon homme. Je passais de fesses en fesses et sur 7 hommes, il n'y avait que 2 paire de fesses entre lesquelles j'hésitais. Et l'une d'elle était celle d'Edward, j'en étais sûre. On me remit en face des hommes avec lesquels j'hésitais et je me remis à les tripoter. J'essayais de me fier aux bruits de la foule, mais ils ne faisaient pas beaucoup de bruits pour faire durer le suspens. Pour m'aider, Alice m'indiqua que je pouvais toucher ses cuisses et ses mollets. Je tâtais et trouvais que le premier homme avait des cuisses un peu moins fermes et moins musclées que celles qu'Edward. En effet, en touchant les cuisses du second homme, je n'eus pas à chercher plus loin, je sus directement que c'était mon homme. Je le fis savoir et enfin je pus enlever le bandeau sur mes yeux. Edward descendit de la table et m'embrassa.

Alice voulut faire un troisième jeu. Mais des protestations se firent entendre, et particulièrement de moi. J'avais envie de danser, danser avec mon mari. Je fis un signe au DJ, et il n'eut pas d'autres choix que de m'obéir, parce que même si Alice faisait flipper, là, il s'agissait de MON mariage, et c'est MOI qui décidait quoi faire !

Le DJ nous mit une bonne musique rythmée et je n'hésitais pas à me déhancher, collée au corps de mon époux. Lui, faisait en sorte que nos corps ne soient jamais séparés. Et lorsque quelqu'un voulait nous séparer, nous le renvoyions, nous avions bien le droit de profiter l'un de l'autre.

La fête continua et je me sentais de plus en plus saoule car l'alcool coulait à flot et pour une fois je pouvais en profiter pleinement, moi, qui suis d'habitude si restreinte.

Vers les 3 heures du matin, j'étais déjà en train de m'endormir sur ma chaise. Mes pieds allongés sur une 2ème chaise. La journée avait été éprouvante pour moi qui en plus n'avait pas l'habitude de veiller aussi tard. Je regardais mon mari qui dansait avec Alice. Il était charmant, sexy tout en restant convenable et Alice riait aux éclats devant les attentions de mon bel Apollon. Je vis Emmett et Rosalie ensemble, ils s'embrassaient sauvagement en dansant collés serrés. Jasper dansait avec ma tante et malgré sa vieillesse elle bougeait bien, ce qui semblait amusé Jasper. Et enfin je regardais mes parents. L'un contre l'autre, la tête de ma mère sur l'épaule de mon père. Ils dansaient lentement et amoureusement. Je souriais. Voir que mes parents s'aimaient comme au premier jour, faisait plaisir et me donnait de l'espoir quant à la relation qu'Edward et moi entretenions. Mon regard se posa ensuite sur mes pieds, j'avais enlevé mes talons, je ne pouvais pas en supporter d'avantage, j'avais mis mes converses à la place et le mélange des 2 faisaient bien rire les invités.

Un petit bisou dans mon cou me sortit de ma rêverie et levant les yeux, je vis ceux d'Edward. Je mis mes mains sur sa nuque et tirais dessus pour qu'il atteigne mes lèvres. Il m'embrassa et rapidement j'en voulus plus. Il passa devant moi et toujours en m'embrassant il me porta comme la mariée que j'étais et me ramena sur la piste de danse. Il nous fit tourner, mais rapidement j'eus peur pour son dos et puis ma robe n'était pas très légère. Je lui fis comprendre que je voulais descendre et quand je mis pied à terre. Je me collais contre son torse. Je finis par le regarder et son sourire amoureux me fit une fois de plus chavirer.

**- Ça va mon amour ?** Me demanda-t-il.

**- Oui très bien, pourquoi ?**

**- Tu as l'air… je sais pas…**

**- Bourrée ? Fatiguée ?… Oui un peu,** souriais-je.

**- Tu veux rentrer ?**

Je le regardais les yeux bien ouvert.

**- Non mais t'es pas bien ! Et puis sans les talons je vais mieux,** rigolais-je en lui montrant mes chaussures.

Il ria et m'embrassa en me disant de me taire.

Je le regardais encore une fois souriante et c'est là que je remarquais son nœud papillon. Il en avait pas marre de l'avoir serré ? Je décidais de prendre les choses en main et entrepris de le dénouer. Il arrêta mon geste et je me demandais pourquoi.

**- Et si j'avais envie de le laisser ?**

**- Ben, si tu veux mais tu es tellement sexy quand tu te laisses aller que… bon, tu sais quoi, vaut mieux que j'arrête de parler, parce que je dis que des bêtises.**

Il ria une nouvelle fois avant d'enlever une de ses mains de ma taille afin de dénouer son nœud, il voulut l'enlever et le mettre dans sa poche mais au moment où il glissa sa main dans la poche je fis de même pour m'approprier le ruban. Il me questionna du regard et j'enroulais le nœud autour de sa nuque et tirais dessus pour rapprocher ses lèvres de moi. Je l'embrassais passionnément, n'hésitant pas une seconde à y aller franchement, il ne me repoussa pas, loin de là, et manquant de souffle nous nous séparions.

**- Que penses-tu si on allait faire un tour ?** dis-je lui laissant entendre ce que je voulais réellement.

**- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Laisser nos invités ? Et puis c'est censé être spécial, mon ange.**

**- C'est pas comme si nous avions attendu d'être mariés pour nous sauter dessus,** riais-je.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en avouant que j'avais raison. Discrètement nous quittâmes la salle et c'est à cet instant que je ne sus pas où aller pour notre petite affaire. Edward le remarqua et me tira par la main afin que je le suive. Il me dirigea quelque part, mais j'étais tellement dans mes rêves que la seule chose que je regardais c'était les fesses joliment moulées dans son pantalon de costume de mon mari. Après quelques minutes, nous arrivâmes devant le parking de la boîte de nuit où nous étions.

Nous retrouvâmes la limousine garée dans un coin à l'ombre à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Personne se trouvait à proximité. Parfait. J'arrêtais Edward et le poussais contre la voiture. Je l'embrassais ardemment, collant mon bassin contre le sien. Je gémis, pendant qu'il enfouissait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou. Je séparais les pans de sa veste et la fis glisser sur ses épaules. Edward ne la laissa pas tomber et ouvrit la porte de derrière il jeta sa veste dedans et me retrouva. J'étais à mon tour adossée contre la grande voiture et il décida de retirer ma robe de suite, car, en effet, il aurait bien dû mal dans la voiture, fort heureusement j'avais un déshabillé en dessous. Encore une fois il ne laissa pas ma robe traîner et la mis directement dans la voiture.

Quand il revint vers moi, je l'attrapais par la chemise alors que lui attrapait ma taille. Comme si un air de tango flottait dans l'air, nos corps se retrouvèrent et s'emboitèrent l'un dans l'autre. Il nous poussa dans la voiture et s'aventura vers moi tel un prédateur. Je dégrafais sa chemise, tandis qu'il enlevait sa ceinture, enfin bref, nos vêtements se firent rapidement souvenirs. Et lorsqu'il vit le string qu'Alice m'avait acheté, je crus que ses yeux allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Alors qu'il allait investir ma chair, il me regarda une dernière fois pour être sûr de ce que je voulais. Ne pouvant plus attendre, je passais mes jambes sur ses fesses et poussais en levant mon bassin.

**- Oh putain, Bella !**

Il avait gémi, grognait et criait en même temps. L'entendre ainsi me mit des étoiles plein les yeux et des rêves plein la tête. Il voulut y aller doucement, mais le temps nous manquait, les invités ne devaient pas remarquer que nous avions disparu et à vrai dire j'avais vraiment envie qu'il se lâche autant que je le voulais. Lorsqu'il le comprit, il se fit plus rapide tout en restant attentionné. Ses mouvements se firent réguliers et toujours plus profonds. Je sentais nos cœurs battre à une allure démesurée, et cela me fit perdre mes moyens. Je n'étais plus très loin de mon paroxysme et lui non plus d'ailleurs.

Edward ne cessait de gémir fortement et ses cris m'excitèrent un peu plus. Lorsque sa respiration résonna à mon oreille, je n'y tins plus, je laissais mon plaisir prendre le dessus, mon corps s'arqua violemment contre le torse de mon beau lieutenant et il lâcha une longue plainte laissant lui aussi le plaisir prendre le dessus tout en mordant un bout de mon épaule. Il laissa retomber sa tête contre mon cou et il y laissa quelques baisers. Il descendit un peu plus bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve refuge sur ma poitrine. Sa respiration saccadée me fit frissonner et ma poitrine réagit instinctivement, ce qui le fit rire. Après quelques minutes, le temps que nous nous calmions, nous nous rhabillâmes afin d'aller rejoindre nos amis. Et j'avais l'impression d'être revigorée, alors que cela devrait être l'inverse.

Enfin lorsque nous rejoignions la salle rien n'avait changé. Personne n'avait remarqué notre absence.

**- Ben alors vous avez foutu quoi vous ?**

Alice était intervenue et apparemment, elle, l'avait remarqué.

**- Euh… On étaient sortis faire un tour,** tentai-je le rouge aux joues.

**-Ouais… on va dire que je vous crois ah et au fait, elle est jolie ta marque sur l'épaule,** termina-t-elle dans un rire.

Je regardais ladite marque, et l'on pouvait voir la trace des dents d'Edward. Sur le coup je n'avais rien senti, tellement ravagée par mon orgasme. Mais c'est à cet instant que je sentis les picotements. C'était dérangeant mais pas au point de tout arrêter. Edward embrassa mon épaule plusieurs fois, en s'excusant. Je le regardais, lui pardonnais facilement et il nous guida vers la piste de danse.

Nous nous remîmes dans le rythme. Ils passèrent la chanson de Donna Summer. Sur laquelle nous avions déjà dansé, lorsque j'étais allée chez lui, la première fois. Nous partions dans un de nos délires nous lançant dans notre petite chorégraphie. Il me prit par la taille et j'enroulais mes jambes autour des siennes et nous tournâmes en rond. Même après mon petit tour de manège, je ne lâchais pas la taille de mon époux, préférant crocheter sa nuque et l'embrasser encore… encore… et encore.

Les gens commençaient à partir tout doucement, il était 4 heures du matin. Edward et moi étions encore sur la piste de danse, mais peu de temps après nous allâmes nous asseoir. Mes jambes sur les siennes, nos mains entrelacées, ma tête contre son épaule, nous écoutions les discussions mouvementées de nos amis guerriers. Nous rions beaucoup. Et encore plus devant l'anecdote de Stefan, lorsqu'il avait entendu une fois la discussion qu'Emmett et moi nous avions eu par rapport à Edward, et combien il avait cru que j'étais un homosexuel. Cela fit bien rire Edward. Je me souviens de tous les préjugés dont j'avais été victime. Mais maintenant ils comprenaient tous, et ils n'en prenaient pas compte. Ils étaient même heureux et fiers de moi. Fiers de m'avoir eu pour _coéquipière_. Nous restâmes assis comme ça jusqu'aux environs de 6 heures du matin. Le soleil commençait à se lever, je commençais à m'endormir sérieusement lovée contre mon amoureux et l'alcool était comme dissipé, alors que d'autres continuaient avec leurs verres de Whisky, Vodka, où je ne sais quelles autres boissons. Pour ma part j'avais besoin de bouger. Je me levais doucement, embrassais mon Adonis et commençais à ranger la salle. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, des mains autour de ma taille m'arrêtèrent.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu fais mon ange ?**

**- J'ai besoin de bouger, sinon je vais m'endormir,** dis-je en me posant contre son torse.

**- Peut-être mais ce n'est certainement pas à toi de faire le ménage.**

**- Tu as quelques chose à me proposer ?** demandai-je en le regardant.

**- On pourrait… rentrer, et utiliser nos dernières ressources de façon… utile, si tu vois ce que je veux dire,** me proposa-t-il en collant son érection naissante contre moi.

Je gémis faiblement en répondant :

**- Oui, tu as complètement raison, j'ai vraiment besoin d'utiliser mon temps restant utilement.**


	48. 47Je suis Bella, ou Ben

_Dernier chapitre les filles, j'espère qu'il vous a plu!_

_Une annonce suit ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis ;)_

_Un grand merci à ma correctrice Galswinthe! Et à vous qui m'avez suivi le long de cette histoire!_

_Passez de trés bonnes fêtes!_

_Et que l'année 2012 soit une année de bohneur pour tous!_

**Chapitre 47: Je suis Bella, ou Ben…**

'_zik: Lady Gaga - The Edge of the Glory_

Les quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas bu nous proposèrent de nous ramener, mais nous préférions marcher pour que nous évitions de nous endormir. Cependant ma demeure était assez loin, je décidais alors d'emmener ma douce à l'hôtel. En arrivant devant les portes du bel établissement, le garde endormi, nous accueillis et rapidement j'obtins la plus belle chambre de l'hôtel. Le maître d'hôtel nous félicita et nous souhaita une bonne nuit. Alors que j'allais vers l'ascenseur, Bella me tira vers les escaliers.

**- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?**

**- Ben… Les escaliers, ça peut-être marrant, **rigola-t-elle.

**- Mon ange, notre chambre est à plus de 30 étages, c'est pas rien.**

**- Mais si pour un gaillard comme toi!**

**- Comme tu veux.**

Je la laissais nous guider vers la cage d'escaliers, mais je n'allais certainement pas monter ces 30 étages à pied! À peine arrivé au second étage, je la coinçais contre le mur et l'embrassais. Elle se dégagea rapidement et continua à monter en rigolant. En plein milieu des marches, je réussis à l'arrêter et je fis tout mon possible pour la rendre folle. Elle tenta plusieurs fois de me repousser, mais j'étais plus fort qu'elle. Je la soulevais et peu importe ses protestations je l'emmenais vers l'ascenseur.

Les portes se refermèrent sur nous et je fonçais droit sur elle. J'allais la coincer entre le mur et moi, mais elle passa sous mon bras et s'échappa à l'autre coin. Je lui fis mon regard le plus persuasif mais elle continua à rigoler de moi. Je m'approchais d'elle, prêt à ne pas la laisser passer cette fois-ci. Elle tenta sa chance une nouvelle fois, d'une autre façon, mais au dernier moment, je lui attrapais la magnifique robe qui l'habillait et la plaquais férocement contre moi. Mais là, elle ne rigolait plus. Je la soulevais pour la placer contre le mur, et sa robe que je tenais toujours, suivi le mouvement. Je pouvais sentir sa chair contre moi et rien que ça, suffisait à me rendre fou. J'embrassais son cou, le lécher, le mordiller, tout en bougeant mon bassin contre ma douce guerrière. Sans que je m'y attende, l'ascenseur s'arrêta net. Je relevais la tête rapidement et vis un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Rapidement, je compris qu'elle l'avait, elle-même stoppé.

**- Tu aimes bien trop l'aventure!**

**- C'est toi qui me l'a appris!**

**- Et j'en suis assez fier!**

Elle rigola une nouvelle fois avant de réunir ses lèvres aux miennes. L'atmosphère se fit encore plus chaude et mon envie d'elle augmentait à vu d'œil. J'aurais très bien pu lui faire l'amour dans cette ascenseur, maintenant, mais nous avions déjà dérogé à la tradition une fois et puis je n'étais pas certain que nous ressortions d'ici, vu notre état. Je déclenchais à nouveau le bouton, et nous reprîmes notre chemin, en route pour le Nirvana.

La porte s'ouvrit sur l'étage où se trouvait notre chambre. Je courais presque pour trouver celle-ci, mais Bella traînait derrière, tantôt me pinçant les fesses, tantôt me rendant fou par ses baisers. Je l'avais à plusieurs reprises coincée entre moi et le mur, mais je devais me retenir.

Arrivé devant, je pris la carte magnétique que j'avais mise dans ma poche et enclenchais le mécanisme. Je m'écartais pour la laisser passer. Elle rentra lentement dans la chambre et scruta. Je refermais tout aussi délicatement la porte, mais à l'intérieur, je bouillonnais. J'avais tellement envie de ma tendre épouse. Ou sauvage.

Lorsque je me retournais, je m'attendais à la voir, mais non, elle avait disparue.

Je m'aventurais dans cette grande pièce et la trouvais rapidement dans la seconde pièce: la chambre. Elle était allongée sur le lit, endormie. Je m'approchais d'elle, lui enlevait ses chaussures, et tout doucement retirait la robe qui l'avait rendue que plus belle, le long de cette merveilleuse journée. Je retirais mon costume et je me couchais près d'elle. Je lui embrassais la joue. Je la pris contre moi et elle se laissa faire. Mes yeux se fermaient petit à petit, je baillais silencieusement…

**- NIAAAHHH!**

Mes yeux se ré-ouvrirent subitement, et c'est complètement ahuri que je vis ma Bella assise à califourchon sur moi, bien éveillée. Définitivement sauvage.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de rire que je la retournais déjà sur le dos. Je m'empressais de lui ôter les vêtements que j'avais laissé. Elle descendait ses mains dans mon dos et atteignit mes fesses. Elle les agrippa et cambrait tout son corps contre moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de geindre, c'était vraiment bon de sentir son corps fiévreux contre le mien. Mon boxer fut rapidement ôter et je fonçais droit sur le corps de ma femme. Nous étions passionnés, et encore c'était un euphémisme! Je ne cessais d'embrasser toutes les parties atteignables par ma bouche et elle en faisait de même. Ses mains se baladaient une fois de plus sur tout mon corps. Ses doigts griffaient mon dos, mais je ne pus ressentir que plus de désir. Je cherchais ses mains des miennes et entrelaçais ses doigts aux miens, jusqu'à tenir nos mains au dessus de sa tête.

Je collais mon front contre le sien et l'embrassais doucement. J'aimais tellement l'embrasser. Je la relevais contre moi et nous étions assis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je lui fis l'amour passionnément ne me lassant jamais de ses cris de plaisir et des son corps qui se frottait au mien. Quand je la sentis se cambrer, je savais qu'elle n'était plus très loin de son paroxysme. J'accélérais mes mouvements et caressais de mes mains et de ma bouche toutes les parties qui la rendait folle de désir et qui la faisait geindre encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, elle atteigne le nirvana et que je la suive au même moment. Je m'étalais en arrière et elle en fit de même. Elle embrassait mon torse, mes épaules, mon cou et enfin mes lèvres. J'attrapais sa lèvre inférieure et avec mes dents je tirais dessus, afin de lui décocher un nouveau gémissement. Cette-nuit là, nous fîmes l'amour encore et encore. Jusqu'à ce que finalement nous tombions de fatigue, au sens propre.

_1 semaine plus tard:_

PDV Bella:

Nous avions, pendant la semaine qui avait suivi le mariage préparé notre lune de miel, du moins nos familles, car nous n'avions rien eu le droit de faire. Nous ne savions même pas où nous allions.

Donc en cet instant nous étions à l'aéroport, nous allions chercher les billets qui nous étaient réservés. Enfin, nous allions savoir la destination de notre voyage de rêve.

La France.

Génial! Nous atterrirons à Paris et ensuite nous prendrons le train qui nous mènera aux montagnes du Jura. Il y avait énormément à découvrir et beaucoup à faire. Je regardais Edward et souriait de toutes mes dents, pour ensuite l'embrasser.

**Paris:**

Notre avion se posa enfin, nous prenions notre journée pour découvrir le plus de choses possibles, car notre train était assez tard le soir. On visitaient les musées, la fameuse Dame de Fer et nous nous offrions une ballade dans le jardin d'à côté. Le soir nous mangions dans un restaurant typiquement français. Et à 22h, nous allions à la gare. À peine assise, je m'endormis et mon Adonis dut en aire autant.

Le bruit du train qui s'arrête me réveilla. Ils nous restaient encore un arrêt afin d'arrivé à la gare. Je décidais de réveiller mon Apollon encore bien endormi.

**Jura:**

Salins-les-bains. Nous avions une location dans une petite maison en pleine nature. Juste à côté il y avait une rivière et un lac. Des grottes, beaucoup de grottes. Il y avait aussi un supermarché, un centre sportif, où l'on peut faire toutes sortes de sport et même de l'escalade. J'avais l'intention de tout essayé. Pendant 2 semaines, j'allais profiter pleinement.

Et je le faisais à fond. Edward et moi nous nous étions mis d'accord sur notre emploi du temps. Le matin, nous ferions des visites, l'après-midi des activités, le soir pour la plupart du temps il y avait des soirées et la nuit nous célébrions notre magnifique journée. Et ça recommençait. Une routine, mais une routine bien agréable pleine d'aventure, de passion, d'adrénaline et d'amour. Une routine avec l'homme que j'aime.

**Atlanta:**

La maison. Edward et moi allions nous installer dans sa maison. Il était monté en grade. Ce n'était plus lieutenant Cullen mais colonel Cullen. Il n'était plus obligé de former les jeunes civils, mais il le fit tout de même. Il s'occupait de faire des formations pour les jeunes voulant rentrer dans l'armée. Il aimait faire ça. Pour ma part, je travaillais aussi au camp, aux côtés de mon mari. Je m'occupais des papiers et à mes heures perdues, je bottais le train à ces hommes, les faisant se dépasser.

Et une grande nouvelle pour cette année. Notre camp avait un deuxième dortoir… celui des femmes. Cette année, une loi avait fait son apparition, les femmes pouvaient si elles le souhaitaient rentrer dans l'armée. Nous n'en avions que 5 cette années, mais nous avions bon espoir que le chiffre augmenterait au fil des années.

Et puis une autre bonne nouvelle. Après être rentrée de notre voyage de noces, j'avais été malade et après analyse, mon médecin m'avait dit que j'étais enceinte. Edward avait un peu peur pour l'avenir de cet enfant, peur de ne pas être assez présent dans sa vie, mais bien vite je l'avais rassuré, il serait le meilleur père du monde, j'en étais certaine. Et puis il m'avait tout de suite mise au parfum: interdiction de travailler. Quand il m'avait dit ça, j'avais bien ri, je n'étais pas malade, j'étais enceinte et je n'étais pas fait de sucre et il en était en parti responsable. J'avais réussi à le persuader, mais il était bien décidé à garder un œil sur moi.

Ma vie se déroulait extrêmement bien: mon mari à mes côtés, ma famille venait me voir souvent et inversement. Mes amis étaient toujours aussi présent. Et je m'entendais très bien avec le père d'Edward qui avait déjà commencé à gâté l'enfant de son fils. Bien qu'il ne savait pas si c'était une petite princesse ou un p'tit gars, comme il le souhaitait.

_8 mois plus tard:_

Edward était en train de m'emmener à l'hôpital, le bébé allait arriver. Je fus prise de suite et on m'emmena dans la salle d'accouchement. Edward était, bien entendu, à mes côtés. J'avais l'habitude de le voir calme et patient, mais là il était tout l'inverse.

Il avait tant attendu ce bébé. Nous avions appris que j'étais enceinte ensemble, puis le sexe de cet enfant ensemble et maintenant nous allons voir naître cet enfant ensemble. Nous étions plus unis que jamais.

L'accouchement se passa plutôt bien, en moins de 2 heures, le bébé arriva.

**- Félicitation, c'est une petite fille.**

Edward pu enfin la prendre dans ses bras, et je le vis pleurer. Le voir dans cet état me fit moi aussi pleurer. Il me regarda avec un sourire et s'approcha de moi avec notre petite fille. Il l'a mit dans mes bras et m'embrassa le front puis les lèvres.

**- Avez-vous pensé à un nom?**

Le nom de notre enfant, nous l'avions décidé depuis bien longtemps. Cette petite fille à été conçue pendant la guerre. Pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai passé mes journées au camp avec Edward. Ce camp que j'avais tant aimé: le camp de Lindaman. Notre lieu de rencontre. En conséquence, nous avions décidé de l'appeler Linda. Bien entendu la marraine est Alice. Mais nous avions eu plus de mal pour le parrain. J'étais proche d'Emmett, mais aussi de Jasper. J'avais eu une conversation avec eux:

Flashback:

_**- J'ai dû mal à choisir un parrain pour Linda,**__ dis-je. __**Entre vous deux, je n'y arrive pas.**_

_**- Bella, écoute, **__commença Jasper_, _**ça ne me dérange pas que tu choisisses Emmett, vous êtes plus proche et puis, il en rêve depu…**_

_**- Non, dis pas ça Jasp', on est tous les trois très proche, et je pense que tu devrais être le parrain, je suis de toute façon tonton, donc…**_

_Nous le regardions tous les deux avec des yeux étonnés._

_**- Ben oui, réfléchissez, si Linda venait à perdre ses parents, toi en l'occurrence, Alice est sa marraine, ce serait bête de me prendre comme parrain, enfin, j'veux dire qu'il vaut mieux prendre Jasper parce qu'ils sont déjà une famille et qu'ils vaut mieux avoir un couple comme parrain/marraine et puis…**_

_**- C'est bon, on a compris Emmett,**_ _le coupais-je._

_Il rigola._

_**- Tu es sûr que ça ne te fait pas trop de mal?**_

_**- Tant que je fais partie intégrante de cette famille, et que je peux la voir tant que je veux, cela ne me dérange pas, **__sourit-il._

_**- Tu fais parti de la famille depuis le début!**__ Terminais-je en allant dans ses bras._

_Fin Flashback._

Jasper était donc le parrain de Linda, mais Emmett était toujours collé à moi, si le bébé avait un « problème » disait-il.

J'entendis des coups à la porte et quand je relevais la tête je vis toute notre grande famille entrer. Ils me félicitèrent tous, et tous voulait porter notre petite Linda.

Mon mari me regarda et m'embrassa longuement tout en me murmurant qu'il m'aimait.

_3 jours plus tard:_

J'étais sortie de l'hôpital et Linda allait découvrir son nouveau chez-soi. Edward s'occupait de moi à merveille, faisant tout pour me satisfaire. Il prenait soin de sa fille, me laissant me reposer.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nos familles arrivèrent et nous fîmes un repas tous ensemble parlant de tout et de rien.

Les voir parler, sourire, rire… j'étais heureuse, infiniment. Ma famille s'était largement agrandie pendant ces mois de guerre. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que de me travestir en homme, me rapporterait autant.

Je suis Bella, ou Ben, et ma merveilleuse histoire s'achève ici.


	49. ANNONCE!

HOMMES ET SOLDATS?

Cette fiction voit enfin la fin. Mais seulement la fiction...

Je pense revenir avec une nouvelle histoire, elle aussi sur le thème de la guerre.

Mais je prèfere avancer dessus pour être sûr qu'elle est autant de succès que Hommes & Soldats

Et aussi, le phénomène Twilight est loin d'être fini, mais voilà je saute au dessus et je passe à autre chose, donc je voulais savoir si pour vous ça changerait beaucoup si j'ôtais le nom de Bella et d'Edward pour en mettre de nouveau?

J'avais pensé à Ilyana et Alrick, parce que j'adore ces prénoms, mais vous, vous aimez cette idée ou non?

Quoiqu'il arrive je vous tiendrais bien entendu au courant et j'espère que vous serez là, au moins pour y jeter un coup d'oeil ;)

Maintenant, j'aimerais bien avoir vos avis global sur l'histoire, les montages, le blog...  
En bon ou en mauvais, soyez sincères, toutes critiques m'aide à m'améliorer ^^  
Si vous avez des suggestions, où même des idées, je serais ravie de savoir =)

J'espère que cette fiction vous a transporté comme je l'ai été, parce que réellement cette histoire à en quelques sorte embelli mon quotidien. Je suis assez fière de l'avoir terminée, parce qu'au début je ne m'en sentais pas capable, mais vos commentaires... Y'en a certains qui m'ont vraiment émue, et puis j'ai rencontré des filles qui été aussi là, des copinautes quoi ^^

Je sais pas comment vous remercier, mais merci, vraiment, de m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire!

J'espère à trés bientôt!

Priscillia.


End file.
